


Close to the Heart

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kinda?, Light Angst, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Nightmares, Slow Burn, Telepathic Bond, Violence, a bit worse than canon, more tags to come, written before season 2 was released
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 83,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Hunk finds an alien child, orphaned right before his eyes. It's his responsibility to take care of her, right? ---He looked down at the little baby, who blearily regarded him before burrowing back under the ratty blanket."Quiznak."





	1. To Be Found, and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to check tags!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here she comes, the blue child.

Hunk dropped heavily in the corner, reaching up to tangle his fingers in his bangs, but only ended up banging his fingers against his glass visor.

Purple pulsed along the walls everywhere. Metal embedded in the planet’s surface, surrounded by a sickly, dead brown. Luckily it wasn’t alive like a Balmera, but it was still appalling that the Galra had no regard for any other life.

The Yellow Lion purred in the back his mind, hidden in a Galran mine far beneath his feet. They all had left their Lions in order to stealth through the maze-like pits but the plan had quickly fallen apart.

Especially when the Robeast emerged; an insect like creature that broke apart into a million sentient pieces to swarm them. This is where the mines worked against them, allowing the tiny beasts to hide in the cracks and shadows and attack them, then retreat in the blink of an eye.

_“Status, everyone?”_

“All clear on this side.” Hunk spoke up first, glancing around his surroundings. He was hidden behind a structure that almost mimicked the Leaning Tower of Pisa. He could hear the whir of Galra bots stomping from the other side of the wall, so he quickly moved on lest they catch wind of him.

The paladins were already on the losing end of the battle, if Hunk was being honest with himself.

The other paladins quickly confirmed their safety on the com link, and Shiro sounded noticeably more relaxed the next time his voice crackled through.

_“Good. Let’s try to meet up somewhere and then get to our Lions. It doesn’t look like we can beat them this time.”_

Hunk zoned out on the rest of the plan as he heard a shrill sound and a ‘shush’ coming from his left. A native to the planet must have escaped, then?

From the sound of the cry, they must’ve been hurt. And young.

 _“Hunk? Buddy?”_ Lance’s voice filtered through and he realized he hadn’t confirmed with the plan yet.

“I’m here, sorry. I think someone needs some help, so I’m gonna try to get to them before I go for you guys.”

 _“Do you need backup?”_ Keith’s voice crackled through.

“I’ll tell you if I do.” He promised, already pulling out his bayard as he rounded the corner. “It sounds like a -”

A _baby_ greeted him and he sucked in a gasp between his teeth, ignoring the worried voices of his teammates as he knelt down.

They were not human, obviously. Deep blue-green skin provided a sharp contrast to the dead, burnt earth underneath it and four big, expressive eyes stared back at him. Almost immediately, they began to cry again and a strangled shushing noise came from behind it.

Under the pile of debris.

Hunk cursed under his breath, and Lance made an alarmed noise. Which made sense because Hunk _never_ cursed.

_“Buddy?”_

“I found a… baby? Yeah.” He quickly re-swaddled the child as best he could with his limited knowledge and shushed them. “I think someone - the parent? -  is trapped though.”

 _“We’ll convene on your coordinates then. Stay out of sight, cadets.”_ Shiro warned everyone, and the feed promptly went silent.

Hunk pushed the child into a corner in case any Galra officers rounded on them and shot without looking, before turning back to the giant pile of fallen metal. He flipped on his translator and cleared his throat before moving forward.

“Hello?” He spoke slowly, so that the translator could work its magic. In the meanwhile, he steadied his hands and looked for the best spot to start digging.

A garbled mess of an alien language responded fearfully. The translator could hardly keep up, but it caught the words ‘please’ and ‘help’.

“Hold on a second, I’m going to try to get you out.” Hunk did his best to sound reassuring and confident, when, in reality, his hands were shaking so hard he could hear his armor clinking against itself.

More alien gibberish filtered uselessly through the decoder. Hunk nodded along anyway, steeling himself and cracking his knuckles.

Unsurprisingly, the mass of metal was heavier than it looked. It barely lifted even when he braced with his shoulder. He pulled back with a growl and smacked his hands against the metal, feeling it vibrate throughout the framework.

Even his jetpack was no help, as he tried to use it as a counterweight to lift the heavy wreckage from the injured body.

“Can you crawl out?” He strained, arms shaking with the exertion. A pipe clanged loudly as it fell from the top of the structure and deeply imbedded itself into the dirt, narrowly missing Hunk’s foot.

“Hunk!” He felt a body sidle up beside him and take some of the weight from his joints. A flash of red met his vision as he turned his head.

“Keith. Thanks.”

“I’m here, too. You’re _welcome_.” Pidge sassed from the other side of the red paladin.

“Thanks, Pidge.” Hunk added quickly, flopping down onto his belly to look at the figure trapped beneath the rubble.

There, staring back at him, were the same four eyes of the alien child that sat fussily in the corner. They were full of tears, pained, and the person was badly injured by the look of the gnarled limbs.  

“I see them.” He hissed, reaching his arm out to try and grab them. He missed by at least a foot, though, even as the alien strained to reach for him as well.

The structure shifted and the alien screamed out in pain. Keith grunted as he tried to lift it again, and Hunk hurriedly joined him.

“Pidge, can you-?”

“On it.” Pidge dove under the structure, her much smaller body much better suited for the task.

The alien continued to sob in pain, and Hunk felt tears prick at his own eyes at the sound. Keith seemed to pick up on his distress instantly and nudged his larger teammate. He never was the best at comfort, but Hunk greatly appreciated the attempt.

Hunk nodded. “I’m good.”

Pidge groaned and strained as she pulled the alien that was much larger than her from underneath the pile.

 _“How’s everyone doing?”_ Shiro questioned, panting as he ran in some direction or another. Gun fire could be heard nearby him.

“We’re still unseen.” Hunk spoke up.

_“Good to hear. I’ve been compromised, so I’ve got to get back to the Black Lion. I’ll try to provide distractions though, but still get out of there as soon as possible.”_

“Roger that.”

_“Lance, how are you doing?”_

As Lance updated his status (safe), Pidge and the parent alien emerged safely and Keith and Hunk were finally able to drop the heavy weight.

It brought forth a cloud of dust, which covered their armor in a dull grey.

Unfortunately, it also alerted the Galra on the other side of the wall, by the banging and yelling that resulted.

“Crap.” Hunk groaned, rubbing his hand down his visor and clearing the dirt. “Let’s go.” He carefully lifted the injured body, but cried out in alarm when he got covered in the heavy amount of purple blood that spurted forth from its mouth.

The alien rounded their eyes on him blearily, their stark white teeth stained from the blood. Their multitude of arms rounded his neck and pulled him close, hissing out instructions that the translator belatedly caught.

“Protect… please.”

Then, Galra were upon them, and Hunk’s eyes widened as they darted to the bundle he’d left in the corner. He was right to do so, too, as the bots opened fire upon spotting their uniform.

“Hunk, come on!” Keith yelled, diving behind the mess of rubbish that had trapped the dying parent.

Hunk opened his mouth to respond, but he was shoved hard in the stomach and an explosion of purple covered his vision. The alien had pushed him out of the way as the Galra turned their weapons upon them.

And got shot in the process. Right between the eyes.

Pidge let out a startled gasp, fumbling to activate her bayard.

“Hunk!”

Hunk squeezed his eyes shut and dove towards the bots, grabbing one by the shoulder and ripping it forward. The arm easily tore off, wires crackling with interrupted currents, and Hunk tossed the damaged bot at the group before him.

They fell like bowling pins and Hunk quickly moved to gather up the alien child in his arms as they were distracted before he stumbled towards Keith and Pidge, barely holding in his sobs. Purple blood still dripped down his mask and he gagged as the scene replayed over and over in his mind.

“Is that-”

 _“Retreat, team! We’re not winning this one!”_ Shiro said. _“Get to your Lions,_ now! _”_

“Got it.” Pidge spoke for their tiny team, worriedly watching as Hunk rubbed at the glass visor, which did nothing but streak more blood across his vision. “Keith, take Hunk to his Lion. Mine’s closest so we’ll split up now and I’ll keep them off your tail.”

Keith worriedly chewed his lip, but as soon as Pidge had turned attention to him, he snapped back into focus. “Right.”

Pidge stood, and Hunk hastily grabbed her hand. “Be careful.” He pleaded.

Usually, Pidge would’ve joked about being the most capable on the team, but the haunted look in his eyes stopped her.

“I will be.”

Pidge ran off, and Keith and Hunk were awkwardly left with the finicky child, who whined and screamed as if sensing their combined distress.

The Galra advanced closer, but the two could do nothing but wait for Pidge to double back for them.

In the meanwhile, Hunk rambled about nothing and everything. The tears dripped down his cheeks and slid down his neck, with nowhere to go but inside of his suit.

“What are we supposed to do- I mean, this is a _baby_ and their parent just _died!_ How am I supposed to take care of a kid, or-or find the mom and- _what if there’s no mom_. What if this was the mom? How do I-?”

“Hunk, calm down.” Keith spoke up irritably, nose scrunching. “Panicking is not helping.”

“I know… I know, but…” Hunk’s lower lip trembled and Keith’s look softened. “But…”

“Just don’t let anything to happen to it, and we’ll deal with it later.”

Hunk frowned. “Them. Not it.”

Keith nodded, and corrected himself. “Them.”

A Lion roared overhead and Green blocked their vision. _“Let’s go!”_ Pidge yelled over the coms, grunting as fire was turned onto her.

Keith led the way back to the tunnels, and the two spoke no more words. The only sounds between them were ragged breaths, heavy-booted footfalls, and the crying baby.

They made it with no major hitches, though. Hunk stumbled for a moment as he climbed into Yellow’s mouth.

He looked back and caught Keith’s eye. They nodded at each other, and Hunk’s nervous expression morphed into a steeled gaze. _‘Don’t let anything happen to them.’_

The bundle in his arms still kicked and fussed, but the child had significantly calmed enough that the sobs were less piercing. Which Hunk was eternally grateful for.

 _“Everyone okay?”_ Lance asked over, and they could hear the telltale sound of the Castle’s defenses being fired upon.

 _“Keith and Hunk just made it to their Lions. We’ll be joining you shortly._ ” Pidge said as the mentioned paladins fell into line behind her.

The trek back was the scariest moment of Hunk’s life. Even counting the time they’d tried to defeat Zarkon for the first time, and even the time he’d first gotten in trouble at the Garrison.

It was surprisingly easy to pilot his Lion with one hand, but he was unable to dodge out of the way of many shots unless he wanted to shake the alien child in his arms.

“ _Is the Yellow Lion damaged?_ ” Coran had even popped in to ask. Which was a valid question, as Hunk was the very last to make it to the Castle. He had been about five minutes behind the others and even his superior armor was starting to dull and become ineffective under the unforgiving fire.

“No, but… No. Yellow is fine.” Hunk rubbed a hand back across his face, and only ended up flaking dried blood across his lap and the bundled child. He almost threw up as the image of their parent flashed behind his eyes.

Coran seemed to realize something was amiss, but didn’t speak up about it. Instead, the Castle met him the rest of the way and quickly warped from the impending firefight as more and more Galra ships flooded from the planet’s surface.

But the trip through the wormhole was smooth, and Hunk was able to relax back in his chair. He couldn’t get his helmet off fast enough, and he scratched at his bloodied gloves. He kept seeing the wide eyes of the alien, which directly mimicked the ones staring up at him. He kept hearing the ragged voice in his ear.

_‘Please…’_

“Hunk?” Lance spoke up behind him and Hunk jumped, jarring the half-asleep child in his arms and setting them off again.

They both began to panic, which only stressed out the empathic child even more.

Lance, though, realized quickly what was the matter and ushered the baby into his arms, slowly rocking him back and forth in his grip and gently shushing them.

“It must be tired, after such a stressful day.” Lance hummed. He didn't comment on the harring amount of blood covering Hunk's suit.

“ _They_ must be tired.” Hunk spoke up, voice strained. Dried tears cracked around his eyes and Lance turned a worried gaze back to him. The only other time he’d seen Hunk this upset was when he’d almost failed a class in the Garrison. And yes, he was including the time they first found the Blue Lion.

“Right. Let’s go meet the others.” Lance suggested, reaching for Hunk’s hand and squeezing it reassuringly. “Everything’s going to be alright.”

Hunk truly wanted to believe him, but the fact that someone had _died_ in his arms and he couldn’t do anything to stop it was…

An awful feeling. His chest felt permanently tightened, as if he was a toy that got wound too much and glued that way, with no hope of release.

He must’ve zoned out again, because soon the entire team was staring at them with wide eyes on the bridge.

“Holy quiznak.” Coran murmured, rubbing his chin.

Allura’s face was marred in a frown as she regarded the child.

“Do you… What can we do about them, Princess?” Hunk spoke up, motioning to the dozing child in the Blue Paladin’s arms.

“I’m not sure. Her planet has been destroyed and… I’m assuming the parents were -”

“Not okay.” Keith interrupted.

“Right.” Allura nodded, pulling up a map. “I’ll think of something. In the meanwhile, though, she will need to be cared for. Fed, bathed, played with… I’m not sure how this is supposed to work while we-”

“I’ll do it.” Hunk interrupted, reaching for the alien. “I found her, so they- _she_ is my responsibility.” Then, he frowned. “How do you know they’re a girl?”

“Why, it’s simple!” Coran twisted a finger through his mustache. “The position of her eyes and the coloring of her skin all indicate a feminine build.”

Hunk frowned deeper, and opened his mouth to ask another question, but Lance covered his mouth.

“That’s interesting. Truly. But I think Hunk needs to go take a bath and relax.”

Everyone turned a pitying gaze on Hunk and he couldn’t help but feel offended. Pidge’s glasses reflected the light of the room, hiding her eyes, but Hunk could tell from their body language that they were worried about him. Shiro’s arms were crossed over his chest and he’d slightly turned away from whatever Allura was looking at on the map to regard him. Keith, who still had his helmet on for some reason, was staring at the strange child with a sad look.

“Me? I’m _fine_.”

“Hunk, you watched a kid get orphaned.” Pidge deadpanned, crossing her arms. “You’re not supposed to feel fine after that.”

“But I-”

“They’re right, Hunk.” Shiro spoke up, walking forward to place a hand on his shoulder. Hunk slumped, sighing heavily. “Besides, you can use this time to get used to the idea of… her.” He motioned down to the teal-colored babe.

He couldn’t really argue with their leader now, could he? “Fine…”

“Good. We’ll debrief later.” He said, and then Hunk was unceremoniously dumped into the hallway.

He looked down at the little baby, who blearily regarded him before burrowing back under the ratty blanket. Her eyes were three different colors, he realized. The two closest to her forehead matched the yellow of his uniform. The lower left eye was a pale brown, and the right was a deep black, like mulberries and seemed to reflect even the slightly level of light.

Her fingers, four on each hand, were chubby and round like a human baby’s as they wrapped around his thumb and she angrily brought it towards her mouth to nurse it. When it got nothing but a mouth full of gloves, it began an irritated wail.

“Quiznak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to post a chapter every day for NaNoWriMo so.... WISH ME LUCK!!!!


	2. Evening Suds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (she poops)
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
> edit: [LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL ART!!!!! ](https://twitter.com/maman0ra/status/807356520627367936) by elenorasweet <3 (i love u, thank u so much)

Hunk _did_ in fact go to his room to take a bath. The blood was tacky enough to stick his fingers together, and he didn’t really want to find out if it was acidic enough to eat through his clothes.

But what was he supposed to do with the little alien baby he’d saddled himself with in the meanwhile?

She was still asleep in his arm, though her arms swung around angrily. She had to have felt the stress levels of not only Hunk but of the entire team. And her parent, their dead body flashing into his mind, pleading for him to-

Hunk ran into the bathroom door.

While he was thankful for the sudden distraction, he couldn’t help but squat down and hold his face in his hands because _what the quiznak_ was that frame made out of, diamond?

His eyes teared up for a plethora of reasons. The pain for sure, plus the stress of the situation finally hitting him fully in the face. His hand scrubbed across his eyes as if he could tear away the thoughts that plagued him, but all it did was irritate his nose more.

Soft, chunky hands reached for his face and smacked against his cheeks, startling him back out of his thoughts.

She stared up at him with an unreadable expression. Her eyes were narrowed, irises barely visible from the tiny slits she’d made and her hands tightened into fists, smacking against his cheeks again.

“Guess I should stop thinking about it, huh?”

He snorted, and then froze. Then he sniffed again, features morphing into disgust.

“Did you just _poop_?” He choked out, holding her away from him with one hand and using the other to pinch his sore nose shut. “What the heck, dude?”

He stood up and the alien, whom he really needed to think of a name for, giggled at his scrunched up expression. Or maybe at his reaction. Either way, she was relieved and amused.

Hunk couldn’t stay upset at that, and he sighed heavily. “Guess I gotta see what brand of space diapers they have around here, yeah?”

She gurgled at him, eyes rolling out of sync with each other as she looked around the room. She still seemed sluggish from sleep, but was too curious to go back to bed.

He took the noise as an affirmation, and began to undo his armor. “I guess we’ll take a bath first. Gotta clean you up.”

Hunk gently sat the alien child on his bed, and she immediately rolled over onto her front to climb upon and chew his pillows.

He shrugged out of his armor and dropped it in the corner. It would need a deep-washing but he had more important things to deal with at the moment. He fished out a robe (provided by the Alteans) and tied it loosely around him.

He turned back to the bed just in time to watch roll off the pillow and teeter dangerously over the edge of the mattress.

“Nononono!” He shrieked, tripping over his own feet as he dove at her. He landed hard on the floor, but his hands stretched out long enough to catch her just before she fell off. His face, however, was not as lucky and took the full force of his drop.

The universe really had it out for his nose, didn’t it?

He sighed once again, hooking his fingers under her armpits and pulling her down to the floor with him. “This is going to go terribly, isn’t it?”

She blew spit bubbles at him and dug her fingers into the soft robe.

“Thought so.”

He pulled them up with a huff and stumbled into the bathroom, pausing in front of the mirror. He’d tried to make it more homey by doodling on it with markers and nail polish when he’d first arrived but apparently Altean glass was self-cleaning.  

He set the child on the sink, leaning forward to examine his nose. It was a bit red, but not swollen. Definitely not broken, which was a blessing. With a soft sigh of relief, he turned to his bathtub and turned on the water.

“Now, let’s get you cleaned up.” He looked towards the bundle in his sink. She’d started to doze again, face buried into the terrycloth-like fabric of his bathrobe.

Gently, he lifted her up to his shoulder and caught another whiff of her stench.

“I really hope you’re wearing a diaper.” He griped, unbuttoning her tiny little onesie. Who knew onesies extended to space, right?

Luckily, she _was_ wearing a diaper. Or the alien equivalent therein. It was firm on the outside like plastic, but easily folded and unclasped when he fiddled with the flaps.

He hunched over, shoulders up to his ears as he hovered over the diaper like it was a ticking bomb. It wasn’t exactly a stretch to think of it like that, after all.

“Alright, I can do this.”

She kicked her legs in the air and began to fuss.

“Me too, buddy.” He babbled along with her, waggling his fingers. Then, he took a deep breath and took the plunge.

It actually wasn’t as bad as he was expecting. The diaper held the contents efficiently, though Hunk didn’t spend too much time looking at it. In fact, he immediately dashed across the room to his trash chute and tossed it in quicker than either of them could blink.

With that out of the way, he turned back to the baby girl. She had grabbed onto her toes and was trying to curl up like a kitten, flashing her butt straight at him.

He breathed out a laugh, and was pleased to realize that the awful smell had followed the diaper down to the incinerator. “Now, let’s wash you up.”

Hunk turned to the tub, which was frankly too huge for the room. It took up three-fourths of the space, but he wasn’t complaining. Almost all Earth tubs had been too tiny for his size, and, even if they were big enough, didn’t have unlimited hot water like the Castle of Lions did.

Another perk was the water pressure. The tub filled up extremely fast in comparison to its size, so Hunk didn’t have to wait too long for it to get to just the right height.

He slid off his robe and tossed it onto the unoccupied side of the sink, before lifting the alien into his arms and sinking into the pleasantly warm water. It wasn’t too hot, and the little girl seemed to enjoy splashing the water around.

She still seemed so tired, though, and Hunk wasn’t sure if he should be worried. Was that just how that species was? Constantly sleepy? Or was it just that day’s events that drained her so thoroughly?

Hunk groaned at his own gloomy thoughts, leaning his head back against the wall and sinking lower in the water. The baby clung to his shoulders tightly, kicking her legs against his chest and sending sudsy water into his face.

Still though, she hung limply, and her eyes kept drifting shut for more than a few seconds before they popped back open and she started gurgling, kicking at the water furiously.

“Alright, alright. Maybe you’re just really tired.” Hunk mused out loud, pulling her from his shoulder and resting her on his thighs. She blinked up at him, mouth hanging open and (forked) tongue curling and uncurling down to her chin.

He snickered at the look, and grabbed for a soft washcloth and the soap. Time to get busy.

It was easier than expected. She let him twist and turn her with little fight. It was only when he tried to run his hands through her pale pink hair that she resisted. She buzzed like a bee, furiously shaking her head from his grip.

“Okay, tyke. We’ll save the hair wash for next time.” He tickled her tummy, and she just nibbled on her lips with toothless gums.

After she was scrubbed squeaky, he wrapped her up in a soft, white towel. Her turquoise skin had a shiny luster that glistened under the pale lights of his bathroom. She grappled it away from him many times to cuddle it against her cheek like a stuffed toy, sticking her entire fist in her mouth and curling up like a ball.

“I know you’re sleepy, dude… Just let me finish.” He chided softly each time, and she narrowed her eyes at him. But she relented all the same.

Eventually, the deed was done. Hunk forgot to think ahead about the diaper problem, unfortunately, and was forced to improvise for the time being.

One of his towels were cut up for the greater good, forming a makeshift cloth diaper for the little alien. It wouldn’t hide the smell as good but the fabric was especially absorbent, and she seemed appreciative of the softness.

He collapsed on the bed, throwing the robe over his footboard and deciding to forgo a shirt for the night. He just put on his favorite pajama bottoms and flopped onto the bed, pulling his new friend down with him.

Her head lifted and she dug her chin into his solid pectorals. Her top two eyes regarded him with a strange look for a solid minute. They had an impromptu staring contest, until hers finally decided that they were tired of looking at his face and rolled closed.

She plunked her head down, cheek smooshing into his chest as she promptly fell into a snore-filled sleep.

He couldn’t help the laugh, placing a soft palm across her back and plopping his own head down onto his pillows. His eyes felt heavy, but his spirit felt light. Having her approval (or whatever that had been) lifted his mood greatly.

Being a parent didn’t seem all that bad, so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be some nice, nice keith in the next chapter
> 
> if you didn't see it above, check out [THIS BEAUTIFUL ART!!!!! ](https://twitter.com/maman0ra/status/807356520627367936) by elenorasweet <3


	3. a toil begat by father's blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a midnight snack

_ It was dark. A frightened heartbeat pattered in an irregular rhythm. Running and stumbling, jarring pulls and shaky gasps.   _

_ Papa? The word wouldn’t come out. It was so scary, the darkness. Is that why Papa was crying?  _

_ “My sweet darling…” Papa’s face scrunched up. It was a funny look, but laughing didn’t seem right at that time.  _

_ It was purple and dark and Papa’s scent faded into fear. Heavy footsteps thudded from behind and Papa was running again. It didn’t feel good.  _

_ Crying didn’t help. Kicking didn’t either. Papa wouldn’t stop- couldn’t. But why? _

_ Angry purple and shiny metal all over. Where was Mama? Why was Papa running?  _

_ “It’s okay, sweet. Please, no more tears. Please.” Papa begged but still he would not stop running. And so, the tears did not stop, either.  _

_ Papa fell, then. A sharp cry. Falling and tumbling, a giant mountain came upon him. No more angry feet. No more Papa?  _

_ Even the loudest cry didn’t bring Papa back. Why? Why? Papa, come please. No more crying, please come back.  _

_ “Shh, little sweet. Hush.”  _

_ Why did he not come closer? Why did he not take the pain away?  _

_ “Shh, shh. Please, sweet. Quiet.”  _

_ Papa sounded hurt.  _

_ Yellow. Red and Green. Pushed away and pulled back. Papa fell and didn’t get back up, and then only Yellow and Green and Red. And then no Green. And then no Red.  _

_ Yellow. _

_ No Papa.  _

Hunk was startled awake by a shrill cry right in his ear. His fingers dug into his heart as he struggled to pull air into his lungs, sitting up in his bed. The only thing he could feel besides the heavy pounding in his chest was the alien child sliding into his lap. 

Numbly, he forced himself to slide his legs over the edge of the bed. She, in a tired fit of rage, pounded her fists against his arm and her cry raised a few octaves, devastating his eardrums. 

“I’m up, Sweet. I’m up.” He mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eye. What the heck kind of dream was that? 

He had no chance to dwell on it, though. With a groan, he pulled himself from his warm, comfortable bed with only a tiny bit of hesitance. 

“Now, what’s the matter? Hungry?” He walked around his room in a loopy circle, gently bouncing Sweet up and down in his arms. She still wailed though, reaching for his face and tugging on whatever she could. His ears, the corner of his mouth, and especially his hair. 

“Maybe you’re hurt? Sore from being tossed around so much?” He pondered aloud. Then he frowned. 

What had that dream been? It was the alien parent from before but… from Sweet’s eyes?

Hunk shut his own eyes and sighed. He really didn’t feel like thinking about that right now. He didn’t feel like thinking at all, actually. 

But Sweet wasn’t going to stop crying until he figured out what was wrong with her, so he gently laid her on the mattress and peeled her fingers from his ear. 

With soft shushes, he began to check her makeshift diaper. Clean. While she was nude, he decided to do a quick once over of her body. No discoloration, which hopefully meant no bruises. No cut skin either, which meant she wasn’t crying out of pain. 

So she must’ve been hungry. Who knew when the last time she ate was? 

Hunk tied her diaper back on securely and gathered her up in his arms. “Let’s figure out what to feed you.” 

The floor of the hallway was cold against his bare feet, and he had to keep stopping to adjust Sweet against his waist. Eventually, though, he made it to the kitchen and set her down in the middle of the island counter. 

Only to immediately realize he had no idea what to feed her. 

He placed both of his hands on the counter and hung his head so low it almost hit it. Sweet whimpered from the side of him, frantically rubbing her hand across one of her eyes. 

“I guess we’ll have to try everything.” He grumbled, reaching for the spout for regular, green food goo first. He kept an eye on his alien child, though. Another diving accident would be out of the question, especially if he wanted to keep his nose not broken. 

With a full bowl, Hunk returned back to her side and helped her to sit up with a softly spoken “Upsy-daisy.”

It was a struggle getting her to lick at the too large spoon but as soon as her tongue hit the gooey glop, she stuffed her entire face into the utensil. 

“Woah there, little dude.” He lifted her with one arm and hopped onto the counter, crossing his legs and setting the bowl down between them. “Don’t worry, it’s not going anywhere.” 

She puffed her cheeks and shoved her tiny fist into the bowl, splattering goo onto his pants. “Or… you can do that.” 

He shook his head as she began to wrap her tongue around her fingers and suck them clean. She seemed to understand what the spoon was for, eventually, and began to try and dig into it with that when what she grabbed with her pudgy fingers only oozed out from between them. 

Hunk, of course, did most of the work by digging into the gunk and aiming it at her mouth. But if the activity tired her out enough to sleep deeply, he would not complain in the slightest. 

Soon the bowl was spotlessly clean and Sweet began to garble annoyed noises. “Still hungry, huh?” 

“Hunk?” A voiced groggily croaked from the doorway, and Hunk had to crane his neck awkwardly to look at the source.

“Keith!” 

Said boy was still in his casual clothes, jacket slung across one shoulder and hair matted and sweaty across his forehead. 

“What are you doing up so late?” He asked, warily eyeing the child in his lap as he dragged his feet across the floor to him. 

“Sweet got hungry.” He lifted the empty bowl. “She sure can pack it down, too. Watch her for a second?” 

Keith’s eyes widened, but he gave a startled, hesitant nod. Hunk gave him an appreciative smile in return and scuttled over to the goo dispenser. It was quiet for a brief second, other than the whir of the machines of the kitchen, until Keith awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Why did you name her Sweet?”

“Hm?” 

“You said Sweet got hungry.” 

Hunk frowned, eyebrows scrunching together. “Did I?” 

Keith nodded, rubbing at his eye much like Sweet had earlier. Tiredly. 

“I don’t know. I had a weird dream and I kept hearing her being called stuff like ‘little sweet’. I guess it kind of stuck.” 

The red paladin nodded, trying to suppress a yawn. When that failed, he covered his mouth with his gloved palm and leaned over the countertop, pressing his cheek against the coolness. 

“What are you doing up so late?” Hunk asked amicably, shuffling back over to Sweet, who immediately attacked the bowl with just as much vigor as before. This time she allowed him to scoop it into the spoon before she dug in, though. 

“Training.” Keith mumbled from under his jacket, which had fallen over his head when he plopped down. 

Hunk frowned again, lips pursing. “After such a long battle?” 

Keith glanced up at him, and then averted his eyes down to the baby that gurgled at them with a mouth full of food. 

It was an awkward silence that stretched on for so long, Hunk nearly forgot he’d asked a question. When he turned back to wipe at Sweet’s chin, Keith finally answered. 

“Yeah… It tires me out so I can sleep better.”

Hunk paused, and Sweet took the opportunity to latch onto his finger again and suck it into her mouth. It seemed less like she was trying to nurse it and more like she just wanted to suck on something. 

He lifted her, cradled against his chest, and turned back to Keith. 

Where Hunk’s gaze was reflective, looking over his friend with a hint of concern, Keith’s gaze was coarse. As if he were finding anything to bring up as a fault, in case Hunk brought up one against him. 

Sweet burped from Hunk’s arms and shocked them out of their inner rapport. Hunk began to laugh, wiping his spit ladened finger across his pants. He lifted her to his shoulder to begin burping, in case she had any more bubbles left. 

“I’m glad you’re getting a good night’s rest.” Hunk said, finally. Keith just gave him a weary blink. 

“I guess I’d better go get one, too.” He slid off the counter and Sweet’s head lolled in the crook of his neck. She was already beginning to doze again as Hunk slid the bowl into the sink.

Keith stayed quiet as the yellow paladin began to clean the dish, humming a soft melody that somehow blended beautifully with the sound of running water. Sort of like how some music just worked perfectly with the sound of thunder. 

It was strange to Keith how easily Hunk seemed to take the situation of becoming a temporary parent. Even on the planet, he’d seemed so sure of how he was supposed to hold it. Her. Sweet. 

He probably had prior experience, then? Or maybe he just watched a lot of shows with babies? Keith frowned at Hunk’s back, straightening into a stand. 

“Do you have a baby back on Earth?”

Hunk dropped the bowl, and nearly dropped Sweet, too. Keith jumped as the ceramic clanged loudly, but luckily did not break. 

Once Sweet was resettled across Hunk’s shoulder, he turned back to Keith. His mouth floundered open and shut until he decided on which question to say first. “What makes you ask?”

“You’re good with her.” 

“You think so?” He relaxed at the response. “No, I don’t have any babies back on Earth.” 

“Oh.” Keith frowned again, thinking face etched hard into his features. 

Hunk made a noise that vaguely sounded like a short laugh. “Walk with me back to the rooms?” 

Keith blinked, rubbing at his eye again. Hunk looked at him expectantly, though, so he nodded. 

“Great!” Hunk brightened, grin stretching across his face. Keith’s smile was diminutive in comparison, but Hunk seemed to enjoy that response even more. 

They exited together, Hunk leading the way. Keith’s booted feet provided most of the noise, though Sweet occasionally mumbled nonsense into Hunk’s skin.

“I guess the reason is seems why I’m so good with Sweet is because my family used to get together with Lance’s a lot during the holidays. We both have pretty big families, so there were always lots of babies running around, but only like  _ four  _ adults. And since me and Lance were one of the older kids, we were called over a lot to help change a diaper or something. You know?”

Hunk smiled, and continued on before Keith could respond. “Sweet kind of reminds me of my cousin, little Nahe. I guess that’s also part of the reason I named her Sweet, too?”

At Keith’s confused look, he quickly clarified, “Nahenahe means sweet. Well, it also means beautiful, but who says Sweet here can’t be both?” His tone morphed into babytalk near the end of his sentence, as he reached up to tickle around her pointed ears. 

“But uh… yeah. Nahe was always kind of a fusser, and Sweet isn’t holding back any of her cries.” They stopped in front of Hunk’s door, but the larger paladin didn’t open it just yet.

“I guess it’s just nice to have a reminder of home, even if it was by accident.” A horrible, horrible accident.

“Yeah…” Keith said, though it was obvious he didn’t exactly agree with the words. Hunk didn’t bring it up, though. 

“But anyway, we should both hit the sack now. ‘We’,  _ including  _ you.” 

Keith nodded, hooking the fingers of one hand onto the opposite arm. “Right.” 

The door opened and Hunk got one foot in the room before Keith shot his hand out to grab onto him. 

“Keith?” He turned back to the shorter paladin. 

“I… Nothing. Nevermind.” Keith retracted his hold and moved back three steps. “Sorry.” 

Hunk’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but another kind smile was thrown his way. “Alright, then. No problem.” 

He walked in, leaving the door open behind him and Keith awkwardly stood in the frame. He laid Sweet down against the pillow and she took the edge into her mouth almost immediately, chewing on it once again. 

Keith turned away, but was stopped as Hunk’s voice filtered into the hallway. “If you ever want to talk, you can come to me.” 

Keith bit his lip, the motion hidden from the yellow paladin. “Right. Thanks.” He hurried down the hallway and tried to pretend the flush that crept onto his cheeks was from the jog to his room and not from the way his mind kept flashing a clear image of Hunk’s shirtless chest back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh he caught the Gay


	4. Gifts and Banes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me presents and keep me safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire chapter is like a badly paced fist fight, but i hope u like it anyway ;w;

The next morning, Hunk woke up slowly. Though it had gotten better, sometimes he forgot that he was flying through space at a million miles an hour, and not on Earth, at home with his family. This morning, it seemed to hit him harder than usual. The bland grey of the ceiling was bleak compared to the rainbows and flowers he had painted on the one at home. Even his room at the Garrison was more personal, with a poster here or sticky notes with encouraging words.

But he hadn’t been able to take the time to decorate his room, and he regretted it as the Altean clock at the foot of his bed flickered from 8:58 to 8:59.

He rolled over, and a weight against his chest shifted. His hand reached up to scratch underneath it, thinking it to be a heavy pillow, until the previous day came rushing back to him and he shot up from his reclining position.

Sweet rolled like a soccer ball, grunting as she fell face-first into the mattress.

Hunk gasped, scandalized, and quickly lifted her back up. Her eyes squinted at him, as if he had thrown her down on purpose, and her lips pursed like she was about to cry.

“Hey, you’re okay.” He shushed quickly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Sorry, little bud.”

Sweet’s eyes stayed squinted and Hunk’s own began to lower.

“That’s not your poop face, is it?”

They stayed at a standstill, until Sweet burst out laughing at nothing at all, grappling for his bangs and holding onto them like the most prized jewels.

Hunk patted her behind. Clear.

“Phew.” He lifted her up to his shoulder. “I really didn’t want to waste another towel.”

Sweet burbled as he stood to get dressed, kicking her legs as usual. Already, she seemed much less lethargic even after being so rudely awakened. Her unprompted giggles brought the largest smile to his face, and he beamed all the way to the kitchen for some breakfast.

“Ah! There you are, Hunk!” Coran intercepted him in front of the lounge, hefting a large box on one of his shoulders.

“Oh, were you looking for me?”

“Just hoping to run into you. We’ve got some supplies for our… stowaway. Thought you would appreciate them.” Coran waddled to the middle of the room and dropped the heavy box.

Hunk set Sweet down on the couch, sitting on the floor in front of her. She immediately began running her hands through his hair, tangling her fingers in his headband.

“We’ve got blankets.” Coran lifted out a large, fluffy quilt that looked more like a tangible cloud. “Diapers and wipes.” He shook the packages, a faint sloshing sound heard from the wet wipes. “Bibs, pacifiers... We haven’t found any clothes, unfortunately.”

Hunk shrugged, picking through the items. “I don’t think she really minds. Besides, all of this is plenty! Thank you, Coran.”

“Of course, dear boy!” Coran hopped up, shoving the various baby items back into the box and lifting it like it weighed nothing. “I’ll go drop these off by your room.”

“No, Coran, I can do it.” Hunk started to get up, but Coran just twirled his finger in front of Hunk’s eyes, momentarily distracting him.

“No, no. You go on and enjoy breakfast with the rest of the team. I’m pretty sure they’ve already started, anyway.”

Hunk frowned, but it was more playful than anything. “Alright… Thanks again, Coran.”

Sweet fell over his shoulder, gathering his shirt into her palm and tugging it. Coran snickered as Hunk got blinded by the bed, and took that time to exit the room.

Hunk grappled with the tiny child, eventually overpowering her with tickles. She squealed and curled in his grip like a roly-poly, and even graciously accepted defeat.

He was making funny faces when he made it to the dining room, and didn’t notice the others until Sweet stuck her hand in his mouth to grab his tongue. Her grip was stronger than an iron vice, and she wouldn’t let go even as he lifted her high above his head.

“Gah! Sweeth, pleathe!” He begged.  

Lance snorted into his cup, nearly drowning in the milk-like product. Pidge seemed to try to hold it in, but the sight of a baby hanging from Hunk’s mouth and Lance screeching as he blew milk out of his nose broke her resolve.

Pidge fell out of her seat, holding her stomach as she howled in laughter. This was the scene Shiro and Keith walked in on, carrying bowls of alien oatmeal and some kind of protein shake.

“Uh…?” Shiro set down his meal, tossing Lance one of the many handkerchiefs Coran left lying around.

Sweet got distracted by their arrival, staring at Keith with four wide eyes, and Hunk took that opportunity to pry himself from her grip.

Shiro slid a bowl of oatmeal-substitute his way, and he gave him an eternally grateful smile in return.

Lance calmed down and immediately got into some sort of argument with Keith, gesturing wildly with his spoon and splattering muck all over the table. This, however, was normal and nobody batted an eye. Though Pidge and Keith warily eyed Sweet every once and awhile, everything was normal.

But it turned out that Sweet hated oatmeal. Oatmeal-essence?

So, Hunk hurriedly stuffed his face and then lugged her into the kitchen for some more food goo, leaving his buddies behind with a quick wave.

“You’re the only person I know besides Coran who likes this stuff.” Hunk murmured as he poured her an extra-large helping.

“I mean, the Princess might like it but… I actually don’t think I’ve ever seen her eat.” Sweet’s head tilted, ears flicking as she watched the goo with a predatory gaze. He slid her the bowl, and hopped up on the counter with her in a similar position to the night before.

“I mean, she _has_ to eat sometime, right? People can’t just run on nothing.” He frowned, staring off into space as the baby stretched her mouth wide to accept the spoon. “Or maybe Alteans can? And Coran just eats to eat?”

He laughed, absently wiping a spot of green from Sweet’s hair. “It might explain his weird taste buds.”

“I guess it’s just something I’m going to have to ask for myself, huh?” Sweet paused in her onslaught of the goo and blew a wet raspberry at his face.

“Yeah, I figured.” He wiped at his cheeks with his sleeves. “It sure would be interesting if-”

“Hunk!”

Said paladin jerked forward, splattering goo across both him and Sweet, who huffed and began to lick it from her arms. “Coran?”

“I’ve found this for you and… her.” Coran struggled to push in a large bassinet, its wheels squeaking loudly in protest. “It needs a little fixing up, but…”

Hunk lifted Sweet up, who turned two eyes on him and the other two on the little baby bed. It was made out of some kind of wood, it looked, and there were intricate details carved into the frame. A holographic hood covered half of it, as if there was sun to protect the child from, and it was stuffed full of pillows.

“Wow… It looks great!” Hunk lifted Sweet and her bowl of grub, allowing her to stuff her face into it as much as she pleased.

“It was actually Princess Allura’s from way back when. The wheels definitely need replacing. Or perhaps just need to be well oiled?” Coran stroked his mustache with gloved fingers.

“I’ll go fix it up right-”

The alarms began to blare and Allura’s tense voice filtered through the speakers. “Everyone to your Lions. Immediately!”

“-later…” Hunk finished. Sweet smacked her hands across her face and began to wail at almost the same intensity of the alarms.

Coran quickly scooped her up from his arms and began to shove Hunk out of the door.

“But, she...!” He vaguely gestured to the alien that had begun to scream even louder as she was snagged out of his arms.

“I’ll take care of her.” Coran promised, reaching down to cup her face and look her in the eye. “She’ll be perfectly fine until you get back.”

Hunk bit his lip. “Right.”

“Now, hurry along, paladin!”

Hunk lagged for only a few more moments until he dashed out of the kitchen towards the Yellow Lion.

She awaited him eagerly, even if he was only there for a fight. As they shot out into space, the team started up what Lance liked to call a ‘Space Video Conference’.

“Allura, what’s going on?”

“I’ve detected a wormhole opening about three klicks from our position, and the area it has originated from is heavy in Galra vessels. Prepare yourselves, paladins.” She ordered, flipping her hair up into its signature bun.

“Understood. Get ready, team!” Shiro reiterated, leading the pack of mechanical Lions to the Castle’s bow.

A few seconds later, a crackle of energy split open the sky before them.

“Should we form Voltron?” Keith asked as he moved from Shiro’s left to his right, hovering just above Blue.

“Not yet, we may not need to waste the time and energy.” Shiro spoke after a moment’s hesitation, even as the wormhole grew larger in larger in size.

Allura gasped from the bridge. “Move away, paladins! Quickly!” The Castle listed to the side as she tried to obey her own command.

From the wormhole, a large beam of light shot between the Lions, Green narrowly moving out of the way in time. It glanced off of the Castle’s shields, sending a ripple of energy through it. Allura cried out in alarm, and her feed flickered off for a tick.

“Princess? What’s going on?”

“Holy peas and crackers! What was that?” Lance cried out.  

“That was a molecular destabilizer.” Allura grunted, video feed full of static. “Multiple direct hits to the Lions could be catastrophic.”

“Um… exactly how catastrophic?”

“They would begin to tear apart from the inside, either thrusting you into space or crushing you.” She deadpanned, even as the ship refused to respond. “Coran! Check the power crystals!”

Coran moved in and out of frame, Sweet clinging to his head like a frightened Koala. She whined every so often, when the ship rumbled angrily as the engines stuttered.

Hunk grit his teeth until his jaw hurt, and held back the need to turn back to the Castle to comfort her.

“More ships incoming!” Pidge called, and the group split up to draw their fire while still distracting the new weapon.

“On your left, Samurai!” Lance called out, shooting a wave of ice across the giant ship that was only halfway out of the wormhole. In response, they fired a multitude of lasers in his direction and Blue was forced to drop just below the hull in order to avoid serious damage.

Keith, in response, rolled his Lion out of the shot and covered Lance until he could find another vantage point.

“Form Voltron?” Pidge yelled, covering Shiro as he dug his jawblade into the underbelly of the emerging ship.

“I think so, team.” He dodged a shot from the molecular destabilizer, just barely. “Ready?”

“Ready!” The other four called simultaneously.

The mental connection as the five of them merged into one was always a jarring experience. Not in a bad way, but Hunk wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the flood of foreign feelings.

As soon as the giant robot that was Voltron formed, Keith called forth his sword, and Pidge morphed in a shield.

“Anyone find any weak points?”

Allura helpfully spoke up, returning fire with a flick of her wrist. “Actually, the molecular destabilizer _is_ the weakness. I’m sure it’s heavily shielded, but even the tiniest spark would explode the entire ship.”

“Then that’s where we aim.”

Easier said than done. Even formed together, there were so many tiny ships attacking them and wearing down their defenses that they got distracted enough times to get hit twice by the superior weapon, square in the chest.

Each time felt like fire coursing through all of their veins, and the first time it happened Hunk had blacked out for a few seconds. He reemerged from his mind to the sound of his teammates screaming in pain, and Allura and Coran shouting over one another.

Sweet’s voice tugged in the back of his mind, sobbing in Coran’s arms. At least, that’s where he assumed she was. Their videos had long since cut out.

The second time was easier to manage, now that they knew what to expect. It still stung worse than a thousand wasp stings, though, and nobody could try to mask their pain. Especially with the mental connection.

“This isn’t working.” Keith ground out, stabbing his sword into the seemingly impervious shield.

“Princess… We might need to consider a retreat.” Pidge spoke up cautiously.

“Again? We ran away last time.” Lance griped.

“Yeah! Besides, we can beat this thing if the shield would just _break_.” Keith snarled, bringing down his sword with every syllable. It did nothing but glance off the side and bounce back towards them. Their back was open to all attacks, which the Galra took advantage of.

Allura hissed from the other side, a new wormhole already opening. “Pidge is right. We’ll leave to fight another day. Everyone, back to the Castle.”

The paladins could feel Lance and Keith’s resistance to the order, and even Shiro felt a bit hesitant.

However, Pidge and Hunk were more than ready to break the connection, which is what pulled them back into their individual forms again.

“Are you sure, Allura?” Shiro questioned, dodging angry fire.

“Yes. We can’t risk losing you all here.”

“They’re firing again!” Pidge warned, and everyone dodged in opposite directions.

Unfortunately, the Castle was in the line of fire. It took a direct hit, and the shields shattered on impact. Coran and Allura cried out as they were thrown from their controls, Castle twisting and falling unceremoniously into the wormhole.

“Princess!”

“Get in the wormhole!” Shiro ordered, nearly running into Blue from the fright. “Try to lead the shots away from the ship if you can.”

“They’re going to follow us in!”

The Castle hailed them again, and Allura’s tired face popped up. Her usually perfect hair was falling from its confines, and a nasty looking bruise was forming on her cheek.

“None of us can take any other hits.” She weakly informed, cradling her ribs. “But we will make it if we leave immediately. Get to your hangars and I will take care of the rest.”

Hunk shuddered as he heard Sweet once again, upset. Devastated. Alone.

 _Stop stop stop stop stopstopstopstop_ -

He roared, startling everyone on his team as he rounded onto the oncoming herd of ships.

“Hunk?!” Lance shrieked. “Buddy, what are you doing?”

He ignored his friend. His best friend. What _was_ he doing? He couldn’t think… it hurt. He wanted the hurt to stop.

Yellow cut through the swarm like a sharp knife, chomping through wings and blowing up everything in sight. Her armor, though damaged, was still strong enough to keep him from instantly being incapacitated.

His teammates’ yells for him to come back only got more and more worried as he flew directly in front of the giant ship that tore them apart so easily.

Yellow thundered as she fired one of the most powerful shots Hunk had ever felt, and he quickly followed up with a barrage of body slams and headbutts to the flickering shield of the cannon.

Blue soon appeared by his side and joined in the assault, ice flying every which way.

Hunk couldn’t fly away even if he wanted to, now. Not when Lance, with his already damaged armor, was smack in the middle of his firefight.

Pidge came next, shimmering into existence right in front of their faces and pulling fire away from the two legs.

“Idiots.” She'd mumbled under their breath. Hunk was grateful for the assistance.

“It’s... The shield’s down! Shoot it now!” Lance pulled their attention back, and the three- no, the five of them (Shiro and Keith flying in like a pack of swarming magpies).

They all fired on the ship, seemingly following Hunk’s lead. And then they were shoving each other out of the way as the ship began to crumple in on itself and contort. An implosion of white blinded them, and the shockwave sent them careening into the wormhole with the Castle, whose engines had just barely been repaired enough to send them farther in to ride the current away from the danger. It closed behind them, and no enemies made it to them in time.

Hunk panted, arms shaking as he held onto his controls for dear life.

“Hunk?” He heard his name through the coms, Shiro’s worried tone adding a whole other layer of tenseness to his back. Everything was too loud, and he couldn’t stop the fearful pounding of his heart. He let out a shaky wheeze, and felt his Lion shift and fall back against something just as sturdy. Another Lion.

“We’ve got you, buddy.” Lance grunted, steadying their shaky flying.

He could hear Allura’s furious rantings over the coms, but when he strained his ears he could also hear Coran softly shushing Sweet.

_Safe._

_But Orange is not Yellow. Where is Yellow?_

It was like what he was seeing was directly imposed over what Sweet saw. Or rather, did. It hurt, and his head swam and swirled until he welcomed the suffocating feeling like an old friend. The noises faded into a loud hum, and he thought, for a brief moment, that he saw his mother standing over his cradle, cupping his face and whispering sweet promises at him.  

_‘Sleep, my darling. Tomorrow I will be with you.’_

He passed out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like my least favorite chapter so far rip.....
> 
> but also i wonder what's going on with hunk :)


	5. accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired eyes and hurtful words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is lacking in Sweet, but next chapter will be a lot more Hunk&Sweet (+ Pidge) bonding.

Ten minutes later found the team (sans Hunk) aimlessly wandering around the hangars, waiting for Allura and Coran (and Sweet) to make an appearance, per the Princess’ request. Demand, really.

Her fingers dug into her waist as she strode in, still in her battle gear and hair tidied into its style again. If they had to describe her in one word, it would be furious. No matter what light she stood in, that was all she could be seen as.

“What,” She growled as they gathered near her. “Was that? I gave you all specific orders to retreat and you all disobeyed.”

Keith crossed his arms, and was about to retort until Shiro shot him a look. He immediately deflated and sighed through his nose.

Instead, Lance spoke up, completely ignoring the Black Paladin’s exasperated gaze. “We couldn't just leave Hunk to fight on his own.”

“Excuse me?” The Princess turned her icy gaze on him and he shrunk back, holding his helmet in front of his chest like a shield.

“I, well what I mean is… It's not Hunk's fault, I'm not saying it is! I just, you know…” Lance stammered, floundering his arms about as he tried to search for the right words.

“Teamwork?” He finished lamely, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck and staring at the floor, refusing to meet her gaze.

“And where is our Yellow Paladin?” Allura looked above all of their heads, as if Hunk was hiding behind them.

“He hasn't gotten out of his Lion yet.” Shiro offered. “But, Princess…” He glanced at the other three paladins, who quickly averted their gazes. “May I speak in private for a moment?”

Allura slowly inhaled through her nose, and lifted her chin as she released the breath. “Of course.”

The two leaders of Team Voltron moved to a corner and the other three, or four including Coran, awkwardly turned to regard each other.

“How bad do you think our punishment is gonna be?” Lance whispered loudly, nudging Pidge.

“Probably latrine duty. With a toothbrush.” She responded, peeling off her helmet. “But I think Hunk is going to get in the most trouble…”

Keith frowned. “But his idea worked. Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yes but… he went directly against Allura’s wishes.” Coran explained, transferring Sweet, who had calmed down significantly after the ordeal, from one hip to the other.

“It was kind like him threatening her leadership in the most insulting of ways.” Pidge added. “I don't think it was on purpose, though. Wasn't he acting a little weird?”

“Like he was distracted.” Lance agreed. “I think he was worried about this little guy. Gal. Uh… the baby.”

“Sweet.” Keith helpfully supplied.

“Huh?”

“Hunk named her Sweet.”

Before the Green and Blue paladins and the royal adviser could question how exactly he knew that, Shiro and Allura reappeared in front of them. The latter looked much calmer, even though the bruise on her cheek kept a permanent scowl locked in place.

“While I am _disappointed_ that you all went against my wishes, I will wait to hear what Hunk has to say for himself until I decide a proper punishment. In the meantime, go clean yourselves up. There are many repairs to do, and I will need all of your assistance.”

“Yes, Princess.” The team echoed together and she left in a flurry.

“Will one of you hold the child? I must go start fixing the shields.”

They all side eyed each other as Sweet blew spit bubbles at them.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Yeah, give her to me. I need to talk to Hunk anyway.”

Sweet easily transferred between them, and she blinked up at Lance. All four eyes focused on him intensely, and he hesitated for a moment.

Then she papped her hands against his cheeks, smooshing them together and giggling madly.

“I’ve been blessed by the alien baby.” Lance clenched a celebratory fist in front of his chest.

Pidge pfft’d, patting his upper arm. “Good luck. And tell Hunk I’ll miss him dearly when Allura kills him.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” Lance snickered, waving goodbye as Pidge ran off, and turned towards the Yellow Lion. She sat poised, as if ready to dash away. If she were alive, that is. Which, technically she was? But also, wasn’t?

Lance shook his head, throwing the confusing thoughts to the side. Then, he caught sight of a familiar hair-do and red accents. The paladin was staring directly into the eyes of the Yellow Lion, worriedly chewing his lip.

“Keith?”

Said boy jumped, as if not expecting to be noticed. “What?”

Lance grinned knowingly. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” He innocently whistled, peeling Sweet’s grabby fingers from the collar of his suit. “Coming to check on Hunk with me? He must be freaking out in there.”

“Oh. Sure.”

“Good! Hey, hold her for me?” Before Keith could protest, a bundle of baby was shoved into his arms. “No takebacks!”

“Lance!” Keith squawked, turning as rigid as stone in the middle of the hangar. Sweet hung dangerously from his hands, held three feet away from his body.

Lance rolled his eyes. “You baby.” He didn’t grab Sweet from him. Instead, he pushed her closer to Keith’s chest and positioned his arms into a classic cradle.

“There. Calm down before you stress her out.” Lance instructed. “If she thinks you’re gonna drop her, she’s gonna get scared and start rolling around.”

Keith scowled. “That doesn’t sound smart.”

“Neither does a mullet, but here you are.”

They glared at each other, though Keith’s was less heated than usual as he tried to keep Sweet supported. Then, he sighed heavily and looked down at her as she smacked her hands against his shoulders and tugged.

“Am I supposed to… hold her neck up or something?”

“Nah, she seems old enough to do that herself. Just don’t- hey, support her back.” Lance hurriedly stepped forward and repositioned Keith’s arms.

One went under her legs, so that she could look over his shoulder or bury her face into his neck. The other went around her back, holding her close and steady.

“There.”

“Guys?” A dazed voice asked from behind them, and the duo whirled around. Hunk stepped from his Lion’s mouth, helmet tucked under his arm. His body drooped like he hadn’t slept in days, and his eyes stayed firmly shut, though they tried to flutter open every so often.

“Hunk!” Lance threw himself at his larger friend and slung his arms around his neck. Hunk grunted on impact, but gently patted his lanky friend all the same.

“What happened out there?”

“You went berserk, dude! Allura told us to go back but you were like ‘ _bleep_ that’ and you charged through the ships like _‘fwooom’_ and I couldn’t just let you take all the glory, so of course I followed you. We were like two super ninjas, let me tell you. Just firing away like -”

He made a flurry of laser noises, using his finger like a gun and aiming all around the room. Hunk chuckled, rubbing at his eye.

“I don’t really… remember that.”

Lance paused mid-’pow’ and stood up, face suddenly serious. “What’s going on, dude? You look really tired. And now you don’t remember stuff?”

“I don’t know… I don’t feel so good.” He confessed. Lance paled and immediately started a mad dash for a trash can. Hunk sunk to the floor and ended up on his back, staring up at the lights. His vision blurred for a moment, as if tears were filling his eyes. But when he wiped at them with his thumb, they came back dry.

He heard Sweet gurgle and he tiredly lifted his head. Keith looked back at him, a panicked undertone present on his face. Once he realized Hunk had focused on him, he forced himself to relax, and offered him a tiny, rare smile.  

“Hey, dude.” He laid back and shut his eyes, patting the spot next to him on the floor. The darkness helped, but his memory was still hazy. He was embarrassed at losing control of himself, and ashamed that he couldn’t even remember doing it.

Keith didn’t move for a moment, but then Hunk heard him settle down near his head, placing Sweet in the space between them. She grabbed her toes, rolling onto her side and pressing her face against Hunk’s arm.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked as one of his hands reached for Hunk. With his closed eyes, he didn’t see it, and Keith pulled back before he could make contact.

“I dunno. My head feels… weird.” He attempted to roll over, to sit up or something, but his limbs felt so heavy that he just writhed around like a worm. “Floaty, I guess.”

“Don’t puke, I’m here!” Lance dove next to them, nearly tripping over the three.

Keith dodged out of the way, pulling Sweet with him. The trashcan took her place and Lance hovered over Hunk with a worried look as he dropped to his knees. “Should I get Coran?”

“Nah, I’m not _sick_. I think. I’m just really, really... _really_ tired.” Hunk mumbled.

“Oh.” Lance frowned, sitting back on his haunches. “We didn’t really do anything exhausting today though. Not more than usual, at least.” He mused out loud, and began to hoist the larger paladin up. “Let’s see if we can talk Allura into postponing that latrine duty.”

Hunk grunted as he was lifted, and his legs wobbly held up his weight. Lance helped by bearing some of it. He forced his eyes open, focusing on moving his feet one step in front of the other. It was harder than it sounded, as his brain threatened to jump out of his head.

Keith tagged along after them, still awkwardly holding the tiny alien. She seemed comfortable enough, though, so Hunk didn’t try to take her.  

“So, why _did_ you go all… ‘berserk’? Keith asked to break the silence. Lance perked up at the question, nearly tripping them all up in the hallway.

Hunk frowned. “That’s a good question.” The doors to the bridge _fwooshed_ open and the three stepped in. Allura and Coran were busy making emergency repairs, and so the three stood in the corner for the time being to await punishment. Coran eyed him worriedly as Hunk leaned against the wall tiredly.

“I just kept hearing Sweet crying in the background. I guess I kind of lost control.”

“You disobeyed orders because of the _baby_?” Keith leaned down to shove Sweet into Hunk’s arms. “That’s so... so…”

“Inspirational?” Lance tried.

“ _Stupid._ ”

Hunk and Lance looked offended. Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. “The Princess and Coran were looking after her. She was _fine_.”

“But she was crying!” Hunk argued, sitting up. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“Well next time you’re going to have to. What if you, or all of us, got captured because of what happened today?” Keith continued on before Hunk could argue for himself. “I get that you think she’s your responsibility, but the good of the universe comes first. We should just find a planet and drop her off and get it over with.”

Hunk shot up suddenly, lethargy forced out of his mind, and Keith defensively followed. “I’m not just gonna abandon her!”

“That’s not what I’m saying!”

“That’s exactly what you’re saying, actually!” Neither of them noticed as Lance dragged Sweet, who had begun to get upset, away from their heated argument, swiftly leaving the scene behind.

“We don’t have time to take care of a baby! And you’re obviously too attached, so it’s better to just let it go!” Keith yelled, taking a step forward so that they were directly face to face. “It’s not worth your life!”

Hunk squared his shoulders, clenching his fists at his side. “I said I was going to take care of her, and that’s what I’m going to do. You, out of all of us, should know how it feels to be left all alone!”

Keith recoiled at the harsh words, which caused the larger to immediately calm down. Regret coursed through his veins as Hunk covered his mouth, eyes widening.

“Keith, I… I didn’t mean that.” He reached for him, but Keith jerked away and just glowered at their shoes.

“Sorry.” Hunk mumbled, feeling his chest constrict. “Just… sorry.”

As Allura and Coran stepped forward to mediate, or maybe just to deal out his punishment, Hunk turned and ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt so bad typing out what hunk yelled so i know exactly how he feels LMFAO
> 
> this was kind of a filler chapter, in a way
> 
> and also elenorasweet (<3) asked how old Sweet was, and i figured others were probably just as curious, so im just here to say that she's supposed to be about 10/11 months in development (for humans).


	6. a thousand miles from comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supportive Coran!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I KINDA LIED LAST CHAPTER WHEN I SAID HUNK&SWEET BONDING. 
> 
> but that's definitely 100% for sure gonna be NEXT chapter. i SWEAR

Hunk, somehow, made it to his room without running into any of the other paladins. When his door shut behind him, he locked it. A first time for everything, right.

Why did he say something so awful to Keith?

The scene replayed in his head in slow motion. The pained look Keith gave him, the instant disappointment in himself that flooded his veins. Hunk groaned, tearing off his armor like it burned him and tossing it into the pile of the still bloodied bunch from before. They still needed to be scrubbed thoroughly.

He threw himself onto the bed, the number of things that needed to be done hammering through his mind. Clean the armor, make up with Keith, get punished by Allura and beg for his life, fix Sweet’s bassinet.

“Sweet!” He screeched, sitting up in the bed, looking around on the floor, as if she had fallen there like a forgotten stuffed toy.

Oh, wait. Lance had taken her.

He slumped back down, burying his face into the pillow. She was in good hands. But Lance probably needed some alone time, and who knows how freaked out she might get, being away from Hunk for so long.

He let out a long sigh, throwing his arm across his face.

“‘m just gonna… rest for a few minutes.” He mumbled aloud, as if to convince himself even as he rolled over and curled up against the wall. It would just be a quick rest of his eyes, to let himself gather his thoughts.

He fell asleep for three hours.

The only reason why he didn’t go on longer was because of a resounding knock that pulled him out of his lull, drowsily tugging him towards the door.

“H’llo?” He yawned as it opened.

“Oh, you were sleeping! My apologies, Hunk.” Coran didn’t look apologetic though, and Hunk stepped aside as he strode in. “I just came to tell you that I’ve fixed that bassinet for you and I’ve organized the supplies.”

Hunk stared at him blankly.

“For the baby?” Coran reiterated.

The mention of the word snapped him into action. “Oh!” Hunk scrambled, dashing towards his dresser to take out his day clothes and toss them on the bed, narrowly missing Coran’s head.

Said advisor stood in the middle of his room like a pole, watching as he hopped from corner to corner, pulling on a shoe while simultaneously trying to tie his headband on. He actively avoided the mountain of armor that was calling his name, and instead focused on balancing like a flamingo.

He didn’t notice the worried glint in Coran’s eye.

“Are you alright, Hunk?”

“Huh?” Hunk asked as he dropped on the bed, finally realizing that doing the two activities at once was extremely inefficient.

“You don’t seem like yourself lately. And your argument with Keith was extremely… out of character.” Coran sunk down beside him, twisting his upper body to watch Hunk’s reaction.

He frowned when Hunk didn’t say anything in response.

“Would you like to explain what happened? Especially with our most recent battle.”

Hunk flinched at the mention, and hunched over. A dejected staredown with his boots resulted, and the room held a tense silence until finally Hunk sniffled loudly.

“I don’t really know how to explain it.” He admitted. “With the battle, I mean. We were about to leave, but I kept hearing Sweet just screaming and something told me to just _go_ for it. I couldn’t really force myself not to, and my head was hurting so bad.” He fell back on the bed, but Coran stayed sitting up. “ _So_ bad.”

“What exactly do you mean by ‘something’?”

“Well… I kept hearing the word ‘stop’ over and over again. Like someone was really afraid.” He sat up again, eyes suddenly wide. “Coran, do you think I’m a liability to the team?”

Coran looked startled. “What?”

“I mean, with Sweet and everything. What Keith said- I can’t just abandon her but… I can’t just do what I want, either. The universe is depending on us. And I can’t drag us down just because I want to take care of a baby, right?” Hunk turned away as fat tears welled up in his eyes. “But I don’t want to leave Sweet somewhere and just hope for the best. I’m probably being selfish, I mean… I’ve only known her for like- a day! And it’s not like Zarkon is just gonna go easy on us because we suddenly have a kid to take care of.”

Coran placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder, and his voice hiccupped. “She’s just so alone, Coran. I don’t…” His lower lip quivered and the older man pulled him into a firm hug.

“Calm down, Hunk. It’s okay to feel this way.” He comforted, gently patting his back. “You’re overwhelmed, and tired. And perhaps, yes, you’re feeling a bit too attached. But you need to know that you are _not_ making the wrong decision here. You’re doing your best in a less than ideal situation, and you are handling it wonderfully.”

Coran pulled back to press a handkerchief against Hunk’s wet cheeks. “We will have to figure out the details with the child- Sweet, you said? - later, for when there comes another battle. And we may have to run a few tests on you. This doesn’t sound completely like run-of-the-mill exhaustion, if I’m being honest. But, try to talk to us, Hunk. I’m here for you. The entire team is. You are definitely not a ‘liability’.”

Hunk nodded as he blew his nose, but didn’t try to pull from Coran’s hold. “Thanks…” He mumbled into the rag. “I don’t know where that came from.”

“Perhaps from your argument with our red paladin?” Coran tried.

“Perhaps.” Hunk repeated miserably. “Ugh, I can’t believe I said that to him. I need to go apologize right away.”

Coran pulled back with a cautious hum. “Give him some space for the moment, I think. You both said things you regret.”

“You think he did?”

“I’m positive. He likes you just as much as you like him." Hunk nearly choked, but the Altean continued on. "Give it some time. Let yourselves cool off and think of what to say before you actively seek him out.” 

“If you say so… Thanks, Coran.” 

“Of course! It’s in the job description.” He winked teasingly, his usual goofy grin quickly replacing the serious look as if it had not even popped up. “Now go and relax. We will be landing for some emergency maintenance soon, so you should spend this time wisely.” Came the warning.

“Right.” Hunk stood and straightened his clothes as Coran made his way to the door. “Thanks again.”

Coran nodded, tossing him a two-fingered salute before he went off to do everything that needed to be done.   
Relax, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was kinda shorter than usual. I didn't wanna drag it on and on when i already had what needed to be said down, u know?
> 
> but next chapter is gonna definitely have Sweet and her beautiful alien self.


	7. a true friend is someone who never gets tired listening to your pointless drama over and over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says relaxation like therapeutic tinkering?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear keith and hunk are gonna make up soon
> 
> also the chapter title is a quote from Lauren Conrad

“I messed up.” Hunk blurted to Pidge, towering over her and her mess. She was easily found in her joint workshop, surrounded on all sides by pieces and parts, screws, tools, computers, and wires. Her glasses glinted, reflecting the various screens as she squinted up at him.

“What?”

Hunk plopped down, burying his face in his hands. From there, he gave her a play-by-play of the awful argument Keith and Hunk had three hours earlier.

Pidge grimaced. “Yikes.” She readjusted her glasses and uncrossed her legs, stretching them out.

“I _know_.” Hunk whimpered, eyes tearing up.

“Hey, no crying around my equipment.” Pidge shoved the delicate machines away in a not-so-delicate manner. “Just talk to him about it. Say you’re sorry.” She waved a dismissive hand. “All that mush.”

“I can’t. Coran told me it would be better to let him cool off for a while. He also told me to go relax, so here I am.” He wiggled his fingers and sniffled pitifully. “Jazz hands.”

“Stop.” Pidge lifted up a robot that looked very similar in design to Rover. “Help me take this apart? You’re better at the tiny screws than I am.”

Hunk smiled, blinking back the tears. “Sure.” She wasn't lying, either. For some reason, despite her tiny fingers, she never had the patience for the task.

“By the way,” Pidge started conversationally as she clacked away at her keyboard. “I was researching Sweet’s race in the Castle’s databanks and I picked up something interesting.”

“Yeah?” Hunk stuck his tongue out in concentration, thankful for the distractions the shortest member of Team Voltron was providing.

“Yep. She’s a _Flill_.” Pidge said conspiratorially, as if Hunk knew what that meant.

When he didn’t respond, she pouted. “She’s a telepath. Can transmit thoughts like, directly into your head. I think that’s what happened to you in our last fight, but because she’s so young it was much more intense and… panicky.” She recited, and then pulled a strange looking helmet from out of nowhere.

“Which is why I made _this_.” Hunk glanced up as he finally got one of the four tiny screws from the device.

“What’s it do?” He asked, placing down the Rover lookalike.

“It specifically shields the area of the brain that the Flill target when they try to mind-control you.”

“I don’t think she was trying to _control_ me. She was just scared.” Hunk said, but allowed Pidge to shove the helmet onto his head.

“Well, yeah. But it hurt you more than anything, and that’s bad.” She flipped a remote in her hand, ignoring the heartfelt ‘aww’ from Hunk. “I’m not sure if it’s gonna work though. Or how long the shield would last.”

“Maybe we can work on making it more comfortable, then?” He dug his finger under the cap and tugged at a red wire. “And compact.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “You and your _comfort_ and _convenience._ ”

Hunk chuckled, tugging it off of his head. “Such a hassle, it is.” He rolled the helm off to the side. Then he cleared his throat, placing down the tiny screwdriver.

“You didn’t happen to find a planet where Flill reside… did you?” He carefully questioned, sitting up straight.

“Not exactly. I saw what sector they originated from, but the files got kind of corrupted in the attack, so I’ll have to fix them, I guess. But if I remember right, it doesn’t look like the Galra have made it that far just yet.”

Hunk let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I mean, you would think after 10,000 years they would’ve made more progress. Not that I’m complaining.”

“The universe is a pretty huge place.” Hunk shrugged. “Hey, pass me that?”

They sat together, working in a comfortable flow with each other. Every so often they would bring up a conversation topic and talk excitedly for about five minutes until they trailed off, distracted by their work.

Pidge brought up little facts she remembered researching, just to keep him distracted.

Such as: “Did you know touching of the face is considered to be a sign of trust to them?”

“Have you seen how Lance acts when someone touches his face? Especially after he just finished a facial?”

They both snickered, remembering the way Lance sabotaged the gladiator bots for a week after Keith had accidentally smudged Shiro’s eyeliner across Lance’s cheek. His reasoning was that it ‘clogged his pores’. Nobody really questioned exactly why they were using it, and why he’d chosen _Keith_ of all people to help put it on, but it was a funny memory nonetheless.

Or: “Flill almost always have all different color eyes, and the darker colors are the most rare.”

Hunk looked up as he tried to recall Sweet’s eyes. “She has two yellow eyes, and a brown and a black one, I think it was.” He grinned cheekily. “I guess she’s super special, huh?”

“I guess as special as we are, seeing as we got chosen by five giant, alien cats to save the entire galaxy.” She retorted, glancing over as he began a rant about how special and great Sweet was. She didn’t add much to the conversation, but listened to him all the same.

Hunk jumped from project to project, unable to hold his focus. Pidge eventually caught on and insisted that he sit down for another fitting for the ‘mind shield’ as she called it.

“If you’re not gonna be efficient, might as well let me use you for a while.”

“I’m just worried about Sweet.” He confessed, though he did sit down as she requested. Pidge hopped up on a stool to reach his height, using pliers to peel pieces of metal back and fiddle with the wires.

“Yeah, yeah. It’ll only take a minute.”

It took longer than a minute, and every moment after just caused Hunk to get more and more antsy. He tugged on a wire, and it popped out of its socket.

“Hunk, will you _stop_ that?”

“Sorry! I can’t help it.”

Pidge groaned, jumping off of the stool and stalking to the intercoms.

“Hey, Lance. Do you mind bringing the kid down here? Hunk is getting worried sick and won’t _sit still._ ” Pidge scowled at the big guy, who fluttered his eyelashes innocently at her.

“ _Oh, sure. I think she misses him anyway.”_ Responded Lance after a few moments of radio silence. _“Be there in half a jiffy.”_

“That’s not even right.” Pidge muttered, but let it go. She stalked back towards Hunk, who began to hold an entire conversation by himself, pausing occasionally as Pidge repositioned his body or twisted his head.

“And you know… I think if I just explain myself, Keith will understand that I really didn’t mean it. If he started hating me, I don’t know what I would do.”

Pidge snorted, rolling her eyes.

“I mean, I like him a lot, you know? And it’ll be so awkward if-”

A loud screech interrupted him and Pidge nearly fell from her perch. “What the quiznak, Lance?!” She shouted, throwing a wrench that Lance deftly dodged, hoisting Sweet on his shoulders and letting her rest her chin on his head.

“You like _Keith_?”

Hunk’s eyes widened, as he realized what he’d said. “Wait, not like that! Well… I mean-”

“I _knew_ it!” Lance twirled around and Sweet giggled, holding her arms up like an airplane. “Lance is always right!”

“Will you _please_ keep your voice down?” Hunk jumped up, pulling Pidge along with him as she clung to his back, mid-tinker. She didn’t stop, though, and Hunk quickly reached behind him to support her dangling legs.

Lance made a strange noise that was a mix between a laugh and a grimace. “While I may have a serious problem with your choice in guys… I’m happy for you, dude. Have you told him?”

Hunk buried his face in one hand, cheeks aflame. “No.”

“Well, what’s the hold up? We’ve got all the time in the universe!”

“He and Keith fought and so now he’s hiding and whining at me like a _baby_.” Pidge teased, sliding off of Hunk’s back. She hopped over a tangle of wires and chewed on the end of her pliers as she edited their design on the laptop.

“Babies are the most noble of creatures, thank you very much. And I’m not _hiding_. I’m cooling my head.”

“Hunk, my dude. Besides me, you’re like the coolest guy I know.”

“I- thanks, Lance.” Hunk laughed, reaching to pull Sweet from his head and tickle beneath her chin. “It’s not just me, though. I really hurt his feelings earlier, I think. And I need to give him time, you know?”

Lance stuck his tongue out at Sweet. “Yeah, he is a hothead.”

“Isn’t there a saying about hot and cool or something? Perfect match, I say.” Pidge said as she pulled the helmet from Hunk’s head.

Lance inhaled deeply, and began to wail at the top of his lungs, “‘Cause you’re hot, then you’re co-”

“Nope.” Pidge tugged on his collar and pulled him down to their eye-level. “Do not sing in my workshop.”

Lance pouted. “You started it.” He complained. “But anyway, I think you should go talk to Keith _now._ Right now. Like, why are you even still here, _now_.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Lance.” Hunk sat beside Pidge and quickly pushed a few screws away as Sweet reached for them. “I definitely will. Just… later.”

“Lame.” Lance flicked imaginary hair over his shoulder. “You’re a bunch of lame-o nerds.”

Pidge raised her fist and began to lift her middle finger until Lance lunged forward to push her hand down. “Pidge, no! You’re like twelve. How do you even know what that means?”

As Lance and Pidge began to argue (though Pidge would never admit that she loved it when Lance messed with her), Hunk focused his attention on Sweet.

“Hey, beautiful girl. I haven’t seen you in so long, it feels like.” Sweet smiled toothlessly at him, and he pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead. “Has Lance been taking good care of you?”

She babbled at him and he nodded sagely, as if he understood. He lifted and dropped their hands, distracting her each time she said a near-word. Then, she lost interest in trying to talk and rolled out of his hold to play with his jacket zipper.

“Hey, you didn’t happen to feed her, did you Lance?”

“Nope! We played peek-a-boo the entire time.” Lance spoke from underneath Pidge, who had him in a headlock.

“You played peek-a-boo for three hours?” Pidge huffed out a laugh, twisting away as Lance tried to tickle her.

“Well, maybe not the _entire_ time, you little... little…”

“Need a dictionary?”

“Need _stilts_?” He shot back, pulling from her hold.

The two were off fighting again and Hunk rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Pidge tackled Lance back to the ground and the two began to wrestle as Hunk stood and made his way towards the door.

“I’ll see you guys later!” He called, and the two shot him a thumbs-up even as they grappled with one another.

He shook his head good-naturedly and looked back down at Sweet. “They’re ridiculous, aren’t they?”

She rolled her eyes around, and Hunk hugged her to his chest. “Well, we have a little time until we have to land. Let’s feed you and go play. I bet you’re pretty bored without any toys, huh?”

It didn’t take long to get to the kitchen from the workshop. The two settled at the dining room table with a helping of goo and some ‘space granola’, as dubbed by Lance and Pidge. She sat on the table in front of him, and the bowl was placed between them.

Sweet seemed to remember what the spoon was for and patiently waited for each scoop. She didn’t even stab her fingers into the bowl this time, even when he paused to shovel some granola into his own mouth.

“Yummy, isn’t it?” He smooched her cheek, and in return she pressed her palms across his. “That’s right.” He grinned, wiping spilled food from her chin.

They babbled at each other for a good ten minutes until Sweet got full and lost interest in the bowl. Then, she grappled for his headband and began to entertain herself with the ends, chewing on them like bubble gum.

He ran a finger through her hair as she did, leaning his chin against his fist as Lance’s words from earlier replayed in his head.

Was it that obvious he liked Keith? And did he even _like_ like him, or was it just a crush because of how cool Keith acted all the time?

Did Keith like him back?

He looked at Sweet, who stared right back. The licked-clean spoon hung limply between his fingers, and he began to tap it against the table in a soft rhythm.

There was no way Keith could like him. He was so _plain._ He needed someone interesting and daring and… the complete opposite of what Hunk was.

“What do you say, sweet-cheeks? You think I have a shot at asking him out?”

“Eef.”

Hunk blinked. Did she just-

“Keith.” He tried.

“Ee… eef.” Sweet repeated around the fabric in her mouth. He cleared his throat and leaned closer to enunciate better.

“ _Keith._ You can do it, little buddy.” He tried to encourage, barely concealing his excitement.

Sweet just sputtered, refocusing on chewing and looking around the room curiously. Hunk smiled and shook his head, leaning back in his chair.

And immediately shrieked as he noticed Keith standing right behind him, slipping from his seat and falling onto the floor.

“Keith- dude,” He grabbed his heart, wheezing dramatically. “You scared the crap out of me. How long have you been standing there?”

Keith just shrugged. His eyes darted between Sweet, who stayed put on the table, and Hunk who was struggling to stand back up and control his pounding heart.

“You, uh… didn’t happen to hear any of that, did you?” He winced, gathering up the bowl and spoon in one hand and lifting Sweet with the other.

“I heard-”

“ _We’re about to enter the atmosphere. Come to the control room, paladins.”_ Allura interrupted from the intercoms, and Hunk wasn’t sure if he should feel lucky or irritated at the disruption.

He chose the first option. “Well, uh… Meet you on the bridge!” He ran into the kitchen to drop off the dishes. And he hid there, yelling at himself in his mind for a few more minutes until he was sure Keith had left.

When he eventually made it to the bridge, he stood as far away as possible from Keith. If anyone noticed, they didn’t speak up.

They accidentally caught each other’s gaze as Allura explained something or another about the planet’s air composition. But Hunk looked back at the maps just as quickly, rubbing at the back of his neck. He completely missed the hurt look that flashed through Keith’s storm-grey eyes, and the way his shoulders hunched in rejection.

Lance noticed, though, and his eyes narrowed with a determined gleam.

The Castle landed safely, though it was not as smooth as usual because of the extensive damages.

“What’s the plan, Princess?” Lance asked, enthusiastically. “Are we gonna go rough up some Galra? Save the day?”

Allura pursed her lips. “No. We’re just sending you off for supplies, Lance.”

He groaned dramatically, throwing his hands up. “Boring. You would think I would never be bored in space with giant cat-lions, but I guess not.”

Allura ignored him. “Here’s a list of things I want you all to find. They should be in the areas I’ve marked on your maps, but if you cannot find it don’t stray from the marked path.” She glanced at the giant trees that loomed behind the Castle. “I’m not sure how friendly any locals may be, and I would like to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“And roots are supposed to help?” Keith frowned, squinting at the pad Coran placed in his hands.

“You’d be surprised.” Coran spoke up excitably, and began to go off on a long-spiel on the importance of fiber. 

The group began to crowd around the older Altean (mostly to compare lists), but Allura grabbed onto the yellow paladin’s arm and pulled him aside.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten your little stunt, Hunk.” She said, her gaze dark and foreboding. He gulped, and barely suppressed a frightened shiver.

“Right. Yes ma’am. I’m - uh… super sorry about that. Very sorry.” He stuttered, and was saved when Coran stepped forward to pluck Sweet from his hold. She cooed as she reached up to tangle two of her fingers in his orange mustache. 

Coran shared a meaningful look with Allura, who softened her features. “We’ll speak later.” She promised (read: threatened?).

She cleared her throat at his fearful nod and motioned for Shiro to take over, turning back to the Castle with Coran and the Flill child in tow.

“Unfortunately, I won’t be able to join you all.” Shiro said as he stepped in front of the group, gesturing back at the Castle. “We need as many hands as we can get to help inside the ship.”

“Field trip with no teachers, whoo!” Lance jumped (literally jumped!) for joy.

“- but I’ll be checking in with you all. _Frequently_.” He pointedly looked at Lance, who whistled innocently. “So be careful, and follow instructions. Please.” He pinched his nose.

“Yessir!” Lance saluted. “I volunteer to go with Pidge, no takebacks!”

With that, he slung an arm across her shoulder and nearly lifted her from the ground.

“Ugh, why me?” She complained, waving her bayard threateningly at Lance's neck. 

“Because we bonded earlier! Remember when you threw a wrench at - mmf!” Pidge quickly shut him up, shoving her hands in his helmeted face.

Shiro raised his eyebrow, but shook his head. “That’s fine, Hunk and Keith will just have to work together. Just don’t get separated from your group. Understood?”

Keith and Hunk side-eyed each other and hesitantly nodded.

“Right.” Hunk said, twiddling his thumbs and looking down at his feet.

“Roger.” Keith confirmed, almost angrily. His arms crossed and his grip on his bayard looked almost painful. 

Shiro gave him a weird look, which he noticeably chose to ignore.

“Right, then… See you all soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pidge is great i love pidge
> 
>  
> 
> but O w O what's this? wingman lance to save the day?


	8. a trip, a trop; a flip, a flop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cold silence; gone at the drop of a hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many italics this chapter omf

The two pairs walked together on the winding path for a while. Lance chatted at Hunk, gesturing at all of the alien fruit that hung over their heads.

“I feel like Snow White. Do you think if I sing, birds will come and land on my arms?”

“Wasn’t that Sleeping Beauty?” Hunk scratched his head. “Or maybe it was Cinderella...?”

“I’m pretty sure it was _all_ of the princesses.” Pidge said, carefully studying the electronic pad she'd snagged from the other three almost as soon as Shiro had disappeared. “But, moving back on topic... here.”

She passed the pads back out. “I split up the lists based on where they are on the map. Me and Lance will go this way.” She gestured back the way they came. “You guys head north.”

Hunk nodded, glancing down at the map to gauge the general direction. “You’re so efficient, Pidge.”

“That’s our little Pidgimedes.” Lance leaned down to press his cheek against hers. She just exaggeratedly rolled her eyes, pushing him off.

“I… don’t think that’s right. Wasn't Archimedes an astronomer?” She said, adjusting her glasses.

“I think he was a physicist.” Hunk said.

Lance shushed them both. “He was a mathematician, and you’re good at math so it works.” Then, he began to drag Pidge to the direction they’d chosen. “See you both on the other side!”

“Uh, good luck!” Hunk quickly called just before they disappeared behind some golden shrubs.

With that, he was left alone with Keith.

Keith who probably heard him admit to an alien baby that he had a crush on him, and who was probably still angry that he'd basically thrown in his face the fact that he'd been left alone for such a long time, as if it were by choice. And as if it were such a terrible thing, even if it wasn’t by choice and-

 _Quiznak_.

“So, uh… let’s get to it?” He tried for an amicable tone of voice, but in his mind it just sounded cringingly awkward.

Which it actually was. Especially when Keith just stared him down with a cool expression, casually flicking his very dangerous, very sharp bayard in and out of existence.

“Right.” Hunk pulled out the list and clicked on the first item. They were looking for some sort of pink vines that, when cut in half, turned a bright green and bled out a nectar that apparently was perfect for cleaning the engines.

The first estimated location was very nearby, which meant that Pidge had probably sorted them by proximity. That smarty-pants.

Hunk glanced at Keith, who continued to give him the cold shoulder. _Right_.

Hunk tried to look on the bright side. They would _have_ to talk about what happened before, now that they were stuck together until they found everything.

That was good, right?

The worst case scenario would be that they fought again. Preferably word-fought and not fist-fought. But at least they would still be talking.

Hunk sighed, and began to lead the other paladin towards the engine-cleansing vines.

Keith did nothing to lighten his footfalls (not that he was supposed to), and every heavy stomp made Hunk flinch, as if Keith was trampling across his heart. He tried to be subtle, of course. But his mind was racing, and he kept getting turned around when he looked at the map.

 _‘How much had Keith heard?’_ is all he could think, to the point where he was sure even Sweet would be anxious, with their mental connection. He tried his best to soothe his mind, if only for her sake, but it only made him hyper aware of the omnipresent awkwardness.

This was probably the real worst case scenario. They wouldn't talk at all, and then they would stop being friends. If they hadn't stopped already. Or maybe they never were?

And then they wouldn't be able to form Voltron, which means they wouldn't be able to stop Zarkon, _which meant_ the entire universe would get enslaved all because he couldn't keep his stupid, no good mouth shut.

“Stop that.”

Hunk froze, foot halfway from the ground. “Excuse me?”

“I know you’re generally a nervous guy, but would you stop… _jumping_ at every single noise?” Keith griped, his lips pulled into a tight scowl.

“Oh… sorry. I’ll try.” Hunk fumbled with the map, eyes blurring. _Great_. Now Keith was upset even more _and_ he was going to start crying. And of course the tears would just stick to his skin and get uncomfortable and sticky around his neck for who knows how long and there was really no need for him to start crying anyway and-

“Hunk.”

The yellow paladin startled, dropping the pad. “What?”

Keith sighed, placing a hand across his forehead. Or the equivalent thereof, with his helmet on.

“We need to talk.”

Hunk gulped, shaky fingers reaching for the delicate electronic that laid in the shimmering silver grass of the alien planet. “Yeah…”

Neither of them said anything, though. They just awkwardly made eye contact, looked away, perhaps coughed into a closed fist, and then started the cycle over again.

Hunk couldn’t even _think_ of what to say first. ‘I’m sorry’ seemed like the best option, but what was he sorry about? Everything? Hurting Keith’s feelings? Was he sorry about what he said when Keith was standing behind him? Not really. But should he apologize anyway?

Keith, on the other hand, had nothing to ask. He knew he’d hurt Hunk’s feelings. But what should he do about it?

The stifling silence stretched on for what felt like centuries, and probably would have continued to go on if Shiro hadn’t decided to check on them in that moment.

_“Hunk, Keith? How’s everything going?”_

They shared a look, but Keith stubbornly tore his eyes away from the larger paladin. “We’re fine. Haven’t found anything yet.”

_“Well, try not to take too long. We don’t know if any Galra will be popping up soon.”_

“Right. I’ve got it under control.” Keith turned away, voice dropping low to speak with him privately.

Hunk flinched again, and turned to poke and prod at the map. It looked like they were standing right on top of the vines.

Or under, rather. Hunk looked above him and began to gather the heavy ropes of rose vines, hoisting them over his shoulders like sacks of flour. Keith was just finishing the check-in with Shiro when Hunk finished.

He gave Hunk a once-over, and then grabbed the list from him. They didn’t exchange any words, barely exchanged eye contact, and Hunk shambled behind the red paladin when he began to move.

He tried to pretend his wobbly knees were from the plants crisscrossing his chest.

This would be the perfect time to just _apologize_ and get it over with. And then they could laugh and joke, and maybe Keith wouldn't hate him anymore.

Sometimes he just wanted to drag his anxiety to the back of a shed and just shoot it.

Kind of like how Sweet’s dad was-

 _Nooope_. Not going there.

“Keith, I...” He bit his lip and waited for Keith to turn to acknowledge him.

“I just wanted to say I'm sorry for-!”

A twang, like a guitar string snapping in half, resounded through the alien forest and half the ground was opening up to swallow them whole.

Hunk tumbled, sharp rocks and gravel stabbing into his sides and a rush of heat flooded at his feet. He tried to yelp, scream, or grab onto something, but his already frenzied mind couldn’t decide which to do first.

Something caught on a strong tree root, though, and he was dangling above a portal straight to hell, raggedly wheezing as the lifesaving vines constricted his breath, firmly stuck between his helmet and his suit.

Keith was not as lucky. Hunk, being so close when it happened, saw as his brain registered his sudden weightlessness, watched as his arms shot up for an anchor, and felt the startled shriek as if it were his own.

Then, he disappeared from his sight. Giant rocks split between them, cutting their frightened eye contact. The ground shook like angry buzzing bees made up its core.

Hunk couldn't tell when the earthquake stopped and his own trembling started. It was only when he heard his teeth clack together that he closed his eyes and forced himself to _do_ something.

It was a struggle, but his hands flailed their way to his neck, pulling at the vines to allow a desperate gasp to fill his lungs.

 _“What was that?”_ He could hear Lance's panicked voice ringing through the coms.

 _“Is everyone alright?”_ Shiro grunted, shoving something from his person.

_“Me and Pidge are good.”_

_“Keith? Hunk?”_

The coms went silent, until he realized that they were calling for _him._ And he had no idea where Keith was.

He wheezed again, and coughed out an affirmation that he was there, and alive.

 _“Good.”_ Shiro sighed.

 _“Keith? How are you doing buddy?”_ Lance asked, almost at the same time.

Hunk coughed and blinked away dust that had somehow made its way through his helmet and coated his eyelashes.

“He fell. Down a hole.” Is all he can say before he's choking on dust again and trying to cough his lung out.

He could hear the alarmed voices overlap each other, but he was still dizzy and it took everything he had not to throw up right then.

_“Hunk, dude… we're coming to get you guys. Just hang on.”_

“Roger.” He hissed, and let his arms fall, dangling like dead weights.

A quick mental assessment told him that all of his body parts were accounted for, and none were broken.

He was, however, hopelessly tangled. He was worse off than a pair of earphones that accidentally got put in a washing machine.

Time to survey the surroundings, then.

Rocks. Sharp ones jagged enough to pierce his armor at their weakest points and dig into his skin like a natural iron maiden.

Roots. Strong enough to hold his weight, but too weak to jostle recklessly.

Heat. Like waves of steam that came from a sauna, but hardly relaxing. Keith was down there with that heat, hopefully not at the source. But he wasn’t responding to hails and he hadn't been as fortunate as Hunk to get caught on something on the way down.

“Keith?” He called into the abyss.

It echoed back at him in a pathetic wail.

Hunk looked up at the only thing providing him purchase. The pink vines stared back at him, straining to hold his weight. They reflected the shimmering sun above, flashing red and yellow like fish scales, and Hunk took that as a sign.

Of what, he didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pretty sure archimedes was actually all of the above, kids. 
> 
> rip keith tho
> 
> but also the next chapter may be a tiny bit late, bc this election is REALLY getting me down omg....


	9. Teach me how to love, and how to share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hold me close and take my breath away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for some. a bone gets dislocated and needs to get pushed back in place, which might be a bit graphic for some people.

He wasn’t sure what to do next.

On the one hand, he could wait for the rest of the team to show up and cut him down, and then they would fuss over him until they figured out the safest way to get to Keith. Keith who was, at that moment, probably being burnt alive in his suit.

On the other, he could just hang there like a tangled kite that crash landed into a tree, and let the fates do whatever they wished with him and the red paladin.

Hunk began to kick his legs, as if he were on a swing-set back at home. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend the sunlight flickering through the tree leaves were the same ones on Earth, reflecting a shimmering, blue ocean back at his skin.

But he wasn’t on Earth, and Keith needed help.

So, with a grunt, he kicked as hard as he could and activated his jet-pack. The vines ignited like paper, and burned bright.

He dropped into the abyss below, occasionally reactivating the jet-pack to slow his descent. It gave him time to think about what he would do if he found Keith irrevocably damaged, not alive, or if he didn’t even find him at all.

It hurt to think about, and so he didn’t.

Instead, he flipped to a private com link with the red paladin.

“Keith?”

No response.  

Hunk clung to a jutting rock as he tried to steel his nerves for whatever awaited him below. There were a number of reasons why Keith couldn’t respond. His coms were broken, his helmet slipped off when he fell, there was some type planetary interference, and so on.

He repeated the list, and placed a palm across his chest to steady the thundering symphony there.

He wasn’t dead. Keith was indestructible.

“Keith?” He called again as his feet slid across the crumbling ground. He could feel the feverish temperature soak through his boots. He wiggled his toes as they began to sweat.

No response again.

Hunk squeezed his eyes shut, and forced himself forward. It would be okay. Keith would be fine. All Hunk had to do was pull him out of the literal hellhole and then drag him back to the Castle to get looked at.

He blinked his eyes open as his feet collided with a solid object. Dirtied white and red flooded his vision and he nearly sobbed in relief. Keith was in one piece, thank goodness. But he wasn’t moving.

Hunk knelt down, switching his communicator back to the main channel. “I found him.”

As his teammates relief flooded over him, he began a quick examination of the damage. Keith’s head hung limply to the side, but his eyes fluttered as if he were half awake. Hunk circled around his body to kneel near his face.

“Should I try to move him? It’s really hot down here, and he’s sweating buckets.” He interrupted the team as they struggled to come up with a solid rescue plan.

 _“I’ll contact Coran and have him check Keith’s vitals.”_ Pidge volunteered. She cut off with a muttered, _“If his suit is even still working.”_

Hunk moved down the body, hands hovering but not touching.

“It looks like… his leg is broken?” He grimaced as he finally took in the limb, bent backwards. “Or it might just be dislocated...”

Pidge blipped back onto their feed. _“Coran says he doesn’t have a concussion, but the oxygen levels of his suit are dangerously low and he_ does _have some sort of head injury. And it looks like his left leg is dislocated at the joint.”_

Hunk frowned, leaning low to glance at the back of Keith’s suit. He was angled on his side, slightly, but his hips were twisted in a way that kept the weight off of his injured leg.

“I think… something cracked. The oxygen line, most likely.”

Keith’s eyes squinted open and a loud, ragged gasp passed through his lips. Hunk quickly shushed him, scooting close to press a light hand against his shoulder.

“You’re gonna be okay, Keith. I’ve got you.”

Keith sagged against the rough, hot ground, only to immediately tense up again and gargle out a pained cry as he pressed down on his injury.

Hunk shushed him again, muting his feed so that the others would be able to plan in peace.

“It’s okay… I’m here.” He murmured, leaning low again to take a glance at Keith’s suit as it began to beep.

He flicked on the sensors of his visor and began a reading of the planet’s air.

Breathable, but barely. There were molecules that seemed to be a bit poisonous to humans, but only enough to make his lungs ache for a few days if he was remembering right.

Keith breathed in raggedly, hand blindly groping for Hunk’s. He met him halfway, and Keith grit his teeth, squeezing as if his life depended on it.

“I know it hurts, but I’m going to get you out of here really soon.”

He glanced down at the contorted leg. It would have to be moved back in place before he could pick up Keith, unless he wanted it to get damaged even further. His stomach lurched as he imagined the pain he was about to put Keith through.

With a bite of his lip, he pulled his hand from Keith’s grip. “Listen… I’m going to have to move your leg back in place, okay?”

Keith whimpered as he pressed onto the wound that was already swelling. “It’s going to hurt. But just hold on, because I’m going to get you out of here and into a pod.”

Hunk slowly sucked a breath in through his nose and tensed his jaw. “It’ll be quick.” He promised, but he was unsure if he was talking to himself or to Keith.

Said red paladin trembled like an autumn leaf during a hurricane as Hunk moved his other hand to the joint.

Hunk tried to keep his tone placid, and even began to mumble about nothing and everything to distract the hurt boy.

“It’ll be quick.” He repeated as his only warning, before he quickly shoved the bone back into place with a pop.

He was glad he’d thought to mute his channel. The pained scream rattled his eardrums, and he flinched back. But his hands stayed firm as he pressed against Keith’s chest to keep him down and steady, even when the other’s came to wrap around his wrist and squeeze as if trying to crush his bones.

“You’re okay, you’re okay…” He kept mumbling, until it became a soft hum.

Keith’s voice cracked when the scream died off into sobs. He let his fingers slip from Hunk’s arm, falling uselessly to the side of his body as his voice trembled. His breath broke into weak gasps, and Hunk was positive it wasn’t just from the pain.

“Don’t move, okay? I’m right here.” Hunk assured as he moved back, flipping back on his mic.

“Hey guys, I moved Keith’s leg back in place.” He looked down at the teary-eyed boy, who could barely look back at him. “I’m going to switch helmets with him.”

 _“The air here is poisonous, dude!”_ Lance cried.

“Not enough to seriously hurt me. I’ll just be sore for a few days. But Keith is almost out of oxygen, and I don’t think he’ll be able to stay awake through the pain and the deprivation.” He steeled his gaze, though nobody would be there to acknowledge it besides the delirious paladin in front of him.

“I won’t be able to talk to you, but I’ll make my way to the Castle.”

The other three paladins began to argue over top of each other.

“I promise, you guys. Just meet me there.”

With that, he clicked off the microphone once and for all, and flipped off the helm.

The thin air almost immediately had him panting, and the humidity clung to his face like a second, molting skin.

Gently, he cupped his hands across Keith’s helmet and slowly pulled it off. Keith choked, lurching to grab at him.

“Just for a second, bud.”

Truthfully, it took even less than that. The red helmet was swiftly replaced by the yellow, and it began to shrink to fit Keith’s size.

“There we go…” Hunk looked down at the damaged helmet in his hands. It would be too much of a hassle to carry along with Keith, and there was no way the latter would be able to hold it himself as they flew back up to the surface.

Hunk tossed it to the side. “I’m going to pick you up now, okay?”

Keith didn’t respond, but his chest expanded widely as he greedily drank in the clean air. Hunk let his features relax, and he gently began to heft the limp body into his arms. Keith hissed the entire time he jostled his legs the tiniest bit, and Hunk murmured along with him to ease the discomfort.

The ride back up was about as smooth as it could’ve been, given the situation. He had to make pit stops on hanging stones so that he could readjust Keith in his arms. Eventually, he settled for the red paladin leaning his head into the crook of his neck, arms cradled against his chest. That way, he had less movement running along his swollen joint.

Eventually, they made it and Hunk slowly shuffled until he couldn’t feel the searing heat against his back anymore.

Keith stopped making noises in his arms, and Hunk had to gently shake him back awake. “You can’t sleep just yet, Keith.”

When he stubbornly shut his eyes again, Hunk couldn’t help the startled chuckle, even though the unsafe air stung his throat and burned his lungs. Already he was feeling the effects of the planet’s air.

“Talk to me about something.” He requested. “Anything.”

Keith groaned low in his chest, but let his eyes drift back open. He stared at the slowly passing scenery with unseeing eyes, and for a long minute Hunk was sure he’d fallen asleep with them wide open.

“I don’t know why you’re so attached to Sweet.” He finally spoke, voice barely raising higher than a whisper. “I’ve tried thinking about it a lot, but I can’t figure it out. You’ve only known her for a little while.”

Hunk’s footsteps almost faltered, but he kept the smooth stride as not to upset Keith’s hurt leg. He glanced down at Keith’s face, which was obscured by the helmet and his own chin.

“I think it’s because… she’s alone.” He grimaced as the words from his earlier argument with the one in his arms came filtering back. “I want her to go back with her people, and to be taken care of by people who actually understand her.”

Hunk coughed, sliding to a stop as the burning in his lung suddenly intensified. Keith held deathly still, eyes wide in startled fear. If he had been hoping to drift back off in a light doze, he’d been startled wide awake now. His features darkened as he pulled back to look at the larger boy.

“Take your helmet back.” He begged.

“I’ll be okay.” Hunk replied, and tugged him closer. He blinked away the dizziness in his vision as he tried to catch his breath.

“Put me down then. I can walk.”

Hunk smiled wistfully down at him. “We’re gonna be fine, bud. Just let me do this.”

Keith frowned so hard, his forehead wrinkled and his teeth almost bared at him. He didn’t try to struggle out of the hold, though, and for that Hunk was grateful.

The conversation didn’t continue after that either, and the previously awkward air from the trek before the accident was back around them, threatening to cut off his already endangered breath.

Eventually, he felt Keith’s arms lift to swathe his neck, head burying deeper into his heated skin. “Why?”

Hunk was barely able to catch the desperate, soft question as his vision blurred again. His chest jolted as it tried to bring in more air, and he was forced to stop again. They’d barely walked ten feet.  

The tree he chose to lean against pressed hard into his back, and he tilted his head up, eyes flitting half-closed as he tried to make himself _breathe_.

“Hunk?” Keith’s worried voice drifted up to him, and he felt the boy try to slide from his grip. In response, he pulled him even closer and slowly slid down to sit at the base of the rough bark.

“Hunk!” He tried again, and succeeded in pulling his arms away in order to get a good enough hold to keep his weight up as he studied Hunk’s drooping features.

The yellow paladin sunk further against the ground, and he sluggishly shut his eyes. He just needed to rest for a moment. He tried to voice as much to the worried voice that called his name, but all that came out was a gasping pant.

Keith’s fingers fumbled as he began to feel around the familiar, yet foreign, helmet atop his head. He was probably trying to reach the others.

Hunk teetered forward dangerously as he tried to help, nearly shoving Keith from his lap. A sway in the opposite direction made him slip flat onto the ground with a heavy grunt.

The noises around him got hazy, until all he could hear was Keith hoarsely calling for help.

 _Oh_. He must’ve found the switch then. Good. They would be okay, then.

Breathing was so hard, and his throat hurt from trying to struggle to take in any oxygen he could.

Warm, gloved fingers tentatively cupped his cheeks and suddenly he understood why the Flill thought of it as a sign of trust. He felt so vulnerable, but in the back of his mind he knew that he would be alright just from that gentle touch.

His eyes blinked open and Keith looked back at him. His face was pulled into a worried expression, eyes stormy like the color that represented them. Sweat slicked strands of hair across his face, and - oh… he was nervous. His lip had been pulled between his teeth, and he chewed on the delicate skin there like no tomorrow. He leaned into the soft touch, so relieved that Keith was alright.

“I like you.” He mumbled, voice raw with both emotion and damage.

Keith pulled back, startled, and felt the regret course through him once again. There went his chance at friendship. ‘Friendship’.

Heavy footsteps reverberated through the ground, and he caught sight of blue, green and black. Strong arms and thin ones began to hoist him up, hardly struggling with his dead weight.

“Told ya we’d be alright.” He slurred, weakly giving Keith a thumbs-up. The reaction from the red paladin was lost on him, though, as his mind faded to dark.

The sun hit his bare, muggy skin, and in the back of his mind, he could feel Sweet’s sleepy presence. Safe.

_His mother sat on the rocking swing in front of their home, a gentle breeze sweeping through her tied up hair as she hummed a gentle melody to him._

_The sand beneath their feet was scorching, but the clear water that stretched for years into the horizon promised comfort and safety._

_“Let me walk through paradise with you, Lord.” She’d sing, their native language serenely floating through like artisan honey in warmed milk._

_"_ _Take my hand and lead me there.”_ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song referenced both in the title and by Hunk's mom is [Kanaka Wai Wai! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JFh4LYQ2U4)
> 
> the lyrics i looked up and found this link: [here](http://www.steelguitarforum.com/Forum2/HTML/009276.html)
> 
> it's a wonderful song, i think, and i hope you all give it a listen and like it too!
> 
> and u know, in hindsight, im not sure if i made keith super ooc or if its just the pain i put him through... rip


	10. and we move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda split up the chapter, so the next is also gonna be keith (+ sweet) centric, too.

Keith ended up being supported by Pidge, who was much sturdier than she looked. Lance and Shiro took over with Hunk, but because of the red paladin’s hurt leg, he and Pidge quickly lagged behind the group.

“We’ve got to get him back as soon as possible.” Shiro apologized, but Keith just waved him off.

“I’m fine.”

Which is how he and Pidge ended up alone in the middle of the poisonous forest. Not that it was dangerous, now that the earthquake was over and he had a working helmet. Speaking of, he angled his head down to look at the green paladin.

“What happened?”

Pidge’s eyes darted up at him from under his arm, and she grunted as she readjusted his weight.

“Apparently the ship landed directly on a fault line. A very sensitive, touchy fault line.” She explained, rolling her eyes. “I wish I could go in detail but I’m more of a tech expert than a geologist.”

Keith nodded slowly, and a soft silence spread between them.

It was so different compared to the recent silent ambiance that occurred between him and Hunk. Theirs was stifling, nearly tangible, and whenever they tried to speak to one another, they could never communicate properly through it.

Pidge seemed to understand he was lost in thought, and she didn’t try to pull him out of it. He appreciated that.

When they made it to the Castle, ambling slow as a frozen river, she led him to the medical bay. Shiro and Lance had long since come and gone by the time they’d opened the doors, and the two bodies that greeted them were Coran and Hunk.

He wasn’t in a healing pod yet, and Keith frowned.

“Is something wrong?”

Coran glanced from the console he was looking at and looked confused until he motioned to Hunk, who laid prone on a cot that looked uncomfortably small. Stiffly, he ignored the alien child that rested against Coran’s hip, softly cooing and rubbing her fingers across the machine.

Instead of answering immediately, he gestured for Keith to sit in the next available bed. He didn’t miss the way Pidge rolled a cramp out of her shoulder, or how she drifted over to Hunk to glance him over.

“Hunk will be alright.” Coran spoke up as he began to examine Keith’s leg. “We’ve got to filter the contamination from his blood, first. Then he’ll be in and out of a pod quicker than a pack of Yalmors can devour a juniberry bush.”

Pidge snrked at the foreign metaphor, and when the other two pairs of eyes began to regard her, quickly backtracked out of the room. “Well, I’ve got things to do. Programs to program, the usual.” And then she was gone.

Coran had Keith lay back, wincing in sympathy at the pained hisses that came from him at every movement. Sweet whimpered at the sound, burying her face against the Altean’s side.

“The good news is that you’re going to be just fine!” Coran cheerfully proclaimed after a short scan of his injured leg.

Keith sighed in relief as Coran pulled him out of the bed and handed him a suit to change into. Of course, he gave the boy privacy as he turned back to the console to distract Sweet from boredom and also to check over the data.

“There’s also a bit of bad news, I’m afraid.” He said after a moment. “You’re going to feel quite sore around the hip for a few days. Which means no excessive training for you.”

He shooed Keith into the pod as he tried to complain, nose upturning. “It will only be for a short while, and then you can battle to your heart's content.” He promised.

Just before the pod doors slid shut, he caught eyes with the alien child who stared at him with burning intensity, head tilted as she regarded him strangely.

When he awoke what felt like moments later, but was actually more along the lines of an hour, his ears were assaulted with her wailing cries.  

He stumbled from the pod and swayed in place until he caught his bearings, arms extended for balance. A gloved hand came to steady him and he glanced up at the owner.

Coran, who looked ragged and drained, smiled back. “How are you feeling?” He spoke over the fussing child that wiggled in his free arm.

“I’m…” Keith lifted his previously injured leg and only felt a residual ache in the bone that he could easily ignore. “Good. I feel good.”

“Wonderful!” Coran exclaimed, pulling back to readjust Sweet. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to leave you now, though. Our resident infant isn’t feeling very well.”

Keith looked around as the ginger spoke, spotting Hunk in a healing pod almost instantly. Not that it was hard with him being in the only activated pod.

His eyes darted back to Sweet. “What’s wrong with her?”

“Ever since we sent Hunk in, she’s been crying. Number five said it’s mostly likely do to her mental link with him. She may be feeling what he feels as the pod reverses the damages, the poor child”

Keith blankly looked at Coran, who just shook his head.

“Never mind that. She’ll be fine once Hunk pops back out. You go on and rest that leg up.”

Keith nodded, and turned on his heel. However, Sweets cries only seemed to intensify the further he went.

He turned back to watch as Coran tried his best to calm her; tickling her chin, pulling a silly face that had even him trying to hide a smirk. Nothing seemed to work, though, and Coran slumped tiredly, pinching his nose.

Keith stepped forward again and Sweet jerked her arms out towards him, fingers curling and uncurling as if to grab him from the air and pull him close.

Coran immediately perked up. “Oh! She wants _you_.”

“What? _No._ ” Keith backpedaled quickly. Sweet tried to lunge out of Coran’s arms again to follow him.

The two began to argue with silent looks, until Coran bowed his head. “Please, Keith. I won’t be able to get anything done with her like this.”

Keith grimaced as he took in Coran’s haggard appearance again. His neatly-pulled back hair had transformed into a frizzy tangled mess at the ends, probably where Sweet had grabbed and pulled. His eyes blinked slowly, tired like an old dog. And now that Keith thought about it, his usually bright smile had barely reached his eyes.

He muffled a groan and reached for the child. “Fine.”

Coran nearly burst into tears. “Thank you!” He repositioned Keith’s arms into a cradle and placed Sweet into the space. Then, he promptly shoved the dark-haired paladin from the room and slammed the door in his face.

Perhaps not as rude, but that’s what it looked like to Keith.

With a weary sigh, he looked down at the satisfied babe in his arms that latched onto his pod suit as if she owned it, mouth opening and closing as if she could speak.

The scene from the dining room flashed back into his mind and he wondered not for the first time what Hunk had meant when he asked if Keith had heard him. Truthfully, he’d just walked in when Hunk leaned back and got startled enough to slip onto the floor. All he’d heard was Sweet mumbling something that vaguely sounded like his name. Or maybe ‘leaf’?

Stiffly, he began to walk to his room to change. What was he supposed to do with the kid while they waited for Hunk to wake up?

He huffed a breath out from the side of his mouth to blow a stray strand of hair from his eyes. He should’ve asked how long it would take while he was still in the med-bay.

Oh well.

On the way to his room, he (almost literally) ran into Shiro, who quickly reached out to secure the babbling baby as she precariously tilted forward.

Awkwardly, one regarded the other. Keith shrugged at the unspoken question of _‘Why do you have the alien child?’_ and instead chose another topic of discussion.

“Can we talk in private?”

The awkward look quickly drained from Shiro’s face and he nodded seriously. “Of course, Keith.” He motioned for him to lead the way, and Keith slowly shuffled to the front to edge towards his room.

They didn’t speak and the silence was much like the one with Pidge. Nothing like his interaction with Hunk, and another frown marred his features.

He didn’t have much time to brood upon it though, as his door quickly came into view.

As soon as he walked in, he set Sweet on the floor and awkwardly clambered over her to reach his bed.

His floor was clean enough that he didn’t have to worry about her getting into something that could injure her. Not that it seemed to matter, as she immediately crawled to his feet and wrapped herself around his ankle.

With a grimace, he pushed the uncomfortable feelings and words from his brain and turned to Shiro, who regarded him with a strange look.

“Do you remember what we talked about before… in the forest?”

Of course he did. It had barely been two hours since then. But Shiro nodded all the same, and sunk onto the bed at nearly the same time as Keith.

The conversation was sudden back then, in Shiro’s opinion, and completely unlike Keith.

 _“Do you think Hunk hates me?”_ Keith had asked, a cadence to his voice that Shiro had never heard before then. He almost sounded fearful, as if he didn’t want to know the answer to the ridiculous inquiry.

The question startled him into a thoughtful silence, until finally he cleared his throat and swiftly exited the control room with a quick excuse to Allura and Coran.

_“What makes you ask?”_

_“He doesn’t laugh around me anymore. And he said…”_ Keith trailed off, a thing he rarely did. Shiro didn’t push. In fact, he’d heard about their argument from what few details Lance and Pidge had let slip from the check-in he’d had with them moments prior.

 _“I don’t think he hates you, no. Talk to him, Keith. I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding.”_ Is what he’d said, and he still believed to be true.

He highly doubted they’d been able to have that conversation, after that sudden earthquake.

Keith stared at him expectantly now, as if Shiro would magically say the right words and things would go back to normal.

“I remember the conversation. I’m still not understanding where it came from.” He finally said, reaching down to coax Sweet towards him. With a gentle grip, he pulled her into his lap and she immediately took an avid interest in his metallic fingers, trying to suck them into her mouth until he firmly pulled back and replaced them with his flesh ones.

“Because- We…” Keith struggled to come up with the right sentence, burying his hands in his hair and collapsing back against the bed. He grunted as the sudden movement pulled on his hip.

“He said he liked me.” Blurted out as he landed, as if the impact caused it to slip.

Shiro blinked. “I-” He interrupted himself with a confused knit of his brows. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yes but… I don’t know what he meant. He said it with no prompting.” Keith groaned. “Maybe he said it because he felt guilty, or maybe because he thought he hurt my feelings.” Which he did, but Keith would get over it. He buried his face in his fingers, muffling his voice.

“He doesn’t act like he likes me though.”

Shiro cleared his throat. He opened his mouth, and then closed it with a barely audible click. His throat cleared again, and then he asked, “When do you think this… ‘hate’ started?”

Keith turned to glare at Sweet, who easily met the gaze with a happy giggle as she slobbered all over Shiro’s thumb.

“When he found Sweet?” Shiro looked surprised.

“Not exactly then…” Keith grimaced as he sat up again. “We fought about her. I guess that’s when it started.”

Shiro gave him a pitying look. No, not pity. Never from Shiro. It was more… sympathetic.

“I don’t think Hunk hates you. Not at all. But I can’t speak for him, and it isn’t going to help for you to assume things. Just talk to him as soon as you can.” Shiro suggested as Sweet rolled from his lap to grapple for Keith, who awkwardly slid away. “And _listen,_ too.”

“But I…” Keith frustratedly huffed.

“Why don’t you try to get to know her?”

He got an incredulous look in return, and let a disarming smile pull at his mouth.

“The best way to get to know someone is to walk in their shoes. If you spend time with Sweet, maybe you’ll understand exactly why Hunk is doing this.” Shiro motioned to the baby who had forced her way into Keith’s lap. “Just try it. I’ll just be a call away if you can’t handle it.”

Keith’s chin lifted at the almost-challenge. “I can handle it.” He declared, lifting Sweet by the pits to look her in the two of her four eyes. He deflated slightly as he mulled over the words though, and let Sweet rest on her behind against his knees.

“I’ll try.” He recanted.

“It’s a start.” Shiro agreed, reaching up to ruffle Keith’s hair. “Hunk will be out soon, anyway. It won’t be forever.”

Then he stood, wiping the baby-spit across his vest and turning up his nose in disgust. “I’m going to bathe.” He declared as he opened the door.

He stepped through, and for a moment Keith and Sweet were alone with each other. Somehow, he didn’t immediately drown in panic, and she seemed content with his presence.

Shiro popped his head back in. “Just remember that she’s an actual baby. Be careful with her.”

“I will.” Keith quickly retorted, almost defensively. As if to prove his point, he lifted Sweet in a cradle again and gently rocked her. “See?”

Shiro’s smile was hidden by the doorframe. “Right. Good luck.”

The door shut, and this time Keith was really alone with her. Tri-colored eyes reflected back at him and she smacked her hands across his cheeks.

“Eef!” She chirped, and Keith sighed. This was going to be awful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was just a little dialogue heavy, but next is most likely going to be more interactions between keith and sweet. it also might have references to past discussions or maybe some flashbacks. I haven't exactly decided yet
> 
> (rip. cause of death: my bad planning skills)


	11. will you notice, someday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight filler chapter rip
> 
> there's going to be more tomorrow ofc, i was just so tired writing this and i could hardly focus dgfdsdfhfd

The first thing he decided to do was change. The outfit he’d been stuck in was much too form fitting for his liking. Somehow, it was even more compressive than the unitard that lined their paladin uniforms.

Not that his regular pants were any better, but they were familiar.

Keith dropped Sweet on his pillow, _gently_ , and began to strip. He paused when he began to pull the suit down, though, and turned a conspiratory gaze at her. She owlishly blinked back.

He couldn’t just leave a baby unsupervised while he changed, could he? And would it really matter if he did while she was in the room?

He groaned and moved to put his footboard between his nudity and Sweet’s eyes. It would have to do.

And so he changed quickly. It was only mid-day, so he couldn’t just roll into the bed and cover himself up until he fell into a restless sleep (as per usual).

With a heavy sigh, he lifted Sweet and exited the room. He had no idea what he wanted to do, or rather what he _could_ do while still looking after the kid in his arms.

He narrowed his eyes down at her again, but she mostly ignored him. She murmured around her fingers, and Keith grimaced at the drool that slid onto his arms.

“Why did you want _me_?” He complained aloud, turning the corner towards the lounge. At the very least he could let her play on the floor while he did some exercises.

Except, he had no toys to give her. He skidded to a stop and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

Coran was out of the question. He’d already kicked him out. Hunk was too, for more obvious reasons. He had no idea what kind of toys Pidge had hiding away that would be suitable for a baby, and frankly, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out.

Which left Lance and the Princess. Perhaps she had some old Altean baby items he could borrow?

With a nod, he turned on his heel to stalk to the bridge.

Unfortunately, he was intercepted by his second option almost as soon as he made his way back down the hallway.

Lance’s eyebrows shot into his hairline as he took in the sight of Sweet clambering over Keith’s chest and arms, and his mouth twisted into a smug grin.

“Don’t say a word.” Keith growled, but Lance just shrugged innocently.

“I won’t.” His fingers drew an ‘X’ over his heart, and he held up the other in a scout’s salute. “Paladin’s honor.”

Keith couldn’t think of a retort, so he just scoffed and readjusted Sweet. He easily swept past the (barely) taller boy and continued on his journey to the lounge. No way was he going to ask Allura for _toys_ while Lance was around to annoy him.

“So, Hunk entrusted you with his precious child, huh?” Lance asked conversationally, stalking behind him.

“No.”

“Oh?” Keith could hear the smirk in his voice and it took more self-restraint than he would’ve admitted to not whirl around to put him in a headlock.

“Coran pushed her on me, since you’re dying to know.” Keith grumbled, especially as Sweet grabbed onto his bangs for leverage to climb up and stare at Lance over his shoulder.

The lounge was empty, thank the stars, and Keith hurriedly plopped down onto the circular couch. Lance hesitated for a millisecond, before sitting down right next to him. Keith couldn’t help the glare he shot at him.

“Do you _mind?_ ”

Lance startled out of his staring contest with Sweet and looked at him. “Huh?”

“Do you have to sit right next to me?” He motioned to the rest of the empty couch.

Lance followed the gesture, and just shrugged. He didn’t move.

Keith rolled his eyes again and pushed Sweet from his lap to Lance’s.

“Well, if you’re going to be here, be useful.” The floor is cold as he kneels down in the middle of the semicircle, but he ignores the chill. He lifts himself in a plank, glancing up at Lance who had taken Sweet without a fuss, and began to do push-ups.

“You know, this explains _so_ much about you.” Lance spoke as he played with Sweet, bouncing her in his lap.

Keith paused at push-up number six. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re like one of those ‘bad boys’ that are all sensitive and deep on the inside.” Lance’s smirk seemed to stretch to his ears. “I bet I can guess your favorite band.”

Keith continued his exercise. “I have no idea what you mean.” He deadpanned, glancing over as Lance slid to the ground with him and set Sweet on the floor.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll keep your secret.”

Keith sighed heavily. “Whatever. I’m going to train.” He announced, standing up. He would just continue his workout there.

The blue paladin’s lower lip jutted out exaggeratedly. “I thought we were bonding!”

Keith’s mouth thinned into a fine line, and he didn’t say anything as he stalked to the door.

As soon as they whooshed open, Sweet began to make noises of distress. Keith forced himself to ignore it as he passed over the threshold.

However, as he heard Lance frantically try to shush and console her sudden tantrum, he began to feel guilty. Coran did say that she wanted him, right? And he _did_ want to understand why Hunk was so protective of her.

With a silent groan, he turned back and motioned for Lance to turn her over. He eyed the red paladin suspiciously, but let Sweet slide from his arms and crawl to Keith’s booted feet.

He knelt and eyed her as she immediately calmed down once she latched onto his outstretched hand.

“Woah… you’re a baby whisperer.” Lance mumbled in awe. Keith resisted smacking a hand against his forehead and dragging it down his face.

“Whatever.” He said again, and lifted Sweet with a soft grunt. She hugged his neck and blew a spit bubble at his ear.

Lance hopped up. “Well, I’ll let you and little Dulce here spend some time together. Try not to drop her, yeah?”

Keith didn’t grace him with an answer, but Lanced grinned all the same and swept out of the room as fast as he came.

Instead, he crossed his legs and leaned back against the boring, grey couch and stared up at the ceiling. Sweet was content laying across his stomach, so he let his eyes drift shut.

He thought back to his fight with Hunk and immediately wanted to punch himself. He _knew_ Hunk was a sensitive, empathic soul. Of course he wouldn’t have wanted to toss Sweet out like a piece of garbage. Keith felt like a fool for even thinking of suggesting it.

His hand drifted down to gently pat Sweet on the back as she, in her half-asleep daze, began to squirm around.

The lights above his head took on a hypnotic gleam and he let himself get sucked into his mind.

There, he watched as Hunk hovered above him, sunlight reflecting behind a halo. Truthfully, when he had jolted awake in a haze of pain and constricting lungs, he thought he had been hallucinating. And he thought that, maybe, Hunk was an angel coming to lead him away.

It frightened him how easily he would have gone if Hunk had asked.

 _‘I like you.’_ He’d said. Keith didn’t know how to take that. Why had Hunk chosen to say it at _that_ moment? And when he said 'like'… how did he mean it?

He wasn’t sure if he knew which variation of the phrase would’ve made him happier. The thought was dangerously close to feelings he wanted to ignore just a little longer, though.

Keith twitched and forced himself up, jostling Sweet. She didn’t cry, though, and blinked up at him. “Eef…?” She seemed to confirm his identity with a sweet feel of his face. “Eef.”

The dining room scene again. What did Hunk say that made him so nervous??

Keith wanted to crawl in a hole until he could figure out the answer, but he knew the best way to find it would be to ask Hunk directly.

Which he couldn’t do, because Hunk was out of commission.

Today was just against him, and Keith let an angry scowl cover his features as he began to stalk back to his room. If he wasn’t going to be able to get things done, he would just try to nap.

He didn’t encounter anyone on the way there, which he was definitely not complaining about. On the contrary, it gave him time to contemplate and not have to adopt a stoic facade.

He frowned as he opened the door. He’d been frowning a lot lately. But now that he thought about it, he also had been less expressive, too. Specifically around Hunk.

That was unfair of him.

Sweet easily rested on his bed, near the wall. He kicked off his boots and jacket and joined her, letting her rest against the pillow as he used his arm to cushion his head.

She was… cute. Keith wouldn’t mind admitting that. She was cuter when she wasn’t upset.

Keith reached out and wrapped his much larger hand around her teeny one. Her four fingers were pudgy like her entire body was, and the very tips were darker than the rest of her skin, like she’d dipped them in pen ink and let it dry that way. They were clammy from all the sucking she did on them, but Keith didn’t mind for some reason. He wondered how dwarfed her fingers were in comparison to the one who had temporarily adopted her.

“I bet you miss Hunk.” He declared suddenly. Sweet rolled her body and lifted her head in response, one upper eye cracking open to look at him. It was yellow, Hunk’s color, and Keith deflated as he thought of the injured paladin once more.

“Me too.” He confessed, rolling over onto his back to stare at the bare ceiling above him.

Sweet, of course, didn’t respond. Instead, she crawled towards him and fell into the crook of his armpit, nestling in. Keith felt… pleased at the action. It was unexpected, but he didn’t move her. She was probably tired.

Now that he thought about it, he was tired, too.

With a yawn, he stretched his free arm behind his head again and let himself drift. The tiny presence by his side, the promise of a restored relationship with their resident softie, and a strange, light feeling in his chest twisted together in a beautiful woven blanket that fully embraced him. Keith fell asleep faster than he had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may end up rewriting this chapter once im well rested, and if so i'll definitely mention it in the next chapter's notes! sorry it was so short this time ;o;


	12. this path was laid before her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of a baby is gross work, but someone has to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of like a parallel to chapter 3, which is why they may seem super similar!

_Bits of surf floated in the air, cool against the skin. Sunlight, bright and warm, tingled across his body and left him feeling luminous._

_He wiggled his toes, burying them in the wet sand that clumped in between them. A wave splashed high, running between his legs, and for a moment he felt like he was floating._

_His mother called his name, and his face brightened when he turned to her. Arms outstretched for a hug, he ran to her and collided full force. She didn’t budge an inch, catching him as if he were as light as a butterfly._

_“Are you hungry, darling?” She lifted him to her side, letting his legs wrap around her waist. Their home was modest, but large enough to hold his other three brothers, his grandmother, and his cousins whenever they popped in to visit. It smelled like jasmine and ginger that day, and he eagerly nodded his head at the question._

_“Today is going to be your favorite.” She promised, as she did every other day. But she wasn’t lying, because each very much so was his favorite._

_His siblings ran around the living room, diving over the couch to wrestle with one another. A sharp whistle broke them apart and they followed after Mother like ducklings._

_He was set at the head of the table, and his siblings climbed in the surrounding seats. A serving plate overflowing with soft clouds of rice and chicken breasts was shoved in the middle of the table and everyone began to dig in._

_But when he reached for it, his fingers caught nothing. The noise of his family disappeared just as suddenly, and he was left alone in a tiny room._

_He picked at the bowl that was chipping at the edges. It sat empty, licked clean, and he felt just as barren inside._

_Kids played around him, chasing each other in circles, and he stood to put the bowl in the sink. His arms felt cold, phantom fingers ghosting over them, mocking him with a ghost hug._

_“Did you get enough?” A voice asked, and he whirled around to the orphanage manager. ‘Caregiver’ she wanted him to call her._

_“Yes.” He lied. She smiled, holding a hand out to him. He refused it, and turned away. She ran her fingers through his hair anyway, and walked away. The noises faded. Bodies that weren’t there bumped into him, and faces he didn’t remember passed in front of his face._

_He wanted to go home, but he didn’t even know where that was._

_Home. With Papa. But Papa was not there. She had Yellow, now. Hunk. Hunk was not Papa, but he was enough._

_Soft and strong. A rumbling voice that spoke words she didn’t know, but comforted her all the same. He was nice. Not like the Purple._

_He sounded best when he spoke to Red. Earnest. Like Mama spoke to Papa._

_She liked Red, too. He was steady. Quiet sometimes; loud in his mind._

_Surrounded by happy, but still alone. Like her._

Keith’s eyes snapped open. A gray ceiling bore back down at him, nonexistent shadows creeping in his peripherals.

He pushed himself up, shakily moving to shove his hair from his forehead. Sweet rolled over, still deeply asleep, as he slipped his legs over the edge of the bed to stand.

He rarely dreamed. And even when he did, they weren’t so… vivid. He could almost smell the ginger, and feel the fingers that touched him.

It was frightening.

To take his mind off of it, he began to stretch the sleep out of his muscles. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was nearly the middle of the night. He’d slept at least six hours.  

Keith sighed. That was probably enough rest, right? He looked to the baby that sprawled across his bed, and he smiled. His hands went to finger her peachy-pink hair.

She began to wake at the feeling, one foot kicking like a dog who was getting a good belly rub. He stooped down so that his chin rested against the covers, watching as she slowly awoke to the foreign feeling.

Her yellow eyes opened first, and Keith was once again reminded of Hunk. He wondered if he was out of the pod yet.

Keith shook his head, pulling away from Sweet. He needed to _stop_ thinking about Hunk until he could actually see him. Plus, he didn’t feel like handling those feelings just yet.

Sweet rolled over once he fully pulled back, climbing onto her hands and knees. She crawled to the edge of the bed, and Keith swiftly intercepted, lifting her to his shoulder.

A flash of an empty bowl filled his head, and he furrowed his brows.

Sweet burbled in his ear.

“Are you hungry?” He tried, as if she could answer. As she drifted between almost-words and playing with his shirt, he slipped his boots on. A loud giggle filled the space when he leaned down to stuff his pants into the shoes, Sweet leaning back to follow the motion like she was on a ride.

His mood brightened at the sound.

“Come on.” He pulled her back to his chest and left the room.

The hallways were empty, lights dimmed to simulate the darkness of night. He began to trek towards the kitchen, eyes drifting shut as the last tendrils of sleep desperately clung to him. He was confident he wouldn’t run into any walls, with how often he jogged through the corridors in the middle of the night to tire himself enough to pass out.

So, of course, they made it there with no accidents. Sweet kept herself entertained by looking around at the familiar surroundings, and easily identified the bowl once he dug it from the shelves.

She grabbed onto it, and he let her hold it as he dispensed the goo. Sweet was impatient, though, and quickly began to fuss when he pulled it away as she tried to faceplant into it.

“Hold on.” He shushed, toting her and her food, as well as a sparkling clean spoon, to the dining room. She grumbled at him, and he rolled his eyes. He let her sprawl across his lap, her head barely able to look above the table. Still, though, she was doing her best to grab the bowl from him.

So he hurriedly gathered a clump of the space sustenance and pressed it towards her lips. Her eyes widened in delight and she assaulted the spoon with enough vigor to rival the Galra. He didn’t try to stop her, though, and leaned back in his seat.

This was nice. He could kind of understand why Hunk enjoyed her so much.

Sweet slapped the table when he took too long to give her another bite and he leaned down to blow a raspberry against her cheek.

“Keith?”

Said paladin froze and pulled away like she’d burned him. A head of black and white greeted him and he quickly relaxed.

“Oh… Shiro. What’re you doing up?”

“I got hungry. I guess you did too, yeah?” Shiro smiled groggily, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Sweet did.” He clarified, watching as the black paladin ambled into the kitchen. He returned shortly with a small snack of dried jerky and sat beside Keith.

The alien child looked up as Shiro plopped down, cheeks expanded as she rolled the food around in her mouth. He gave her a gentle smile, and she reciprocated, goo oozing past her lips.

“Eugh.” Keith grimaced, and Shiro laughed as he passed him a napkin. He mopped up the mess, and lifted her on her feet so that she could get a better reach for the meal.

The three silently sat together, and Keith’s eyes drifted shut again as he listened to the subtle crunch as Shiro chewed, and the quiet babbles as Sweet swung her hands around, highly entertained by her food.

Shiro spoke up a few minutes later, leaning his elbow against the table as he turned to regard Keith.

“I was thinking about what you said earlier.”

“Hm?”

“Do you like Hunk?” He paused for a moment, and then tilted his head as he leaned against his fist. “Romantically.”

Keith would’ve liked to think that his face had morphed into a neutral expression. Sadly, this was not the case as he almost immediately felt a flush spread from his ears to his chin and light up everywhere between.

Shiro smiled. Not smug, as Lance did, but affectionate.

“Is it obvious?” He whined miserably.

The older boy laughed, reaching over to ruffle Keith’s hair. “Only a bit.”

Sweet grunted loudly and the two startled apart. Keith leaned down to regard her. Fists clenched and eyes squeezed shut.

He jumped up, already beginning to panic. “Is she okay?”

“Calm down. Don’t drop her.” Shiro said, gently pulling her from his arms and laying her across the table. “Maybe she ate too much?” He guessed as he gently felt along her tummy.

“She ate a lot more when Hunk fed her.” Keith griped. Shiro didn’t miss the way he nervously gripped his wrist though, shrinking in on himself.

“It’s alright, Keith. She probably-”

A horrific smell drifted up to them. Keith took three large steps back and covered his mouth. Shiro wanted to laugh, but the scent distracted him.

“That solves that.” Keith deadpanned behind his self-made shield, shoulders dropping as he visibly relaxed. The black paladin scooped up Sweet and led them out of the room. “Where are we going?”

“Coran put some baby supplies in Hunk’s room. We’ll grab a diaper or two and give her a change.”

Keith frowned. “Isn’t that an invasion of privacy?”

“We’ll apologize later. Unless you want to deal with her diaper rash?”

Keith shook his head and slapped his mouth shut. Another thing to apologize for, he supposed. They made it back to the rooms, and Shiro quickly stepped in. Keith, however, hesitated in the threshold and peered around curiously.

The covers were neatly straightened and tucked, and the pillow looked fluffed. The contents were almost exactly the same as in Keith’s room, to his slight disappointment. He’d been expecting bright and sunny things, like Hunk’s personality.

When he zoned back in, he noticed Shiro giving him a look and he quickly backpedaled into the hallway. He heard the other chuckle before he emerged, and Keith glared at him.

“I didn’t say anything.” Shiro said, and dragged him into his own room.

He laid Sweet across the covers and began to undo her onesie. Keith looked curiously at the process from behind his back. “How do _you_ know how to change a diaper?”

Shiro shrugged, tossing the used nappy into a nearby wastebasket. “It’s a trade secret.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “We have the same job.”

Shiro hummed in response, lifting Sweet by her legs to wipe her clean. Keith tapped his fingers against his bicep as he crossed his arms. When it looked like Shiro wouldn’t explain himself, he turned to sit beside Sweet.

She grabbed onto his pants and popped her lips at him.

Once she was all cleaned and changed, Shiro moved to his bathroom to wash his hands. Keith lifted Sweet and sniffed. All fresh.

“Thanks, Shiro.”

“Of course.” He dismissed him. “Go get some rest, now. Hunk’ll be up tomorrow and I’m sure you’re going to want to be alert for your conversation.”

Keith nodded slowly and ambled to the door. He bit his bottom lip as he turned his head to look back. “What do you think he would say if I told him I liked him, too? Except… romantically?”

Shiro sunk onto his bed as he carefully regarded the question. “I can’t speak for Hunk,” He warned. “But I don’t think you should be scared of the future. You never have been before, right? Just keep your chin up no matter what he says and everything will work out.”

Keith scowled. “That doesn’t help at all.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and laid back against his pillows, a grin stretching across his mouth. “You asked.”

The red paladin grunted and allowed the door to glide shut behind him. He crossed the hall to his room and set Sweet down first. His hands drifted to his waist and he began to pace the floor. Shiro was right when he said that he’d never really second-guessed himself before.

But something about Hunk just shot all of his instincts to dust, and replaced them with… confusion. Fuzzy feelings.

He chuckled softly at the cheesy words that filtered in, unprompted. Sweet grabbed her feet and rocked around the bed, and Keith laid beside her. He pulled her close, cuddled against his stomach, and he shut his eyes.

Except, thirty minutes later they were both still wide awake. Keith sighed, tossing into another position that seemed to be more uncomfortable than the last. Sweet went with him, lying perpendicular to him across his torso. She seemed just as irritated at their insomnia and her eyes teared slightly.

His stress spiked and he quickly gathered her up. “Please don’t cry.” He begged, and stood.

A walk would tire them out, he tried to reason with himself as he left his room again that night. It didn’t seem to work though, even as he stalked in a wide circle around the Castle. He’d even let Sweet crawl beside him for a while until she stubbornly sat in the middle of the hall basically demanding to be picked up again.

A heavy breath blow out of the side of his mouth as he let his legs lead him wherever they wanted to go. Sweet distracted him as she found a keen interest in his eyes, smooshing her hands against them or pressing her forehead directly against his to stare deep into them.

He let her, for some reason. They stood in the middle of the room, until she got bored and slumped back in his arms. She almost immediately perked up though, and began to struggle out of his hold.

Keith nearly dropped her and his heart stopped at the scare, as he gently set her down. “Don’t do that, you could… could…” He trailed off as he looked up to what had engaged her attention so suddenly, and was met with the object of most of his thoughts.

Hunk laid in the pod, head slightly upturned as it relaxed against the back. His headband was gone, probably being washed along with the rest of his armor and clothes, and his hair hung limp to frame his face. He looked peaceful, and a weight lifted from Keith’s shoulder.

He stepped forward, scooping up Sweet along the way, and pressed a hand against the cool pod door. He followed the pull, and soon pressed his forehead against it as well, letting his eyes drift shut. Sweet gurgled, and he felt her curl up against him.

With a nod to himself, he sunk to the floor and leaned back against the pod, wrapping his arms around Sweet to secure her as she rested her cheek against his chest. She seemed to pass out almost immediately, probably from being near the one she’d been wanting the most.

Keith spared another look up at Hunk.

_I like you._

His eyebrows pulled together and he bit his lip. “I like you.” He tested the words aloud, and they sounded as foreign as they felt across his lips. Foreign, but not bad.

With a soft sigh, he turned back to face forward and let his eyelids droop. Hunk would be there when he woke, and he would finally put his feelings out in the open. No matter the apprehension, and no matter the setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a few notes in case anyone is confused
> 
> Keith doesn’t know sweet is telepathic just yet! The bowl popping into his mind was pretty much put there by here, since she associates bowls with food (as we all do?)
> 
> The first dream sequence is about hunk, the second is keith  
> the third isnt really a dream but more what sweet is thinking/feeling.


	13. I never thought I was bold enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intervention? In my Medical Bay? It's more likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these blushy gays... i love them.

Keith groaned as a rush of cold air burst across his face, and he rolled over to block it out. Except, there was nothing else to lean on when he turned and he collapsed on his back.

Soft snickers prompted him to blink his eyes open, and the ceiling that definitely was _not_ his bedroom’s instantly beat away the tiredness. With his face already trained in a tight scowl, he pushed himself up and took in his surroundings.

He was still in the medical bay. Allura and Coran stood near a console, speaking about something or another and looking rather amused as they peeked at him from the corners of their eyes.

Pidge was in a corner, Rover 2.0 between her legs as she struggled with a tiny screw. Lance sat near her, looking as if he were giving her tips on how to take apart the project.

Familiar baby-words made him turn the other way, and he took in the sight of Shiro and Sweet sitting on the stairs. The former smiled as she rolled across his lap, shaking an instrument that vaguely resembled a rattle. Every time she twitched it, a tinkle like that of a bell resounded and Keith wondered how deeply he’d been asleep.

“Mornin’, dude.” Lance yawned from his perch. Keith mumbled a greeting and stood up to stretch his arms above his head, turning to regard the yellow paladin that was still contained in the pod.

“When’s he waking up?” He asked the group.

“Wow, thanks. I’m doing great.” Lance said, sarcasm dripping like a broken faucet. “He’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Keith nodded, bringing his fist up to his mouth as he nervously chewed on his thumbnail. Lance shared a concerned gaze with Pidge when Keith didn’t immediately retort with his own snarky comment.

Allura cleared her throat and stepped in the middle of the room, calling for their attention. “Now, when Hunk wakes up I want you all to give him a bit of space. We have time to relax. But I’m afraid the conversation may stress him out, and by my understanding, humans and stress can be fatal?” She looked to Coran for confirmation, as if the paladins hadn’t been stressed every day since they became defenders of the universe.

Lance snorted. “Just a little. Don’t worry about it, Princess. I know Hunk the best, so I’ll just change the subject if it looks like he’s gonna panic.”

“What are we going to talk to him about?” Keith said, confusion obvious.

Shiro spoke up this time. “Sweet. We all know how attached he’s gotten to her over the past few days, but we must find her a place to settle.” He frowned, and looked down at the happy girl who bounced in his arms. “War is no place for a baby.”

Yikes. They were right, of course. Keith pulled his thumb from his lips and crossed his arms. Then, he began to pace, following the circular path of the stairs.

Now was a perfect time to think of his exact words, though. Or maybe he should just go with the flow of the moment? He paused and began to tap his foot.

Shiro had said he wasn’t one to second-guess himself, so he should just follow his guts. But what if he said the wrong thing? Again.

“ _Keith_. Will you sit _down?_ ” Lance complained, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Pidge quickly dodged the almost-hit.

The red paladin reflexively got into a defensive stance. “Bite me.”

“Don’t test me, hothead.” Lance followed his movements with his own stance, stalking forward. They met in the middle, clashing like waves against rocks.

“Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do, pun me to death?”

Lance gasped, scandalized. “At least _I’m_ funny. You couldn’t tell a joke to save your life.”

“Why would I ever need to do that?”

“It’s a figure of speech, dude!”

Keith just grumbled, and Lance exaggeratedly grumbled back, flapping his fingers at his face.  

“Stop that.” Shiro stepped between them. His commanding tone didn’t lose its effectiveness even when he was holding a child that seemed insistent on tugging on his ear. Lance pulled away with a huff and stomped back to Pidge.

Keith almost instantly deflated and looked back to Hunk as Shiro stepped away. “How much longer?” He asked again.

“A few more ticks.” Coran promised.

Keith sighed, and plopped down beside the black paladin.

“Stupid mullet… ruinin’ my morning.” Lance huffed as he settled back into his corner. Keith shot back up before Shiro could calm him down.

“Do you have a problem?”

“Do _you?_ ”

“I’m not the one being all passive-aggressive. I didn’t do _anything_ to you.”

“It’s not my fault you can’t handle a little crush.”

Keith recoiled and Lance grimaced. “Ah, oops.”

“ _Guys_.” Shiro barked, separating them again. “I understand you’re a little tired, but - “

“He’s up!” Coran more or less jumped the monitor to fly to the pod, and everyone quickly crowded around, impromptu argument forgotten.

True to the exclamation, the pod door slid open and Hunk came tumbling out about as graceful as a startled flamingo. The two closest paladins, Keith and Lance, latched onto either side of him and held him upright.

“Hey, buddy.” Lance rubbed his back up and down. “How’re you doin’?”

Hunk cleared his throat, lifting a hand to feel it. “I feel like I just ate a bunch of nails and drank bleach.” His voice was hoarse, scratchy, and he sounded uncomfortable.

Coran frowned. “You shouldn’t be experiencing any pain.”

“I’m fine.” Hunk quickly retracted. “It’s probably just some inflammation.”

“I’d like to check, anyway.”

Hunk looked around at the worried faces surrounding him, and raised his hands in defeat. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, Coran.”

He pulled him to sit on the stairs and began his examination of Hunk’s throat, shining a flashlight into his mouth.

“Well… now that everyone is here,” Allura started, bringing attention to herself again. “It’s time to address the… issue.”

She motioned to the bundle in Shiro’s arms, who was struggling in his grip to reach Hunk.

“Now, Hunk… before you argue, please hear me out fully.”

Hunk, whose mouth was still occupied by gloved fingers and a shining light, threw a thumb up.

“Thank you. I understand that you’ve attached yourself to her.” Allura pulls out a device and holds it in front of them, a small, three-dimensional map flittering to life in front of them. “However, it is imperative that we find her a new home. The Flill are finicky creatures, moving planets every few years without a trace left behind. Fortunately, Pidge and I have found their most recent location. The Galra are nowhere near the area, but it has been quite a while since they’ve last moved. We have no idea when they will be departing again, and we have no idea where they will be going, next.”

“Which is why we must get her there as soon as possible.” Pidge spoke next. “We got lucky when we found the planet, actually. They live underground, kind of like… moles? Yeah. Half of the time, the inhabitants of their chosen planet don’t even know they’re there.”

“And, Hunk, we truly know how much this may hurt to hear, but she _must_ be reconnected with her people.” The Princess’s eyes took on a faraway look, and the map flickered out of existence.

The group uneasily looked at each other. Of course that would be a sore spot, with how recent the revelation was that no other Alteans other than her and Coran existed anymore.

“I understand.” Hunk said, and she looked startled as she turned to him. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep her forever. I just… I dunno. Yeah, I probably got too attached, too fast. But I agree with you. She deserves to find family again.”

Allura smiled and knelt down to sit beside him. He kindly ignored the tears that beaded in the corners of her eyes. “I’m very proud of you for that.”

“Yeah man, I thought you were gonna blow up and make a whole big argument.”

Hunk put on his most overly-exaggerated offended face, and shoved Lance’s shoulder playfully. “Nice to know how you really think of me, Drama Queen.”

They grinned at each other, and Lance latched onto him in a bear hug. “I’m glad you’re alright, though. That was so dangerous!”

“Which brings me to my next point... your punishment.” Allura stood again, eyes narrowed and hands on her hips.

Hunk gulped. Uh-oh. “Y-yes… ma’am.” He winced.

Lance ‘ooh-ed’ like a younger sibling would when they watched the elder get in trouble. He quickly let it fade though, when everyone shot him a look.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to increase your bonding practices. You obviously have a problem with trusting us, and so we must work on that.” She tapped her chin and looked up in contemplation. “And, you must help me find a suitable home for Sweet, once we reach our destination.”

He blinked. Looked around incredulously, even as Lance whined at the unfairness of more work being added to _all_ of them. Then he blinked again.

“I… that’s it?”

“Is that not enough?” She crossed her arms.

“No- I mean! Of course, I’ll get to it right away, Princess.” He bowed his head. “Thank you.”

Allura smiled and tucked her map into a hidden pocket. “I will call on you later.” She said, and then she disappeared out the door, most likely to do more repairs. Coran finished his check-up, pulling back with a pleased nod.

“I’d suggest you try not to yell too much, but you look right healthy to me!” He declared, stowing away his equipment before leaving just as quickly as Allura, probably to join her.

Hunk slowly blew a breath out of his nose, holding his hand to his chest. “I thought I was going to die.”

“You were probably like…” Lance lifted his hands and almost touched his forefinger and thumb. “This close.”

Pidge chose that moment to pop in beside them, holding out a tiny device that resembled a bluetooth ear piece.

“What’s this?”

“I changed up the design for the mind blocker, since you complained about it so much.”

“I complained like twice.” Hunk takes it anyway. “Do I have to wear it all the time?”

“Nope. Just when it feels like your head's about to explode. Or when you’re thinking gross thoughts and don’t want to traumatize your adoptive alien child.”

The four paladins turned to squint at her, and she shrugged. She turned and gathered up her equipment, struggling to balance it all in one arm.

Shiro decided to leave first, though, passing Sweet to Hunk. Sweet, overjoyed at being back in her favorite pair of arms, latched on like a leech and buried her face against his shoulder.

“Aw, I missed you too, buddy.” Hunk cooed softly, gently rubbing her back. Keith stepped forward to blurt out what was on his mind when Lance hastily grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him to the opposite corner of the room.

“What the heck, Lance?”

“Dude. Hush for a second.”

“Look, I have a really important thing to talk about with Hunk, so - “

“Yeah, this’ll just take a minute. I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I was just feeling grumpy ‘cause Allura woke us up a full eight billion hours earlier than usual -”

“Two. It was two hours.” Pidge spoke up, suddenly appearing behind the blue paladin. Lance leaned his elbow against Pidge’s head, and she rolled her eyes so hard, Keith was almost afraid they would get stuck that way.  

“- So, I was feeling cranky. Didn’t mean any of it, dude.”

He eyed him suspiciously, but he was nothing if not sincere. “Right… Sorry, too.” Keith awkwardly shuffled his feet.

Lance grinned, though, and any animosity was shoved away without a care.

“Let’s go eat, Pidgeon! I could probably empty out the entire goo dispenser thing.” He exclaimed, hopping to the door at the thought. Pidge snorted, but followed along. Rover 2.0 puttered pitifully behind her, and she let it rest against her shoulder.

“Oh, right.” He paused to turn back to Keith. “Good luck with your… you-know-what!” He pointed to Hunk, who was still absorbed in his interaction with Sweet, and made a heart shape with his fingers. Then, he made a ridiculous kissy-face and Pidge pretended to gag.

“Lance!” Keith shrieked, and the two swiftly ran away.

The room was finally empty, though, and Keith knew he couldn’t let this opportunity pass. He determinedly stomped up to Hunk and tapped him on the shoulder. Let impulse guide him.

Hunk turned and his face lit up in a bright smile. “Hey, Keith! What’s up?” He let Sweet down on the bottom of the stairs, near their feet so that she wouldn’t topple down them, and let her grab onto her new rattle.

Almost immediately, his bravado crumpled like wet paper. Hunk seemed to notice the drop in his mood, and he quickly stepped closer to lower his voice, though everyone had left the room.

“Is everything alright?” Keith shuddered.

“I was thinking about what you said - before - and I…” Keith shakily inhaled, bit his lip, and steeled his gaze.

“I like you, too. It might be in a different way than what you’re thinking, but...” He couldn’t think of how to finish.

Hunk froze, mouth half open. Keith almost let himself regret his words, and had to cycle through the reasons why he thought this would work. ‘He wouldn’t be rude about his rejection’ and ‘He might like you back.’ popped up frequently in the two seconds it took for Hunk’s concerned look was replaced by one more… serious. Keith couldn’t place the exact emotion.

“I-” He frowned. “In what way, _exactly_ , do you mean?” He strained, voice holding a raspy tint and eyes shining with a hopeful glow. The red paladin was reminded of the reason why he got the injury in the first place. ‘He might like you, too’.

Keith seemed to struggle with the correct words to say, and he stammered in embarrassment. Thank you, impulse. Hunk hurriedly picked up the slack.

“Like… friendship?” He tried, heart hammering against his ribcage.

“More than friends.” Keith corrected quickly.

“Like… holding hands and…” Hunk’s voice lowered even more, and Keith stepped forward. “- kissing?”

Keith swallowed a lump in his throat, and stared at the other in what he hoped was a heartfelt gaze. “Yeah.”

Thy moved closer again, and there was no longer any space between them. Hunk reached for his hand and Keith’s was dwarfed by the large palm, but it felt warm. Soft.

Hunk leaned forward, and their heads gently collided. Keith’s head tilted up and their mouths barely touched.  “Can I kiss you now?” He whispered.

“Yeah...”

It was a quick peck; nothing special. They briefly touched lips, and almost immediately the two broke apart to cover their faces, faces aflame. Their fingers stayed intertwined. Hunk could feel his body vibrate in time with his erratic heart, and was sure Keith could feel it too.

Keith recovered first, and tugged him forward. “Hunk.”

“Keith?”

They kissed again, and Keith took charge. His fingers drifted to Hunk’s chin and pulled him closer, his body pressed directly against his as if he were trying to merge with it. Hunk quickly followed suit and let his hands wrap around Keith’s back, lifting him until his legs dangled, and they’d switched heights.

They breathily broke apart, and Hunk grinned wide enough to blind the other. “Is this really happening?”

Keith nodded, and a grin threatening to match his _boyfriend_ ’s quickly grew in wattage. “Yeah.”

The stronger male began to spin them around, his laugh like a burst of starlight in the empty void of space. Keith wrapped his arms around his neck, and his legs swung behind them until Hunk slid down the steps and began to kiss him across his face.

They pulled apart, Keith painted a brilliant red, much like his Lion.

“I like you.” Hunk declared, and Keith pressed his head against his shoulder.

“I like you, too.”

Sweet yelled out a gurgle of words as she crawled to them and Hunk quickly gathered her between their bodies, giving her just as many butterfly kisses. “And I like you, Sweet!”

Keith pulled her to his chest and she happily flailed her arms, lips spluttering out maybe-words. Hunk babbled back, his motions animated and bright, and Keith felt his heart swell at the sight. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but he didn’t mind one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they finally kiss and they are H A P P Y
> 
> also this chapter was like 3 hours past the 13th haha rip...... thank u ao3 for backdating


	14. don't you go and change for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these lovesick domestic boys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be honest, this chapter was pretty darn self-indulgent

Eventually, they had to get up and train. There were many things to be done, and the Castle still wasn’t in working order from the Galra ambush from what felt like years ago.

With great reluctance, they parted. Hunk stared forlornly as Keith went towards the bridge to help Allura with testing the systems. He desperately prayed that this all wasn’t a fever dream, and that he still wasn’t slumped under a tree about to suffocate.

Sweet distracted him, though, by nibbling on his headband and pulling it down his face until it covered his vision.

“Alright, I get it. Let’s go help Coran, hm?” Hunk lifted her and pressed a kiss against her cheek. She squealed and giggled, especially when he tickled her chin as he turned in the opposite direction of Keith.

First, he stopped by his room. In all the rush, he’d never got a chance to shower Sweet in the gifts given to her by the Altean advisor.

The two boxes were neatly stacked in the corner, and the bassinet-stroller was near his bed. He dragged the boxes to the middle of the floor and dumped them out, setting Sweet down in front of the pile as he quickly dug through it.

Soft toys of various sizes seemed to be what made up box number one. A few blankets and outfits were also stuffed at the bottom, and Hunk slid a pastel blue hat over Sweet’s head. She patted the unfamiliar material, and then quickly got distracted as he waved a soft, stuffed lion in front of her face. It was multicolored, as if the five mythical lions merged into one, but not as Voltron.

As she got busy rolling around with her new source of entertainment, Hunk tore open the second box. Inside were bottles, diapers, Altean baby books, and even something that vaguely resembled a baby monitor.

Hunk nodded appreciatively, and picked out a few key products. A blanket in case she got cold while he worked, some diapers, one of the baby books (though it was in Altean, and he had no idea how to read it), and an extra outfit.

He scooped up Sweet, who was ‘vrooming’ as if she were a plane, and set her in the strollernet. Bassiroller? He would think of a better name later.

“Ready to go, little lady?” He asked as he shoved his supplies in the basket beneath the carriage, and then they were off down the hall.

Sweet seemed to very much enjoy the ride, her hands reaching for the moving ceiling as if she could grab onto it and ride the motion. Though she quickly pulled them back to tug at her ear, refocusing back on her toy.

He found Coran easily enough, and pushed the stroller into the corner, close enough to the work-area that he would be able to quickly see if something was wrong with her. He tucked the blanket around her torso and let her grab onto his finger for a while until Coran politely coughed and pulled him away.

The first thing they had to do was ensure the Lions were alright. The strangest thing about the sentient, magical lions was that they loved being scrubbed clean.

Hunk and Coran shed their shirts and buckets of cleansing goo and tool for minor repairs were brought out.

“Which one do you wanna do?”

“I suppose I’ll start with the Blue Lion.” He motioned to the magnificent beast. “She’s sustained almost as much damage as the Yellow.”

Hunk grinned sheepishly, bowing his head in an apology, though his tone was teasing. “Please, Coran. You know you just wanna go to the closest one first.”

They laughed and parted ways, hooking up a pulley to reach the highest parts of the Lions. Hunk quickly got to work, occasionally glancing over at Sweet to ensure she hadn’t somehow gotten loose and injured. She seemed to have fallen asleep almost as soon as he walked away.

Yellow, however, was not as serene. He could feel her anger at putting himself in danger, and he swiftly apologized as best he could with just his feelings.

“Sorry, girl… I’ll listen to the team next time. Promise.” He said as he repaired a cut in her armor with a blowtorch. It would’ve healed on its own, but he loved to shower her in attention. And he _had_ been ignoring her for the last few days, in favor of Sweet. “Once this is all over, I’m just gonna take a day to hang out with you. Just the two of us.”

Yellow perked up at that, and he could swear he saw her tail twitch like an excited cat. He grinned and scratched at the yellow metal in front of him like one would a pet.

That was how most of his afternoon was spent. Though, his mind often strayed to Keith. They’d actually been able to communicate and they _liked_ each other.

He still needed to apologize, though. That was for certain.

Coran seemed to notice his troubles a few hours down the road, and he tossed an oil-slicked towel over his shoulder. “Everything alright, Hunk?”

“Hm?” Said paladin tilted his head, though his eyes stayed glued to the screen in front of him as he tested Green’s shields.

“You seem distracted. You didn’t have another fight with Keith, did you?”

Hunk jolted, eyes wide. “No!” Coran raised a disbelieving brow and Hunk quickly calmed his heart. “We didn’t, I swear.” Then, he shyly turned away and his fingers strayed to rub across his lips.

“Oh?” Coran grinned as if he’d heard the juiciest family secret in the galaxy. “I see.” He turned back, starting up his buffer to shine Black’s paws. “I’m very happy for you, then!”

Hunk opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn’t think of anything clever. “Yeah… me too.” He ended up saying, a soft smile growing.

Coran huffed and wiped at the sweat across his forehead. “You know, we’re almost done here. Feel free to take off.”

Hunk sat straight, surveying the Lions who looked about as new as they could get, being over 10,000 years old. “Are you sure?”

Coran flipped off the buffer and leaned against it, holding his fingers up in an ‘OK’ sign. “I’m sure. Perhaps Sweet is feeling a bit hungry? Dinner is soon.”

“Right…” He turned to the child Flill and peeked into the basket to check on her. She was still knocked out. “Thanks, Coran. I’ll come and get you for dinner.”

“No need! I’ve promised Lance that I would show him a thing or two in the observatory in just a few moments.

Hunk shrugged. “Alright, then. See you later!”

They exchanged waved goodbyes, and Hunk pushed the bassinet towards the dining room. He felt the telltale grumble in his stomach, and knew that he would be feeling famished by the next hour. He could barely remember when the last time he ate was.

“Hey, dude!” Lance called, intercepting him in the hall. He wore his casual clothes and had a nice pep in his step. As soon as he got close enough, he circled around and hopped onto Hunk’s back as if it were his right. Not that Hunk minded.

“Hey, Lance. Heard you were going to the observatory?”

“Yeah! Coran is gonna show me all kinds of constellations. And he said he _might_ be able to show me Varadero in Allura’s mind room thing, as long as I don’t mind him pokin’ around in my head.” He grimaced, placing a hand against his temple at the thought. “But it’ll be totally worth it!”

Hunk nodded thoughtfully, and grinned as he slipped Lance from his back after giving him a good twirl or two. “I’m happy for you, dude! Tell me how it is, and I might just join you next time.”

Lance saluted lazily, posture completely off, and jumped down the corridor with a call of, “Will do!”

Sweet awoke at the slight commotion, and her eyes blinked in discordance with the others. He leaned down into the carrier to regard her and pulled back the covers when he felt her warm fingers. “You alright, bud?”

She blinked, in sync this time, and cooed. He grinned, and continued to the dining hall.

Keith, Shiro, Pidge and Allura were there when he strode in, and the four nodded in his direction. He lifted the bassinet down the stairs and rolled it to the table.

“Hey guys. Everything alright?”

“Yep. We were just figuring out what to do for dinner.”

Pidge adjusted her glasses, as if they were a threatening instrument of destruction. “If I have to eat goo one more time, I’m going to destroy the entire machine.”

“Coran and I could fix you all some traditional Altean meals, if you’d like?” Allura clapped her hands in front of her. “Or, we could have a good old-fashioned paladin lunch!”

“No!” Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge rushed forward and Allura’s eyes widened marginally.

They quickly stepped out of her personal space.

“I’ll fix us something.” Hunk volunteered, raising a hand.

“Are you sure?” Shiro lifted a brow.

“Yeah, man. I’m sure anything would be better than… _paladin lunch._  No offense, Princess.”

Allura just shook her head, throwing her hands up in defeat. “The kitchen is yours.” She recants, and steps to the table. “Now, Shiro… what was it you were saying about -”

“Hunk.” Keith pulled his attention away, and he eagerly turned to face his… _boyfriend._ The word made him giddier than a sugar rush, and he could hardly stop the flush that flooded through his cheeks. “Can I join you?”

He enthusiastically nodded, and hopped over to grab Sweet. “Of course!” He tugged them both to the kitchen, and plopped them down near the island.

Keith smiled and leaned over it to watch Hunk pull out various ingredients and utensils. Sweet coughed and his attention was pulled to her. Her covers were bunched and tangled around her legs, and he reached in to straighten them.

“What are you going to make?” He asked, a frown replacing his smile as he felt heat radiate from her skin. Though, that was probably why she had kicked off the covers.

“Probably something simple. See, Coran found these really cool alien mushrooms, so I was hoping I could go a little Italian with some of the space tomatoes.”

“You know you don’t have to put ‘space’ and ‘alien’ in front of everything, right?”

Hunk paused as he sprayed alien cooking spray into a pan. “How else are we supposed to know we’re in space?”

Keith laughed, and Hunk felt the back of his neck go warm. He was pleased that it amused him enough, and idly hoped that he would be able to make him laugh much more in the future.

And so, the two shared small jokes and soft laughter as Hunk prepared something akin to lasagna. He’d even been able to find a spice that vaguely smelled like oregano.

“Hey, would you mind calling everyone in? It’s just about ready.”

Keith nodded and slid from his perch, walking to the intercom and buzzing in the other paladins. He got no response, but a quick peek into the dining room showed Coran and Lance talking animatedly as they busted through the doors.

The lasagna was plated, decorated, and delicately balanced along Hunk’s arms.

“You need help?”

“Nope.” Hunk assured, turning into the dining hall. “Would you mind getting some drinks, though?”

Keith slid back into the kitchen and tugged a large vat of some sort of Altean juice that Coran had introduced them to from the fridge. It was surprisingly sweet, despite its dark, foreboding colors. Keith, personally, loved it.

He carried the tub of juice over his shoulder and tugged Sweet in her bassinet behind him. Hunk quickly took over, though, and lifted Sweet up the stairs and let her rest in his lap as he sat down.

The others had already begun to dig in. They complimented him between mouthfuls, and Lance made a joke that nearly had Pidge snorting the punch from her nose.

Keith sat next to Hunk, and they shared a meaningful look from the corner of their eyes. Sweet mumbled sleepily, and rested her head against the table as Hunk fed her bits of the dish after blowing on it to cool it down.

Their hands met under the table, and their pinkies entwined as if they were making a silent promise. Nobody else seemed to notice as Keith scooted his chair that much closer.

Dinner went without a hitch, though, and everyone seemed very happy afterwards. Lance and Pidge didn’t even complain as they cleared the table to do the dishes. Instead, they threatened to have a leftover food fight, and Shiro quickly intervened, scolding them all the way to the kitchen.

Allura yawned and Coran was swift in pulling her away for a good night’s sleep, though she did half-heartedly complain on the way out the door.

Keith leaned back in his seat, letting his head tilt back over the edge of it to look up at the ceiling.

“Was it good?”

He turned to look at the yellow paladin, who nervously fiddled his thumbs. Sweet was attracted to the movement and took the two digits in her mouth, and Hunk grimaced as wet slobber slid down his palm.

Keith nodded. “It was delicious. Thank you, Hunk.”

Hunk laughed, and it sounded wheezy and out of breath. He wasn’t sure he’d ever stop feeling heated around the collar when he was around Keith. “Thanks.”

The red paladin tangled their fingers again and pulled Hunk from his seat, his entire body the definition of relaxed, which was quite rare for the boy. “Walk with me.”

Hunk nodded dumbly at the look on Keith’s face, full of adoration. Sweet was replaced in her throne, face wiped clean and stuffed lion hooked under her arm. Keith insisted on lifting her up the stairs this time, and he grunted the entire way. Hunk sure did make it look easy.

Their hands attached together again, as they began a slow stroll through the Castle. Neither led or followed, but they still kept a steady, comfortable pace.

Sweet began fussing a few minutes into the walk, and Hunk lifted her from her confinement. “Hush, hush. I’ve got ya.” He consoled, patting her back and swaying slightly as Keith took over in pushing the empty stroller.

“This is nice.” Keith admitted, eyes drifting shut as he listened to Hunk babble to Sweet.

“Yeah, it is.” Hunk glanced over at him. “But, actually… We do need to talk about something.”

Keith’s happy bubble neatly shattered at those words. He forced himself to continue breathing. “What about?”

“I just wanted to apologize.” Keith tilted forward a bit in relief, and the tenseness that quickly weaseled its way into his muscles dissipated. “You know, for the things I said before…?”

“It’s alright.” He quickly reassured. “I know you didn’t mean it.” They paused in the hallway, and Keith looked down at their feet. “I also wanted to say sorry. I know I probably insulted you, and made it seem like your relationship with Sweet didn’t matter.”

“Hey, no. It’s okay.” Hunk quickly cut him off and grabbed his hand, pulling him close.

“I’m just glad you didn’t listen to me. She _does_ deserve to find her family again, or at least be reunited with her people.” Keith looked down at the mentioned baby, and she eyed him. He held a finger out to her and she eagerly attached to it.

Hunk hummed softly. “Yeah… me too.” The baby slipped between their arms, and Hunk took over the duty of pushing the empty carriage. “I guess I should put her to bed, though. She’s probably been all kinds of stressed out with how jumbled my thoughts were lately.”

Keith nodded, but did not try to put her down just yet. “Let me walk you back?”

“Of course.”

They turned around, and it took a moment for them to figure out exactly which part of the Castle they’d managed to get stuck in before they were able to find their way back.

The entire time, Sweet was like a tiny radiator against Keith’s shoulder, and she firmly pressed herself in the crook of his neck, fingers balled and eyes squeezed shut.

He cleared his throat after a few moments, and Hunk turned his attention to him.

“Do you think Sweet feels a little warm?”

Hunk frowned and reached to feel her forehead. It deepened and the two slowed in the middle of the hall, Hunk occasionally repositioning his fingers to a different part of her face.

Eventually, though, he pulled back with a troubled look.

“Hunk?”

“Hm? Oh… yeah. She feels a bit warm. I was hoping she’d just gotten hot under the covers, but I guess I overestimated her immune system.”

“You don’t think Coran is asleep yet, do you? He could probably check her over.”

Hunk sighed and put his hands on his hips. “I guess we’ll have to go find him. I wouldn’t want her to get seriously ill.”

Keith nodded and their pace quickened considerably as they dashed to find Coran.

The advisor was easily found in the first location they looked, the bridge. He was shaking his hips to some sort of tune that filtered through the speakers, and the two would’ve stopped to giggle at the sight if they hadn’t been so worried.

“Hey, Coran?” Hunk spoke up, and the music immediately flickered out as Coran turned to them. “Could you check Sweet for us? We think she might have a fever.”

The older Altean quickly nodded and shoved away the tools he was fiddling with, and the three more or less ran to the med-bay.

Keith set her in an incubator-like machine, and it whirred to life as the cover flipped over her tiny, groggy form.

It was a few moments of silence, and Hunk couldn’t help fidgeting with everything he could grab onto. His fingers played with the edges of his shirt until the stitches looked like they were about to fray. Then he switched to his headband, which he really needed to clean with how often Sweet chewed on it.

Finally, though, Keith reached out to him and squeezed his fingers encouragingly. “She’ll be fine, Hunk. We caught it early.”

Coran piped up in a confident tone, “Exactly right! She has a mild ear infection, and a slight fever, but she will be fine once I whip up some special medicine.”

Hunk put a hand on his chest and nearly doubled over as he sighed in relief. “Thank you so much, Coran.”

“Not a problem!” The Altean brushed him off, turning to produce some of the medicine in their replicator. “Just give me a moment.”

The lid to the incubator opened and Hunk quickly crowded around it. “Aw, buddy… I’m sorry I didn’t catch that you were sick, sooner.” He rubbed a hand across her tummy. “I’m gonna take good care of you though.”

As he promised and consoled the baby (who honestly was just happy with the attention), Keith was motioned over by Coran.

“Make sure you wake her every four hours or so and place two drops in each ear. There shouldn’t be any side effects, but if you feel she is getting worse… Come and get me immediately.”

Keith nodded seriously, gripping the vial of ear drops as if he life depended on it. “Right. Thanks.”

Coran smiled and shooed him off. “Now, go relax. You’ve all got plenty of bonding to do tomorrow.”

“Right.” Hunk groaned, and the other two hid their laughs behind their hands. Coran left, probably back to the bridge, and Keith, Hunk, and Sweet were left alone together again.

Keith didn’t know what to say next, so he kept his mouth shut. Sweet easily doze in the silence, and the two met eyes.

A gentle smile was offered at Hunk, and he moved to wrap Keith in a hug.

“Thanks.”

“For what?” His voice was a bit muffled, seeing as he was covered almost completely by Hunk’s arms, and the latter held in his laugh that would be at the other’s expense.

“Just… being there.”

Keith nodded, and held out the vial to Hunk as he pulled away. “I’ll always be there for you.”

The larger boy fumbled with the medicine, and Keith quickly caught it when it slipped from his fingers. Hunk stammered at the words, and hid his face in his hands.

“ _Keith_.” He whined. “You can’t just hit me out of nowhere with that kind of stuff.”

He looked confused, and moved to scoop up Sweet before they ambled to the door. “What did I do?”

Hunk couldn't respond as he groaned into his hands, so Keith let it go. He didn’t mind admitting to himself that he felt pleased that he’d so easily pushed Hunk into an embarrassed messed, though.

Hunk suddenly stopped, and Keith nearly ran into him. “ _Quiznak._ I left the bassinet… stroller… thing in the bridge. Would you mind waiting for me in my room?”

Keith nodded and Hunk took off down the hall. Sweet still felt warm against his shoulder, so he moved to follow the instructions, though he ambled carefully to avoid waking her up. He’d rather not have a screaming, sick child wailing in his ear.

Thankfully, the door was unlocked (and Keith was reminded of another thing he needed to apologize for later), so he easily stepped inside and left it open behind him. There was nowhere else to lay her except for on the bed, so that’s where he placed her. Her toy, which he didn’t really pay attention to, was being strangled in the bend of her elbow.

Hunk didn’t take long to reappear, and Keith was startled when he looked up to see him in the doorway.

“Sorry about that.”

Keith shook his head. “You move very fast.” Came the compliment. Hunk just snickered and shoved the bassinet near the head of his bed.

“Most people don’t expect that, with how…” He motioned to his torso. “Heavy I look.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Keith quickly began, and Hunk just waved a dismissive hand, a bright smile stretching his lips.

“Don’t worry, dude. I know you didn’t.” He sat on the bed and laid back, stretching his arms across the length.

Keith awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, and Hunk rolled to regard him. He seemed to be at a loss for words, so Keith began to look around.

The room looked exactly the same as it did earlier, but it felt much brighter now that he wasn’t breaking and entering.

“Hey…” Hunk spoke, voice small. Keith snapped to attention, and took a step forward. “Do you want to, uh… sleep over tonight?”

His face whirled into confusion, and Hunk quickly started over. “I mean, I just… I feel like Sweet would be more comfortable if it wasn’t just me, you know? She would probably feed on my stress tonight, and who knows what that would do to her infection. Not that I want you to stress, too. Actually, I probably shouldn’t have offered. You go on ahead and sleep, we-”

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

“I want to sleep over tonight. Can I?” Keith was already kicking off his shoes and Hunk hopped up and moved to his closet.

“Of course! Let me just… find some extra covers and I’ll lay them down. For me, I mean. Please take the bed.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Why can’t we just share it?”

“Oh…” Hunk paused, and a flurry of blankets avalanched over top of him when he failed to catch them. Keith snorted and moved to help him stuff them back away. “I just didn’t wanna assume that you wanted to.”

“I want to.” Keith comforted him. His face was entirely composed of trust and affection, and Hunk wanted nothing more than to look at him for as long as possible.

The companionable silence stretched on, and Hunk went to change into his pajamas while Keith got more comfortable. ‘Comfortable’ being shedding his jacket and gloves, and nothing else. While he did that, Keith took it upon himself to change Sweet into thinner layers, so that she wouldn’t overheat.

When Hunk emerged in his favorite yellow jammies, he looked confused. “You don’t want to change into night clothes?”

“I don’t usually. Is that bad?”

“No, no. To each their own.” Hunk dimmed the lights, and set them on a timer to turn off when it detected no more motion. He stood in front of Keith, who’d situated himself on the bed near the conked-out child.

It was obvious he was contemplating how to lay on the bed, when Keith tugged him forward and rolled to the side nearest the wall. Sweet laid tucked between them, sinking into their combined body heat, and the two faced each other.

They stared at one another, Keith curious and Hunk with all the adoration he could muster, and their hands met once again, fingers tangling like cheap shoelaces.

Hunk couldn’t help himself. “I like you.”

Keith smiled, lifting their hands to kiss the back of Hunk’s. “I like you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also uh... try not to take this as an example of what to do if ur baby ever gets a fever. make sure u talk to a doctor if u have no idea what to do! 
> 
> on another note, im pretty sure this is my longest chapter so far!


	15. tell me that you've got me and you're never gonna leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dealing with the effects, but not the symptoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more self-indulgent keith takin' care of a stressed out hunk bc i can?

Hunk rolled over, his legs bumping against his bedmate. Keith’s eyes popped open and he silently sighed in the dark of the room. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep at all, with the baby-furnace that radiated between them.

“Are you awake?” Hunk murmured, soft enough that the other barely caught the question.

“Mhm.”

“Sweet’s really burning up, huh?”

“Yeah…” Keith glanced down at the clock at the foot of the bed. 3:49. “Should we give her more medicine now?”

“I’m on it.” Hunk grunted as he rolled out of the bed. A rush of cool air rushed to Keith’s face at the absence and he shivered, sitting up.

Sweet awoke like a violent hurricane, a mass of piercing wails and flailing limbs. Hunk shushed her and quickly fished out the medicine, patiently holding her head to the side as he dripped the drops in her ears. Angrily, she swiped at him, though it had as much effect as a bee against a bear.

“Shh, it’s okay….” Hunk shushed her, though it did little to quiet her harsh sobs. Her fingers strayed to her ears and she tugged again.

Keith pulled the blanket around him as he watched the two, a warm feeling blooming in his chest. He wondered if, after Sweet was gone, he would be able to see Hunk like this ever again.

Though, he did notice that the taller was looking very stressed. His eyes squinted as Sweet continued to cry, as if he wanted to fall asleep standing up. There were also the telltale signs of dark bags beginning to form under his eyes.

Nothing seemed to calm Sweet down, even as Hunk paced and promised her that she would feel better soon. And even when it seemed that the medicine had kicked in, she furiously kicked her legs.

“I’m going to try to pull her fever down a little.” Hunk said finally, gesturing to the bathroom. “Sorry I’m keeping you up. You can go back to your room, if you want.”

Keith shook his head and curled up further in the covers. “I’m fine. Good luck.”

They disappeared behind the sliding door of the bathroom, and her wails were muffled by the reinforced material of the walls.

He began to nod off, legs folding up to his chest. He rested his chin against them, and listened to the sound of running water. There was a splash, and Sweet’s crying dwindled for a moment. He could still hear Hunk speaking to her, though he couldn’t make out the exact words, and he sighed in relief and dozed off.

That is, until there was another splash as they got out of the tub and Sweet picked up where she left off.

He rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands and tossed his legs over the edge of the bed, just as the door to the bathroom flipped open and Hunk emerged, a fluffy towel wrapped around his shoulders and another encasing the whining child.

“I guess that didn’t work, huh?”

“Her temperature dropped, a little…” Hunk heavily dropped on the bed and he looked down at Sweet, whose eyes were blurry with tears and skin blotchy in pink. He sighed and felt the sting of his own eyes as they began to tear up.

The reason why she was crying so much was probably because of his own stress levels, as he’d theorized earlier that night. Despite how well he’d taken it, the fact that Sweet _would_ have to be leaving him and very soon made his heart ache.

Gentle hands began to pat his back in an awkward rhythm, and he glanced at the owner. Keith looked very uncomfortable at the sudden tears, and Hunk felt infinitely worse for dragging him down into this mess.

“I’m sorry.” He blubbered, frantically swiping at his eyes. Keith ignored the apology and leaned his head against Hunk’s shoulder.

“This’ll be over soon. You’re gonna be fine.” He tried to convince him. “But it’s okay to cry, too. I won’t judge you.”

That was all it took before the barriers fell and he turned into a sobbing mess along with the baby in his arms. He stuttered out words that didn’t make any sense, though Keith was able to pick apart that he really _was_ affected by the earlier intervention. But he didn’t interrupt, and let the two tire themselves out.

Sweet finished first, having started so much earlier. Keith lifted her from Hunk’s arms, and the other immediately wrapped them around himself as he continued on his tired, stressed-out tirade.

It morphed all over the place, and Keith had long since given up trying to understand everything said. Key factors weren’t lost, though, such as the fact that Hunk felt he did little for the team other than to act as their shield, or that he wasn’t strong enough to be a ‘defender of the universe’.

He slipped Sweet into her bassinet and pulled it closer to the bed before he turned to Hunk and squatted in front of him. He held his hands out, palms up, and waited until the other had calmed down enough to place his own over top them.

“Feel better?”

Hunk sniffled wetly, but nodded all the same. They laid down again and Keith resisted the urge to jump up and start exercising to relieve some of his own tension. Instead, he let Hunk wrap his arms around him (despite the uncomfortable shudder that ran through him at the prolonged touch) and the other quickly fell asleep again.

He snored, but Keith didn’t mind. The clock blinked from 6:14 to 6:15.

It felt like he was only able to sleep for a few minutes (though about two more hours passed) before Allura’s voice awoke them over the intercoms, directing them to meet in the training room by the next hour.  

They stumbled out of the bed, thanking the stars that Sweet stayed asleep and quiet the entire time they redressed. Unfortunately, they had to wake her in order to reapply the drops, and she was soon back to crying. Though, the cries were much quieter this time, and she only really sobbed when they put her down.

Keith volunteered to push her to the training room, with how tired and uncoordinated Hunk was that morning.

They were the last to shamble in, and Hunk eagerly sat down on the stairs to rest until Allura informed them of the day’s activity.

Keith left Coran in charge of Sweet with a desperate look, and the elder male quickly took the hint and disappeared with her up in the control room.

“Everything alright, you two?” Shiro asked as he regarded them curiously, stretching in the middle of the room.

Hunk gave a tired, shaky thumbs up and Keith nodded. Shiro took the hint, and turned back to speak with Pidge and Lance (both of whom eyed them with suspicious peeks).

The two sat together, near a corner yet still close enough to form a semicircle once Allura walked in.

“Are you alright now?”

Hunk nodded. “I’m okay. Sorry about that, I guess I just… kinda panicked?”

Keith shrugged and nudged him with his shoulder. “Like I said, I’ll be here for you. We’re teammates.”

With a short, huffing laugh, Hunk helped Keith stand as the Princess strode in. “Right.”

“Alright, Paladins. As per the punishment, you all are going to be digging around each other’s head holes for most of the day.” Allura recited, handing out the circlets to each of them as Coran booted up the system. “We’ll start with a general connection and work our way to something more complicated.”

Pidge grumbled as she slapped on her mind-melder.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Pidge! We have _no secrets_.” Lance said, waggling his fingers. “Besides, we already know like everything about each other.”

They rolled their eyes. “I’m more grumbling because we have to do this all day, but I appreciate the reminder.”

Lance snickered and then the group sat in their circle.

 _"Now then, paladins.”_ Coran spoke over the intercom. _“Focus on yourselves and try to visualize something that makes you… happy? Yes, let’s start with happy.”_

Lance’s feelings popped up almost instantly and everyone could feel something akin to a warm hug envelope them, and the smell of coffee beans and vanilla creamer seemed to stick to their noses. A wave of homesickness hit all of them, before it was quickly pulled back and replaced with ‘happy’ again.

Keith was next, and they could almost feel wind flowing through their hair and hear a speeder, rumbling low and loud at the same time. It was a simple fantasy, but they felt the delight all the same.

Pidge’s happy place was her bed. Tucked away in the corner of her room - her  _Earth_ room - surrounded by parts of some project and the feel of oil that got caught underneath her nails from when she lubricated a joint or two.

Shiro, taking up fourth place, thought of warm fires, snow frosted windows, and a steaming cup of hot cocoa pressing against his palms as he watched the logs crackle in the hearth. There was a faint smell of peppermint that they chased but could never reach.

Hunk struggled the most, surprisingly. Everyone quickly took notice, too, and began to comfort him silently, mind-fingers brushing against him in a form of solidarity. They caught a flicker of tiredness, though he forced it into stale happiness. A glimpse of something generic - balloons and rainbows - and then they were being assaulted by static-y images of an alien planet, covered in dead foliage and Galra tech. Purple blood, and then -

He ripped off the mind connector and everyone was forcibly pulled from the other. Heavy pants lifted his chest though he quickly began playing it off.

“Sorry about that, guys. I wasn’t really focusing. Can we try again?”

Coran cleared his throat. _“Why don’t we take a break instead?”_

The others agreed, and nobody mentioned that they had just gotten started with the exercise. Water pouches were passed out, and Hunk didn’t get a chance to grab one until Keith was dragging him away to the hall, with a call of “We’ll be back.” over his shoulder.

He let go in a hallway between the training room and their bedrooms. But he didn’t say anything, just crossed his arms and stood in front of him, idly looking up and down the hall.

Hunk flinched, as if he was being assaulted verbally. “I’ll do better.” He tried.

“That’s not what this is about.” Keith shook his head. He didn’t offer any explanations though, and Hunk’s stressed and sleep-deprived couldn't hear anything but a condescending tone. His ear hurt.

With a scowl, he clenched his fist. “I’m sorry for making you all see that, then. I know everyone has bigger problems to deal with. I mean we _do_ have to defeat an entire _empire_ that’s had free reign for 10,000 years. And I’m over here wanting to cry over nonsense, even though I already _told_ everyone that I’m fine.”

He paused and sighed, pinching his nose. “I’m _fine._ ”

Keith nodded. “Okay.”

“That’s it? You’re not gonna tell me what to do to be better?”

“No. You’re doing fine, Hunk.”

He snarled, and Keith seemed momentarily taken aback by the uncharacteristic noise. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped this was just a bad dream and he wasn’t already ruining his completely new relationship after one day.

Keith, however, reached for him and began to lead them back to the training room. Hunk wanted nothing more than to wake up from the nightmare that was his jumbled mind and roll over to give him a big, warm hug.

Pidge met them at the door and slipped a device in one hand and Lance was there to slip a water pouch in the other. Keith disappeared from his side to speak to Shiro, Allura, and Coran.

“Dude, that was intense.” Lance admitted as Hunk stuck Pidge’s mind-blocker in his ear.

“Sorry.” The apology was gruff as he slurped on the water, and he inwardly flinched. What was going on with him, where he was being so rude to his best friends? With a ragged breath in his nose, he said, in a much kinder voice, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I guess even you get stressed out sometimes, huh?” Lance gripped his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

Sweet cried as she was transferred from Coran’s to Keith’s arms, and Hunk found the shrill was much less intense. He wasn’t sure if it was because she was getting better, or if it was from the device in his ear.

“I’m gonna -” He motioned to the child and the other two quickly shooed him off.

He caught the tail end of the conversation the four were having as he stumbled to their impromptu circle.

“Her emotions must be negatively affecting him, though. Surely it’s dangerous.” Allura murmured.

“I think it’s more because they’re feeling each other’s discomforts.” Coran theorized as he gave Sweet more medicine.

“So it’s like one of the worst feedback loops ever to exist.” Came Shiro’s response, and Keith grunted in agreement. Then, the latter noticed him and handed the baby off.

Sweet cooed, and relief flooded through him. She felt much cooler to the touch now, and he belatedly realized that she wasn’t crying as much as that morning.

“How’re you doing, Hunk?” Shiro asked again that day, and this time Hunk just shrugged.

“I’m okay.” He side-eyed Keith, who avoided his look. None of the others acknowledged it. Shiro motioned for Lance and Pidge to join the circle.

“Good to hear. We’re going to let everyone get out of here early, though.”

Coran quickly piped up. “Turns up we have plenty more kinks to work out of the system, so this was a bit premature.”

Hunk tried not to let self-deprecation take over him again, even as he guiltily recalled the slightly frightened look on Keith’s face when he raised his voice. That was the second time and it felt even worse that he’d made him look like that.

“So, free day?” Lance sounded excited, and even a bit relieved.

Allura crossed her arms, and her chin tilted up. “For now. Expect your workload to be _doubled,_ tomorrow.” Her eyes twinkled playfully.

Lance dramatically threw an arm over his head and collapsed on the floor. Pidge clapped her hands for the performance, though her face stayed impassive. Hunk felt bad for not laughing, but truth be told he hadn’t been paying attention.

It wasn’t lost on the other two, and Pidge shared a knowing look with the blue paladin.

Keith, however, was there first and began to tug the other by his wrist.

“Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think _you’re_ going with _my_ best friend?” Lance hopped up, joke forgotten.

“For a walk.”

“Um -”

“It’s alright, Lance.” Hunk tiredly interrupted, and tried to place a calming hand on his shoulder and missed. The only reason why he didn’t fly forward onto his face was from Keith’s grip and the steady presence by his side as Lance slipped under his arm.

“Are you alright though, Hunk? You’ve been so out of it lately.” Pidge spoke up as she waggled her fingers at Sweet, who was still perched over Hunk’s arms.

“I just didn’t get a very good night’s sleep.”

The other two narrowed their eyes and Lance nudged Pidge as Hunk turned back to Keith.

“I’ll see you guys later though. Just gonna take a walk and probably a really long nap.” He tried to smile, but he was sure it was more of an ugly grimace.

“Right. See you later, dude.” Lance gave him a pat.

Keith quickly dragged him off, and the mood dropped between them as soon as the door shut behind them. He made a straight bee-line for Hunk’s bedroom, Sweet resting her head against his shoulder.

“Keith.”

He was ignored, and shoved into the room as Keith began to make up the bed so that they could lay down comfortably. Sweet turned her head and Hunk shut his eyes. He was tired, too.

“Keith, I’m sorry about earlier.”

“It’s fine.” He easily shook him off, smoothing out the sheets and pointing to them. “Sit.”

Hunk followed the command, and had to bunch his fingers in his pants in order to not immediately stuff his face in a pillow and pass out.

“No, I… That was completely rude of me. I know you were just trying to help. I didn’t mean to blow up.”

“Hunk, it’s really okay. You’re stressed.” Keith reached forward and cupped his cheek as he pulled the mind-block from his ear. “You don’t normally act this way, so I forgive you.”

He ushered him to lay down, and he and Sweet cuddled up in the middle of the bed. Already he began drifting. If he ever had the option to, he would never give up his eight hours again.

“I’ll be here when you wake up.” Keith promised, and finally Hunk let himself fade away into his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i just realized i make lance and pidge interact so much and im very okay with that
> 
> note: keith doesn't actually think hunk is doing fine rip
> 
> and in case anyone got a bit confused (which i feel might happen a lot with this entire story tbh) hunk and sweet p much shared their stress with each other, which made them feel MORE anxious and it was probably awful and 9/10 don't recommend. 
> 
> also: i am like deliriously tired and the editing is subpar  
>    
> and another ALSO: the chapter titles have like literally nothing to do with the chapters tbh... i just like how they sound ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	16. you'll find something waiting, right there where you left it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief glance through keith's inner thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short im so sorry but i felt it was necessary.
> 
> but also i listened to 'everything stays' from adventure time like all day while writing this and it made me Feel, which might also be why its so short and ?? kinda poetic at some parts? if u squint?

Keith let his hands run through Hunk’s bangs, and the other stayed completely prone in his curled up position, even as his gloves nearly snagged the soft hair in the clasps.

He sighed, loud in the sudden silence after the tumbling down-spiral that just happened to his friend. His ‘more-than-friend’? He fiddled with his gloves, palms clammy, and his muscles ached to be in motion.

It was just going to be a quick workout, and he’d be back in time to give Sweet more medicine and to sit with Hunk until he woke up next. Not so surprisingly, it was easy to convince himself to just go for it.

He left his jacket on the bed, and stole one of Hunk’s clean towels before he left for the training deck again.

It was cleared out, except for Pidge who holed up in the corner. They exchanged nods in lieu of verbal greetings and Keith tossed his towel off to the side.

“Start training level two.”

The gladiator fell from the ceiling with its mechanical grace and charged at him with no warning. Keith parried easily, and flipped out the way.

He didn’t notice as Pidge pushed away her equipment to watch, cross legged and head resting against her closed fist.

He was more focused on the satisfying sound as the swords clashed, as the machine whirred while it thought of new combinations to attack with, his muscles flexing as he blocked. It all distracted him. Made him feel _good_. It was so different from Sweet's cry, which made his heart hurt like it had been shocked by a current powerful enough to paralyze. He never wanted to hear it again. Her laugh was much better, and Hunk's was rarely far behind it. Those sounds made him feel good, too. 

With a well placed slash, the gladiator disintegrated and he huffed. Too easy. Which meant he was getting better, so that was a good thing, he told himself.

He wiped a bit of sweat from his chin. “Start training level three.”

Another bot charged at him. With a grunt, he took a blow that forced him back a few feet, before kicking with all his might to push back. The robot dodged, rolled to his left, and Keith flew in the opposite direction.

It was like a dangerous waltz, where it was okay to step on your partner’s toes, and the endgame wasn’t a kiss but rather a sword through the gut. A strange but appealing analogy.

He was charged again, and he followed the motion through, flipping on his back and tossing the gladiator over him like a sack of flour. They rolled, weapons dropped, and Keith barely had a chance to recover before a fist collided next to his body. Would’ve been his head if he hadn’t ducked.

His leg was brought up with as much force as he could muster, and he winced on impact. It worked, though, and the gladiator went flying away from him. He panted as he darted to his bayard and it instantly materialized.

With a yell, he brought the sword down on the robot’s head as it dove for its spear, and it crackled with energy before it also disintegrated.

He doubled over and pressed his hands against his thighs to keep himself upright as he caught his breath. It was over too quick, in his opinion, but he had to get back.

Pidge clapped from the sidelines, and he moved sweaty hair from his eyes to regard her.

“Inspirational.” Was all she said, and Keith quirked a confused brow. “Forget it. Can I talk to you, though?”

He nodded, scooping up the towel and tossing it around his shoulders as he went. Pidge scooted over so that he could sink down beside her in the corner.

“Is Hunk alright?” She said, getting straight to the point.

Keith frowned, rubbing the slickened sweat from the side of his neck. Was Hunk alright? It was such a loaded question, despite it being so short and simple.

With a heavy sigh, he leaned his head back against the wall. “He’s stressed, and tired. Plus he’s feeding off the same thing from Sweet, so…”

“They’re making each other feel worse.” Pidge finished. “Yikes.

Keith nodded in agreement, and Pidge passed him a water bottle. “He’s doing alright now, though.”

“Good. I’ll be glad when this whole… _mess_ is sorted out. Not that the resident child isn’t adored, of course.” Pidge sighed and looked back at the empty room. “Hunk has just been so unlike himself lately. Snappy.”

“It’s weird.”

She grunted, and adjusted her feet to get more blood flow to them. “He’s going to be so upset when she finally has to go, though. And I think that’ll be worse.”

Keith began to do cooldown exercises, stretching put his biceps. “It probably will be.” He admitted grimly. “But he knows it’s for the best.”

“We just have to be there for him. I guess.” Pidge awkwardly fidgeted. “Kind of like you’ve been, huh?”

“What?”

“Recently. I mean, you guys fought and all, but now you’re best buddies. ‘Buddies’.” She air-quoted.

Keith couldn’t pretend the red across his cheeks was from the earlier exercise. “We, uh… kissed. And held hands.”

It was silent, and Keith focused on keep his stance straight, the slightly painful pull as he stretched his legs keeping him from bolting from the room. He definitely was not nervous about Pidge’s reaction. About her approval. 

However, a snorting laugh was the response he got as she began to gather her computer, wires tossed over her shoulder in a similar manner to Keith's towel. “I figured. Hunk’s been making doe-eyes at you since forever.” She rolled her own. “I’m glad it’s not a secret anymore.”

“Was it a secret?”

She shrugged. “Crushes usually are.”

He nodded thoughtfully, moving to stand with her. It was time for him to head back to Hunk’s room, anyway, unless he wanted the other to panic as soon as he awoke to his absence.

The two parted ways at the door, but Pidge stalled a few steps down the way.

“Hey.”

Keith turned back, towel swinging over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for being there for him. We weren’t really close back at the Garrison but… he’s a good guy.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, and Keith nodded seriously. “He is.”

Pidge grinned and thumbs upped at him before dashing off. He watched her turn the corner, nearly tripping over the wires that wrapped around her arms, and crossed his own with an affectionate smile.

He felt much better when he entered Hunk’s room again, and he was even more pleased when he realized the two on the bed were still deep asleep. Looking at them made his heart feel heavy with something he couldn’t put his finger on. It was good, though, and it made him more alert as Hunk rolled to pull Sweet closer. He saw as she buried her pudgy hands in his shirt and relaxed, and how Hunk kept her secure against his chest.

Keith would miss Sweet when she was gone, too. But, like Pidge said, he would be there for Hunk. Just like Hunk would be there for him.

With that thought, he shed his boots again and climbed over the snoozing mountain, tossing an arm over the two and pulling them close. Hunk’s head tilted to press against his, and he let out a soft noise of content.

He fell asleep like that. A gentle nap, complete with legs twisted around each other and firm embraces. The soft motion of up and down as Hunk breathed was hypnotic, and sleep came easy. The warmth helped, too. Unlike the desert, it wasn't dry and over-powering, but more like a pleasant reminder that this person was _here_ and wanted him with them. It was like home, and he didn't want to let it go.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to show that keith cares so much for hunk, but that he is also stressed, too, and how he deals with that.  
> also can u tell i think that pidge and keith find it easy to talk to eachother? they're so similar, imo
> 
>  
> 
> im kinda unhappy with this chapter but at the same time i love it so much wtf brain make up ur mind
> 
> BUT ALSO its like a calm before the storm prepare ur BUTTS


	17. wake up where the clouds are far behind me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, dang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hunk's mom is... amazing....
> 
> i say as if i didn't write her myself and was an actual character shown in the series. 
> 
> this chapter is probably an amalgam of small, random headcanons if i'm being super honest.

Keith ended up spooned behind Hunk, face pressed against his neck. Hunk still held Sweet to his chest, and he curled around her like a protective shield.

The peacefulness was interrupted, though, when Sweet woke up with a soft cry. Much more subdued than the ones from the day before, but strong enough to break the silence.

Hunk woke to it, and was confused at the warmth behind his back for a moment until he remembered that Keith had promised he would be there when he awoke next. He was thankful for that, and rubbed at his eye as he quietly slipped from the bed to deal with Sweet.

She was calm when he applied the dwindling medicine, and even papped him on the cheek as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

He sat on the very edge of the bed, nearly tipping over, and checked her temperature. If he remembered right, she felt the same as when he first found her.

“Thank goodness.” He sighed, holding her up on her shaky legs to give her a good once over. She was grumpy, two eyes opened and two closed. The opened ones were glowering at him, as if _he_ woke her up. In response, he pressed another kiss against her neck and tickled there for good measure. “Okay, okay… back to sleep.” He said with a yawn that stretched his jaw wide open.

He laid down and turned to face Keith, who had stolen his pillow for himself and buried most of his face in it. Hunk didn’t mind, with how peacefully the other was sleeping.

Sweet was not so peaceful, this time. Her legs stayed up right in the air and she reached for them, folding in half like a lawn chair. Hunk pushed them back down and rubbed her belly. “Go to sleep, Sweet.”

She chuffed and kicked at him. He looked playfully offended, and she took great amusement in the expression by her tinkling laughter.

“C’mere, you.” He pulled her close and lifted his head to rest it against his open palm, holding up most of his torso as he looked down at her.

A soft, low hum began to fill the room and he shut his eyes as the lyrics washed over him. Memories from home, and his mother singing the same melody flowed through him.

_Mother was in the living room, sitting on the brown, pleather couch. The television flashed an infomercial, and she startled as a rumble of thunder shook the home. All four of her boys dashed in, blankets wrapped around their shoulders as they stood in a frightened circle in front of her._

_Her arms opened to take them all in with no question, and she held them tight._

_“Will the rain take us away tonight?”_

_“Not tonight. Not ever.” She promised._

_“Will you sing for us?”_

_“I will.”_

_They leaned in, the eldest taking the spot directly next to her. The twins sat on her and his lap, and they snuggled in, and the youngest, who’d only just learned to walk and speak, clambered on top of them, in the best position of all. The TV was muted, and a bright flash of lightning had them hiding their faces against her softness._

_With a soft smile, she began a gentle hum._

_“Let me walk through paradise with you, oh Lord. Take my hand and lead me there.”_ Hunk rolled over to look at the ceiling, and he imagined the rough texture of their living room, brown like wood and high above them. Unreachable, like the stars used to be.

_“All my earthly treasures, I’ll gladly give.” She pressed her cheek against the top of her eldest’s head and kissed the nest of hair there. “Teach me how to love and how to share.”_

Hunk remembered that night vividly. He didn’t know how, with how young he had been, but he remembered as she soothed away their troubles with just a song and a hug. He also remembered it was the same night that he’d gotten so sick from the draft in their home that he had to be rushed to the hospital. An ear infection, much like Sweet’s. She’d sung to him, and only to him, all night long.

_“Greed and lust and vanity were mine, Lord. Then I found your love, divine. Now on my knees, I pray I’ll find the way...”_

Sweet mewled like a baby kitten, lips stretching in an ‘o’ as she let out a silent yawn. Hunk turned to her again and quietly sang the final lyrics, hoping his voice did as much to soothe her as his mother’s did for him, so long ago. _“_ Let me walk through paradise with you.”

A familiar hand placed itself over his, the one that was rubbing a soft circle across Sweet’s tummy, and he followed the curve of the arm until he reached Keith’s face.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Keith pushed a lock of hair behind his ear as he sat up. “It’s okay.”

Hunk stretched and followed him up, toes curling as his back satisfyingly popped. “I feel like I haven’t gotten a full night’s sleep since this entire trip started.”

“When you found Sweet? Or when we became paladins?”

“Both, probably.” He grumbled good-naturedly, and lifted Sweet to deposit her in the mobile crib. "But you know, if I had known singing was this effective, I would've done it so long ago to get her to calm down." They shared a brief laugh together, and quickly began to shush each other in order to keep Sweet asleep. 

Then, the intercoms popped on, and the two could hear Coran and Allura mumbling about something on the other end before they finally decided on what to say.

“Could everyone report to the bridge, please?” Another hushed conversation between the two Alteans, and then she said, “Bring Sweet, as well. We… found her family?”

Hunk startled and Keith immediately rolled out of the bed, slipping his boots on in the same motion. Hunk would’ve been impressed if he wasn’t trying to make his heart start beating again after the sudden announcement.

The other walked around the room, gathering both of their clothes and tossing them on the bed. He pulled on his gloves, and his belt and jacket went on next. Then he turned and helped Hunk, pulling his vest around his back and looping his arms through it.

“You’re okay.” He said, and grabbed onto his face to make him look him in the eye. “It’s going to be okay.”

Hunk held his breath for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” He shook his head and stood to pull on his shoes. “It’s gonna be okay.” He repeated. It was too sudden, but this is what they were looking after her for.

And the two parroted the phrase back and forth all the way to the bridge, where the entirety of the team was there. And on a viewscreen that took up most of the window was a video feed of an alien.

They looked so different from Sweet, that Hunk was squinting to find any similarities.

“This is Apanus.” Allura speaks as they enter, and there was an expression on her face that set them into an uneasy mood. “He is Sweet’s father.”

Hunk’s eyebrows shot to his scalp.

Apanus speaks up then, voice in complete high-definition. They could see the stress on his features, his sunken (two, not four) eyes and unkempt (not pale-pink like Sweet’s, but a mix of black and white and brown) hair. “I’ve been so worried about my little hatchling.” They say, and the translator catches on the last bit, as if it couldn’t decide on which word to spit out.

“We’ve had our sensors set to be on the lookout for her since we’ve been split up. Thank you for taking care of her, Altean Princess.”

“Oh, no. It wasn’t me, but my paladin. Hunk?” She motioned him forward, as if the alien wasn’t able to see in every corner of the room with how wide their camera was.

Keith reached over and squeezed his hand, and the motion wasn’t lost to the rest of the team. No one spoke up (for the moment). Hunk stepped forward with the dozing child, and nodded his head in a polite greeting. His stomach flipped as Apanus grinned and three lines of teeth glinted like polished knives.

“My thanks to you, Paladin.” He said, and Hunk couldn’t find words to speak. Allura quickly accepted for him though, and he shot her a grateful look. They got into a discussion about where to land, and Hunk pulled back to the rest of the group.

The other paladins crowded around him, and Lance nudged his side. “You okay, buddy?”

“My stomach hurts.”

Lance put an arm around his shoulder, and patted him on the back. The video cut out shortly after, and Allura turned to them with her hands clasped in front of her.

“I…” She trailed off, and bit her lip. Then, with a heavy sigh, she stepped forward and grabbed onto Hunk’s hand. “I’m sorry this came about so suddenly. It was an unexpected transmission. If I had known, I would’ve discussed it with you beforehand…and given you more time.”

Hunk quickly shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Sweet jostled at the motion. “It has to happen, Princess. I don’t blame you.” He couldn’t bring himself to say more about the subject, and turned his head away as tears pricked in the corners of his eyes.

Keith cleared his throat and placed a hand against his unoccupied shoulder. “Hey.”

Hunk shakily inhaled. “It’s gonna be okay.” He squared his shoulders and stood taller.

Keith grinned supportively and thumbs-upped, even though Hunk could see how uncomfortable he was with this situation as well.

Then Lance tossed his arms around both of them and pulled them close, waggling his brows. “Keith and Hunk, sittin’ in a tree!” He sang, and Hunk instantly began to laugh.

The distraction was greatly appreciated, and Sweet seemed to enjoy the music because she tried to repeat it in stammered gibberish.

Allura cleared her throat again. “Alright, paladins. We will be landing shortly, so prepare yourselves.” She said, ever the diplomat. “I expect everyone to be on their best behavior!”

After everyone nodded or gave verbal affirmations, she turned to pilot the Castle-ship.

Keith snaked his fingers into Hunk’s grip and they squeezed each other’s hands until it hurt. Everything would be okay. Sweet was going home. But it was so soon. Too soon.

Shiro shooed them off to prepare for landing, but mostly to give Hunk (and by association, Keith) some space. The two hid themselves in a dark, forgotten corridor and sat across from the other, Hunk with his legs crossed as he kept Sweet distracted from his apprehension and Keith with his curled to his chest, legs bouncing to keep himself grounded.

“This is good, isn’t it?”

Keith hesitated for only a moment, but it was enough for Hunk to sigh heavily and bang his head against the wall behind him.

“I mean, that’s _why_ we saved her. So that she could find her family again. I mean, she’s basically doing what we all wish we could do. Go home!” He covered his eyes as they watered, and he heard a whisper of his mother’s voice in his ear once again that day. “It just… doesn’t _feel_ right.”

The other stayed silent, so Hunk continued on, “I guess… I guess it’s because we’re mind-melded or _whatever_ but… Sweet didn’t even react to that guy! It’s like, she didn’t know him at all.”

Keith tilted his head. “Are you sure? Maybe she just didn’t… share the feeling? If that’s how that works.”

“I don’t usually think about it, but I guess I can tell what she feels when she looks at the others. Happy, I guess. She feels safest with you.” He said offhandedly, watching as Sweet took a great interest in the wall and smacked her hands against it in her own kind of melody.

“Really?” Keith’s face went red, and Hunk grinned at him despite his own worries.

“Really. It’s not hard to see why, with how great you are.” Hunk switched walls to sit next to him. “I feel safe with you, too.”

He pfft’d and leaned against him. “That makes two of us.”

“I make you feel safe?” Hunk seemed genuinely surprised, and Keith raised a brow as if it were the most obvious statement in the world.

“Well, yeah. And happy.” He quickly added. “That’s important, too.”

Hunk buried his face in his hands as he felt the heated blush rise to his skin. Keith stole one of the palms from his face though to hold onto, and the serious mood was back once more. They sat as the Castle rumbled, alerting them of the descent into the new atmosphere.

Sweet grunted as she suddenly stood, and Hunk gasped. “Look, look! She’s _walking_.”

And indeed she was, albeit she was resting most of her weight against the wall and sliding across the smooth surface. But she was standing and moving her feet, and he could feel the triumph course through her. It was weird to experience, now that he was actively thinking of the mental connection.

The two shared a wide-eyed look and then they were scooping her up between them and laughing and babbling, expressing their praises to their adopted child.

“We’re so proud, Sweet!” Keith grinned in her face, and she grabbed onto his jaw, forehead coming forward to snuggle against him.

A rush of feet stampeded down the hall and the other three paladins appeared in front of them.

“There you two are! Come on, gang. We’ve just about landed.” Shiro said, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

“You won’t believe this, but they might have a _parade,_ dude! Like, just for us.”

“Technically, it’s just for Hunk.” Pidge _helpfully_ spoke up, and grinned as Lance sputtered something about it being a ‘team victory’.

Hunk laughed along with them, uneasiness back in full swing, but the hand in his grip and the babbling of Sweet right beside him kept it from taking him over. The others helped, too, just by being there.

Lance, with his rowdy laugh, explained in vivid detail the glimpse of the parade he’d so desperately wanted. Shiro led the pack of them down the hall, standing tall but looking back to ensure that they were following and all right. Hunk put on a brave face for him. Pidge, stuffed in the middle of the group with a fixed model of Rover 2.0 hovering above her head, added elements to Lance’s vision that seemed to make it that much better, and the two were on a sudden brainstorm about what they could convince the new aliens to do for them. Keith burst in, pulling ahead to argue with them about lingo he didn’t understand, and Hunk shook his head. This was his family, and Sweet deserved to be with hers. Right?

_“Why are you not scared?” The youngest asked, his other brothers fast asleep under the mountain of blankets beside them. Mother snuggled with him in the corner of the couch, armrest acting as their pillow._

_“Keep a secret?”_

_He nodded._

_“I_ am _scared. Of the thunder and the lightning, and even the rain.” She looked above his head, eyes suddenly fierce. “I am only unafraid for you four. When you all need me, I will be your pillar of strength. But remember this for me, Tsuyoshi: Fear is never unfounded, my darling.”_

_Then, she pressed a hand over his heart. “Trust your instincts, and you will become a pillar of strength, too.”_

_He’d been confused, but he nodded all the same, and she seemed proud. And that was enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (just in case ANYONE is wondering: Apanus is pronounced ahh-pah-nus. like upon us, kind of?)
> 
> i have lots of things i want to say about what's going to happen but also i don't wanna spoil my own story, rip...
> 
> INSTEAD, i will talk about the song used in this chapter, which was also referenced in chapter nine, [Kanaka Wai Wai! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JFh4LYQ2U4)
> 
> From what I've researched, it is a popular Hawaiian song about love and acceptance but it's also about the loss of loved ones! (but also the melody is just very beautiful and i think more people should be able to hear it, so here we are)
> 
> I'm not sure which sources are the most credible, tbh, but if anyone who has any prior experience with it would like to add more, please don't be afraid to speak up!
> 
> and on that note, i would also like to give a big ol' thank u to **elenorasweet** (again!  <3) bc they convinced me to actually add the song to the story, and i think it was a fuckin choice suggestion bc dang... this is probably my favorite chapter. 
> 
> just a small side-note, i'd like to think that hunk and his mom are speaking in their mother tongue, but i'm not exactly sure how Hawaiian works seeing as I've only ever heard choice phrases from television. HOWEVER, i have seen a video or two on youtube where people have had full conversations in what i am ASSUMING is Hawaiian. if not, pls call me out bc... google only helps so much ;o;


	18. It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'll take with me the memories  
> To be my sunshine after the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed pidge's pronouns from they/them to she/her bc reasons. the past chapters should reflect that change, but i might've missed a few!

To celebrate Sweet’s new mobility, Hunk balanced her on his boots and pretended to be her stilts, stooped over like living marionette strings. She held tight to his fingers, and the look on her face broadcasted to everyone that she was having the time of her life.

“I didn’t even think she was old enough to walk.” Hunk said as the conversation lulled, passing her to Lance as he made grabby hands for the alien.

“It makes sense, though. We don’t exactly know her birthday.” Keith said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Speaking of birthdays, how fun do you think this parade is gonna be?” Lance excitedly bounced her up in his arms, twirling en pointe.

“ _Alleged_ parade.” Pidge air-quoted, and grunted as Lance shoved her.

“Don’t smash my hopes and dreams, dude.”

Keith raised a brow. “What does a birthday have to do with a parade anyway?”

“Um, hello?” Lance began to count on his fingers, passing Sweet like a hot potato to Pidge, who instantly gave her to Keith. “Cake, streamers, balloons… marching bands!”

“What kind of birthday did _you_ have?” She said, adjusting her glasses as she scowled.

“The best kind, obviously. Is that jealousy I’m sensing?”

Shiro slowed his pace and caught Hunk by his shoulder, stopping him as the rest of the team stepped onto the surface of the foreign planet.

“How are you doing, Hunk? I know it’s very sudden for you… and you’ve hardly gotten the chance to say goodbye to her.”

The yellow paladin laughed self-deprecatingly, and quickly regretted it as Shiro’s eyes saddened. “I’ll be fine, Shiro. Really. Thanks for worrying, though.”

“That’s my job.” He pulled away with a reassuring pat. “I’ll make sure you’ll get as much time as you can with Sweet, though.”

“Wow, uh… thanks!” Hunk felt his eyes tear up once again that day. “I really appreciate it.”

Shiro just smiled and nodded, jogging to take the lead of the group again. Then, Keith pulled away from the conversation to stand next to Hunk, both his arms wrapped around Sweet as if she were going to disappear at any moment.

Their shoulders brushed, and they caught each other’s eyes.

The planet was interesting. It had similar colors to Earth, with its green grass and brown dirt. But the inhabitants were skinny and tall, and their skin ranged from silver-grey to ashen-grey.

They were greeted by a pale grey alien, wrapped in garbs that flowed at each motion, held together by what looked like very sharp pins. Beside them was a similarly colored being, body nervously hidden behind them.

“Welcome, dear guests. It is honorable that you have graced us with the presence of the components of Voltron.”

A roar of approval came from a crowd that seemed to float from their homes, cheering and throwing prismatic dust that Lance instantly proclaimed to be confetti.

“Please, rest yourselves. I am Apanus, as you may remember. Welcome to our planet.”

“The pleasure is ours.” Allura said, stepping forward. She motioned to her paladins. “We all hope our short time here will be very productive.”

“Yes… speaking of, may I see my dear… child?” Apanus seemed to struggle around the word. Shiro stepped forward then.

“Actually… -"

The blue paladin shot forward to interrupt. "If it pleases you!"

"- We were wondering if you would allow us to say our goodbyes to her.” Shiro continued on.

“Yeah, uh… for posterity?”

“I don’t think you’re using that right.” Keith piped up, and Lance made a face at him.

Apanus tapped his chin, regarding the two paladins and their princess. “Very well. I am a patient being, after all. Please, enjoy yourselves.”

Lance cheered, and immediately took off towards the bowels of the town. Allura sighed softly, but was quickly swept up in a conversation with a native alien.

The rest of the team wandered through at a much slower rate, stopping by stalls of squiggly produce and bright flower-like creatures. Sweet took a great interest in the sky and reached for the clouds that matched her in skin color.

“Hey, uh… I think I’m gonna go explore for a second. You know… figure out what I should leave for Sweet.” Hunk spoke up, and the group paused in their examination of the alien goods to look back at him. Allura passed by, nearly scaring the soul out of his body as she gently nudged him.

“Of course, Hunk. Take your time. Just be sure to take your communicator.”

“Right. Yes ma’am.” Keith spoke for him, and wrapped his fingers around Hunk’s bicep to tug him in a random direction. “We’ll be back soon.”

“Oh… ‘kay?” She hid a smile behind the palm of her hand as she shooed them off.

“Finally.” Lance muttered under his breath, dragged from his adventure by their leader not two minutes after his outburst. Shiro prodded him against the back.

“ _Lance_.”

Keith tugged him along, and Hunk didn’t complain. Instead, he took Sweet from his arms and stared at her, trying to commit her face to his memory. Her soft, pale blue skin, and the pink hair that offset it. The four eyes that looked similar but always seemed to be focusing on different things.

Before he knew it, he was pushed down in the middle of a large, grassy field. Keith slid down beside him, and the two stared up at the alien orange sky. Two moons shone above, and a sun was smack in the middle, reflecting below like a beacon.

Their armor clunked as their feet knocked together, and for a moment everything was silent.

“Hunk…” Keith started, voice thick and eyes sheening with unshed tears. The larger looked taken aback for a moment, and Keith tugged him forward.

They collided, forehead against forehead, and Keith raggedly sighed. Hunk reached up to swipe away the moisture gathered at his eyes with his gloved thumbs, setting Sweet down to play in the aromatic pasture.

Yellow accented arms surround him, and Keith allowed his head to be buried against the armored chest.

“Hey, weren’t you the one telling me it would be alright?” Hunk laughed, dry and distressed, but he didn’t let go and Keith didn’t pull away.

“I don’t want to give her away.” He lamented, voice hitching as he tried to gain control over his tears again. “She’s family.”

“She’s not ours to keep…” Hunk sighed, pulling Keith to lay against the plush ground. “You said it yourself: she deserves to have her own family.”

“I want to take that back. _We’re_ her family.”

“Keith…” His hands shook, and he had to latch them together behind Keith’s back to get them to stop. Keith was right, but it wasn’t the right thing to do. Instead, he said, “What we do is too dangerous.”

With a desperate shove, Keith pulled away. Hunk didn’t feel hurt by the motion, and he let the other go easily.

“Everything’s _dangerous!_ ” He shouted to the sky, fists tight as he scrubbed his eyes clean. Hunk stayed prone on the ground, breathing in a careful pattern. Then, he lifted himself up to grab both of Keith’s wrist to catch his attention back.

“Keith. Breathe with me?”

“I _am_ breathing.”

Raggedly, as if he couldn’t get enough oxygen in his lungs. It reminded the sensitive soul too much of the _last_ planet they’d landed on. Hunk shushed him. “Just follow my lead.” He shut his eyes, and when the hands in his hold went limp he knew Keith did the same. A deep inhale in, and a strong inhale out. Repeat. Hold for a moment. Breathe in again.

With something to focus on, Hunk could feel Keith’s pulse slow to calm.

A warm ball climbed between them, and the two pulled apart as Sweet’s face popped between their linked arms. She pushed her dark-tipped fingers against Keith’s chest and pulled herself up.

“Eef!” She shouts loudly, a near scream of his name.

Keith looks at Hunk from over her head, and it’s Hunk’s innocent shrug and barely held in chortle that set them off in an onslaught of laughter varying from hysteric to sobbing.  

Keith holds her tight, hand rubbing in a slow motion up and down her back. He does that until their laughs subside as they run out of breath, and continues on until a faraway voice cuts through. He sniffs congestedly, and Hunk takes it upon himself to answer the communicator in his stead.

 _“Are you two alright? Allura says the mice haven't seen you enter the castle, and we can’t find you anywhere.”_ Shiro asks. Hunk stands, wiping clumps of thick grass from his behind before leaning over to help Keith stand.

“We’re fine, sorry. We just took a walk.” They’d been doing that a lot, lately. It was nice.

 _“Oh, that’s… sorry to interrupt, then. But Apanus is here, waiting to see Sweet.”_ He sounds apologetic, and Keith sighed in the background.

“We’ll be there in a second, promise!”

It took more than a second, of course. Not just because they had to walk all the way back, but also because they took their merry time. Sweet even pulled away from their hands and staggered beside them in a determined walk, clutching Hunk’s leg like a crutch the entire time.

About twenty minutes later, they rejoined the other paladins and their Princess and advisor in the center of town. The aliens surrounded them like columns of judgement, impressed looks across their faces. Hunk never really thought about it, but as the moons shone over the width of their armor, he realized they formed a line of regality and hope. He would wear that proudly, he thought as he looked down to Sweet, pulling her into his arms from the ground.

“Ah, Yellow Paladin. Pleased to formally meet.” Apanus stepped forward, taller than Hunk by nearly a foot. His face was thinner than Hunk initially thought, which only enhanced his vicious teeth even further. “And here is the prize.”

With a sweep of his arm, Sweet was snatched from his arms in an absolutely barbarous motion. Long, talon-like fingers wrapped around her and squeezed so tight, the skin darkened underneath them. Hunk stepped forward, bayard reflexively forming.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Sweet shrieked immediately, lifted above their heads by one foot as Apanus inspected her. Hunk lunged forward, but a course of heat bubbled through his veins and he choked on his own cry of pain until he was forced backwards, away from the sudden barrier that appeared around the entirety of Team Voltron in the middle of the square.

“What is going _on_ here?” Allura demanded, particle barrier forming around the Castle behind them at her will.

“You see, Princess… I was lying.” Apanus made a noise like a bird’s caw, shoulders quaking, and they realized it must’ve been akin to a laugh to his species. “How easy it was, in comparison to the usual acquisition of these wonderful specimen.”

“ _Specimen?_ ” Keith snarled, stabbing his sword into the layer of energy that separated them from Sweet. It did little.

Pidge’s wrist flashed and a screened popped open before her. “Let me guess… You’re not Flill, but a M’narn, yeah?” She didn’t wait for him to respond. “They’re vultures, kind of.”

Coran peeked over her shoulder. “The M’narn… Didn’t they die out years ago? Well… hundreds of years, now.”

“Apparently not.” Allura glowered at the offender, who still stood in front of them with his triumphant gaze. He tossed Sweet to a nearby alien as they passed, and they shakily squawked as they nearly dropped her.

“Shut her up, hatchling.” He said. The M’narn holding the frightened child nodded solemnly, and a quick injection had her out like a light. The entire team shrieked in fury at the treatment, but were shushed as the barrier tightened around them threateningly.

Apanus wrapped his long arms around his hips, and they circled like a belt. “Correct that is, Altean Princess. Ours is the superior race, in comparison to these filthy insects.” His nose holes twitched, and they probably would’ve upturned if they could. “They do make good servants, though. And one so young, to be molded in my image? A rarity.”

Hunk grunted as he stood, banging his fist against the blockade. He ignored the fiery pain and scowled. He should’ve _known_ this was too convenient, for Sweet to be so easily united with her family.

“You let her go, you-!”

“Or what, Yellow Paladin? If even you are able to break free, Galra will come and take you away shortly.”

At that, the group froze and turned to each other with matching, frightened looks.

“Explain yourself!” Shiro ordered, and Hunk pulled back as the pain reached unbearable levels. His hand felt numb until he stretched his fingers.  

“Mm… I don’t feel like it.” Apanus teased, and turned to motion the taller M’narn forward. The one with nervous tendencies, that had sedated Sweet. “I suppose I will share when I start feeling _bored._ Perhaps it will be a nice story to share as you are dragged to your fate, kicking and screaming by Overlord’s underlings.”

“Overlord?”

“Zarkon.” Allura spat the word out like poison.

The entire team jumped as Keith charged forward with an enraged scream, bayard out and shining.

They could almost _see_ the steam as the heat coursed through the metal and singed his hands. But he didn’t relent, even as Shiro, Hunk, and even Lance tried to tug him back. He pushed so hard, his bayard nearly dissipated.

Then, it pierced through. The various M’narn that surrounded them backed away, and the one holding Sweet, Apanus’s real child, ran for the nearest building. Apanus’s eyes lit, excitement clear, and another noise similar to the one from earlier caught their attention.

“How interesting. The Red is quite ferocious, is he not? Pushing through my precious barrier... how naughty! I’ve spent many years working on this creation.” Then, he ran a long finger down his cheek thoughtfully. “Perhaps you all will be more useful to me when not captured as Overlord Zarkon’s pets.”

“Predecessor Apanus…” The alien holding Sweet called from their hiding spot.

“Quiet, hatchling. Keep the prize warm.”

Keith strained, but couldn’t force more of the blade through. He pulled back with a sharp inhale and doubled over to catch his breath as the pain stopped.

“I suppose I shall ponder upon it? Yes.” Apanus turned, and Hunk felt his heart stop as he reached for the limp baby.

He heard Lance whisper to Shiro and Allura over the pounding in his ears, though. “What are we going to do? If we push hard enough, the barrier is probably gonna break, but… what about after?”

“And how are we going to get Sweet back, when she’s so far away?” Pidge glanced around. “It doesn’t help that we’re surrounded.” She said, lowering her voice even further as a few of the aliens circled the new spectacle in the middle of their town.

A voice whispered to them.

_'Challenge him. We cannot resist a battle.'_

“What did you say?” Coran frowned, looking to Hunk.

“Wasn’t me.” He quickly pulled back, helping Keith to stand upright again. But the others could see the wheels turning in his head, and Lance snapped his fingers to catch his attention.

“No, Hunk. We need a better plan than that.”

“But it might work, if he takes the bait. If he’s the leader, then they wouldn’t want him to be hurt, right? We’ll exchange him for Sweet.” Hunk began to plan aloud, biting his knuckle. “Ooh, but we don’t know how strong he is…”

“It’s too risky right now.” Shiro agreed.

“Hey! Apanus!” Keith yowled, and the others quickly tried to shush him with variations of his names and hissed yells. “I challenge you!”

With wide eyes, Apanus turned back. His grin grew until it took up most of his face, and he leaned forward until he nearly touched the barrier. “You _challenge_ me? Daring. What makes you think you are worth my time?”

Keith barely resisted rolling his eyes. “I’m a paladin of Voltron. If I can’t beat you, you can have both me _and_ Sweet.”

“ _Keith!_ ” Hunk shrieked.

“If I win, we take Sweet, and you can keep your head.”

Apanus looked startled at the implication, but his steady, amused expression was back not a tick later.

“An interesting proposal…” Apanus motioned his hatchling forward, and they shakily moved behind him again, warily regarding the group. “Very well. Release the Red, and we shall have our duel, yes? Keep the others in detainment.”

The underling, confirmed to be Apanus’s child, nodded and a raise of their hand had the barrier wrapping around Keith until he was squeezed from the group and pulled into the open air with the other M’narn.

Hunk pressed his hand against the invisible wall, and there was no pain this time. “Keith, I… Let me do this instead. She’s -”

“She’s _our_ family. I can do this. I _am_ doing this.” Keith said, looking back to them as his forearm was grabbed and he was dragged a few feet away.

Hunk looked back at the others, who desperately looked to him, as if he were the only one who could convince Keith to change his mind. As the red paladin got pulled further away, Hunk cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted,

“We believe in you, dude!" He struggled to find something inspirational to say. "Everything’ll be alright!”

Apanus snorted as weapons were pulled out for him to have his pick from, turning his back on the group.

Keith widened his stance, squared his shoulders, and gave Hunk a thumbs-up.

_Pillar of strength... Right, ma?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> both the title and chapter summary are lyrics from [boyz 2 men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtkbfkmW808).... don't judge me. 
> 
> also im REAL sorry for being a whole day late with this chapter. i just couldn’t force myself to edit. I’m glad i didn’t post it tho because it feels a lot better to me. It’s not perfect, though, but i’m a day behind so i have to jumpstart the next few chapters ;o;
> 
> and a small like... extra, since it won't be added to the actual story:
> 
> "How suspicious do you think this entire thing is?" Pidge asked, tossing a red, alien-cantaloupe in the air. Shiro caught it before it fell and gave it back to the merchant, bowing his head in a brief apology. 
> 
> "What do you mean?"
> 
> "It just seems too easy. Sweet's parents... _parent_ finds us just like that? And he doesn't even get mad that Hunk runs off with her?"
> 
> "Now that you mention it..." Lance looked around. "Don't you feel like... you're being watched?"
> 
> "Technically, we _are_ the aliens to this planet. We are probably being closely monitored." Allura informed.
> 
> "No, I mean -" Lance smiled politely as one of the grey aliens stepped around them. " - I feel like a piece of meat being hunted by three very hungry lions." He paused. "Hey, do you think that could be a pun?"
> 
> "Not your best." Pidge turned up her nose. "But, I guess I get what you mean. What kind of town hosts a whole party for one family being reunited?"
> 
> "A very close one?" Lance tried hopefully. 
> 
> "Sure, why not."
> 
> Shiro sighed, and Coran and Allura shared a look. "We'll try to stay on guard without bringing up suspicion. Let's stay together."
> 
> "What about Hunk and Keith?"
> 
> "They aren't anywhere near the town, I'm sure. Besides, they have their communicators."
> 
> "And if it comes down to it, we have our magical lions." Lance nodded sagely. 
> 
> Allura looked like she wanted to argue, but technically the blue paladin was correct, so she didn't bother. "I'll see if the mice can watch the Castle for us while we're gone. We wouldn't want a repeat of Sendak." 
> 
> "Good plan. I'll go do some retcon... perhaps buy a few native food samples while I'm at it."
> 
> Pidge turned up her nose. "You just want to check out new ingredients for paladin lunch, don't you?"
> 
> "It's healthy!" Coran argued as he ran off.
> 
> "Right-o, then!" Lance saluted him off. Quickly, as Coran turned the corner, he added, "f you see Hunk and Keith, tell them not to suck each other's faces off!" 
> 
> Pidge made a noise of disgust.


	19. a dangerous waste of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith vs Apanus: The (shortest) Ultimate Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i suck at fight scenes and i don't know why i insist on writing them?? 
> 
> sorry for the lateness, again. my motivation has just like... sucked completely out of my body. 
> 
> so i probably won't be posting a chapter a day anymore, but i'm sure that means the quality will get better than the last few have been. i've almost hit 50k words, which is basically my nanowrimo goal, so i guess i'm okay with that. better luck next year am i right?

“This is the worst idea he’s ever had.” Lance groans, plunking his head against the invisible bars.

“It’s pretty up there.” Pidge agrees, then nudges Hunk. “What’s the plan?”

Five pairs of eyes look to him and he jumps. “Uh… wing it?”

Pidge brings her hands up to her face and makes a distressed noise. “Okay…? We’ll think on it.”

In the meanwhile, Keith and Apanus circle each other like predators fighting over their territory. A hush falls over the team, the whole town really, as Keith summons his sword, switching hands a few times as he sizes up the M’narn.

The only audible noise is a breeze that rustles the aliens’ loose clothes or the tap of shoes as the fighters sidestep around each other.

Surprisingly, it is Apanus that attempts to strike first. He flies forward, feet barely touching the ground, with his chosen weapon. A spear, about as long as his torso, with a spearhead that broke into three very sharp tips. Not a trident, but very similar.

It strikes Keith’s sword and deflects off. Apanus follows the motion and swings his elbow, jabbing the other in the chest and sending him back a few paces.

Keith grunts on impact, but twirls and brings the sword down hard, clashing with the spear as Apanus turns on defense.

“Watch your feet, Pavlova!” Lance quickly called, and Keith sidestepped a jutting cobblestone behind him.

“ _Who_?” He called back, strained as he used his bayard as a shield.

“The ballerina? Anna Pavlova?”

“What’s a ballerina?” Coran asked, curiosity piqued.

“A dancer who -”

Hunk and Shiro interrupted them with a proud cheer as Keith slashed at Apanus, successfully knocking the spear from his hold and pushing him to the ground. It quickly morphed into a wince as Apanus retaliated, sweeping the legs out from under the red paladin. His claw-like fingers followed him, and deeply embedded themselves into the ground just next to Keith’s head, narrowly missing anything vital. A line of blood dripped from Keith’s temple.

“Ouch.” Pidge said for him, typing away at her wrist-computer distractedly.

Apanus lifted Keith by the collar of his suit and threw him into a fruit stand, shattering crates of the hard-skinned produce.

“Double ouch.” Lance covered his eyes. “I can’t watch this.”

“Hey, Pidge. How did you know he was lying?” Hunk asked, stooping down as Pidge sat on the ground.

“Well, it was mostly curiosity. I thought it was weird that he looked nothing like Sweet, but from what I could find, Flill reproduce similarly to humans. So, of course they would look _something_ like their parents, right?”

Keith charged and wrestled Apanus to the ground, weapons flying from their hands. The alien hissed, wrapping his legs around Keith’s waist like a snake and trying to scratch him across the face with his dangerous talons.

The red paladin rolled, lifting his knee to pry Apanus from him and kicking him some distance away. In the same motion, he dove for his bayard and had it out in time to dodge another claw swipe. It knicked his arm, and a long scratch dented his suit.

Pidge continued, “After that, I looked around a little, and it turns out M’narn are _predators_ to Flill. Specifically on those who’ve been separated from the larger, travelling pack. Which is why, like he said, it’s rare to find a child Flill.”

“Makes sense.” Shiro agreed. “But we can’t just _let_ this fight drag out. Who knows what the others will do if Keith wins.”

Lance air-quotes, “ _If_ _._ ”

They didn’t have to wait long for the answer, though. Keith slammed the taller body against the barrier, causing the others to jump back like startled animals. The crowd went deadly silent.

His sword arched, and by the look in his eye, he was ready to kill.

“Keith, no!” Hunk cried. Quickly, he shut his eyes and waited for the sickening sound of metal against skin. He could almost see purple blood splattering onto his visor, feel the limp body in his arms, and -

“I yield.” Apanus growled, straining his head up and away from the sharp blade that pressed against his neck.

Lance grabbed onto Hunk’s shoulder, shaking him out of his panic, and the group cheered louder than they ever had. The aliens looked confused at the loss, but followed their lead and soon a deafening roar was heard from the M’narn as well.

The barrier waved for a moment before it ultimately dropped, and the paladins rushed forward to surround Keith, slapping his back and showering him in praises. Hunk wrapped his arms around him so tightly that the other couldn’t breathe, and his bayard slipped from his grip, clattering at their feet.  

“Are you an idiot?!” He reprimanded, and Keith startled in his grip, pulling his head back to look at the other. Hunk was barely able to blink back his frightened tears. “Don’t ever do that again!”

The others awkwardly pulled back, giving them space.

Keith owlishly blinked. Then he hooked his hand behind Hunk’s head and pulled him forward, mashing their lips together in a frenzied kiss. The quaking admonitions died on Hunk’s lips, and he kissed back just as desperately, fingers tangling in the other’s hair. Being so close, he could feel the shaky heartbeats coming from the other as his adrenaline coursed through his body.

It was an indignant howl that tore them apart as Apanus lunged forward. “You cannot have her! She is _mine_.”

Keith stepped forward to attack, but Hunk was faster for once and pushed him back as the hand grabbed at them. It dug into his shoulder, nearly piercing the armor there. Hunk grabbed Apanus by that same arm and pulled, stopping the blow from cutting deeper, and hurled his fist with a deadly force.

It hit the other squarely in the cheek, and a few teeth knicked Hunk’s knuckles. Those same fangs cracked and popped from the offending mouth, landing like silver coins on the hard pavement. Apanus fell with a dull thud, and Hunk dug a knee into his back, holding him down as he snarled and kicked like a wet cat.

“Predecessor!” A shaky voice commanded, and Apanus stilled. “You shame our township. Red Paladin has won.” Apanus’s offspring stepped forward and Hunk hopped up from the defeated M’narn to pull Sweet from his hold.

She was still passed out, but her body responded to his hold by curling into it.

 _Safe_.

“ _You_ challenge me, Hefa?”

“I…” Hefa paused, grimacing. “I only wish to uphold the fair agreement.” They explained, and then turned to the paladins as Apanus shamefully gathered himself, adjusting his robes. “Humble apologies to you, Voltron components and noble Alteans.”

“You sound familiar.” Coran rubbed his chin and stepped to the front of the group.

Hefa looked frightened and quickly turned away. “I’m not sure what you are stating. Please take your leave of us, so that we may handle this quandary. Best of days to you.” They motioned their hands to the other M’narn, who dodged into their homes at the gesture.

“Predecessor.” Hefa said, nervous composure returning. “To home?”

“Very well.” Apanus said, levelling a glare over his shoulder at Keith. “Take your leave of us, Voltron. Overlord will not be coming.”

Allura, nodded to her paladins and they all practically ran to the Castle.

Once safely inside, the particle barrier was redeployed and a full diagnostic was scheduled, in case someone had snuck in to sabotage.

Coran’s face scrunched. “I could’ve sworn I’ve heard that voice before, though.”

“You did!” Pidge helpfully came to the rescue. “See… Both Flill _and_ M’narn are like… psychic. Except, the M’narn are more direct. What was the name… Hefa…? Must’ve broadcasted the idea to us to challenge Apanus.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Family drama.” He groaned and walked towards the rooms. “Why must space be so theatrical?” He says, as if he weren’t a drama queen himself. “I’m gonna go shower.”

“Yes, I think we all deserve a break. No more of this trickery.” Allura sighed, pinching her nose. “If we get a transmission like this again, we are ignoring it. We’ll be going straight to the moon we found, where we believe Sweet’s family to be.”

“Oh, I hope they haven’t moved yet.” Pidge added as an afterthought for the princess. The two quickly skittered towards the bridge, and Coran followed after, leaving Shiro, Hunk, and Keith with a brief nod.

Shiro awkwardly coughed, and Hunk felt his face flush as he recalled the earlier kiss. In front of _everyone._

“So, uh… Do you two want to get those wounds looked at?”

Keith reached up to touch his temple. “I’m fine.” He looked to Hunk. Specifically, the five indents in his armor that pressed uncomfortably into his skin.

“Hunk?”

The yellow paladin jumped, and Shiro immediately softened his voice. “Are you hurt?”

“Huh? Oh, no… it’s probably just gonna be a bit bruised.” He rolled his shoulder, and barely hid the pained wince. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright. Don’t hesitate to get help if it starts feeling too bad, though.”

“Right. You’re the boss.”

Shiro nodded, eyeing him for a few more moments. Then he gave them both a soft smile and gestured with his head towards the room. “You two go get cleaned up. Nice work out there, Keith. I’m proud of you.”

Keith’s heart swelled, and a small smile of his own was given in return. “Thanks.”

With that, Shiro took his leave of the two.

Hunk absently rocked Sweet in his hold, firmly pressing her against his chest as if she would disappear if he even attempted to let go.

“How is she feeling? Can you tell?”

“She’s scared maybe? I’m not sure if it’s me or her.” He didn’t try to catch the other’s gaze, and so he didn’t notice the deep frown that marred his features. “She wants to wake up, but her body feels heavy.”

Keith reached for him, and Hunk stepped back. “I think… I need to go. I can’t…” He ran his hand through his hair, and the armor caught at his headband, tugging uncomfortably. “I can’t -”

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later.” The red paladin nodded, turning away. Hunk quickly grabbed onto his hand and squeezed.

“Later.” He repeated; promised almost.

Keith looked back, but shook his head up and down again all the same. Hunk released him at that and the other turned not towards the rooms, but to the medical deck. Probably to get his cut checked out.

Hunk looked down at the limp babe in his arms, watching as her fingers twitched as she tried to move them. She felt so frightened, and Hunk began to murmur soft comforts as he stumbled to his room. He’d almost run into every wall he encountered, with how focused he was on her.

“It’s gonna be okay.” He whispered, repeating the mantra over and over. He could almost hear Keith saying it with him.

His room felt cold, but he stripped off his armor anyway. The only thing he left on was his underwear as he crawled underneath his covers and sheets, cradling Sweet like the precious gift she was.

As he watched her chest rise and fall in a steady breath, and he felt her get more comfortable with him near again, his eyes teared up and overflowed across his face. They soaked into his pillow, irritating his cheeks, but he didn’t get up to grab tissues.

Instead, he buried his face into it and _sobbed_. So much could have happened to her if Keith hadn’t won. Hunk couldn’t help but feel guilty that he wasn’t the first to volunteer himself for her. The thought hadn’t even occurred to him! What kind of ~~parent~~ _caregiver_ was he, if he couldn’t even do that much?

And then another thought flashed in his mind. She would be leaving soon, probably just as suddenly as that day's events happened. There was a sliver of a chance that he would be able to keep her longer than that, if the Flill decided to move on just before they arrived, of course. But even then, he wouldn’t be able to keep her forever.

He _couldn’t_. He’d said it himself before, but it still hurt so much that she would be sucked away from him just like that.

His shoulders moved the wrong way, and his sob turned into a cry of pain as he pulled at the bruised skin. Sweet seemed to react at the noise, and he reached out to rub a comforting thumb across her cheek while his other hand wiped at the tears and snot running down his face.

“Eugh.” He reached over to wipe it off on the shirt crumpled at the foot of the bed, too mentally exhausted from the day to get up and wash his hands.

Tears still leaked from the corners of his eyes as he rolled onto his back, and arm encircling Sweet and pulling her to his side.

His hand hurt. Then, he remembered the glint of the two teeth he knocked out as they rolled across the ground, and he felt a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hunk is stressed AND depressed, which is like the worst combo. 
> 
>  
> 
> apanus and hefa most likely will not be showing up again, but i guess if anyone is curious i can think of some more stuff to throw at ya. maybe like m'narn culture? not that i've thought about in-depth adbasdjlawbdjlw
> 
> also can i just be 150% honest when i say i have no idea what i'm doing with this story anymore. i know how i want it to end but i don't know how to get there rn rip


	20. come here by my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk doesn't know how to handle his problems, so he takes a page from Keith's book and fights it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more depressed hunk + some mildly intrusive thoughts.

He woke up with his head under his pillow, and a headache that throbbed with every beat of his heart.

With a groan, he rolled over and buried himself under the covers until all he could see was a thin outline of his hand even when it was directly in front of his face.

Sweet writhed beside him, and he reached behind to gently pat her.

He would get up in a moment.

His head was just so heavy, and his nose was congested on one side. Tears crusted in the corners of his eyes and clung to the side of his face from where he didn’t wipe them up. All he wanted to do was shut off his brain, but even sleeping didn’t help him. He was still so upset about yesterday, and especially about the near future.

He couldn’t stop the sigh that stretched his lungs so wide that his ribs hurt. Sweet reacted again, and he realized that she was probably feeling all of his negative emotions.

Then he remembered that he needed to make sure whatever it was she’d been drugged with wasn’t too harmful.

But he was so tired.

Instead, he reached over, patted around the bed until he found the mind blocker, and stuffed it none-too-gently in his ear. It popped when he pulled away, which only made him cringe as his headache made itself known again.

And so there he stayed in the corner of his bed, tucked away from everything as he tried to avoid his own troubles.

He thought of home for a moment, which didn’t help at all. He missed his parents, and their soft hugs and voices. He wanted them to be there, to help him through this.

But they weren’t.

Instead he tried to think about the team. How they wouldn’t want him to be sad. But that just made him feel worse, because all of them had much larger problems to deal with and didn’t need him to add to their stress. Lance was so much more homesick than him, and Pidge was busy trying to find her family at every possible moment. Shiro, with his fractured past, and even - no, _especially_ \- Allura and Coran, who had to grieve over their fallen race in silence while they tried to fight back the oppression of 10,000 years.

And Keith, who _liked_ him. Who didn’t really like hugging, but hugged him anyway, and who kept himself shrouded in mystery. Probably because nobody really bothered to ask.

Hunk wanted to ask so much. What happened back at the Garrison to get him kicked out, how did he know Shiro so well, what he was doing in the middle of the desert. Why he was kind enough to drag them along on his too small hoverbike when they were about to be caught after rescuing said leader, and even kind enough to not kick them out during that same night.

He was a nice person. He didn’t need to be burdened with problems on top of whatever else he was probably brooding on.

He felt guilty about being sad. He should be the one cheering them up, after all!

But he didn’t feel like it.

Sweet crawled over him and laid perpendicular across his side, face pressing against his stomach. He could feel her nibbling on the blankets.

She must’ve been hungry. And the only way she would be able to get food was if he kicked himself into gear and fed her himself.

He flipped off the covers, burying her underneath them. She didn’t seem to mind, though, and he could hear her yawn from the pile. He dug her out and dragged his feet to the bathroom, filling the sink to give her a quick bath. Had he bathed her recently? Yeah.

Instead of giving her one of the best cleanings of her life, he focused on the problem areas. Around the neck, between the legs; those parts.

With a quick pat down with a towel, he stuffed her back into the same clothes and did the same for himself. He _did_ choose a new shirt, though. Nothing was more gross than crusty boogers on a t-shirt.

He splashed himself with some water from the sink, but it did nothing for the worn expression in his eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep it out.

But when he looked at Sweet, and she reached for him to pick her up, he knew he couldn’t allow himself that luxury right then.

He picked her up, and moved to look in the mirror of his dresser. His headband was missing, and his hair tickled at his eyelashes.

It was… weird seeing himself like this. He didn’t usually have depressive episodes.

So he forced a large smile onto his face, stretching his lips so wide that his eyes watered. And he held that pose for as long as he could, and even longer until his lips quivered and he had to give them rest.

It didn’t help him feel better, and now his mouth hurt. Great.

The clock read 1:42 as he passed it.

The walls in the corridor felt smaller than he remembered, even though he’d walked down them just the day before. It made him feel nervous, like something was waiting around the corner to grab him; to grab Sweet.

He jogged to the kitchen. The dining room was empty, but Lance greeted him with a mouth full of goo and a surprised wave.

“Hey, dude. We didn’t see you at breakfast.” He said, after swallowing down his bite. Hunk just evasively shrugged as he filled a bowl for Sweet.

Lance squinted at him, and his posture dropped a bit so Hunk quickly turned away. “I just slept in a little.”

“Oh…” Is all Lance can say.

They fall into silence, other than the clink of a spoon against an almost empty bowl and Sweet who slurped noisily on her meal.

Hunk forced himself to relax, and leaned against the table. Lance mimicked him, crossing his arms in front of him as he pushed his breakfast (lunch?) away.

Hunk avoided looking at his friend, though, and instead focused on fiddling with the device in his ear. Did he ever thank Pidge for making it? Surely he did. He would have to make something in return, though. Maybe give her something to decorate Rover 2.0 with.

Sweet finished her bowl with record speed, and Hunk felt bad for making her wait so long for a meal. He placed a hand on her head as he stood to put the dishes in the sink, taking Lance’s for him.

They still didn’t speak, though, and Hunk still didn’t make eye contact. Instead, he nodded his head in Lance’s general direction and quickly left the kitchen.

Attempted to, at least. Lance shot forward and grabbed him by the arm to slow his pace. They stopped in the entrance, and the doors nearly shut on them until Lance tugged him back in the kitchen.

“Listen, if you need a break from parenting, I don’t mind watching her for a while.”

“ _No!_ ” Hunk screeched, and both Lance and Sweet jumped at the sudden roar. Hunk grimaced, and lowered his voice to a near-whisper, tightening his hold on the alien. “No, that’s okay…”

Lance nervously swiped at the back of his head. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. She’s just gonna be leaving soon and I… wanna spend time with her. You know?”

“Hey, I get it.” Lance bopped him on the shoulder. “But the offer still stands if you need it. I’m here for you, dude.”

“Right. Thanks, Lance.”

The blue paladin nodded, ruffling the feathery hair on Sweet’s head before he left them alone.

Hunk’s fingers ached from his punch from the day before as they uncurled themselves from Sweet’s torso, but he still wanted to hit something else at the same time. Maybe break a plate or two; smash a wall in.

The violent thoughts scared him.

The gladiator would have to do, though. He slipped by his room to grab Sweet’s bassinet and a toy to keep her busy. He wondered what she thought of the entire ordeal. If she would remember it when she grew up. If she would remember _him_ when she grew up.

He sighed and covered his face. Thoughts like that would get him nowhere.

The training room was not in use, thankfully. Where was Keith?, he idly wondered as he set the gladiator to his preferred level of intensity. They still needed to talk.

There was probably so much more to do, too, but at that moment Hunk wanted nothing more than to just _fight_.

Which is why, when the bot finally dropped from the ceiling, he immediately threw himself at it and just punched _._ He kicked and jabbed with his elbows, and got a few good blows in return. But it was admittedly on an easy level, and so it stood no chance against him.

He saw Apanus, with his cruel eyes and savage teeth, grabbing for the innocent child, and Hunk stabbed his fingers into the joints of the bot and pulled them apart until the wires ripped.

He saw Sweet’s father, limp against him as he begged for her safety. His heart ached, because he knew what must have been running through his mind as it happened.

The gladiator fell, and Hunk fell with it. He rolled onto his back, arms outstretched as he looked up at the high ceiling, and its bright lights. The robot whirred, already on the end of its life with its mangled limbs, before it disintegrated into alien dust and the simulation finished.

The fight hadn’t helped. Not one bit. _And_ his hands hurt more, now.

“Hunk.”

The boy flinched at the sudden voice, and pushed himself from the floor. Keith stood next to Sweet’s bassinet, gently patting her head. He wondered when exactly the other paladin had walked in.

“Keith.” He said, instead, and stood to his feet. Despite the brevity of the workout, sweat dripped from his forehead and he wiped it away with his sleeve.

“Lance told me you weren’t feeling well.” He informed, blunt as ever.

“Oh…” Hunk tried for a meek laugh, but it sounded pathetic to his own ears. “I’m fine.”

Keith pushed from the wall and stalked forward, grabbing Hunk’s wrist to lift it up to their vision. His gloves were tattered from where they caught on the robot, and scratches on his skin showed through the holes.

Hunk grimaced, pulling his hand away to look down at it. _Nice going, big guy._

“Talk to me, Hunk.” Keith said, crossing his arms. Then, he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “You promised.”

He _had_ promised, technically.

“I don’t know how to start.” He confessed, turning away to go towards Sweet so he wouldn’t have to look at the other. He didn’t know what he would find if he did.

As he lifted Sweet from the bed, Keith moved to push it from the room. “Come on.” He ordered, reaching back to grab Hunk by the hand, as if he would try to escape and run for the hills.

He probably would have, if he'd been given that chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should have another chapter posted near the end of the day, so uh... look out for that B) it will most likely be less depressing than this one. 
> 
> but also a big thank u to elenorasweet and maia bc??? they literally shoved me from my writer's block. i love u both so much thank u..... there are no words
> 
> this specific chapter was so hard to write bc i kept getting upset FOR hunk, but after this i think i should be alright! it also SHOULD get lighter after this? maybe? 
> 
> no spoilers?


	21. there is nothing I would change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith knows how to get him to talk, and how to cheer him up.

They stop by the medical bay to pick up some first aid supplies, for Hunk’s hands. The entire time Keith looked around for anything that vaguely resembled a first aid kit, he glared at Hunk.

The looks made him nervous, but the conversation they were going to have made him even more so.

Keith ignored the fidgeting boy as he dragged him to his bedroom, though. Sweet’s stroller was stuffed with too much gauze and she rolled around in it, wrapping them around her fingers and playing with it like silly string.

He was pushed onto the bed once they got to the room, and Keith dumped everything from the bassinet beside them. Sweet was handled gently, coaxed into the corner of the bed to play with her stuffed lion. She fussed, but took it all the same. She latched onto one of Keith’s gloves while she was at it, and he quickly unfastened the loops so that she could steal it and so that he could get down to business.

They sat in the middle of the bed, cross-legged, and Keith dabbed the shallow cuts on Hunk’s hands in ointment. It felt cool, like mint in toothpaste, but had an odor that vaguely smelled like apricots. Mangos? Some kind of tropical fruit.

Keith cleared his throat, pulling Hunk back into focus as he bandaged him up. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” He said, too quickly. Keith just leveled him with a stare that seemed to reach his soul, and Hunk nervously pulled his hand away. The other let him, and flipped the kit closed.

“Hunk.” Keith warned, and Hunk ducked his head like a scolded child. The gaze softened, though he didn’t see it, and Keith reached forward to press his hands on his shoulders. “Tell me what’s wrong. I want to help, if I can.”

“I don’t think you can.”

“Why not?”

Hunk shrugged, pushing himself from Keith’s hold. The red paladin just grabbed onto his hand again, and squeezed. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to let the other know that he was there. That he _wanted_ to be there, just for him.

He swiped at his eyes as he felt the oncoming tears, but that did nothing other than make them come faster.

“You don’t usually fight, if you have a choice.” Keith states plainly.

“I know.” Hunk said, rubbing his thumb across his own knuckles, feeling the rough skin from his earlier brawl. “I should have. Fought, I mean.”

“Back on the planet?” At Hunk’s nod, Keith frowns and pulls his hands away. Then, he pushes Hunk’s chin up to stare him in the eyes, finally. “You know I did that for her, right?”

“I know.”

“Not just for her. For you, too.”

Hunk’s brow furrowed, but he held eye contact. A good sign, in Keith’s opinion, so he elaborated. “I’m a fighter. I’ve always been. If I think it’s going to get the job done faster, I’ll punch first and question later. But, you analyze things; tread carefully.” Keith shrugged. “It’s just how we are.”

“But I’m the one who took her in!” Hunk quickly argued. “I should’ve been the one risking myself, especially with the amount of danger she was in. It’s like I didn’t care enough about her at all!”

Keith rolled his eyes. “That’s stupid.”

The larger paladin’s lips thinned, and Keith backtracked. “You _do_ care about her. It’s obvious. And I don’t know if you remember, but you were just as ready as I was to fight him. I was just faster.”

He opened his mouth to respond, but Keith quickly shushed him by covering his lips with his palm. “She knows you care about her. Everyone else does, too. That’s why we’re trying to get her home.” He shrugged. “She’s family, now.”

Hunk lifted a finger as Keith pulled back, wracking his brain to find an argument. Surely it wasn’t that simple?

Except it was, and Hunk gave up trying to figure out why. Instead, he entwined his fingers with Keith’s bare ones, and dropped his head. The other stayed silent. Probably to let him think, but also because he didn’t have anything else to say.

Their hands were so different. The stark contrast of their skin colors, and the meaty girth of his own fingers compared to the slimmer ones of their red paladin’s. Both had calloused fingers, but Keith’s extended to his palm as well, to where he gripped his dagger or sword. Hunk’s were centralised on the tips, where he had to finger rough wires over and over again while fixing a ship up or tinkering on a new project.

Keith’s hands were warmer, too. A slight tan stamped across the back of his hand, from when he wore the black gloves in the hot desert. Hunk squeezed, and Keith returned the gesture.

“What if she gets captured again, and you aren’t there? What if I’m not fast enough to save her?” He whispered, glancing over to the distracted child. She was fine, chewing on the leg of her toy as she played with her feet.

“Hypotheticals won’t make you feel better. And where would I even go?”

“I don’t know… maybe you get captured too, or something.”

“Then the others will be there to help you.” He said. Which made sense, because why would only he, Keith, and Sweet go on a mission?

“But -”

“Stop.” Keith firmly pushed him to look him in the eye again. “Stop worrying. We’re here for you and her. _I’m_ here for you.”

Hunk couldn’t help himself as he gathered Keith in a too-tight, bone-crushing hug. He pulled them as close together as possible and held on for dear life, but Keith didn’t complain. He consolingly (if not a bit awkwardly) patted him, slim fingers tickling his spine as they passed over.

Only a few tears dripped out this time, but he felt better just having someone to hold onto. And it was only a minute later that he decided to let go, if only for the other party’s sake.

“Sorry.” He flustered, stiffly smoothing out the wrinkles on Keith’s jacket.

Keith grabbed his hands once again, both of them, and pulled them into their laps. “Don’t be.”

Sweet rolled over to them, then, with her perfect timing. She climbed into Keith’s lap and shoved her lion in his face, shaking it violently until he finally grabbed it from her.

Hunk smiled, flexing his fingers as he tested the bandages around them, before he scooped Sweet and tossed her in his arms, blowing a raspberry against the side of her face. She shrieked and kicked her legs, but her little hands came to rest against him, returning the favor with her own spit-laden kiss.

Keith joined in, gritting his teeth like a lion and giving a convincing roar. She opened her mouth to mimic the sound, but it sounded more like a kitten’s meow.

The two laughed, and Hunk used the edge of his shirt to wipe his face clean.

He _did_ care about her. So much. It was okay that he didn’t jump up first.

Keith stole her from him at his sudden distraction, and laid flat against the bed, lifting her to stand on his chest.

Hunk quickly joined him, helping to balance the shaky legs.

Sweet seemed to enjoy the new height she achieved, looking around the room like a captain would look out to a new sea. Her toes wiggled, and she kept a tight grip on Keith’s fingers.

“She’s so smart.” Hunk began to gush. “And sweet. Can I pick names or what?”

Keith wholeheartedly agreed with a soft, approving hum. “Sweet.” He called to catch her attention. “Can you say my name again?”

“Keith.” Hunk spoke slowly for her. “Say Keith for us?”

Sweet pursed her lips stubbornly.

“How about Hunk? Can you say Hunk?” Keith tried, letting her plop onto her behind, still resting on top of him. She teetered forward and laid against his chest instead.

She started a sound that sounded like ‘uh’. Then, she stopped to pop her lips. She giggled at their disappointed expressions, though, and said it again.

“ _Hunk_.” Keith said as slow as he could, enunciating each letter.

“Uun.” She said instead, jerking her legs as if she were trying to crawl up his body. “Un!”

Keith sat up quickly, holding her steady. “Hunk.”

Said yellow paladin laughed and rolled onto his side. “It’s okay, Keith. I’m just surprised she can say _anything_.” He confessed, urging the other to lay back down with a caress of his wrist. Keith turned his nose up, but allowed himself to relax again. Sweet rolled between them as he turned to look at Hunk full on once more.

“Are you okay now?” The concerned look was back, and Hunk kicked away the guilt that came from causing the expression.

“I’m… I’ll get there.” Hunk ruminated aloud, curling his arm under his head to rest comfortably. With their legs hanging over the edge of the tiny bed, he would take all the comfort he could get. Plus, he doubted he would be leaving Keith’s side anytime soon.

“I’ll be with you.” Keith declared. “So talk to me. Okay?”

“Okay.” Hunk agreed.

Then, Keith reached out a pinkie and stared expectantly. Hunk blinked in surprise, but his hand automatically responded by wrapping his own little finger around the digit. He grinned, and leaned forward to press his forehead against Keith’s. “I didn’t expect you to do pinkie promises.”

Keith shrugged. “They’re unbreakable. At least, to me.”

“Me, too.” Hunk closed his eyes and his smile grew. “Looks like we’re not getting rid of each other anytime soon, then.”

“Guess not.” Keith lamented, but he didn’t sound upset at the thought.

Sweet didn’t appreciate the lack of attention, though, and threw herself directly over their joined hands. “Unk!”

Hunk pulled up first, eyes wide. “What did you say?”

“Unk, unk!” She obediently repeated, making grabby hands at him. He obliged and lifted her above their heads as he yelled out cheerful gibberish that were meant to be praises.

Keith sat up again, a soft smile growing on his lips as he watched the two laugh with each other, exchanging words that probably couldn’t be translated with how excited they were, but they seemed to understand each other anyway.

Hunk looked better when he was happy, Keith declared to himself. And he would do his best to make sure that as long as they were together, he would stay that way. Realistically, it wouldn’t be possible for the other to be happy every second of the day… but Keith could never resist a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfortunately things like what hunk and sweet went through don't go away just because you want them to ;o; but atleast they have each other (plus a whole team) to fall back on.
> 
> nothing really specific to note on, but i do think that this story maybe go a bit over 30 chapters? i'm not sure just yet (but am i ever? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


	22. here it's safe, and here it's warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> night distrubances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a fluffy-ish chapter? i wrote it more to establish their relationship than to progress the story.
> 
> also the kissing kind of gets intense for our two boys, but nothing past some vague making out.

They fell asleep together. Sweet went first, her conjoined excitement with Hunk dropping like a lead weight. She curled between them, claiming the edges of their clothes as her own and effectively trapping them to her unless they wanted to wake up the grumpy child.

Keith and Hunk whispered to each other until they fell asleep. They seemed to succumb at the same time, but they would never really find out, so it didn’t matter.

Keith rarely dreamed, and the same could be said for this night, too. But he felt happy, surrounded by warmth, and he fell into a deeper cycle than he usually did.

That is, until he felt Hunk curl up and heard him whimper in pain. Almost immediately, Keith was up and ready to hurtle over him to attack the offender. Except, Hunk’s heavy arm held him down and pulled him closer at the sudden jolt.

Keith laid back, eyes wide as he tried to see in the low light (thanks to the automatic lights) of the room. It didn’t look like anything was there.

Except, Hunk sobbed again, and he heard Sweet do the same. The noises kept him on edge, and he bristled like a cat. Keith reached out to them both, to shake them awake.

Sweet woke first, eyes squinting at the one who disturbed her sleep so suddenly. She smacked her hand against his face and rolled over, and then promptly fell back asleep.

Hunk, on the other hand, leaned into the touch and Keith could feel the hot, wet tears soaking into his skin. He must’ve been having a nightmare. A hard knob dug into his knuckles, and he grabbed it. The mind blocker nestled between his fingers. It must've fallen out sometime in the night, then. 

“Hey…” Keith whispered, shaking the other with his free hand as he climbed over the two. It was a struggle, with how hard Hunk was clinging to him, but he made it to a standing position without faceplanting on the floor.

“Wake up, Hunk.”

Hunk didn’t respond to any of the shoving, nor did he react to his name being called.

Keith huffed a sigh out of his nose, and reached down to pinch him. It was light, but enough to startle Hunk out of his dream and back into reality. His eyes popped open and he let out a strangled cry, nearly rolling out of the bed.

Quickly, Keith steadied the other by pressing both his hands against his shoulders. “Hey, you’re okay. You were having a bad dream.”

Hunk breathed heavily, eyes wide open one moment and squeezed shut the next. Keith ran his hand across Hunk’s forehead, pushing back his bangs and wiping away the cold sweat that accumulated there.

A hand much larger than his own reached up to feel Keith, palm pressing against his cheek much like Sweet’s usually did. Keith allowed the touch, of course, and reciprocated with his gloveless hand.

“Are you okay?” He asked, breaking the prolonged silence. He slipped the tiny device into Hunk's palm, and the other rolled it between his fingers until he decided to place it between their heads.

“Yes.” Hunk’s voice was rough, and he sounded exhausted. “It was just a bad dream.” He echoed Keith’s earlier words, pulling away his hand to press it against his eyes. “Sorry for waking you up.”

Keith shrugged, but climbed back over to his side of the bed. It was awkward, and a hassle trying not to wake the child, but he eventually made it back over. He sighed, eyes drifting shut for a few moments until he felt Hunk shift.

“What were you dreaming about?” He asked to break the awkward silence. Almost immediately, he could feel the discomfort radiate from the larger body beside him.

Hunk pressed a hand over his heart, and moved to sit up over the edge of the bed. “I… would rather not talk about it.” He said apologetically, looking over his shoulder. Keith just nodded, and Hunk took that as permission to get off of the bed and wander into his bathroom.

Keith watched him go. For a moment, he forgot that it _was_ his room that they were in, and not Hunk’s. Speaking of…

“Shiro and I broke into your room.” He said as soon as the other returned from his nightly restroom break, hands pausing mid-shake as he air dried them.

“Huh?”

“A while ago. We had to get things for Sweet while you were healing, but they were all stuck in your room so we broke in.” Keith curled around the dozing child, and she nestled comfortably against the extra warmth. “Sorry.”

It was silent for a moment, and Keith was _almost_ afraid that Hunk would be upset at him. He _did_ have a right to be, after all. That was a major invasion of privacy.

But then, Hunk shook his head and chuckled, and all of Keith’s nerves fizzled away. When he climbed on the bed and nestled back into his pillow, he saw Hunk’s shoulders droop in a relaxed manner. A much better look than the frightened one he’d received when he pinched him awake.

“You’re not mad?”

“‘Course not. I’m just happy you guys were able to get in.” Hunk leaned forward, and for a moment Keith thought he was going to kiss him. Then, he ducked down and pressed a kiss against Sweet’s cheek instead. “Thanks for taking care of her.”

He nodded silently, and catches his eye in the darkness of the room. They stared at each other, unblinking, until a timid smile grew on Hunk’s face. Keith followed suit, and any remaining tenseness in Hunk’s muscles fell away. He shut his eyes, nuzzling his face into the pillow, and he heard Hunk shuffle beside him.

A sudden influx of heat on his arm caught his attention, and he peeked through his lashes to watch as Hunk ran his fingers down the length. Keith held deathly still, and let the other explore, though he watched like a hawk. He had no need to, but the vigilance was almost habitual. Hunk stopped at Keith’s elbow, where his arm folded over his stomach. Then, he continued on to his abdomen, eventually stopping just above the bare skin of his hip, where his shirt had ridden up and bunched.

Keith shivered as his skin heated.

“Hey, Keith?” Hunk whispered, so low it could’ve been mistaken for a hum. The mentioned grunted, mutely asking for him to continue. “What, uh…”

The words seemed to catch in his throat. Keith placed his hand over the one that rested on his waist.

“What are we? Relationship-wise?” Hunk seemed to wince at the words, as if they would hurt Keith’s feelings.

On the contrary, it was a good question. It would stop any confusion in the future. “I think of us as boyfriends.” Keith said to him plainly, and watched as the other let out a soft breath of relief. “Is that okay?”

“More than okay. It’s- it’s great!” Hunk stammered. “I just thought- you know, I should make sure, in case this wasn’t your style or maybe you didn’t want to or-”

“I want to.” Keith interrupted. “Do you want us to be boyfriends?”

The other ducked his head away, and Keith didn’t need to see him in order to know that he was probably blushing. Meekly, he nodded, and Keith put on his most disarming smile.

“Then we’re boyfriends.” He lifted their hands from his side and entwined them at the fingers, squeezing reassuringly.

“Boyfriends.” Hunk repeated, in awe, and his eyes sparkled in the dim light. He brought their joined hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Keith’s. The soft act sent Keith’s heart into overdrive.

Then they were moving towards each other, until their foreheads knocked together and they were staring directly into each other’s eyes.

“Can I k-”

“Yes.” Keith interrupted, immediately following up with a kiss. It was hardly as desperate as their last, but just as good as the first. Or was it the second one that was better?

It didn’t matter.

What _did_ matter was the boy in front of him, who gave so much love and deserved triple in return. Their hands wandered as their lips stayed locked together, though they never strayed below the belt. Fingers caught on clothes, and their teeth clacked together occasionally, but their blood was heated and they didn't care about the discomforts. Eventually, though, they had to pull apart. They _did_ have a sleeping child between them, after all.

They looked at each other for a bit longer, until Hunk rolled over to look up at the ceiling, a dopey grin on his lips. His arm was bent at an awkward angle to keep his grip on Keith’s hand, but he didn’t seem to mind. Keith was better off, being turned on his side, so he pulled the large hand back to rest on his hip. It was a nice feeling and he welcomed it wholeheartedly.

Hunk turned with the pull, bending to envelop him and Sweet in his warm embrace. Keith let his eyes fall shut. He didn’t notice as Hunk kept his own wide open just to watch them.

He kept looking even as Keith eventually dozed off again, head cushioned comfortably underneath his own arm, with the other wrapped defensively around Sweet.

Hunk lifted himself to rest his weight against his elbows, watching her steady breathing. Then, he hesitantly reached out to her with his thoughts, and her feelings washed over him like a comforting blanket. He pushed away his own thoughts of her being captured again, taken away as if she were a toy to be played with.

She was safe with him. With _both_ of them. The entire team would protect her, too. But it didn't stop his fear. 

A flash of his nightmare came back, and for a moment he thought he saw Apanus reaching out of the wall to grab her. But when he blinked, the limb was gone. Sweet was still there. 

He sighed heavily and laid flat, the heels of his hand digging into his eye until stars bloomed behind them. Then, he patted around the bed until he find the mind blocker and pressed it firmly back into his ear. 

 _She was safe._ He knew she was, but that didn't stop him from straining to listen to every soft sound the Castle had to offer. The soft hum of electricity that seemed to course through even the walls, the sound as the ship traveled through the empty void of space. He paid the most attention to the breathing of the other two bodies in his room, and his own caught every time he thought he saw Sweet's chest stop rising.

He didn't sleep for the rest of the night. Just in case. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i, for one, feel the keith would be pretty understand when it comes to nightmares AND privacy.
> 
> and also hunk is NOT okay ;o; our poor sunshine boy.....


	23. rabbit out of the hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing but pure hunk appreciation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so choppy, it took me FOREVER to figure out how i wanted this chapter to go
> 
> EDIT: Y'ALL. look at this wonderful art of grown up Sweet, by the BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD: elenorasweet! [ check it out!](https://twitter.com/maman0ra/status/809139450139865090)

Despite last night’s… complications, Hunk woke up feeling happy. Keith still dozed beside him, and Sweet was _safely_ nestled between both of them. He had no reason _not_ to be happy.

His toes curled as he stretched out his spine, mewing like a cat as it pleasantly popped. Idly, as he sat up to tiredly yawn and scratch at his stomach, he wondered what the day’s activities would be. Probably more bonding, as per his ‘punishment’.

In the bathroom, he looked himself in the eye and grinned. It looked as natural as it felt, and the thought pleased him immensely.

Then, he caught a whiff of his armpits and grimaced, face morphing into disgust. He’d really neglected his hygiene over the last few days. How long had it been since he had a bath?

As the water began to pool in the tub, he began to count on his fingers.

All the drama with Apanus happened only two days ago, though it felt like a lifetime to him.  

He frowned. It’d only been about a week since he’d stumbled upon Sweet. Why did it feel like he’d been with her for months?

Well, probably because of their mental connection. He mused about it as he undressed for his bath, and wrapped his headband around his hair to tie it into a small ponytail.

He would definitely spend as much time as he could with her before he had to give her up. A promise he’d already made, but one he would deliver on if it killed him.

A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts.

“It’s Keith.” The voice said, as if anyone else would be knocking on the bathroom door that early in the morning.

“Oh, uh… I’m in the bath.” Hunk automatically moved to cover his chest (not that Keith hadn’t already seen it before). “Um… you can come in if you want.”

The bubbles would hide the rest of him well enough.

For a second, he thought he heard Keith splutter in surprise. Half a second later, the door slid open and a head peaked in, hair sticking every which way. “Are you sure?”

“You’re already in. Come on.” Hunk motioned him over, and Keith stalled in the door for another moment, before hopping in with Sweet curled around his neck. She was hunched over, probably still half-asleep, and her face was buried in the nest of hair in front of her.

Hunk patted the lip of the tub, and Keith obediently sat down near his head.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt.” Keith apologized. “I just wanted to know if you wanted me to wait for you so we can go to breakfast together.”

“Oh, sure! I’ll be out in a second, sorry.”

“Take your time.” Keith said, and shifted Sweet’s weight. “I’m gonna go change into something clean.”

Just barely, Hunk stopped himself from inviting Keith to join him in the tub. That would be way too soon, right? “Take your time.” He echoed instead, and received a warm smile in return.

Only a few minutes later he was out of the tub and following after them, clothes sticking to his skin uncomfortably from his haphazard toweling off.

Because it was so early, the only other ones in the room was Coran, who was chatting with Keith in front of the dining table.

“Ah, Hunk! Keith was just telling me you wanted to get Sweet looked over, yes?” Coran asked, hand gingerly tousling Sweet’s hair. “Would after breakfast be alright?”

Hunk smiled and nodded appreciatively. “Sounds great! Thanks, Coran.”

The Altean patted him on the shoulder as he passed.

Hunk sat beside Keith, and Sweet flopped into his arms. “Hey, sweet-cheeks.” He cooed, and tilted his head to look at Keith from the corner of his eye. He didn’t look upset, but still…

“Hey.” He murmured low, despite them being the only ones in the room so far.

“What?” Keith startled out of his staring contest with the goo, which seemed to get greener and greener every day.

“I wanted to say sorry about earlier. Last night. I’ve just been-.”

“Stressed. I know.” Keith pointedly looked at Sweet, who stared right back. Then his features softened and Hunk couldn’t help himself when he leaned forward to peck Keith on the cheek.

Keith made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, and Hunk smiled at him, reaching down to place his palm over the back of the hand that rested against the table.

“Still. Sorry you have to deal with me.”

Keith frowned then. “What does that mean?”

Hunk paused. “Well, I just mean… I know I’m -” He paused. “It just must be a hassle, having to talk me down and stuff.”

“I don’t think you’re a hassle, Hunk.” Then, Keith sighed heavily. “Hold on a minute. Go eat breakfast.”

“What?” Keith stood up and ruffled Sweet’s hair before he made for the door. “Keith- where are you going?”

The door closed without a word from the other and Hunk ran a hand across his face.

“Okay…”

All he could really do while he waited was feed himself and his temporarily-adopted child. She was lively, swinging her legs and babbling at him. He could almost make out his name a few times, and beamed as he tried to make conversation.

“Oh yeah?” He plopped her on the table, lifting the spoon to her mouth. “Tell me more, little dude.”

She stole the spoon from him and shoved it up to her mouth. Goo gushed out of the sides, and more of it got on her clothes than where she’d aimed it.

“Me, too.”

He flicked some of the goo from her chest, and startledly jumped out of his seat as the rest of the team burst in like an explosion.

“Hunk!” Lance shouted, fist in the air.

“Lance!” Hunk echoed, copying the pose. Sweet threw her hands up in the air, and shouted along with them.

“Lance.” Shiro said, nudging the other boy’s shoulder to throw him off balance. “Hunk, listen-.”

“You don’t feel _needed?_ ” Lance interrupted, crossing his arms with a stern look.

Hunk blinked. “Uh… I’m- what?”

Keith stepped forward to stand by Hunk, placing a hand on his shoulder. He pulled him down, turning to murmur in his ear. “Do you remember when Sweet got sick a while ago? And you started crying?”

Hunk felt himself flush from embarrassment, but he nodded all the same.

“You told me that you felt like you didn’t do much for the team. That you weren’t strong.”

“Wh- Keith!” Hunk pulled back. “You guys, I’m _fine_.”

“Well, either way, we don’t voice our appreciation for you enough.” Pidge said, and all eyes turned to her.

Keith nodded at them thankfully, gathering up Sweet in his arms before he left the room. Probably to finally get her checked out by Coran.

The others watched him go, and for a few minutes the room was awkwardly silent with the other four paladins.

Pidge adjusted her glasses, a habit she couldn’t seem to break. “I… guess I’ll start.”

She cleared her throat. “Hunk, you’re the only one on this ship that has enough patience to deal with me when I go on my coding rants, and you’re the only one I trust enough with them to fix when they break. You’re a smart guy, after all.”

Then she nervously adjusted her glasses. “So… thanks for always being there. To help me out and fix my mistakes, without making me feel like an idiot.”

“Pidge -.”

“Shh!” Lance said, shoving his hand across Hunk’s face. “Me next.” He cupped his hands around Hunk’s cheeks and smooshed them together to keep him from talking. “Hunk. You’re my best friend. You know that. And you know _I_ know how you think.”

He hooked his arm around Hunk’s neck and pulled them into a two-person huddle, backs turned away from the group.

“Dude, listen. You’re _plenty_ strong. Physically and mentally, and- and metaphorically, or whatever! Your bayard is like four times the size of mine, and you swing it around like it’s a stick!” He’d lowered his voice in a whisper to keep the conversation more private. “You’re like, the most put together out of all of us.”

Hunk nervously licked his lips. “Lance, I appreciate what you’re doing but, really… I don’t -.”

Lance interrupted him, face void of its usual playful expression. “Do you remember back at the Garrison when I thought I wasn’t supposed to be there, because I didn’t make fighter class?”

Hunk silently nodded.

“And do you remember what you said?”

“Something like… ‘you almost made it and that’s good enough’?”

“You told me that I was exactly where I was meant to be. That my skill level didn’t define me, because those change all the time. You told me that just because I wasn’t deemed good enough by the Garrison didn’t mean I wasn’t worth anything.” Lance nudged him with a grin. “Then you helped me practice my maneuvers for _hours_ so that I would make it next time.”

“Well, yeah… but it was true!”

“Exactly. And that’s why you need to know that just because _you_ don’t think you’re good enough doesn’t mean you aren’t. You’re _perfect_ the way you are, and if you...” Lance frowned. “If you ever decided to leave Voltron, that would be it. No pressure, I mean! It’s just, you’re the one who brought us together.”

“Technically you did. When we found Blue.”

Lance exaggeratedly rolled his eyes. “I mean when you convinced us to get off our lazy butts and actually try to fix the universe, back when we saved the Balmera. That was _you_ , dude. If you hadn’t pushed for it, who knows what would’ve happened to Shay and her people.”

The blue paladin finally released his grip on his friend, rapping his knuckles against Hunk’s forehead.

“Anyone would have done it if they’d seen what I saw.” He mumbled.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Hunk.” Was all he got in reply, before Lance turned back to the group with a smile, moving to stand next to Pidge. “Next!”

Shiro raised his hand as he stepped forward. “I’m gonna be honest - I had no idea you were feeling this way. So first, I’d like to apologize.”

Hunk frantically shook his head. “Shiro, really it’s not even that big of a deal.”

A strong hand on his shoulder made him stop. “If it’s bothering you, it’s _definitely_ a big deal.” Shiro pulled his hand back, turning two chairs around and motioning for Hunk to join him as he sat down.

“Hunk.” He said, leaning forward in his chair to lean against the table as he regarded the younger boy. “I don’t give you as much attention as I do the others. Do you know why?”

He shook his head, eyes nervously averted to the floor.

“Because I know that you don’t need it. You’re just as logical as you are emotional, and that means that I can leave you to figure out new things that work for you on your own. I don’t have to worry about you in battles because I know how smart and resilient you are. I don’t have to worry about you, because I know you’ll be just fine. Even if you don’t think so yourself.”

Shiro smiled at him as Hunk’s eyes darted to his face. “Do you get what I’m saying?”

Slowly, Hunk inhaled and nodded his head. “Yeah, I think so.” He sniffled, and was glad that no one brought up the obvious tears that gathered at the corners of his eyes. “Thanks, Shiro… It means a lot.”

Shiro smiled, reaching up to ruffle his hair much like he usually did to Pidge, or how Hunk did to Sweet.

“You’re an essential part of this team. After all, you’re a leg. What did Allura say… The pilot of the Yellow Lion holds the team up?”

“Essentially.” Allura said, as an announcement to her presence. She strode down the stairs, eyes caught on Hunk’s form like a hawk after a mouse. She didn’t advance any farther than the rest of the paladins, though. Instead, she stood next to them and regarded them all with a thoughtful gaze. “Please, don’t let me interrupt.”

Lance shook his head. “We’re just about done here, I think.” He smiled and hopped over to Hunk’s chair to give him a hug. “Besides, we don’t want to gang up on the poor guy.”

With a motion from the blue paladin, Pidge joined them. Her arms lifted and Hunk followed suit to let her hug his front. “We’ll be more vocal about our appreciation for you from now on.” She swore.

Hunk sniffled again, and Shiro passed him a napkin to blow in.

“Thank you, guys. I didn’t mean for… Well, I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’ll try to be more open.” He wiped at his eyes. “So you guys rely on me, too, with your problems.”

Pidge made an ‘okay’ shape with her fingers. “You got it.” She caught eyes with Allura, and they seemed to have a silent conversation. A soft nod, barely discernable, broke their gaze as she turned to the other two boys.

“Shiro, Lance. Do you guys mind helping me with something?”

“Uh, sure.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, nudging Lance along in front of him. “Don’t forget what we said, Hunk.”

“I won’t.” He promised.

Allura took Shiro’s vacated space, smoothing out the wrinkles of her skirt.

Just before the door to the dining room shut, Lance poked his head back around the corner. One hand moved to cup his mouth, and the other gave him a thumbs up. “Lovin’ the new hairstyle, by the way! Good luck, dude!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i'm pretty happy with this chapter. it doesn't really flow smoothly, and i am definitely not good at Shiro's character, but I felt this was the best way to address Hunk's feelings. 
> 
> i definitely have not abandoned this story, don't worry guys! i'm gonna do my best to finish soon! 
> 
> but oooh ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ i wonder what allura wants


	24. eyes close and heartbeats slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ex-po-si-tion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna be honest, this chapter was so hard to write bc i didn't have any idea what i wanted to do with it. so it ended up becoming a chapter to tie up a few loose ends, i guess???
> 
> nothing really special happens, iM SORRY <3

Hunk swallowed thickly as he avoided looking directly at the princess. Between them sat the empty bowl, and Hunk fiddled with the space spork, smashing down and piling up bits of leftover goo.

Allura sat silently, one leg crossed over the other as she leisurely leaned back in her seat.

“We haven’t spoken in quite a long time, Hunk.” She said, motioning vaguely with a twirl of her fingers. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, Princess.” He hurried to answer. “Um how-”

“No, no. How are you _doing_ , Hunk? Is everything alright with your connection with… what was her name? Sweet?”

He nodded.

“Has it been causing you any issues?”

“No… ma’am?”

She smiled at him and leaned against the table. “That’s good to hear. I’m not exactly sure what you may think of me, but… I _do_ care about your wellbeing. I care about all of you.”

She reached out to grab his hand, and he nervously curled his fingers around hers in return.

For moment, they just stared at the awkward bundle that was their fingers. It was strange, being able to hold the princess’s hand, when he usually barely even touched her. Her fingers were thin, kind of like Lance’s, and her nails were long and pointed. His own hand was like the complete opposite, with it’s large size. And his fingernails were bitten down to the nub, probably because of his usual nervous disposition. Bad habits die hard.

“I have some news.”

His eyes widened, and she quickly went on, lest he have an anxiety attack then and there. “We’ll be arriving to Sweet’s planet soon.” Allura frowned, and squeezed his hand. “Very soon.”

For a long time, Hunk just stared at the floor. She could almost _hear_ his thoughts, jumbled and messy as they twirled around in his head.

“I understand.” He said, finally. Their gazes met, and she was surprised at the steel-like resolve she found in his eyes.

She gave an easy smile nonetheless, and patted the back of his hand before pulling away.

“We’ll arrive in about a day or two.” She said offhandedly, standing up. His hand felt cold from where she’d touched. “I’ll be establishing contact in the meanwhile. Would you like to greet them first?”

“No.” He grimaced. “I mean… I’d rather not…”

“That’s fine.” She agreed. “Until then, I’ll leave you alone, hm?” She smiled. “I’m sure you have much you must want to talk about to her. And, perhaps, to Keith?”

Hunk jumped out of his seat like his bottom had been burned by it.

Allura bit her lip to hide her mischievous grin as she headed towards the door. “Feel free to take the day off.”

He was much too flustered to respond, so he just let her go with a meek wave of his hand.

Once alone, he smothered himself with his palms and tried to quash the dread that pooled in his stomach. It made him nauseous.

It would only get worse if he were left to his thoughts, though, so he forced himself up. First, he set his dishes in the sink and let them soak. He would come back to clean them later. Probably.

He should probably check on Sweet and Keith. Lots of distraction there.

The walk to the medbay was an empty blur in his mind, but somehow he made it unscathed.

Inside sat exactly who he expected. Coran, who was making faces at Sweet and keeping her entertained with an otherwise extremely boring process as he checked her vitals. She took a strange fascination with his mustache, and kept bringing her fingers to her upper lip to feel if she had one of her own.

And Keith stood off to the side of them. Arms crossed, but his gaze was soft as he watched the exchange.

At the sound of the doors closing, the three looked towards him and he smiled in response. “Hey.”

Keith’s arms dropped and they met each other halfway as they crossed the room. Their fingers entwined. “Hey.”

“Hey!” Coran grinned as he parroted them. Sweet latched onto his gloves and chewed his fingers as he typed away with his free hand on a datapad. “She looks quite healthy to me. It makes sense they wouldn’t want to harm her extensively.”

Coran grimaced at his own words. “Humm… forget that last bit. She’s got a clean bill of health!” He motioned for them to step forward as he plucked his fingers from her mouth. “Though, it looks like a few teeth may start growing in soon.”

“Uh oh.” Hunk whined. “There doesn’t happen to be any Altean miracle medicine that’ll help with that, is there?”

“I don’t think we have any compatible with her species, no…” Coran reached up to fiddle with his moustache, but stopped as he realized he was using the fingers that were positively dripping with baby spit.

“At any rate, I should go get cleaned up. Lots to do, so little time. See you boys later!”

Keith waved goodbye as Coran practically sprinted from the room, probably to find some new gloves.

He turned to Hunk, who stared at him intently.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Hunk squeezed his hand, but continued to stare at him. Keith broke eye contact to look at Sweet, who had busied herself with _his_ gloves now. Luckily, they were fingerless, or else she would’ve tried sucking them, too.

“I just wanted to say thanks. For, you know… telling everyone. I guess I was just - I don’t know - nervous. I didn’t want them to think less of me.”

“Of course they wouldn’t. We all care about you. A lot.”

Hunk hummed thoughtfully, and lifted up Sweet as he began to lead them out of the medbay. “I know.” He reached back to grab Keith’s hand again, and the other stayed silent to let him finish. “I care about you guys, too. But still, thanks for bringing it up. I shouldn’t have hidden it.”

Keith shrugged. “It was nothing. Anyone could’ve done it.”

“Now you sound like me.” Hunk teased, and the two began to laugh. Hunk leaned over to press a kiss against Keith’s forehead, and the other shut his eyes as he leaned into the contact.

Sweet purred between them, tugging on Hunk’s headband as she demanded attention. She wrapped her arms around Hunk’s neck and hung there limply until he began to laugh, tickling her sides as he lifted her to sit on his shoulders.

“But did it go well?” Keith asked, staring above his head to watch Sweet as she lazily swung back and forward with Hunk’s steps.

“The intervention?”

Keith bit his lip, but Hunk quickly stopped the air from getting tense. “It went great. I cried a little, and there was a group hug. And then Lance broke it up before I could turn into a huge, blubbering mess. Remind me to thank him later?”

“Sure.”

Hunk sighed through his nose. “But, um... that reminds me.” He turned the corner, to make their way to the Lions. He wasn’t sure why he chose that path, but he had a feeling that he was being persuaded by a certain magical Lion. But he really _should_ at least check on Yellow. She must’ve been feeling so ignored the last few days.

“Allura told me we have maybe two days left with Sweet.”

Keith sucked in a breath between his teeth, and he scowled.

Hunk bit his bottom lip. “I’m glad we got a warning this time, though…”

The other nodded slowly, even though he reached up to possessively grab onto Sweet’s fingers. “Me too.”

The doors to the Lions’ hangars slid open, and the two darted inside. Hunk marveled up at Yellow, reaching forward to run his hand along her paint.

His eyes drifted shut as he felt Yellow purr at him, in his brain. It was comforting, and he knew he would probably be spending a _lot_ of his time with her once Sweet left. Having someone there, poking at the back of his mind, would probably be a strange comfort, but wanted nonetheless.

“I’ll be right back.” Keith murmured, startling both Yellow and Hunk.

He apologized to her absently as he turned to watch Keith and Sweet make their way over to Red. When had she been lifted from his shoulders?

The Lion twitched as Keith set the child on her paw, but it could have just been Hunk’s imagination.

Yellow purred at him again. _‘You are scared? No… anxious?’_

“I’m a little anxious, yeah.” He reached up to scratch her. “I want her to be safe. Sweet, I mean. I don’t want her to get taken like… you-know-who. That was awful, and if she had been forced to grow up like that… without love, or-or someone to care for her?” His lower lip trembled but he forced himself not to cry.

“But I’m gonna be strong for her. I don’t want to make her worried.”

‘ _Red paladin… Keith?’_

He looked over to Keith, who sat cross-legged in front of his Lion. He was probably having his own conversation, but kept a firm arm around Sweet as she played with his hands.

“What about him?”

A bursts of affection bloomed in his chest, and flashes of Keith smiling, their fight(s), and even when he’d hurt his leg materialized on the back of his eyelids.

 _‘He is strong.'_ She said. _‘You are also strong. Flill child…_ Sweet _will not understand. Her protection will be gone.’_

Guilt gnawed at his gut, but a metaphorical hand cupped his cheek to keep him steady. _‘She will forgive. She will not be worried, either. They - the Flill - they will tell of Voltron. She will know how strong you are every time she remembers you.’_

Hunk jerked, nearly falling over as he felt himself going back to his senses.

_What if she forgets?_

‘ _She will not forget.’_

“Hunk?” Keith called, standing up. As he turned to look at his boyfriend (and even thinking the word still made him feel giddy), Yellow removed herself from his consciousness. He still felt her, but not as clearly.

“I’ll come spend more time with you soon.” He said, quickly patting her once more before he scuttered over to Keith.

Hunk slipped his hand in Keith’s once again and the other moved to affectionately rub across Sweet’s back. “Where to?”

“I don’t know. I’m not used to having this much free time. What do you usually do?”

Hunk motioned back to his Lion. “I usually just hang out with Yellow. Maybe tinker with Pidge. Mess around with Lance. What do _you_ do?”

“Practice with the gladiator.”

Hunk waited for him to add more, but when Keith questioningly turned his head to look at him, Hunk quirked a brow.

“That’s it?”

“Pretty much.”

Hunk tsked, shaking his head. “No wonder you’re so good.”

Keith bashfully cleared his throat. “Yeah?”

“I mean, _yeah!_ But seriously, that’s all you do in your free time?”

Keith nodded, and Hunk couldn’t help the frown on his face. Then, he began to tug Keith along as he snagged Sweet up from his grip and hooked her under his arm. “Well, let’s go do something fun.”

“Now?”

“Yes! It’s not like we have anything super urgent. Besides, we…” He jerked his head down towards Sweet, who was having a blast as she kicked her legs, as if she were trying to swim through the air. “We should spend time together. With her.”

Keith’s face fell. “Oh… right.” He stared at her, forlornly, for the longest of moments. Then, he straightened his stance, lifted his chin, and began to drag the pair in the opposite direction. “I know what we should do.”

“Oh, uh-” Hunk quickly moved Sweet up to his chest, cradling her there. She immediately latched onto his headband, as per the norm. The constant tugging untied the loose knot and his ponytail promptly fell out. Keith silently mourned the loss. “Sure.” He blew a lock of hair from his eyes. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is coming to an end oooooh
> 
> next chapter is gonna be like.... 100% fluff i'm pretty sure. i have a basic outline so it maybe shouldn't take that long?????? but i figured HEY. who can get mad at a little fluff to ring in the new year?


	25. I'm absolutely smitten, I'll never let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so much dialogue, not enough time
> 
> or, more exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't even the fluff i promised im SORRY
> 
> that's gonna be next chapter, partly because i'm bad at planning but mostly because i needed to fill in an extra chapter space.

Keith more or less dragged Hunk down the halls, twisting and turning corners so often that Hunk got dizzy.

First, he led them to their armor and more or less shoved Hunk in a storage room to let him change in privacy.

Which… was only a _little_ frightening. Why on Earth would they need their armor?

Still, though, he didn’t complain. Instead, he squeezed into his suit and met Keith in the hall with his helmet tucked under his arm.

In his arms sat Sweet, complete with her own little space outfit. She even had a helmet, which was strapped securely to Keith’s waist.

Frankly, she looked _adorable_. It was purple and pink, and just a bit big on her. And the design looked eerily familiar…

“Is that a mini-Allura outfit?”

The other nodded. “Coran gave it to us.”

“When did you even leave to get this??” Hunk asked incredulously, scooping Sweet from his arms to set her on his shoulders again.

Keith gave him a deadpan look, and grabbed his hand to drag him along again. Hunk kept a steady hand on Sweet, to stop her from flying free, and jogged to match Keith’s fast pace.

After a few more turns, Hunk tugged him back.

“Slow _down_ , dude.” He huffed out.

Keith immediately slowed, and Hunk nearly tripped over his own feet. “Sorry.”

He didn’t look sorry, but Hunk smiled anyway. “Where are we going anyway?”

Keith glanced up at him, and bit his lip. “I want to surprise you.”

“Okay…”

And so, Hunk fell silent. He let himself bask in the other’s presence instead.

Keith was always so… complicated. Hard to explain. Like those math questions they put on finals, except Keith was so much more interesting. And when you finally cracked the code and actually _understood_ him, you were rewarded with something much more satisfying.

He was a loner at first glance, but he probably just… never figured anyone wanted him around.

Well, Hunk wouldn’t let him feel that way ever again, if he could help it.

They turned another corner, and collided face first with Lance and Shiro. Quite literally, for Lance and Keith.

With a heavy grunt, the blue paladin fell and clutched his nose. “I’m _dying_. Geez, dude… what’s your head made out of? Iron?”

Keith cradled his forehead, though it probably felt like nothing but a mild irritation to his skin. “Bone.”

“Haha.” Lance deadpanned, and Hunk hooked his arms under Lance’s armpits to hoist him up. “Thanks, Hunkster.”

Lance dodged as Sweet made a grab for his hair. “Where are you two going in such a hurry?”

“Out.” Keith answered before Hunk had the chance to. The other took the hint and bit his lip, giving Lance and Shiro a half-hearted shrug of his shoulders.

Sweet boredly blew a spit bubble over their heads.

“You’re going _out?”_ Shiro frowned.

“Yes.”

Lance cut in, hands dropping from his nose. “You know we’re in space, right?”

Keith’s mouth thinned into a straight line. “ _Yes_.”

“I don’t know if-” Shiro started, but quickly dropped it at the look in Keith’s eyes.

Everyone rounded on Hunk at the same time, and he startled nearly into a full salute. Lance looked him up and down, as if he knew Keith’s very sudden, very secret plans.

Shiro’s arms crossed, and Keith deflated. He grabbed onto Shiro and led him a bit down the hall, and Lance skipped after, ever the gossip.

The three whispered amongst themselves, and Hunk glanced up at Sweet, who waggled her fingers against his forehead.

“Any idea what’s goin’ on?”

Sweet gurgled, burying her nose in his hair. “Eef.”

“Me too.” He grinned, and leaned back against the wall as he waited for them to finish… whatever they were talking about.

When they pulled apart from their little huddle, Shiro was frowning. Lance had the exact opposite expression. His cheeks looked like they would nearly burst with how wide he was smiling.

“I don’t know, Keith…”

“Shiro, please?”

“Yeah, Shiro! Pleeease?” Lance begged on Keith’s behalf.

Shiro sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know if it’s safe.”

Hunk’s eyebrows raised to his hairline.

“What if Allura says yes? Can they go then?” Lance continued on. “Oh, please please _please_?”

Shiro rolled his eyes playfully, reaching over to tousle Lance’s hair. “You act like _you’re_ the one going on a date. But, fine… If the princess says it’s fine, go ahead.”

Before Keith could respond, Lance pumped his fist in the air and hooked Hunk’s arm in his as he took off down the hall.

“Let’s _go!_ ”

They made it to the bridge in record time.

Lo and behold, inside sat the rest of Team Voltron. Allura and Pidge conversed at the helm, going over star-charts. Coran’s lower half was visible from his place as he repaired something or another under the controls.

“Oh, hello!” Allura perked up as she noticed them in the door. She raised a brow at Lance’s barely contained excitement, and turned to regard them fully.  “Is something the matter?”

At her tone, Coran popped out of the conduit and dusted his hands off on his suit. Pidge peeked at them from behind Allura’s back, glasses lowering as she regarded the group of boys over the rim of them.

“No, no. Nothing’s the matter. Uh…” Shiro crossed his arms and gestured for Keith to step forward.

“We want to go out.” Keith said, stepping forward. “Me and Hunk.”

Allura’s eyes widened, and her posture swiftly changed from relaxed to regal. With her hands clasped in front of her, she lifted her chin and a soft, pleased grin grew across her face.

“I… well, I’m honored that you thought you had to come to me for permission!” She reached forward and placed both her hands on Keith’s shoulders. “Of course, you’re free to court as you wish. I’d already assumed that you had. And who am I to stand in the way of love?”

Pidge snorted, quickly turning away to hide her laugh behind a holo-screen. Hunk immediately turned beet red and Lance was quick to tease him with a nudge of his elbow.

“Uh… Princess.” Shiro swooped in. “They meant they wanted to go for a _ride_ , outside of the ship.”

“Oh… Oh!” Allura quickly retracted her hands, and Keith raked his own through his hair, trying to bury himself under his bangs. “My apologies then!” She, at least, looked embarrassed at her misunderstanding.

“Well, actually…” Hunk stepped forward and, after only a bit of reassurance, wrapped his fingers around Keith’s once again that day. “We _are_ dating. So, um… thank you for the approval, anyway.”

Lance jumped up and down in excitement, reaching over to shake Hunk by his free arm. Then, his self control seemed to lose to his excitement and he jumped on Hunk’s back, nearly dislodging Sweet from her perch.

“I can’t believe you’re in _love_!”

Pidge took that as her cue to stand, moving over to give Keith a friendly punch in the shoulder. “We already figured it out, but… congratulations.”

“Thanks?” He looked back to Hunk, who was still being swarmed by Lance. Sweet was adoring the attention, though, and was even cheering along with her favorite blue paladin.

Allura cleared her throat, clapping her hands to bring back their attention. “So, what was this about leaving the ship?”

Lance inhaled, ready to spill all of Keith’s plans, and Keith quickly grabbed him by the back of his shirt, stopping his words in their tracks.

The other boy choked, and they began to wrestle in the middle of the control room.

Shiro was swift as he grabbed them, breaking them up with one grab. “Stop. Keith, go ahead and tell Allura.”

Keith straightened his jacket. “Right.” He motioned towards a secluded corner, and Allura took the hint.

As the two whispered between themselves, Hunk turned to Lance.

“Should I fear for my life?”

“Pfft… nah.” Then, he paused and his eyes narrowed as he rubbed his chin. “Well, maybe.”

“Lance!”

“I’m _kidding!_ ” He tossed his arm around Hunk’s shoulder, and quickly stole Sweet from atop his head. “Mostly. Hey, do you want me to watch the youngin’ while you go on your date with your _boyfriend_?”

Hunk quickly, almost violently, shook his head and Lance hastily shoved her back in his arms before he had a heart attack. “We’re going so all three of us can spend more time together. Before she leaves.”

Lance gave him a sympathetic pat. “No prob’, Bob. Enjoy yourself. Bring me back something nice.”

Hunk smiled. “Sure. A nice rock or something.”

“I was hoping more for some novelty sunglasses, but whatever.”

They shared a laugh, and Allura and Keith popped back in just as Lance turned to blow raspberries against Sweet’s cheeks.

“You two may go on your… what was it, date?” At Keith’s nod, Allura continued on. “ _Only_ if you keep your communicators on, and come back at the first sign of any trouble. Am I making myself clear?”

Hunk bit his bottom lip to try and stop his grin. “Crystal!”

Allura mimicked the expression, if only a bit softer. “Now hurry along. Come back safely.”

Hunk saluted, and everyone waved goodbye as the duo (plus their excited baby) ran out of the room.

Keith made him cover his eyes halfway to… wherever they were going. The Lion’s hangars were in the complete opposite direction, so… maybe they were just going to float around in zero G?

He let the other take the lead without complaint. Even though he couldn’t see two feet in front of him, with his headband wrapped around his eyes, he trusted Keith with his life.

Then, they stopped and he could hear the sound of Keith tapping away on a keypad before a door swooshed open. He was led in, and he could feel Keith untying the knot at the back of his head.

“Ready? Don’t be nervous.”

“I’m nervous that you said that, now.” He whined, and Keith laughed at him. He felt the knot come undone, and he blinked at the soft lighting.

The first thing he focused on was Keith’s nervous look; the way he fidgeted with his gloves, and how he kept his fingers busy with fraying the edges of the headband that he began to wrap around his fingers.

Then, he noticed the machine behind him.

With wide eyes, he turned to his boyfriend. “You’re _joking._  Did you really…?”

Keith grinned, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him forward. “Yep.”

It was a hoverbike similar to the one back on Earth. Except _this_ was 100% alien in make. Hunk could even recognize a few parts with just a quick glance, and he had to suppress his urge to take it apart to see how it worked. It was large, almost intimidating. _Powerful_. Even though it wasn’t turned on, Hunk had a feeling it could blow him away with one rev.

“How did you- I… When??”

Keith rolled his eyes, tossing Hunk’s helmet to him. “Let’s go on a ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: DATE NIGHT
> 
> in case anyone is curious or anything: i imagine that sweet's little spacesuit is a hand-me-down from allura's own baby years. coran probably packed it away long before the whole 'altea gets destroyed thing' if only for the memories. 
> 
> ALSO: i've been trying to get these two to come out to the whole group since like... chapter 15...... but its FINALLY HERE!!!! YEAH!!!!
> 
> also: thank u to [sofa](https://literally-a-person.tumblr.com) for the chapter title <3 no idea what it's from.


	26. I'd still do it even if we were cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the late night, just pick a date and it's date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> date chapter: HERE
> 
> and also continued next chapter
> 
> after that it'll be less Sweet (*badum ts*) and more.... yeah. 
> 
> the title is from 'under the table' by banks which is like my favorite song but also has nothing to do with this chapter so try not to read into it to much <3 OKAY ENJOY

The ride outside of the Castle was bumpy. Hunk had been right about how powerful the machine was, but it didn’t really make for the smoothest ride (despite it’s hovering capabilities).

They’d decided to take the path their Lions usually did, up and out of the shafts of the Castle, instead of just walking out of the front door.

It made sense at the time.

But once they were riding completely vertical up the tunnel, and Hunk felt that awful feeling that he was perpetually falling, the date didn’t seem so fun after all.

Keith seemed more focused on controlling the vehicle than Hunk’s gastrointestinal issues, which was completely fine by the latter. He’d rather not have Keith witness him throwing up directly in his helmet. Not that he hadn’t seen it before, of course.  

 _However_ , Hunk held in any and all of his complaints. After all, it wasn’t every day that he could go on a date. And it was probably the only time he’d get alone with Sweet for… a while.

So, he buried his head against Keith’s armored back and tried to focus on how _adorable_ Sweet was. Seriously, she should be illegal.

Her hair had been smushed down so it was visible under her purple helmet, but it was tugged to curl around either side of her face as to not get in the way. Her little gloves were padded, like a cat’s (or, a lion’s) paws, and there were two small nubs at the top of her head that were probably supposed to imitate cat ears. They weren’t very pronounced, though.

Her suit was almost a literal replica of Allura’s battle-armor, except… tiny. And less form-fitting. The only discernable difference was there was nothing jutting from her hips. That had instead been replaced with a sash that was tied in a large bow in the back. It was more for aesthetic than practicality.

Of course, Hunk wasn’t complaining. If he had a camera, he probably would have filled it completely with various angles of the cute picture that Sweet created.

“We’re about to land.” Keith glanced over his shoulder at him as his voice filtered through their com-link. “Hang on tight.”

Hunk tightened his already crushing hold around Keith’s waist and shut his eyes as he braced for the impact. Sweet was nestled between Hunk’s front and Keith’s back, and she would be completely fine if the landing was less than spectacular, so at least they didn’t have to worry about that.

Instead, he tried to steal some of Keith’s calm to use as his own. He also began to copy the other’s breathing, eyes fluttering shut.

One, two, three… exhale. Inhale, two, three… exhale.

“Hunk?” Keith interrupted him.

“Mm?”

“We landed.”

Hunk’s eyes popped open, and sure enough, they had. The hoverbike was turned off, parked under a rock formation, and the part of the helmet that shielded Keith’s mouth had disappeared. Breathable air, then.

“Sorry…” Hunk shyly slid his arms away, and Sweet popped between them to yell contently, arms flying above her head. He supported her back as she wobbled, nearly teetering over the edge of the bike.

Keith tossed his leg over to sit side-saddle, watching them intently. A small smile sat upon his lips, probably a completely unconscious reaction. Hunk smiled back, nonetheless, and lifted Sweet high so that she could get a better view.

“Where are we, anyway?” Hunk asked, rolling off of the bike and offering Keith a hand to help him up as well.

“Apparently it’s a moon. I didn’t really ask for the name.”

Hunk shrugged. “That’s fair.”

Then, Keith grabbed him by the hand and began to lead him along. “C’mon. I want to show you this, before we start riding again.”

“Again??” Hunk whined, and Keith grinned cheekily at him.

Sweet’s eyes lit up at the mention of another ride, though. Keith had probably ignited something within her that would make her just as much of a daredevil as he was.

The three scaled up a steep hill made of dark blue rocks that nearly looked like a storm of deep grey, though the very top was coated in what must’ve been the planet’s equivalent of snow. Space snow.

“Ready?” Keith held his hand out to help him up the last pile of rocks. For a moment, Hunk’s mind flickered to those romance novel covers that he used to see in bookstores, where the leading lady was being pulled upon a magnificent steed by a ravishing noble. Usually, said noble was shirtless. And glistening.

Unfortunately, the only thing they truly mimicked were the poses, but Hunk stored away the amusing thought for another day.

“As I’ll ever be, I guess.” He said, instead, and let Keith pull him up. “When did you even plan for this, anyway?”

Keith shrugged. Then, he moved out of the way of the view and -

“ _Woah_.” Hunk’s eyes widened, hands moving to cover his mouth as he took in the amazing landscape.

It was a valley. They were at the top, of course, but the mountains circled like a pointed crown, and Hunk could almost see different biomes coexisting right next to each other.

The entire ground was grey, yes, but the darkness and color varied across the entire horizon. There were swirls of blue, and even splashes of green that he could see in the corner of his eyes. Not just bleak greens, but greens that made him remember the waves of his childhood home. If he closed his eyes, he could almost hear the sound of the water; surf crashing against sand.

Oh wait, no… there actually was water. A river that sparkled silver like a liquid moon circled the valley, following the base of the mountains. It was all so… _ethereal_ , yet so imposing at the same time. Kind of like the Lions of Voltron, if he was being honest.

A flash of light startled his eyes open again.

“What was -?”

Another flash, to his left.

There, listing above a hill, was a large, imposing figure. Its wings flapped, flashing light at them again, and its feathers fluttered to the ground as it landed. Metallic wings? Or maybe they were just very reflective…? Either way, it offered a stark contrast to the dark sky, that was probably permanently on a night cycle.

It nearly dwarfed the hill it sat upon in size, and Hunk had no idea how it didn’t crush it completely. Magic, probably.

“What _is_ that?”

“It’s a… what’s-the-name..." Keith snapped his fingers as he tried to remember. “I saw it when I was looking up the planet. Apparently, it guards this place.” He squinted at the bird, who squinted back at them harmlessly. It seemed to notice them clearly, despite being about 20 miles away.

“Looks like an osprey.” Keith added.

Hunk tore his gaze away from the amazing view to look at him. “Why do you know what an osprey looks like off the top of your head?”

Keith just shrugged, and Hunk let it drop. It was an interesting tidbit of information, either way.

The bird made a noise at them. Hunk had no idea how to describe it accurately, but if he had to guess… it was like a canary’s chirp mixed with the soft tinkling of a glockenspiel. A strangely light noise coming from such a large, intimidating creature.

“Does it sound like an osprey, too?” Hunk teased, letting Sweet down to walk in excited circles as she stomped patterns into the soft ground. She nearly fell at every step, but seemed to be having the time of her life.

“Kind of?” He paused, struggling to find a comparison. “It’s hard to explain.”

“I guess I’ll just have to hear it once we land on Earth, hm? You’ll show me one, won’t you?”

Keith looked at him, and Hunk blinked back. Then, his entire posture relaxed, and his eyes softened as he spoke next, just barely above a whisper. “Yeah…”

 _“Gross. Quit flirting, you lovebirds."_ They heard Lance over their communicators, and Hunk kind of wanted to let the Not-Osprey swallow them whole then and there.

 _“Lance, leave them alone.”_ They heard Allura admonish from somewhere in the background. _“I told you that you_ also _have free-time, by the way.”_

_“I know, but it’s fun teasing them!”_

_“Lance.”_ She said sternly.

 _“Fine.”_ They could hear the pout in his voice. _“Have fun listening to mushy-gushy, lovey-dovey Keith for like three hours._ ”

Allura just hummed at him, and they could vaguely hear the sound of the door opening and closing.

_“Sorry, paladins. Enjoy the rest of your date.”_

Hunk couldn’t muster up any words to say over his embarrassment, so he just turned his eyes back to the valley.

It truly was amazing. Hunk probably could have stayed there forever.

Keith crossed his arms and looked at him from the corner of his eye. Then, he reached up and flicked off his mic.

Hunk looked startled, but at Keith’s intense look, he followed suit. “What’s wrong?”

“I… want to ask you something. It’s been bothering me for a while… but I don’t know what to do.” He sunk to the ground and tucked his legs over the edge of the cliff. Sweet climbed into Keith’s lap as Hunk sat beside him. Their helmets were rolled off to the side, close enough to grab in case of an emergency, or if someone from the Castle tried to contact them.

“Go for it.” Hunk softly encouraged, “I’ll try my best to help.”

Keith took in a shaky breath, and he clenched his fist against his thigh as he steeled himself. “Earlier… everyone was really happy that we were, um…” He nervously trailed off, and it was so strangely out of character that Hunk kind of wanted to smile. But it was obviously something that seriously bothered him, so Hunk bit his cheek.

“Well…” Keith sighed heavily, looking up at the sky. “What are we?”

Hunk tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“Like… we’re boyfriends.” He frowned. “But um…” Then he buried his face in his hands. “Words are hard.”

This time, Hunk did smile. “Yeah they are.” He tilted Keith’s chin up with his knuckle and snagged his hand away to tangle their fingers together. “There’s no rush. Take your time.”

“I like you.” Keith pushed the words out. “But, um… I’m not sure if I…” He grimaced. " _Love_ you?”

Hunk blinked a few times before the words actually registered, but Keith quickly tried to fill the silence. “I mean, I _might_ be? I don’t know… but I think if I was _in_ love, I would know it, right?” He rambled.

Hunk shook his head and reached over to tug Keith close. “This is the most I’ve heard you talk at once, I think.” He teased.

Keith hid his flushed face in the crook of Hunk’s neck. “Are you mad?”

“Of course not. Love is just about as hard as words are.” Hunk admitted.

Keith pulled back a bit then, and he searched Hunk’s face for… _something._ “Do you love me?”

Hunk shrugged. “I don’t know.” Then, he nervously began to chew on his bottom lip. “You like me, right?”

“Of course.”

“I like you, too. And I like what we have right now.” Hunk pulled him back into a hug.

“Me too…” Keith murmured softly, fingers tracing the lines of Hunk’s suit. He could feel the gentle motions through the thin material, and he reciprocated by drawing lazy curls across Keith’s back.

“Are we good?”

Keith nodded, and Hunk hoped he couldn’t hear the pounding of his heart from their close contact. Still, though, he squeezed Keith tight and let out a soft sigh of relief.

“Good.”

He began to pull away, until Keith gripped him by the bicep and tugged him back. Their lips smooshed together, and Hunk was pretty sure that he made the most embarrassing squeak on contact, but he didn’t pull away.

Their helmet crackled static and they abruptly pulled apart with flamed cheeks.

_“Is everything alright, paladins? I haven’t heard anything in awhile.”_

“Uh…” Keith quickly switched on his mic as Hunk fumbled with his. “We’re fine. Just admiring the view.”

At that Hunk grinned, waggling his eyebrows, and Keith flushed, reaching down to place his hand over Hunk’s.

“ _Ah, alright then. Sorry to interrupt!”_ With that, Allura clicked back off and Hunk and Keith let out a breath of relief.

They sat together in silence after that, legs dangling over the side of the cliff, fingers entwined. Sweet, who had enough of digging in the soft, sandy ground, decided to squeeze her face between them and claim each of their legs as her own.

The Not-Osprey continued to stare at them, and Hunk waved his fingers at it nervously.

“Let’s go take a ride.” Keith said suddenly, lifting Sweet under her armpits and holding her to his chest. “Who knows when we’ll have this chance again.”

He was _right,_ but Hunk was also _very_ prone to motion-sickness. He’d barely survived the first ride down, but…

Keith’s eyes were lit up in excitement, and he obviously wanted to share this part of him with someone he really cared about. How was he supposed to refuse that?

So, he nodded excitedly and the three of them traversed back the way they came.

The bike was exactly where they’d stashed it, though it did look a bit dusty. Keith barely blinked at the dirt and hopped on in one smooth motion.

Hunk climbed on in a less cool fashion, but he was strapped in securely, so he didn’t complain. Then, Keith turned back to look at him. The stars seemed to reflect off his visor, and Hunk’s breath caught in his throat at the beautiful vision he painted.

“Do you mind if I, uh… take off my helmet?” Keith looked apologetic, but there was an electric presence behind his words. “I love feeling the wind, and… I know Allura said we should keep our connections open, but -”

“I don’t mind. I’m too scared of swallowing bugs, anyway.” Hunk reached forward to pull Keith’s helmet off, and stashed it between his body. Sweet made a noise of complaint, and the two boys rearranged themselves so that she sat between Keith’s legs, nestled safely between his arms and the controls of the bike.

At Hunk’s worried look, Keith gave him a thumbs-up. “I’ll be careful.”

He startled, but his answer was instant. “I trust you.”

A soft silence stretched between them as Keith slowly turned back to his controls. Hunk’s trust meant a lot to him, apparently. He would have to express it more often, seeing as he _did_ trust Keith with his life.

The engine revved and Keith rolled his shoulders back, lifting his head up to the sky.

“Hold on tight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i love heith, i watched most of season 2 and can i just say.... it Rekt me
> 
> u ain't gettin no spoilers from me though. 
> 
> (although my blog is pretty spoilery, so watch out for that if u decide to check me out)
> 
> oh also: the Not-Osprey doesn't have a big role, i just wanted to add a random alien guardian because WHY NOT
> 
> and a FINAL ALSO: i've been trying to address this whole love thing since FOREVER AGO.


	27. moments that the words don't reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they hold hands and kiss a lot
> 
> they get a little sad, too
> 
> (and corny af)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a note: there's going to be a rather long pause after this chapter because i really want to participate in an upcoming event called [Voltron Rarepair Week](https://voltron-rare-pair-week.tumblr.com/post/156695851679/voltron-rare-pair-week)! <3 i'm very excited for it, actually. of course i'm not abandoning this story at all, i just hate to juggle projects and all that adhasldhsaljdh
> 
> tbh you all probably won't notice what with me having such a sporadic update schedule anyway tbh B) LOVE YOU THOUGH OKAY ENJOY THE DATE CHAPTER PT 2

Hunk wouldn’t have been able to hear a word spoken over the coms with how hard the wind was whipping against his face, and he doubted Keith would have either. He had no idea how Keith and Sweet could stand it, but…

The _look_ on his face - on _both_ of their faces - made Hunk grateful that he didn’t chicken out.

Keith, though he was absolutely focused on the path he chose, had his head tilted up to the sky, and his hair whipped around him like water. Every so often, he would coast and let his eyes drift shut, just listening to the sound of the purring engine and breathing in the sharp, almost stinging cool of the wind.

Sweet was almost a mirror image. Hunk had wrapped his arms around Keith's hips in order to keep a steady hand on her as her fingers tried to clasp the wind currents. She kept trying to wiggle from his grasp; to stand and lift her hands up like a plane. Lance probably had a large influence in that, with how often he ran around with her in that exact position.

The hoverbike jerked for a moment as Keith took a winding, twirling path down the mountain. Trees that had been indiscernible from the ground now towered over them, and only grew larger the farther down the valley they went.

The leaves were a deep phthalo green, and the dirt moved from a taupe-grey to a sparkling silver. As they slowed to a stop at the base of the mountain, a torrent of the succulent leaves fluttered around them at the disruption, curling up in their laps and sticking to their armor like burs.

Above them, the Not-Osprey cawed and was soon sailing over their heads, shadowing them for a long moment until it landed on a mountain closer to them. It probably wanted to keep an eye on the newcomers, and Hunk couldn’t blame it.

Then, it cawed. The ground trembled and Hunk would have slipped from the bike if Keith hadn’t been there to steady them.

It cawed again, wings extending on either side to cast another shadow, and it stared directly at them, head tilted curiously.

“What’s it doing?” Hunk shouted over its call, and Keith just gave him a tense shrug. Already, he’d pulled his bayard out in case of an attack. Because of course Keith would try to fight a giant bird to protect them.

The loud cawing calmed suddenly, at it brought its wings up to its face, peeking at them from between the feathers. The wings lowered and it cawed happily, just as Sweet let out a giggle.

The two turned to her, only to spot her in the exact same position, peering between her fingers at the giant bird that could probably swallow them whole (along with half the planet it guarded).

“Is she… playing peekaboo?” Keith sat up straight, putting his weapon back away. “No, wait… is it actually _playing along_?”

Hunk began to laugh along with Sweet, who burbled at him excitedly, tossing her arms at him as she tried to imitate the caw of the Not-Osprey.

“This is the best date I’ve ever been on.” Hunk grinned, reaching over to nudge Keith as they slid from the bike.

The red paladin blinked owlishly, his smile wide. “Really?”

“Really.”

Sweet took residence upon Hunk’s shoulders, continuing her impromptu game with the giant carnivore, and Keith stole Hunk’s side to lean against as they walked.

“I love her.” Hunk gushed, reaching up to card his fingers through her curls. He truly _did_ love her, too. He loved her curious gaze, her pudgy fingers, her four eyes that never seemed to want to peer in the same direction. She’d made him fall in love with her the first time he heard her cry, and he was doomed to be smitten the very first time she smooshed her fingers against her face. And now she would be leaving him soon, and who knows when he would be able to see her again, _if_ he would be able to see her again. What if her people got attacked again, what if she didn’t make it the next time, what if-

“Stop thinking.” Keith reprimanded, squeezing their hands together so hard that their suits squeaked.

Hunk grimaced, and Keith could tell by the twitch of his mouth that he was about two seconds away from crying. “That’s kind of impossible.”

Keith shushed him, pulling him towards the river that slowly trickled through its trough. Smooth rocks, shaped almost like thrones if they squinted hard enough, lined the bank. Hunk was pushed down onto one, and Keith kneeled before him, taking both of Hunk’s hands in either of his own and bringing them up to his mouth.

Sweet slipped from between them, plopping down on the sandy ground to stare up at the sky.

“Don’t cry.”  Keith murmured, pressing a gentle kiss against each of Hunk’s fingers. “Not today.”

“I’m sorry, I just…” The tears burned the sides of his eyes, and he slid his helmet off to wipe them away before they fell. “I’m going to miss her. So much.”

“I know.”

For an awkward moment, the silence rang around them. In the background, the Not-Osprey trilled, and they heard it flap its wings.

Keith stood, dusting off his knees as he sat down on an adjacent rock. Their hands stayed together, and Hunk was silently grateful.

“I’m going to miss her, too.” Keith said, so soft it was almost a whisper. “I don’t even know when she started meaning so much to me.”

They turned to watch her as she laid across the ground, legs kicking happily as she seemed more or less ignored their silent grief. Or maybe she knew they needed a distraction, and was happy to entertain herself for a few minutes.

Once she realized they were watching, though, she rolled over as she yelled out a garbled mix of their names, clambering over to throw herself across Hunk’s lap.

“Hey, pretty girl.” Hunk hoisted her up to set her in his thighs. “Having fun?” His fingers found themselves curling around Sweet’s chin, hooking strands of her hair behind her ears.

She mimicked him, slapping her own pudgy palms against his cheeks. “Unk.”

He almost started sobbing.

Somehow he managed a watery smile instead and pulled her close.

“Do you want to go back home?”

Home. Hunk nearly sighed, but he knew what Keith actually meant. They _all_ thought of the Castle as home, on some level.

“Do you have anything else you planned for our date?” Hunk swiped at his eyelashes, rubbing the almost tears away. They never fell, so they didn't actually count as real tears,right?

“There's supposed to be a… moonrise? Another moon is supposed to be showing up in about twenty minutes, I think.” Keith rambled, and it was obvious he was trying to distract Hunk.

“I think that sounds amazing.” Hunk took his hand, leaning down to press his helmeted forehead against Keith's bare one. “Lead the way for me?”

“Okay.”

Keith tugged him across the river, and they circled the large forest for what felt like miles. Hunk couldn't complain, though, because the entire time Keith talked to him.

He talked about his life. His favorite color, his favorite _food_. Little things that made Hunk feel like he knew the boy a lot better. He learned about Keith's first bike, which led to his first motorbike, and finally to his first hoverbike. He learned about the little shack they left in the desert on Earth, and how Keith had fixed it up without any help after he’d gotten expelled from the Garrison.

Hunk learned that he considered Shiro to be his first true friend. Lance was his first rival-turned-friend. Pidge was his first friend who he thought of as a sister but wouldn't admit it because he had a status to uphold as the team’s resident emo.

Hunk was his first boyfriend.

At that one, Hunk pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him silly right in the middle of the path.

Sweet stuck her finger against their joined lips and demanded kisses of her own, which were gladly given by both boys.

Eventually they made it to a clearing that was hidden under the largest mountain on the entire half of the moon they were on.

“We have a few more minutes.” Keith informed, and he was extremely glad his suit hid his sweaty palms. He had no idea why he was suddenly so nervous, but he kept those feelings under wraps.

To keep himself busy, he stole Sweet from Hunk’s arms and began to study her face, as if to commit her features to his memory forever. She stared straight back, upper eyes blinking a solid two seconds before her lower eyes did.

She was an amazing gift. If he closed his eyes, he could almost hear her thinking about him. How she felt safe, _loved._  And how much she loved him; loved _both_ of them.

It was going to take him forever to get over her, when she had to leave. This was almost an indisputable fact, and he knew it to be an accurate one the moment she dipped forward to shove her head under his chin, arms looping around his neck as she cooed something or another.

Hunk watched them, hand resting over his heart as it panged against his chest. Then, like the sky knew this would be the perfect moment to do so, slivers of bright moonlight started to encase them from the feet up.

It highlighted the three of them, as if to point them out to the galaxy and tell them that it would keep them safe for as long as they were able to stay, and it would keep everything they said to itself for the rest of eternity.

Was that sappy?

Hunk rubbed the back of his neck with a flustered look, and Keith smiled at him as Sweet began to climb all over him to feel the moonlight.

“What are you thinking, big guy?”

“I like it here.” Hunk somehow managed to say without sounding like he was completely lovesick.

“I’m glad.” Keith began to slide his helmet on over his head. “This date didn’t end a complete failure after all.”

Hunk looked around, at the whorl that was the ground, the blanketing shine of the moon that rose above them. The Not-Osprey caught his eye as it groomed itself, feathers reflecting a rainbow of colors back at them as it picked through its reflective wings.

“It was the best date ever, I told you. All that's missing is a kiss.”

“But we already kissed?”

Hunk grinned, yanking both of their helmets back off in one smooth motion. “C’mere you.”

Despite his confusion, Keith eagerly met Hunk in the middle, though the child in his arms made a fuss as she got squished between them once again that evening.

Still, though, they didn’t stop. They probably wouldn’t have stopped even if Zarkon himself had begun to have a tantrum right at their feet.

Keith pulled back to inhale a shaky breath, though his eyes stayed closed. Hunk kissed the tip of his nose, and Keith laughed  at that, cracking one eye open to look at him fully.

“I like you.” He said.

Hunk was barely able to suppress the giddy noises he wanted to make. “I like you, too.”

They pecked each other one more time before breaking off, standing to take in the marvelous sight of the moonrise one last time. Hunk felt rejuvenated, and for a moment he wished he would never have to leave.

“Ready to go?” Keith asked, hooking his hair up into his helmet once more. He looked pleased, and Hunk knew that he would follow him anywhere, if he asked.

With a nod, Hunk scooped up Sweet as she tried to dash towards a ray of moonlight. She squealed as he twirled her around in his arms, happy with the attention as he began to fit her helmet on.

Hunk’s hand found Keith’s without either having to actually look.

“Ready.”

The ride back was better than the ride out, Hunk liked to think. Maybe it was because he got more comfortable with their ride. As glorious of a machine it was, it still frightened him to no end.

Or perhaps he was just tired after hiking around mountains all night.

Either way, he fell asleep long before they’d made it back to the Castle, safely nestled behind Keith’s back with a bright eyed Sweet curled up against his middle. The only place he ever wanted to be again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are but three chapters away from the end, my friends........
> 
>  
> 
> in case you missed it above: this story is going on a brief hiatus because i want to participate in [Voltron Rarepair Week](https://voltron-rare-pair-week.tumblr.com/post/156695851679/voltron-rare-pair-week). i will definitely be continuing this story, though so don't worry about me abandoning it! 
> 
> <3 hope you enjoyed love you bye


	28. sometimes i'm scared, i suppose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's (almost) gone and the team is just a little secretive 
> 
> they still have each other, though, and that's a good thing (right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so iffy about this chapter, and it's kind of a filler but,,,,,,,
> 
> we'll see where it goes! ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

Keith pressed his hands against Hunk’s face, and the other boy jolted awake as the cold seeped in to his cheeks.

“Huh?” He mumbled, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. Rather, he tried to, but only ended up smacking his hand across his visor.

“We’re home.” Keith informed, stealing Sweet from his arms and cradling her like the baby she was. “C’mon, I’ll walk you to your room.”

“Mhm.” Hunk yawned, sliding from the bike to lean heavily against Keith. The two of them nearly fell, but Keith held him up sufficiently enough to stumble out of the hangar and down the hallway.

The lights of the castle were dim, simulating a night cycle, so they had probably been down on the planet for _hours_. Everyone was probably asleep.

As they ambled down to their rooms, Keith kept busy juggling his boyfriend and his surrogate child, as well as their helmets as he slid them from their heads, tossing them into a corner of Hunk’s room once they arrived.

Hunk almost immediately collapsed against his bed, and Keith shook his head fondly. “Sleepy?” He placed Sweet on top of Hunk’s belly, and she slid off almost immediately to curl up in the space between his arm and his torso.

“Mhm.” He repeated, rolling over to pat the bed beside him. “C’mere and sleep with me.”

Keith gave him a look, and Hunk peeked open his eyes only to suggestively waggle his eyebrows at the other. The red paladin didn’t argue, though, and stiffly sat on the bed beside Hunk, letting his hand rest against Hunk’s still armored chest. His fingers caught in the grooves of the gear, whether there by design or just scratches from battles past.

“I know you’re tired, but… I think we should talk about tomorrow.” Keith confessed softly, and Hunk couldn’t help his sigh.

He nodded eventually, though, rolling over to press his head against Keith’s thigh, reaching his arms around his boyfriend’s hips to pull him close from his flat position. Sweet shifted as her source of heat left her, but she stole his pillow as her own and curled her tiny fists into the pillowcase as she dozed off again.

“I know.” Hunk said. But he didn’t want to talk about it. Not ever.

Selfishly, he thought about just keeping Sweet for the rest of their days. Raising her as their own; being happy every day, even with the mishaps that were sure to come along with an alien child, especially being raised by the young _defenders of the universe_.

But he instantly felt guilty over those thoughts. She deserved to know her people, and he couldn’t be the one to tear her away from that, especially when she wouldn’t have been able to have a choice in the matter.

So, what else could he do but let her go?

Hunk sighed again, and Keith slumped over, palms cupping his own face as he stared off into nothing, elbow digging into his thigh.

“I wonder how much time we have left with her.” Keith mused aloud, and his armor squeaked as his boots rubbed together when he shifted. “Do you think Allura is awake?”

“I’m sure she’ll tell us a few hours in advance.” Hunk offered, and Keith nodded.

The two sat in their uncomfortable positions, thinking their uncomfortable thoughts for a long time.

But they didn’t want these to be their last memories of Sweet. Staring off into space in a dark bedroom late at night, silently mourning her loss before she’d even left.

They’d have plenty of time to do that after she was gone.

Hunk quickly sat up, grabbing Keith by the hand and pulling him up onto his feet. “We’re going to be okay.” He offered, a direct reference to Keith’s words from forever ago, dragging the other to the bathroom.

“Let’s get a good night’s sleep and… do something else that’s fun tomorrow, so that she can be happy before she leaves.” Hunk planned aloud. “I want her to remember us smiling, not sad.”

Keith began to kick off his shin-guards, quickly shedding his gear before he was tugged into the bathroom. “Alright.”

Hunk began to comb his fingers through his hair, peeking at the bed through his mirror to ensure that Sweet wasn’t about to tumble off, like she almost did the very first night she’d arrived.

What a long time ago, that was. He could almost vividly remember the way he fell in love with her in that moment.

But Sweet barely moved from her perch this time, and the two boys were soon down to their smalls and brushing their teeth.

Hunk reached over to touch Keith, and Keith met him in the middle. They didn’t even hold hands; just pressed their palms together, but it was enough comfort for them both. Keith’s fingers were cold. Hunk’s palm was sweaty.

And, once their faces were washed and dried, and Hunk had slipped into some pajamas, they climbed into Hunk’s bed and cocooned Sweet in their arms as they silently prayed that the next morning wouldn’t come.

 

\---

 

That next morning was chaos.

Hunk woke up in the middle of the night quite a few times, panicked as he felt around for Sweet. Her thoughts were there, jumbled with sleep and mixing with his, but he needed to _feel_ her. And once he did, and he had her gathered against his chest, he still took a while to fall back asleep again, only to repeat it all over.

Keith, ever the light sleeper, woke up with him every time. He barely spoke a word, just passed the clingy child Hunk’s way before he rolled over for an equally restless sleep.

Sweet was equally cranky. Hunk’s panicky thoughts only riled her up each and every time they woke her, and they were finally able to fall back to sleep for a few more hours once Keith and Hunk switched positions, Sweet sandwiched between them so that she wouldn’t climb away from Hunk.

So, yes. They were quite tired, and just a touch irritable. _And_ a smidge depressed.

The sight that greeted them when they made their way to the bridge didn’t help, either. Allura and Coran were in the middle of what looked like a giant video conference; a million faces staring down at them.

Pidge was at her color-coded station, and it looked like _she_ hadn’t gotten much sleep either, but that was a bit normal for her. She noticed them stumble in, though, with their tired eyes and drooping postures, so she waved them over.

“We made contact with Sweet’s people.” She informed. “Like, _official_ face-to-face. We’ve been talking to them all night.”

Hunk’s breath hitched, and it took him a few moments to get his heart to start beating again. “I thought we would get warning before we had to leave? I- I don’t have any of her stuff, or -”

“She’s not leaving right now, Hunk. Don’t worry.” Pidge blindly reached over, her gaze intently focused on her screen, to pat him on the shoulder. “You still have most of the day. The Flill have no idea what to make of us, and- to be honest I doubt the Princess wants to trust them so easily, especially after what happened last time.” She pointedly looked at the dozing child in Keith’s arms.

“So you have time.” Pidge sighed. “You’ll get a warning, I promise.”

Her console beeped, and her attention wavered before it switched to her screen completely, and the Yellow and Red paladins quickly trotted out of the bridge.

Only to run into Shiro. He was in full armor, which immediately had Keith itching for his own.

“Is something happening, Shiro?”

“No, everything’s fine.” Came the hurried reply as Shiro quickly breezed past them, with only a brief touch to Keith’s shoulder as greeting. “You two should go eat breakfast.”

Keith opened his mouth to ask another question, but Shiro ducked away before he could, onto the bridge with the others.

Hunk sighed heavily.

 

\---

 

The kitchen was spotless, though, and that helped to calm Hunk a bit once they’d arrived. All of the sporks were in the right spot, and there were no dirty dishes to be washed. Everything was in order, and his anxiety began to diminish the longer he stared at the spotless counters.

Keith set out bowls for them, but Hunk quickly waved him off.

“I’ll make us something special.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss against both Keith’s and Sweet’s foreheads. The latter reached her tiny fists up to tangle around Keith’s neck.

Keith hummed a soft agreement, climbing onto the counter to watch as Hunk ran around the kitchen, pulling down ingredients from seemingly nowhere, and producing utensils that Keith didn’t even know they _had._

In almost no time, Hunk had a gourmet-esque breakfast prepared for them, plus enough extra for anyone who wandered in later with an empty belly.

Hunk dragged the plates, his sleepy, irate boyfriend, and his alien baby to the dining room and set them down in their rightful places.

Now that he’d cooked the stress out of his system, he was feeling a bit more calm about what would probably be happening near the end of the day. It was _the day._ This was it.  

“Well, if it isn’t the residential lovebirds!” Lance cooed as he swept through the dining room suddenly, a mound of spare parts in his arms. “I hope you two enjoy your free time today.” He wiped an imaginary tear, nearly dropping every data pad, wrench, and screw on his toes. “What I wouldn’t give.”

Keith and Hunk shared a look, but Lance was gone just as quickly as he arrived, slipping into the kitchen for a brief tick, only to twirl back out of the dining room all together, off down the hall towards the bridge.

“I feel like I should be nervous that everyone is so twitchy.” Hunk mumbled around a sporkful of food.

Keith shrugged noncommittally. “Let’s go check on them again, after this.”

Hunk blew a soft sigh from his nose, glancing over to Sweet, who was halfheartedly trying to eat her bowl, all of her eyes half lidded as she tried to stop herself from nodding off.

He grabbed a napkin to wipe at her dirtied cheeks, humming a soft tune to her.

Keith tilted his head to watch them, shoulders slowly unfurling. He watched as Hunk paused his song to blow a soft raspberry against her neck, and watched as she giggled, tossing her fists in the air to return the gestures with an extra dose of enthusiasm, even though she was tired and cranky.

Hunk mumbled a few lines to himself, touching his forehead to Sweet’s. _"Teach me how to love, and how to share.”_ Came the soft lyric, and Keith swallowed down a large gulp of water, feeling it settle heavily in the pit of his stomach.

“You must really like that song.” He found himself saying, and the melody quickly died down as Hunk bashfully ducked his head.

“My mom used to sing it a lot.” Hunk smiled. “It must have stuck with me.”

Keith nodded, mostly to himself, and quickly darted forward to catch Sweet before she faceplanted into her food. Her head lolled so that she could drool across his wrists, and his nose upturned as she gurgled at him happily, a near-mischievous smile across her lips.

Hunk reached over to kiss him, and Keith immediately felt himself perk up afterwards.

“I like you.” He whispered.

“I like you, too.” Hunk beamed, and he began to gather their bowls. He rolled his shoulders back and straightened his spine when he tossed them into the sink, leaving them to clean later, and he offered his hand out to Keith.

“Are you ready?”

“About as ready as I ever will be.” Keith brooded, lifting Sweet to his chest. How he became her main source of transport, he would never figure out, but he was not going to argue when she was so close to being gone for good. Or at least… for a long, long time.

Sweet seemed to pick on the somber atmosphere, and she buried her face in his neck.

“Let’s go.”

 

\---

 

The bridge was still a flurry of data being thrown about, Allura switching from screen to screen with a flick of her wrist about every half a second, and another million alien faces.

This time, though, those faces noticed the similar alien that was held in the red paladin’s arms, and the resulting, sudden silence was deafening.

Everyone turned to the two, and Hunk was sure he was going to lose his breakfast then and there, until Keith squeezed their joined hands and began to trek forward, towards the Altean princess.

“How long do we have left?”

Allura glanced to her console, waving her hand as she began to read their flight trajectory.

“A few vargas, perhaps.” She informed softly, side-eyeing the Flill diplomats on her screen. She was the picture of regal, with her immaculate posture and perfectly enunciated words. Her cool confidence even in the face of such a stressful situation had Hunk straightening his spine once again. “I’ll summon you once we get closer.”

Hunk cleared his throat, stepping forward and leaning down so that the two of them (plus Keith and Sweet) could speak privately.

“I, uh… if it’s _possible_ … Can we talk to her mother?”

The other two startled, and Sweet grumbled at the jerking motion, tightening her hold around Keith’s neck.

“I…” Allura cleared her throat, quickly regaining her composure. “I will see what I can do.” She promised, offering the two a kind smile. “Now, go enjoy yourself while you still can. I’ll call you if I find her.”

The trio pulled away from each other, and Hunk kind of wanted to give Allura a big hug.

Somehow, he restrained himself to just a blinding smile. “Thank you.”

The two of them high-tailed back out of there, before holes were beamed into the back of their heads from how hard the Flill were staring at them.

 

\---

 

“What are you going to talk to her mom about?” Keith asked, once they’d settled in Hunk’s bedroom, the latter tinkering at some machine or another while the former polished his bayard and his knife.

“I don’t know.” Hunk said. “It was kind of a spur-of-the-moment request.”

The two fell silent, similar to how they usually do. Sweet chewed on a soft, plush toy as Hunk reached over to run his hand through her hair, untangling the lax curls.

She rolled over when he stopped, kicking her legs up in the air and grabbing onto her feet, as if she were trying to morph into a ball and bounce away.

Keith reached over to tickle her feet and she shrieked as she fell out in giggles, crawling away from his waggly fingers.

Hunk flopped back on the bed, and the motion sent the other two bouncing up and down on the mattress.

“I’m so stressed out.” Hunk admitted out of the blue, tossing his machine to the floor and effectively undoing any of his progress as it broke apart on impact.

Keith leaned down, hoisting Sweet up to plop her on Hunk’s stomach. “You’re doing a good thing.” He said, pressing a shy kiss against his cheek. “I think you’re being very strong, too.”

Almost as soon as he said this, he found himself snatched up by his boyfriend and almost smothered by the other’s arms as he got the life hugged out of him.

“You know- you’re a pretty good guy, Keith.” Hunk said, and Keith didn’t mention the barely concealed tears at the corners of his eyes.

“Thanks.” He said instead, burying his face against Hunk’s shoulder. Sweet squirmed between them, but the two boys didn’t really want to let her up. Not yet.

Instead, they laid there. Together, perhaps for the last time in any of their lives, and they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is n i g h, and allura is probably an angel
> 
> this chapter was more to set the mood for the next, i think (i say, having written a solid like 2 words for the next chapter at this moment in time), but the end is so close i can _taste it_
> 
> edit: i may or may not have based a tiny scene in this chapter on [this choice art](https://twitter.com/maman0ra/status/810970729760063488) by elenorasweet so maybe??? check it out <3  
> 


	29. the skies will break for you, my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> proceed carefully, d-day has arriveth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is so.... overdue im SO SORRY OTL 
> 
> there's not really much of an excuse tbh i just got a bit stressed from school after rarepair week, and i think i totally burned myself out but HERE I AM with my longest chapter yet at 4k something words yayyyyy <3 it took a lot of self-deliberation about whether or not i should post this but i feel like this was the best option for both me and you all in the long run! BUT ENOUGH RAMBLING
> 
> i'm not gonna spoil anything but please do not that the chapters have been upped from 30 to 31 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i wonder what that means
> 
> ENJOY and again, sorry for the super duper long wait!

“This is a bad idea.”

“It’s necessary.” Shiro sighed, sliding his helmet over his head as he moved away from Lance, who pursed his lips at him as he passed, and into the machine.

Said machine was a transporter, designed by Pidge and the Flill in order to get them safely to the planet without completely damaging the (easily burned) atmosphere and the sensitive crust of the pseudo-Earth. It had been built overnight, and of course, it needed to be tested.

Shiro had volunteered before any others had the chance to.

If something goes wrong... Well, he would prefer it be him that gets incinerated than them. Obviously.  

“Ready?” Pidge fidgeted at the controls, going over her data and rechecking the alignment of the crystals for the umpteenth time that minute.

“Ready.” Shiro confirmed, reaching over to give her a reassuring pat on the head. “Be gentle with my molecules.”

Lance snorted, smothering a laugh behind his hand.

Allura peeked over at them from her position, her stance as regal as ever as she conversed with the alien diplomats. Still, they could feel the worry radiating off of her. And she wouldn’t be able to voice those worries until she finished her giant group call, which would take another few hours _at least._

The Flill were a curious, _loud_ bunch, and they asked questions about _everything_. Are you really the Princess of Altea? Wasn’t it destroyed? Do your Lions speak words? Do they have favorite colors? What does that button do, there? If you could choose between becoming a tree or a rock, which would you choose?

It was unlike most diplomatic conferences she was used to, and as such she could not easily control the flow of conversation. And there were _so many_ who kept prodding at her mind curiously, though they seemed guilty whenever she asked them to stop.

She would not hold it against them, though. Their leaders have expressed how rare it is that a lost Flill gets returned to them, nonetheless a _child._

It was obvious they were not used to non-telepathic communication, on top of that.

“We are testing the transporter now. On my count.” Allura said, and she caught Shiro’s gaze for a moment. He nodded, eyes serious as he stood deathly still.

“Three. Two. One.” She motioned to Pidge, who quickly swiped in a command.

“Transport in progress.” She read from the screen, glasses shoved atop her head like a headband to keep the bangs from her face. How stressed their green paladin was. None could blame her, especially when her leader’s life was literally in the palm of her hands.

They heard rather than saw Shiro’s reaction. First, they heard the sharp intake of energy as he began to fade away, and then a low hum filled the bridge.

Pidge cursed as they heard a sharp crack. “Rerouting power to the lower crystal, and alternating his landing platform.” She said. “Switch to Test Site Two.”

“Switching to Test Site Two.” Allura informed the Flill, and half of them disappeared from view.

Shiro’s body was completely gone with a brief flash of light, and Pidge and Allura held their breath for a tense few seconds until -

 _“I’ve arrived on the planet, Princess.”_ They heard Shiro say from the comm-link, and Lance whooped as he grabbed onto Pidge and swung her around.

“Understood, Shiro. Coran will be down shortly with a few supplies. Be sure to test the air quality.”

 _“The air is not toxious, definitely."_ He said, and then he appeared on a view screen to Allura’s left, helmet off. A few Flill sidled up behind him, curiously running their fingers across his armor. From the tenseness of his jaw, she assumed that they would have to hurry to save him from their prodding questions as soon as possible.

“Do all humans have duopigmented hair?” They heard one trill from the background.

Lance, barely suppressing his snickers, passed Pidge a wrench, and she began to remove the broken crystal.

“You seem nervous.” He murmured, watching as Coran swept past to snag up the pieces.

“I know.”

“Me too.” He confessed, and she paused to squint at him. “I mean, I don’t want what happened last time to happen again. With that one guy.”

“Apanus.” Pidge reminded. “I _know_. But it won’t be like that this time. We made _sure_ these are Sweet’s people, and…” She sighed, raking her fingers down her face.

The faint whirring of the tools took up the space between them, and in the background they could hear Allura’s lilting voice orchestrating everything she could to the Flill that took over her viewscreen.  

Lance awkwardly switched positions, spreading his legs in front of him to idly stretch his back by reaching for his toes. The squeak of his armor against the floor was faint, but still cause a burst of irritation to run through her body.

Pidge slumped in her chair, pushing her glasses up to her forehead, shoving her bangs back along with them. The blue paladin slid towards her feet, pulling his knees close to his chest.

“Hunk’s gonna be so upset.” Lance said.

Pidge reached down to thread her fingers through his hair, pulling her lower lip between her teeth for a tense moment.

“I know.”

 

\---

 

A faint beeping from across the room woke Hunk from his light dozing, and he smacked his lips together as he scratched his belly.

Keith rolled over and off the bed to answer the helmet, Sweet nestled in his arms.

Even though his vision was a bit blurred from his nap, Hunk was captivated by the scene. The gentle curve of Keith’s hand across Sweet’s back as he held her securely, balancing her on one side and a helmet in his other hand. She had blinked her eyes open at the movement, but quickly let herself relax again when she realized where she was, and her arms laid slack against the red paladin’s shoulders.

The two of them were almost _glowing_ , and they painted the softest picture that Hunk had ever seen.

“Understood.” Keith murmured into the mic.

He turned to Hunk, and Hunk had to squeeze his hands together until he remembered how to breathe.

“I’ll be right back.”

With that, Keith dumped Sweet atop of Hunk’s still lounging form, and was gone out of the room in a flurry as he pulled on his jacket.

Hunk hadn’t even been able to make a sound until the door slid shut with a soft sound.

He sat up, scratching the back of his head. “Okay…” His fingers strayed to Sweet’s hair, sifting through the pale locks.

“I guess we just have to wait, little buddy.” Hunk sighed softly, leaning down to peck her on the forehead.

His anxiety was through the roof, but there would be plenty of time to feel later. Probably.

Sweet latched onto his fingers and gave him a slobbery kiss across the knuckles.

“Thanks, Sweet.”

Unbeknownst to him, Keith was jogging down the hall at full speed, nearly tripping over his own boots in his rush to get to the bridge. Which was so very unlike him.

The automatic door _could not_ open fast enough for the red paladin, who squeezed through them as soon as he could fit.

Most of the activity in the bridge stuttered at his sudden entrance, but Allura quickly waved him over.

Shiro gave his shoulder a firm squeeze as he glided past, which gave Keith all the confidence he needed to step into the Princess’s station.

“Did you…?” Keith cleared her throat. “You found Sweet’s mother?”

“I did.” Allura said, lifting a small, compact device and pressing a few buttons. “Once you’re ready, open this up and you should be connected to her.”

“Right.” Keith took the device, and it felt fragile in his hands. The proverbial weight of it nearly sent him crashing to his knees.

Allura watched him stare down at the device with some form of apprehension across her features. “Keith.” She took one of his hands and squeezed. “Take as much time as you need. There is no rush, now that they know we’re here.”

“Right.” He repeated, almost in a daze. Allura shook her head, but released him from her hold. “Thanks.”

“Of course. Good luck.”

Keith’s eyes darted to hers, and they held each other’s gazes for almost a minute, in total silence. Then, with the grimness of a man on death row, he about-faced and stalked off of the bridge as fast as he arrived.

On the trek back to Hunk’s room, he had to physically restrain himself from opening the device to interrogate the person waiting for them on the other end. Hunk deserved to say the first words.

His fingernails dug into his wrist, and the communicator creaked ominously every time he squeezed too tight.

And when he made it back to Hunk’s bedroom door, he couldn’t help but hesitate. He couldn’t bring himself to raise his hand to let the door slide open. He didn’t want Sweet to have to leave him; leave _them._

And that wasn’t fair of him to decide for her, and he _knew_ that.

But still, he hesitated.

 

\---

 

Hunk twirled around the room with Sweet, holding one of her arms out with his as if doing the waltz with her.

He was half-heartedly humming a song as Sweet babbled in his ear, her fingers curling around the appendage as she tried to talk it off. In her other hand she held her favorite toy, the rainbow lion he’d found for her forever ago, which she was half-heartedly hanging onto by the ear.

“Me too, little dude.”

He tilted his head back to look her in the face, and she went cross-eyed trying to look at his.

He cracked a wide grin at her, and she dropped her toy to press her fingers against the corners of his mouth.

“Unk.”

His grin faltered for a moment, and he felt himself tear up. “Aw, dude…” He buried his face against her neck, tightening his hold on her.

It was this scene that Keith stepped in on, fists wound up tight at his sides.

The two of them, Hunk and Keith, caught eyes and just stared at each other.

Then, Keith slowly ambled to the bed and slumped upon it with his full weight, back bowed low as he stared at his hands, almost unblinkingly.

“Keith?” Hunk slid himself beside him, letting Sweet crawl from his grasp as he wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders.

“I, uh…” Keith’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Allura found Sweet’s mom. She’s waiting for us to call.” He held out the device in his hand. “With this.”

“Oh.”

Keith nodded, and Hunk’s postured slumped to match his. “I guess we should probably keep her from waiting, huh?”

“Probably…” Keith muttered, fingers reaching up to angrily sweep his bangs from his forehead.

Hunk leaned over to press his temple against Keith’s shoulder as the other flipped open the communicator.

For a few moments the screen stayed dim, and a soft, static-y noise began to fill the small room. The two shared a dubious look, and Keith quickly held it from Sweet’s reach as she tried to dive for it.

Hunk plucked her up, holding her tight against his chest again just as the screen flickered to life.

The image stuttered and shook for a solid minute, until finally - _finally -_ a person on the other end came into frame, and a tentative voice called out, just barely overtaking the static.  

She was almost a spitting image of Sweet, from what Hunk could see. She had four eyes that were the exact same shape as Sweet’s, though her mother’s were all the same shade of brilliant yellow. But the hair was the exact same down to the coiled curls that framed her pointed ears.

 _“Hello? I don’t think this is working.”_ Sweet’s mother’s voice cut through the static as she turned off to the side of the camera. A slightly muffled voice spoke to her, and she glanced down at the camera.

It was almost like space-Skype, and that thought made Hunk want to laugh despite the situation. She reminded him of his own mother, when she tried to call him long distance when he first joined the Garrison.

Nostalgic feelings coiled in his gut, and his heart lurched when the person on the other side gave them a brilliant, disarming smile. Her cheek dimpled in, and Hunk couldn’t help but wonder if Sweet’s would do that too, when she was older.

 _“You can hear me now?”_ She asked, and Hunk gave her an enraptured nod.

“Yes, we… we can. Can you hear us?”

_“Perfectly.”_

“What- um…” Keith glanced at Hunk, who gave him an encouraging nod. “What’s your name?”

_“I am Twa. You are the Yellow and Red paladins of Voltron, I was told?”_

“Yes.” Hunk breathed, and the motion hitched as Sweet curiously reached for the communicator again.

The motion captured Twa’s attention, and her smile dropped so fast that Hunk was sure a few frames got cut during transmission.

 _“Is this…?”_ Twa’s breath hitched and they saw her reach towards the camera. A soft ‘thunk’ sounded from the speakers as she pressed her fingers against the screen, and she let out a shuddering sigh. _“Oh, dearest…_ ”

Sweet’s head tilted, all four eyes open as wide as could be. Then, she looked up to Hunk, lower lip trembling.

“Oh, honey.” Hunk pressed a flurry of kisses across her face as he shushed her. “It’s okay, Sweet.”

Keith ran his hand across her head, fingers raking through her hair placatingly as Hunk calmed her down again. And still, his gaze was locked with a knife-sharp focus on Twa.

_"What is she called?”_

Hunk blanched a bit, and Keith let his gaze get pulled away when Hunk sought his hand for comfort. They met atop Sweet’s head, and their fingers tangled together as she nuzzled into the touch.

“Sweet.” Hunk offered, and she nodded as if hypnotized by the word, softly repeating it under her breath.

 _“It is a beautiful name._ ” She commented.

Then, a soft silence filled the space between the four of them. Hunk was almost afraid to breathe too heavy, as if he could make everyone forget _why_ this call was so important.

But Keith’s leg was fidgeting impatiently, and the motion threatened to knock the fragile communicator out of their hands.

Hunk cleared his throat. “Um… the truth is that I didn’t have a real reason to, um… request a meeting with you?” He tried, doing his best to imitate her professional tone. “I- well…”

He flailed for his words, and Keith cut in for him. “We just wanted to meet you. Before this, we got tricked by someone else claiming to be Sweet’s family.”

 _“Yes, I believe your Princess Allura mentioned this._ _Apanus, it was?”_

The two boys nodded, and Twa’s mouth opened in a low growl as she ran her fingers through her hair, nails snagging at the ends in her haste.

 _“He has been a thorn-bush in my people’s garden for years, I’m afraid. Decades, almost. He -”_ Her sigh interrupted her spiel, and she looked down, presumably at her lap. _“Thank you all for saving my darling. I only wish I had been there to finish the job.”_

Hunk winced at that, and Twa seemed to pick up on his discomfort. Quickly, she continued on.

_“She is so very lucky to have been found by the paladins of Voltron.”_

Keith nudged Hunk, who started at the sudden contact. “Our yellow paladin found her, actually.” He informed Twa, and her eyes snapped to Hunk. “And he’s been looking after her ever since. So really, it’s only him you should be thanking.”

Hunk shook his head quickly, face flaming at the focus on him. “I only did what anyone would have.” He mumbled.

Twa smiled at him, and her eyes drifted lower to the squirming child in his arms. Sweet pressed her face in the crook of his neck and was slobbering all over his collar as she stuck the paw of her lion in her mouth.

 _“Thank you, yellow paladin. What are_ you _called?_ ”

“Oh! We never introduced ourselves.” Hunk wanted to bury his head in the ground. What kind of first impression was he giving off, with those manners? “I’m Hunk, and this is Keith.”

Twa tried to wrap her mouth around the names. _“Hunk and Keith_. _And Sweet_?”

“Yes.” Hunk smiled, relaxing a bit. “That’s us.”

_“Tell me about her?”_

And, with introductions smoothed over with nary a hitch, Hunk found himself free to just… _talk_.

So he did.

He spoke about how he first found Sweet, and how they clung to each other desperately for the first day or two. He told her about how the team fell for her just as quickly, and how he’s wrapped completely around her pinky with no hope of escape (not that he minded).

Twa got a good chuckle out of that one, and her easygoing attitude helped relax him exponentially.

“She’s really been an honor to have around.” Hunk mumbled shyly, rolling over to take Keith’s recently vacated spot. He’d ducked out after the first half hour of conversation between the two, and busied himself on the floor with Sweet and her toys. “I… I’m glad that we were able to find you.”

_“And I, as well. But I must ask, what is it that is upsetting you so?”_

“What do you mean?”

_“Your heart is… heavy? Even though your being is light, happy even, you seem to be… sad on the inside.”_

Hunk started. “You’re telepathic, too.” He smacked himself on the forehead. “I can’t believe I forgot.”

 _“I did_ not _mean to pry, of course. My apologies.”_ Twa quickly spoke. _“It is just… very loud._ ”

“No, I’m sorry.” Hunk sighed, burying his face in his pillow for a moment to calm himself. “I’m just upset about… having to give Sweet up. I know that she is meant to be with you, and I’m definitely not suggesting otherwise. I just…” He sighed again, heavier in both sound and spirit. “I’m going to miss her.”

 _“And she will miss you. You have done her a great service by bonding so thoroughly with her, and protecting her with all of your being. It’s a job that I greatly admire, and I’m so truly grateful that you have brought her back to me, despite your strong feelings.”_ Twa spoke gently to him, and if he closed his eyes he could almost feel her placing a gentle hand atop his head, holding him close.

_“I admire you, Hunk. But you must know that you will still be in her heart, even when you are far away, and even if you can’t sense her presence any longer.”_

Hunk’s lower lip quivered, and before he could stop himself, a selfish thought slipped out. “What if she forgets me?”

He’d thought he’d long since gotten over that fear, after his talk with Yellow, but apparently not.

 _“She will not forget.”_ Came the confident response, a perfect mirror to Yellow’s exact words. _“We will not let her forget, either. She will grow knowing all you’ve done for her- for_ us _, and she will appreciate it as much as I do. And perhaps, someday, the two of you will meet again.”_

With a sniffle, Hunk gave a rueful nod. “Maybe.”

_“And if that day comes, she will remember. I promise you that.”_

On the screen, she held out her pinkie, and Hunk gave a startled laugh.

_“Pinkie promises are unbreakable, yes? Forgive me for digging around your thoughts, again.”_

Hunk had a feeling that she already knew that he didn’t mind.

“Thank you, Twa.”

 _“Of course._ ”

 

\---

 

Shiro felt his mouth twitch downward as hands roamed across his head, fingers tangling in his ‘strange’ style.

Apparently they’d never heard of undercuts. And they were absolutely _enthralled_ by them, by the way they couldn’t stop running their fingers across the soft, stubbly part of his head. He _should_ feel irritated, but… they were very good at distracting him.

“Should we test our transportation once more, Black Paladin Shiro?” Myla, apparently the resident scientist and tech-expert of the Flill, asked, plucking a monocle-like microscope from one of her three eyes. She’d just finished testing a sample from one of the broken crystals in the transporter, by the looks of the shards she was dusting from her fingers.

Said paladin rubbed at his sore biceps, a pre-warned side effect to being transported over such a long distance. Muscle pains and headaches.

“I’m sure three times is more than enough. For now, why don’t we test the other device?”

Myla nodded, whistling sharply a few times to call a few other Flill over as she began to untie her short, pale-colored hair from its top-knot and letting it fall into an angled bob against her shoulders.

“I’m ready whenever you are.” She says, offering him a helmet as she knocked one onto her own head.

Pidge popped up on the viewscreen behind them, and Shiro gave her an ok sign with his fingers. “We’re getting ready to test it, Pidge.”

_“The mind blocker? Alright, let me just pull up the program.”_

In the background, Lance murmured near the mic,  _“We really need a better name for that.”_ and was violently shushed by Voltron’s own resident techie.

The bunch of them, Shiro and the Flill were crowded onto a small platform that protected the ground from their footfalls, evenly distributing their weight. Apparently the planet’s crust was highly unstable, and too many people standing in one spot could cause the ground to cave into itself, destroying the hundreds of tunnels the Flill had claimed as their temporary homes.

The viewscreen formed a semicircle behind them, protecting them from the harsh winds of the desert-like planet. That, and Black Lion formed her own protective barrier to give them a second layer of protection from the opposite direction.

Shiro had no clue how the Flill and Allura had coordinated so fast to set it up, but he was very impressed by what he’d seen already, and he hadn’t even been brought underground yet.

 _“Alright, it’s ready_. _Be careful of the red wires.”_ Pidge warned as Shiro slid the helmet onto his head.

Throughout the few hours he’s been visiting the Flill’s temporary home, Myla was sure to set up a mental connection with him. The stronger it is, the more difficult it is to break, she had said, and Hunk and Sweet’s connection would definitely be one of the strongest, what with Sweet having imprinted on him at such an amenable age.

She’d also mentioned that the break would be a bit heavy on the mind. And whatever that meant sounded quite foreboding.

Shiro squared his shoulders, inhaling a deep breath as he adjusted the helmet, ever so careful of the wires that crisscrossed atop his scalp. If it was anything like whenever Voltron got forcibly broken apart, it wouldn’t be pleasant in the least.

He opened his eyes to Myla holding her hand out to him, palm down. “You’re ready?”

He took her hand. “Ready.”

 

\---

 

Allura straightened her back, bringing her fist up to her mouth as she came to a decision.

At her side, Pidge and Lance shared a look for the millionth time that day. Pidge broke eye contact first as Allura switched weight from one foot to the other.

“I suppose we should get them now…” She said, reaching down to help the two of them stand.

“I’ll do it.” Lance volunteered, resting his hand against Pidge’s shoulder as he stood to his full height. “You two get everything spiffy. And maybe try to make your faces less sour.”

With a grin, he twirled off to get the two missing paladins. Though, as soon as the door whooshed shut behind him, his face fell into a frown.

“Ah, geeze…” He sighed as he scratched the back of his head, slowly ambling towards the rooms.

And despite his slow pace, he was there in no time flat. It only took two knocks for the door to slip open and two pairs of anxious eyes to stare over at him from the bed.

“It’s uh… it’s time. Unless you guys don’t think you’re ready yet, then I can try to, I dunno… Distract everyone for a while.”

Hunk cleared his throat, hopping off the bed to pull Lance close in a one-armed hug. Lance returned it tightly, even running his hand across Sweet’s forehead to brush a few locks of hair behind her ears.

Above his head, Hunk and Keith shared a nod.

“I think we’re ready, dude.” He cleared his throat. “Just give me a minute to get dressed.”

“No problem.” Lance said, eyeing his rumpled pajamas and his dried-slobbered encrusted neck. “Take your time, big guy.”

He clicked his tongue as he left, adding a wink for good measure just before the door slid shut again.

Keith slid to the edge of the bed and pulled the communicator close to his face. “We’ll be arriving soon, Twa. You probably heard that, though.”

 _“I eagerly await your arrival.”_ She enthused, and they could hear the fabric of her clothes brushing across the mic as she stood. Her mouth opened, and then closed again as a troubled look crawled across her face. _“I’m not sure how I’m supposed to sign off. Is there a phrase humans use?”_

“We usually just say ‘goodbye’?” Hunk offered. “Or ‘see you soon’, ‘take care’... What do the Flill say?”

 _“‘Watch the skies’. I’m not sure if that would work for you, as you’re already in the sky.”_ She smiled. _“But, I suppose I shall say ‘see you soon, take care’ then.”_ She waved her hand, and Hunk didn’t really want to correct her usage when she looked so excited to be able to see them. To see Sweet, more specifically.

“See you soon, take care.” Hunk said, and Keith grunted his own goodbye.

The screen froze for a tick, and then faded to a soft grey. Keith tossed it over his shoulder, and it harmlessly sunk into the pillows.

The two of them stayed silent as they readied themselves, Hunk fiddling with his shirt as Keith gathered up a few toys for Sweet to keep.

Sweet was oddly quiet as well, her fingers gripping onto her toes tightly as she leaned over the edge of the bed to watch Keith fidgeting across the floor. Said paladin kept a close eye on her, in case she decided to take a dive from her perch, but otherwise left her be for the time being.

Then, sooner rather than later, the two of them were ready to go. Keith had packed her things away in a easily carried box, and was already dressed, scuffing his heels at the door while Hunk adjusted and readjusted his headband.

“Are you ready?” Keith asked, balancing the box against his hip as he turned to look at him across the room.

“Yeah.” Hunk said, lifting Sweet up and holding her to his chest. She latched onto his collar, bunching the fabric in her tiny fists as if to cling to him forever. He rested his palm against the top of her hand, rubbing his thumb between her brows until she leaned into the touch.

“Let’s go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and expect a bit more Flill next chapter, too! Myla is a cutie, I'd like to think, even tho she barely got any characterization this time around. Twa is also a cutie and i'm love her. she's so happy to get her baby back like... *clutches heart*
> 
> i also feel a bit guilty about this chapter? OTL b/c like u all waited so long for what was pretty much just exposition or setting up for the next chapter, which is something i tend to do a lot. so i feel like you all waited so long for... Nothing(tm)... BUT i'd like to think that you all enjoyed it the same? (ﾉಥヮಥ)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> BUT
> 
> the real doozy chapter is coming up next so uh.... prepare ur hearts. im not sure how long it will be atm but probably about as long as this one? and then the final chapter! hopefully this time i'll be punctual???? (fingers crossed!) <3


	30. Now it's over for me, and it's over for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to', as the song goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of shoulder touching, little bouts of crying, and general feelsies. it's the end of the line y'all
> 
> (also a lot of fast-paced world building for the Aliens(tm) so prepare for that love u <3 <3)

Hunk’s eyes were squeezed shut so tightly that shapeless colors burst behind his eyelids, and he could almost feel his eyelashes brushing against his eyebrows.

If he focused hard enough, he could pretend he was just on an invisible waterslide from the castle to the planet. With no water. And no slide.

It took every fibre of his being not to throw up, even when he felt _himself_ become himself again.

And it felt so _weird_. Kind of like when your limbs fall asleep and get all tingly? Except he could feel that all the way in his organs and it was kinda… eugh.

“You doin’ good, big guy?” Lance stepped forward to knock his and Hunk’s helmets together, startling Hunk back into the present with a ‘clunk’.

“I’m… good.”

He took a deep breath and stepped out of the transporter, tugging his helmet off of his head to let his sweaty face air out. His nerves had started to get to him long before this point, but his body decided that now was the perfect time to react.

Which was probably going to lead to a gross first interaction with Sweet’s mother.

Speaking of the little alien…

“Alright, we’re sending Sweet down next.” Pidge said, stepping up to the transporter to adjust a few of the settings. “And then we’ll get Allura.”

She fell silent and Hunk began to nervously wring his hands. “Is she going to be okay?”

“Oh, sure.” Pidge said, scratching at the back of her head with a screwdriver. “It’ll actually be easier to send her here, since she has less molecules and junk to maneuver around.”

“Oh.” Came the lame response.

Pidge stepped back, absently throwing her hand to pat the top of his head. She missed and ended up pressing her palm against his chest. “Stop worrying so much, Hunk. Everything’s going to go just fine.”

She stepped back and overviewed her handiwork. “Now go… play with Keith or something.” She dismissed him, though her smile was teasing as she turned to look up at him. “I’m sure he’s also as riddled with nerves as you are.”

Hunk nodded. “Right.” His hand hovered over her head for a second, before he let it drop to tousle her sand-infused hair. “Thanks, Pidge.” He brushed a few lumps of dirt from her bangs. “We’re gonna have to give you a bath after this.” He joked, and quickly evacuated the premises when she threatened to pelt him with a pair of pliers.

Though the lions had provided as much protection from the harsh environment as they could, what with them being as spread out as they were as not to disrupt the delicate makeup of the ground, the sandstorm (that was less of a storm and more just hovering dirt) still got to them and the equipment they’d dropped off.

As if to spite him, a harsh gust of wind smacked against his face and choked him for a few seconds.

Shiro, from his perch atop some sort of machine with a million buttons and a million more lights, began to laugh at his predicament.

Hunk’s face flushed from embarrassment until he was waved over by the black paladin.

He sidled over, tip-toeing over the wires the crisscrossed the walkway, and moved to lean against one of the many viewscreens the Flill used to communicate with the Princess.

“Hey, Hunk.” Shiro greeted kindly, offering him a water-pouch. “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay.” He downed a gulp of water. “I’m… _fine_.”

“Yeah?” Shiro rubbed the back of his head, and Hunk noticed the way he uncomfortably twitched upon the contact to his own skin. “I actually wanted to talk to you. About the, uh… mind-blocker?”

“Lance is calling it the Anti-Clairvoyant Thingamajig, I think.” Hunk supplied, his smile growing at Shiro’s grimace.

“I’ll stick with ‘mind-blocker’. The alternative doesn’t really roll off the tongue.”

Hunk shrugged half-heartedly, nodding along with him.

“But, I had a point to this.” Shiro started again, hopping from his seat to hook his arm across Hunk’s back and pull him close. “It’s… a little painful to use.” He confessed, rubbing at the back of his neck again. “Well, more like… intense. Just wanted to warn you beforehand.”

Immediately, Hunk turned a more critical eye on Shiro. Now that he was actually looking, he could see tired lines across his face, the way his stance seemed a bit… _off_. Droopy. Hunk could even spot the faintest amount of red that rimmed his eyes, as if he’d cried a little.

“Are… you okay, Shiro?”

“I’m fine.” He quickly brushed off the concern. “And I’m not trying to scare you off, I just… think it helps if you brace yourself for it first.”

“Right.” Hunk let his hand rest against Shiro’s shoulder. “Thank you, Shiro. I’ll be okay, though.”

“I know you will.” Shiro grinned, ruffling his hair. “And even if you’re not… we’re here for you, afterwards.”

“I know.” Hunk offered his own timid grin. “Thanks.”

\---

Allura grimaced as Sweet stared at her intently, arms outstretched as she tried to grab onto Allura to be picked up.

“There, there…” Allura said, patting Sweet on the head. “You’ll be with your favorite paladin soon.”

Sweet huffed, latching onto Allura’s fingers with a death grip.

Allura rolled her eyes towards the ceiling and sent a silent prayer as she deposited the child into the transporter and gently pried her fingers away.

“Now, _stay_ this time.”

Sweet blew a spit bubble at her as Allura turned away.

“Alright. We’re ready to- _no, stay there!_ ” Allura shrieked, running after the giggling child as she tottered towards the door. How on earth she moved that fast with such tiny legs, Allura would never be able to figure out.

_“Everything okay, Princess?”_ Keith’s voice filtered to her. _“Is something wrong with Sweet?”_

“She won’t sit _still_.” Allura fumed, lifting the child by her armpits and hoisting her back to the transporter pad. “I have no idea how you and Hunk did this for so long.” She grumbled, kneeling down as close as possible to Sweet. “ _Stay_.”

Sweet popped her mouth, reaching for Allura’s earring. Quickly, Allura backtracked away and towards the computer. “Alright, Pidge. Transport now, please. Right now.”

_“Uh, right.”_ Pidge stumbled over her words at the sudden command, and bouts of typing echoed over the communicators. _“Transport in progress.”_

Allura glanced over her shoulder to watch as Sweet, caught just before she escaped the teleporter again, faded away.

“ _Transport complete!_ ” Pidge relayed, and Allura could hear Sweet squeal excitedly as Hunk lifted her from the pad and tossed her up in the air.

She wiped a line of sweat from her brow, slumping over her station. “Finally.”

“It wasn’t that long ago that you were just as rambunctious.” Coran reminisced, stepping beside the princess to calibrate the teleporter once again. “Oh, how those years just flew by.”

“Almost like we were asleep for 10,000 of them.” Allura smiled as she raked her fingers through her hair, redoing the bun that Sweet had tousled up with her grabby hands. “I wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“Oh no, you were quite worse! Always getting into conduits you weren’t supposed to; exploring long forgotten vents.” Coran teased. “And we wouldn’t dare say anything, with how spoiled you were.”

Allura pouted, stepping onto the transporter pad. “You spoiled me the most.”

“No, no… that award has to go to your father.” Coran nodded resolutely. “He’d have given you an entire planet if you’d asked.”

Allura hummed thoughtfully, tapping her finger against her jaw. “Too bad I only asked for a moon.”

The two of them laughed, and Coran stepped over to give her a hug. A hug which she leaned into, ignoring the subtle pain in the bottom of her heart. Sweet, while she was truly a doll, brought back memories that Allura would rather keep buried until the time was right. In an almost selfish thought, Allura was glad that she was leaving.

“Be careful down there, Princess. Try to secure us a nice alliance, while you’re at it.”

Allura rolled her eyes at him. “I’ll do my best.” With that, she mock-saluted. “Keep the castle warm for us. We’ll be back in a few vargas.”

“Of course, Princess.” Coran sarcastically bowed to her, lifting an invisible skirt along with the motion.

She waved goodbye as the transport began, and visions of a younger advisor waving goodbye in response greeted her as she closed her eyes.

She wondered if he missed her younger days as much as she did.

\---

Moments after Sweet had been transported, she (along with her surrogate family) had been surrounded by the Flill on the surface, and their minds were assaulted with a barrage of questions from every single individual.

Sweet almost immediately began to cry once the assault began, and Hunk was barely able to comfort her with how much his head began to pound.

It stopped almost as suddenly as it began, once Myla stepped in front of them, hand extending to push the oncoming crowd back. “That is _enough_ , you all. Go make sure the tunnels are stable for our guests, or something.”

She shooed them off with a glare and a sharp whistle, and the crowd dispersed quickly, lest they face her wrath.

“Please pardon them, paladins…” Myla sighed, rubbing the back of her head as she looked at Sweet. “It quickly became a social affair once everyone realized we had a return arrival.”

Pidge’s nose upturned. “The whole community is celebrating?”

“Something like that.” Myla laughed. “Emotions spread quickly when everyone can read each other’s minds. But none are more excited than Twa, I’m sure.”

Lance beamed, clapping his hands together. Pidge snorted at him, but didn’t react when he ruffled her hair and nearly knocked her glasses off. “So, town-wide party?”

“Less of a town, I’d say… But yes, everyone of us is celebrating. Aside from those who’d prefer to be alone today.”

“Why would anyone want to be alone?”

“Well… Some have recently lost their own family. It is a bit too hurtful for them to be around someone who regained their own, you see.”

“Oh…” Lance took half a step back. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s just a part of life, I’m afraid!” Myla smiled, sweeping her hand in a grand gesture in front of her. “But we shouldn’t waste the festivities, should we?” She turned to Hunk, who desperately clung to Sweet as if she would be ripped from his hands (again).

“As for you, Yellow Paladin.” She pointed to him. “And you, Red Paladin.” Her finger swiped towards Keith, who looked a twitch away from taking a defensive stance. “Would you like me to lead you to Twa, or would you like a moment?”

Keith stepped forward and gripped Hunk’s shoulder so tightly that Hunk had to kneel down to his height to avoid toppling over. Hunk nodded at him, expression visibly pained. Keith then nodded to Myla who watched them with thinly veiled pity.

“Sooner is better, so say they.” Myla hummed nonchalantly, motioning for them all to follow. “I suppose that will be our first stop.”

Team Voltron huddled up, with Keith, Hunk, and Sweet trapped in the middle in their own way of showing support. Lance’s arm hooked in Hunk’s, and Shiro and Keith shared looks that seemed to hold a million conversations at once.

The eight of them: Keith, Hunk, Sweet, Pidge, Lance, Shiro, Allura, and Myla, acting as their tour guide, stepped off of the platform. Behind them, the wall of screens flickered off as the remaining Flill followed Myla’s example and dug their heels into the dirt.

“Try to hold your breath.” Came the quick warning just as the ground began to swallow them up, as if the entire planet was waiting to snack on its inhabitants as soon as they rested themselves against its skin.

It was over in seconds, but the bunch of them were coated thickly in mud that seemed to reach every crevice of their bodies.

All except for Myla, and Sweet. Said scientist laughed, merrily clapping her hands at the excited baby as she dug her fingers into Hunk’s outer dirt layer. Above them, settling sand sprinkled on them like the final decoration.

“She’s already so talented!” Myla ushered them towards a station that jettisoned some sort of spray across their fronts as Team Voltron grumbled about the sudden dirt bath. “Flill naturally are underground creatures, you know! We must be quick at getting under without taking the entire roof of our tunnel with us.”

“How interesting.” Allura tried for the diplomatic response. Despite her grumbling, though, the showers that sprayed down upon them cleaned them up faster than they got dirty.

“Yes, quite!” Myla laughed, flicking a lump of mud from Lance’s shoulder. “Now, now, we’ve dawdled enough. We’ll drop these three off with Twa, and then we can explore, hm?” Her arms came to wrap around Lance and Shiro’s shoulders, tugging them close in a sibling-like hold. “It’s not often we get visitors!”

“Right…”

Despite their hesitance, their excitement soon grew the farther down the tunnel they went. Lining the walls were some sort of vines that lit up like garland around a christmas tree. Not a single crevice was filled with darkness, but the brightness wasn’t enough to hurt anyone’s eyes.

The entire time, Myla offered little tid-bits about the Flill, as well as stopping every so often to let a few residents admire the newcomers. Hunk, somehow, became talk of the town in the snap of a finger, and was frequently pulled into a tight hug that left him wheezing.

Now he knew how his friends felt whenever he did that.

(He liked it.)

Soon, however, they’d arrived to Twa’s door, a brilliantly sheened metal that was as wide as it was long.

It seemed to dwarf everyone in size, though it was no taller than Shiro or Hunk were. Myla turned to the group and stepped between Keith and Hunk, wrapping her arms around each of their shoulders, a move she seemed to enjoy doing.

"Are you two ready?"

Hunk squeezed Keith's palm in his hand, holding Sweet closer until she was nestled in the crook of his neck as firmly as possible.

"Yes."

Myla hummed, reaching over to open the door. As it slowly slid up and out of the ground, she shooed the rest of Team Voltron away. "Try not to be too nervous. She's not scary at all."

Hunk felt nauseous already, but he decided it best not to bring that up. "Right. Thank you."

"Of course! Good luck, you three." She made a face at Sweet, who giggled and hid herself from view again until the team skipped off.

Keith grunted. Or maybe he coughed? Either way, he caught Hunk's attention, and motioned with his head towards the door. "You're really ready?"

Hunk sighed heavily, spine curling until he was slumped over and pressing his forehead against the wall. "Just give me a second?"

"Mm."

Keith crossed his arms, looking down the street where they could still see the colorful armor of the rest of their friends. His finger tapped a soft beat against his arm, and his face was a mask of what many would probably confuse as anger.

He was almost like their own little guard.

It made Hunk feel a lot better to have him there.

"Okay... I'm ready." Hunk said, breathing in a deep breath in his nose.

Keith offered his hand again, and Hunk took it.

Together, they stepped inside of the door and were greeted with glinting gems and a hanging swirl of fabric that stuck to their faces.

"Oh!" Came the very familiar, expected voice. "You're here!" Twa burst from around the corner, fiddling with her hair, which was now styled into a simple updo. "I'm sorry- I was just cleaning a bit for your arrival." Her jittery hands passed over them, folding the cloth away from them and tossing it in a corner.

"Come in, come in!"

She slipped behind them to press her hands against the small of their backs, ushering them towards what was probably the Flill's version of a couch. It was made of rock, like most everything else here, but was soft when the two of them plopped down upon it. It wasn't cushioned like an Earth-style, or even Altean, couch, but it wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest.

She disappeared towards the back again, and was soon passing them a pair of small cups, lined with expensive looking jewels at the rim.

"This is Leafroot Tea. It is very popular here, but I'm not sure how well it will taste to a human tongue."

At their dubious looks, she nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "It isn't poisonous, of course! I had Myla be sure to analyze what a human was able to ingest, and she said that this is actually quite healthy for most mammalian species."

As she rambled on, the pair that was the Red and Yellow Paladins shared a very peculiar look above their heads as they sipped the leafy tea. It didn't taste _that_ bad, if one liked the taste of grass. But they would be polite and drink every drop she threw at them, seeing as she was just about as nervous (and perhaps as melancholy) as they were.

Her eyes darted to the wiggling bundle that clung to Hunk's shoulder. Sweet's fingers curiously prodded into the dirt, and specks of soil slid down the imprints she left.

Hunk quickly set down his teacup, nearly chipping a tooth on a ruby-esque gem, and rearranged Sweet so that she sat between his knees.

"Hey, little dude. Guess who this is?"

Beside him, Keith's teacup softly _clinked_ as he set it down a little too close to Hunk's.

Twa slid from her chair, falling to her knees to get closer in height to her daughter. As she did so, her trembles seemed to increase in magnitude, until she had to stuff her hands between her thighs to get the jewelry there to stop ringing and clashing against itself.

Sweet's head tilted curiously, eyes wide, as she watched her mother's motions.

The two of them stared at eachother with the same exact look of awe and wonder across their faces, until Twa couldn't stand it any longer. She gathered her up from Hunk's hold, softly sobbing into the nest of pink curls that Sweet had inherited directly from her.

The two boys uncomfortably shifted, until Twa looked up at them with watery eyes and more or less jumped upon them with a hug that rivaled one of Hunk's own, and it was filled with such gratitude and joy that they couldn't resist wrapping their arms around her to return it with just as much feeling.

Hunk's hand caressed against Sweet's cheek as Twa pulled back, and it almost felt like a piece of him went with her when she once again sat in her chair, staring at the happily chattering babe that laid claim to her knee.

\---

It was maybe a half an hour later, when Twa had gotten her tears out of her system, and Hunk had maybe also joined in once or twice, when the four left her home next.

They left out of the backdoor, which had been hidden behind a myriad of knickknacks that Twa had embarrassedly shoved to the side.

"I haven't yet unpacked many of my belongings." She babbled as she shoved what looked to be a mini-weblum toy. "Please, pardon the mess."

"Your home is very, uh..." Keith glanced at the floor, careful of the many different engravings that seemed to line every corner. "Decorated. I like it."

She beamed at him. "Thank you."

Once they left the door, which was wooden as a direct contrast to the metal front door, they emerged on a very empty road.

She, in her flowing clothes and bare feet, led them down the slight incline and further underground, until they'd neared the very end of the vines' light.

She then took a sharp turn and gestured for them to follow her onto a platform. "Let me lead you both somewhere."

Keith's eyebrows shot up, and he shot Hunk a suspicious glance. The latter just shrugged, hooking his arm in the former's, and tugged him along for the ride with a grin.

Twa laughed at their antics, even as Keith grumbled at being grabbed so suddenly. "You two are very close." She said, as the platform began to carry them upwards. "I can see that you've only recently opened your hearts to one another, too."

She pressed her hand against her chest. "It reminds me of when I did that same, once. With my own lover." Twa stepped close, toes wiggling, until her arm came to hook into Hunk's free one, and her head rested against his shoulder. As they stepped off the elevator, she easily led them towards another empty part of town, even though it had been decorated just as exuberantly as the rest.

"You've met him, Hunk the Yellow Paladin. I've seen him in the back of your eyes." She sighed, urging them towards a fountain that seemed to be completely made of crystal. Even the water, which was more of an optical illusion, was a bright and illuminated blue stone. "He was always so foolish, that one. But I am proud of him, to the very end.”

Her head tilted up, eyes shut as she seemed to listen to the nothing that surrounded him. “I know he would be glad that someone like you found our darling, Sweet.”

She then turned to said child, who had been happily nestled against her breast, in a soft sling fashioned from the very same cloth that had smacked them in the face when they first saw Twa face-to-face.

“She is so quiet in the back of my mind.” Twa murmured. “You and she have such the strong connection. I’m very jealous.” Came the soft admission.

“I’m… sorry.” Hunk rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh, no! Please, do _not_ be sorry. It’s best for her to have attached to someone so kind and warm so soon after tragedy. _I’m_ sorry that such a pure connection must be broken.”

Keith spoke up then, and it surprised both Twa and Hunk. “Does it have to be?”

Twa crossed her legs, tapping her chin as she pondered the loaded question. They could almost hear the words being tossed around her head in the back of their ears, and that was most likely due to her telepathic nature.

“I’m afraid so. It’s unhealthy to have such an intense connection over such a long distance… especially for someone as young as her, with someone in such a dangerous situation as yourself.” She grimaced then, as if she had severely cut them. “Forgive me for being frank.”

“No, no. That’s just… how it is.” Hunk laughed humorlessly, shrugging one shoulder as he stood to study the fountain sculpture. “I’m not as upset about it as I thought I’d be.”

“That may be due to my people and I.” She turned to watch him, and Keith took what would probably be his last chance to hold onto Sweet as she did. “We’ve felt your distress ever since you’ve landed, you see. All of your team, really; you all are so mentally close.”

Twa gestured towards the empty houses. “We’re a very interwoven group. We must be, in order to survive so many huntings as we have. From this we’ve learned to be very open to those who are hurting, alien or no. And so we’ve been radiating as comforting of an aura as we can, to appease you.”

She reached over to run her fingers under Sweet’s chin, tickling the babe until her feet kicked in the air.

“It’s easy, when your thought processes are so similar to our own. Like what I’ve learned of humans, we both form relations quickly. But we, the Flill, break them off even faster.” Twa leaned forward until she was in Keith’s personal space. “I’m very jealous of humans, this way. It must be hard to let go.”

“It is.” Hunk fell against the bench again, burying his face in his hands as tears filled his eyes once again that day. “I’m just… going to miss her so much.”

Twa shifted until she was wrapping herself around him again, as if she was trying to use her body to shield him from his own pain. “I know you will. And she will miss you, and I will remind her of all you’ve done.”

Behind them, Keith stepped away from the tender scene. Instead, watching from afar, he slid to a quiet, dark corner of an alleyway and sat with Sweet. She made grabby hands for his face, and he let her paw her chubby fingers across it as much as she wanted.

“You can do it, little buddy.” He mumbled as her hands passed across his lips. “Do you remember how to say my name?”

When she didn't respond, he leaned closer to her and pressed his forehead against hers, eyes falling shut.

"Keith. I'm Keith." He said; pleaded. "Are you going to remember that?"

Sweet mumbled gibberish that mostly sounded like his name, pressing her face against his cheek. Slobber from her open-mouth kiss wet his skin, and he returned the affection by curling his hands around her tiny ones, watching the pudgy digits as they furled around the curves of his knuckles.

"Mm... Eef. _Eeeef_!" Sweet giggled, smiling toothlessly. He wiped at his eye with his shoulder, hands too busy holding her close to his heart.

"Good." He said, voice slightly choked, "Good job, Sweet."

She preened under his praise, evidently able to ignore the large amounts of grief rolling off of his mind in waves. Or maybe she was just trying to cheer him up the only way she knew how. By example.

"You're gonna be just fine here, though." He whispered into her shoulder, mostly for himself. "So don't be upset."

Sweet didn't say anything, as if she could have otherwise, instead choosing to yawn in his ear and smack her lips.

Probably a good sign for them to go back. There was no telling what Keith would do if she grabbed hold of his heart any tighter.

"Keith? Are you around here, dude?" Hunk called from the bench, and Keith could see as he and Twa stood and stretched their limbs after their heartfelt chat. Twa seemed to be in no hurry to rip apart their little family, no matter how much she had longed for her child. Which was so... strange to Keith.

He probably wouldn't have been able to let Sweet go ever again in her position.

But enough of his sulking. His goodbye was over, and now he had to let her go.

He rejoined Hunk and Twa, nearly scaring the former into a heart attack from his sudden appearance, though he hadn't meant to step so lightly. Twa merely laughed at them, took the offered babe from Keith's hold, and began to lead them in a winding circle through the town.

"I guess now I have to go, uh..." Hunk vaguely waved his hand through the air. "You know... break the connection now."

Twa winced at that, but her pace didn't falter. "It will, uh... hurt a bit."

"I know." Hunk smiled wryly, shrugging his shoulders. "But I have to do it now before I lose my nerve."

"You're very admirable, Yellow Paladin Hunk. Strong and brave." She patted his shoulder before ushering him onwards. "As if we could ever forget such an amazing one as you."

Hunk shyly hid his face against the visor of his helmet, as useless as that was to hide the blush from the other two.

Twa laughed at his embarrassment all the same.

They rounded a corner, and there laid the entire population of Flill. Which… was almost sad. An entire population, fitting inside of a single town.

The lot of them were having the time of their lives, dancing and skipping around as the ceiling above them, which really must've been a marvel of both science and engineering, flickered rainbow-esque lights that mingled with the natural glow of the sun. Maybe it was made of some sort of mirror, with something to reflect the lights back at different wavelengths? Or maybe there were just-

"Hunk!" Lance popped into his line of vision, excitedly waving his arms about. Behind him, a group of Flill hurried to hide their project, presumably the helmet that would break the link he had with Sweet forever. Ouch.

Pidge minutely nodded her head at Shiro and Allura, hopping over a Flill couple that were strewn across the ground, drawing figures and letters into the dirt as they flirted.

"Before you two ask, I think we should do the thing now before I lose my nerve."

Pidge squinted her eyes at him. "You wanna do the whatsit, _now_?"

"The 'Anti-Clairvoyant Thingamajig'." Lance supplied automatically, as if he'd been correcting her for the past few hours.

Hunk cut his hand between the two of them before Pidge threw a punch. “Yes, now.”

Before they could turn their heads and do that look they always shared, Hunk pulled them close and pressed his forehead against Lance's (mostly just because he was the taller of the two).

"Please?"

Pidge grunted, and he could feel the noise vibrate through his stomach.

"Alright, big guy. We'll go get everything ready for you." Lance patted him against the shoulder, fingers pausing around the back of his neck to keep them held close for the moment. A sort of show of solidarity.

Pidge pulled away from the group hug first, adjusting her glasses until they were snugly pushed into her skin, surely tight enough to leave red marks around her eyes once she took them off later. Lance followed just a few heartbeats after, leaving Hunk with one last pat on the back of his head.

Hunk turned back to Keith and Twa, and the latter had a strange look on her face.

"Good luck." Keith said. And it was such a _Keith_ thing to say, so honestly sincere without a trace of doubt that Hunk would be anything other than completely fine afterwards, that Hunk couldn't find it in himself to feel anymore worry.

"Thanks." Hunk said, and offered little more than a soft, barely there kiss against his forehead that could have been mistaken by an outsider by a quick hug instead.

Twa hummed thoughtfully, more so for the babe in her arms that began to fuss, as if she knew what was about to transpire. She probably did, in all honesty.

The following few minutes were a flurry of motion that left Hunk's head spinning. First, he was plopped into some sort of chair that surely was neither Altean nor Flill in origin, but was still comfy all the same. It reminded him of a recliner back on earth, without the cushions.

Next to him was Sweet, placed in some sort of clear bassinet, and around her head was a thin strip of some sort of metal. Wires flowed from the circlet, and easily passed through the tiny holes that had been drilled in her container.

A sudden thought jolted Hunk nearly out of his seat.

"Is Sweet going to be okay going through this?" He asked, grabbing ahold of Myla's sleeve as she passed.

She offered him a kind look, stooping down so that they would be at the same eye-level. "She'll be perfectly fine. Because of her heritage, we've evolved to have a sturdier... uh...." She search for the word, tapping her forehead.

"Brain?" Pidge popped in to offer, slapping the helmet on Hunk's own head and strapping it on securely. "Flill have a lot more brain activity than humans do," She addressed Hunk. "Assuming that's all their 'mind-reading' at work, then Sweet will be just fine. What this -" Pidge pointed to the crown on Sweet's head. "- is doing is just blocking off that specific part for a few minutes while your thing -" She moved her finger to his Thingamajigy. "- does the rest."

"Right..." Hunk nervously tapped his finger against the armrests, and the resulting rhythm helped him focus immensely.

"She'll be fine, Hunk. Promise."

"Pinky promise!" Twa piped up from the background, and the suddenness, like a cork popping from a wine bottle, made Hunk laugh.

"Alright. I trust your professional opinion, Doctor Pidge." He said, releasing his hold on Myla. Quickly, the Flill scientist evacuated the immediate premises, more to assist the others than to escape him.

Pidge saluted him. "You'd better. Or else I'll have Shiro come over and do one of his speeches."

"I _love_ Shiro's speeches, thank you very much." Lance said, sweeping past to fiddle with the settings on the back of Hunk's helmet. "Now, big guy. You just gotta relax and we'll do the rest."

"Right." Hunk knew it wouldn't be that simple, what with the warning Shiro had given him earlier that day, but he appreciated the words anyway.

Keith sat beside them, between him and Sweet on a block of what must have been the world's most uncomfortable rock. But he didn't _look_ uncomfortable, so Hunk didn't say anything.

Instead, he offered his hand. Keith took it, placing his free hand overtop the box that held Sweet.

"Pray for me, dude."

At that, Keith's eyes widened fractionally.

"Just a figure of speech." Hunk laughed, waving it off. "Basically just wish me luck."

"I already did."

Hunk liked this boy a lot. "Just... don't let go of my hand?" He offered instead. Keith squeezed their hands together a bit tighter than necessary.

"Right."

\---

 

It felt a little better than Hunk was honestly expecting.

It was almost like... a pressure against his brain, prodding around around his head until it found what it was looking for.

His head was pounding the entire time, as if he'd been exposed to too much glaring light and loud noise for several hours at a time, but he didn't feel ready to explode.

More so he was just... _very tired_. He was tired, and irritable, and he kind of just wanted to go home and cry under the covers.

For a few minutes the intensity wavered from a slight twinge to a throb that followed the beat of his heart. It was bearable.

Then, Sweet began to cry. What followed was somewhat of a personal hell for Hunk.

_Everything_ was intense. He could hear every step around him, as if they were all directly stomping on his eardrums. The very movement of his eyes beneath his lids was like he was dragging them against sandpaper. His breath was too hot blowing out, as if fire was brewing in his lungs, and it was so cold going back in that he was sure his tongue would freeze.

He must have cried out or something, because Keith was suddenly there, cupping his face and speaking to him. Hunk couldn't hear it over literally anything else, but Keith was worried. He was worried, and Sweet was crying, and those two in a combo was never a good thing.

Hunk wept. He wasn't sure exactly why, but his body seemed to think it was the right thing to do in the moment.

Slowly, as his tears dripped down the side of his face, over Keith's fingers and into the soil beneath their feet, his senses began to dull.

He surely must have passed out afterwards, because he opened his eyes to the helmet being removed, and someone pressing a water pouch to his lips.

"You're okay, buddy. You're good." Lance was murmuring to him, passing a handkerchief across his face. "We're done now."

Behind him, Myla was scanning Sweet’s box, tongue clicking encouragingly at the whining child. And behind her was the rest of Team Voltron (excluding Coran, who no doubt was just as worried as the rest of them looked).

"Done?" Hunk mumbled around the straw, nearly choking on his water.

"Mhm, that was it, dude. You did great! Right, dude?" Lance nudged Keith, who was extremely distracted by watching Sweet and Twa. He nearly fell over at the little motion, but was saved by leaning heavily against Hunk's recliner.

"Uh, yeah. You did great." Keith said, sitting back down on his rock. "You sounded like you were in a lot of pain."

"Sorry..."

"Dude." Lance started, lifting his finger as he prepared his rant. "You just went through like... an _awful_ experience. Don't apologize."

Pidge shooed him along. "Let them relax, Lance. Get outta here."

“I’m just _sayin_ ’.” Lance huffed, but allowed himself to be shoved away, helped along by Shiro. The group of the remaining Flill followed after them like ducklings, immediately beginning to distract each other with idle chatter as they went.

Twa rested her hand against the box that held her daughter. Her eyes shut for a second, and her entire body wavered until her eyes opened again. She leaned over to press a soft kiss against Hunk’s brow before pulling away from them, waving her hand around the air in dismissal as she left to join Myla.

The box opened, then, and Keith's hands flew in to grab Sweet from the entrapment.

"Does she look okay?" Hunk sounded drained, in a cathartic type of way.

"She looks perfect." Keith said, stepping behind him to let her lay across his belly. Her face pressed against his cheek, fingers finding their way to his ears as she held on, and she looked more than ready to take a nap.

And she'd barely been able to go limp in his arms before Myla returned, a panicked look on her face as she stepped towards them, floating screens circling her head like flies in a horse's stall.

"I'm afraid... you're going to have to leave." Myla said, nails nearly tearing out her hair as she scraped them through. "It appears that our little one here will... _repair_ the bond, the nearer she is to you."

"What?"

"You must go, _now_ , or else she will relink with you, is what I'm saying." Her arms swept forward, and Keith took that as her trying to take Sweet away from them. His bayard materialized before most could blink, and the few Flill that had followed Myla back scurried around each other in a panic.

"Keith!" Hunk grabbed his arm, balancing Sweet in the other. "Calm down."

"I... we-!" Keith's words jumbled together, like he was trying to say twenty different sentences at the same time. And for the first time since they became paladins, Hunk saw Keith’s sword tremble.

It was then that Allura came forward, Twa directly to her left.

“Princess, we can’t just _leave_ , after everything-”

Shiro placed both his hands on Keith’s shoulder, and the latter’s entire body sagged in almost instant defeat.

Allura came to stand next to Hunk, leaning down to talk to him in a low tone. From the way her arms were crossed, she was very perturbed with what had transpired.

“I’m afraid we _must_ go now, Hunk. If not… you will have to go through this again.”

“Your brain may not be able to handle another round.” Myla helpfully brought up. Twa elbowed her, and the two began what appeared to be a heated staring contest.

“I…” He understood. He truly did, and he never wanted to go through that pain again, even though he could barely remember what it felt like anymore, already. And he also knew he had to leave Sweet eventually. Maybe after he’d told her how much he loved her, and how he would do whatever he could to stop Zarkon so she could live without fear.

And the longer he sat there, digesting the words and the anxious air around him, he knew he would have to force himself to go.

“Okay.” He heard himself say, rolling out of the chair. Sweet was easily deposited in Twa’s arms, and the baby softly began to fuss in her ears as she was transferred. He paid no mind to that, though, as his legs moved fluidly towards the rest of the team, even as his fists clenched around his gut. Vaguely, he felt nauseous. But really, everything he was feeling was vague.

Keith, on the other hand, was barely controlling himself. If he could, he probably would have fought every single person in the room. But, not even deep down, he knew that they had to let her go.

Pidge and Lance took their place beside them. Lance hooked his arm around Hunk’s shoulder, dragging him back as Pidge silently prodded Keith along. Though she didn’t touch him, she hovered close enough that they shared body heat.

With a heavy sigh, Allura straightened herself up and let her hands fall towards her core, clasping them in front of her.

“We thank you for your hospitality, despite our rushed departure.” She passed a long-distance communicator to Myla. “Please, use this whenever you need the aid of Voltron. We would be honored to have you as allies.” Her hand swept towards the architecture above their heads, holding the ground steady and stable. “Your technology is phenomenal.”

Myla couldn’t have grinned wider if she had her fingers pulling the sides of her mouth up. “Thank you very much, Princess of Voltron. We revere all you stand for, and will be glad to join your alliance.” With that, and a grand twirl of her fingers, she plucked the communicator up and securely pressed it into a pocket. “We’ll use this only when we are nearing extinction, we promise you that.”

With wide eyes, though she tried not to cringe, Allura awkwardly laughed. “Perhaps sooner than that is better?”

“Whatever you say, Princess.”

Allura said her goodbye, promised to keep them updated if Voltron ever needed anything, and made her way towards the lift, where the rest of the paladins had gathered and waited to be taken to the teleporter again.

Twa couldn’t help herself. They were all so _sad_ (with their bowed backs and soft reassurances towards the Yellow Paladin) and it was pretty much her entire fault.

She squared her shoulders and held Sweet tighter to her chest.

“Twa, please. Don’t you dare.” Myla made to grab for her, but Twa hopped out of her range and chased after the Princess.

As she flew towards them, shawl billowing in the wind like an angel’s wings cutting through the sky, she knew this was the only correct option, even if it wasn’t the smartest.

“Hunk! Yellow Paladin Hunk!” She called, reaching them just before they stepped onto the elevator. “I would be honored if you allowed me to journey with you towards your teleporter.”

“Uh…” Hunk so eloquently replied. “ _Yeess_ -” His sentence began slowly. “- yes, of course! Please, do.” His eyes darted to Allura, as if to silently ask if he was allowed to do so, but she’d already turned back around and begun to lead the group again, so he assumed it was alright.

“Hold her for me? I’ve just got a bit of a cramp.” Twa cheekily slipped Sweet into his arms, making a show of stretching in various poses as their pace synced together.

Hunk studied the baby, that was no longer his, and their eyes made contact as she blearily regarded him. As they rode the creaky lift up, cutting through the dirt in not-too-smooth of a motion, she smiled at him.

His heart clenched, and he was sure he was going to keel over right then and there.

“You good, big man?” Keith murmured to him, and Hunk sidestepped towards him, to the back corner of the lift.

"I'm... gonna be okay, I think." He sighed.

Keith nodded at him, hesitantly reaching over to press his hand against Sweet's face. "We all will, I guess."

"Yeah."

They fell silent, and stayed that way the entire rest of the ride. Their lips stayed snapped shut as they followed the Princess towards the teleporters, even though they shared a _look_ the closer they got, and even as Hunk felt ill to his stomach.

Allura pinged Coran on her communicator, and Twa silently slid up beside them.

"I suppose this is a 'see you soon, take care' moment, then?" Her hand rested against Hunk's upper arm as she spoke, and her tone was very apologetic. Hunk didn't want her to feel sorry, though. He wanted her to be happy she had her daughter back.

"I guess it is." He laughed, though a sob was choking him in the back of his throat. "It was... She was-" A shuddering breath from his chest made him stop. "I loved having her with me. With us."

At this, Keith stepped forward and offered a small nod towards Twa, and Hunk took the moment to compose himself. "Take care of her for us."

"Of course." Twa hesitated for a fraction of a moment, before spreading her fingers towards them, for Sweet. "I will guard her fiercely for as long as I live." Her mouth opened again, like she wanted to add another thought, but she softly shook her head instead.

Hunk swallowed a lump, eyes blinking furiously as he tried to clear them. His arms shook as he began to hand Sweet off, and the entire time - what felt like a millennium of him staring down at the peaceful baby in his arms and realizing that his could be the very last time in his life he ever sees her, oh _god_ \- the _entire time,_ Twa stood steady. She didn't reach further than she already had, and a soft, unhurried smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Hunk?"

His lower lip trembled, and he felt someone's hand ghost across his back. "You okay, buddy?"

He snatched his hands back to his chest, startling Sweet with the jerking motion, and he dropped to the ground, curling up around her. "I can't!"

"Wh- Hunk!" Lance leaned over him, trying his best to comfort his suddenly sobbing friend. "Hunk, it's okay dude."

He shook his head, which was firmly pressed up against Sweet's torso. Every time he let out a hiccuping cry, Sweet seemed to get riled more and more, until she was wailing along with him.

What a spectacle the two of them must have been, sobbing on a dirty platform in the middle of a dusty planet.

Twa shooed Lance away, coming to take his place beside Hunk. Her arm circled around his shoulders, and she relaxed her head against him. Other than that, though, she did nothing to try and take Sweet from him.

Behind him, he could hear the rest of the paladins (along with the Princess) muttering amongst themselves as they tried to come up with a solution. They were all so worried and stressed and Hunk felt so guilty doing this, but he never wanted to let Sweet go, _ever._

"Hunk."

Keith appeared beside him, on the opposite side of Twa. "Hunk, you have to let Sweet go." He said over said babe's cries.

"I can't, I can't I can't-"

"You can." Keith interrupted, reaching into the curled up ball that was his boyfriend and lifting Hunk's chin to make him look at him. Hunk jolted back a bit at the look on his face. Intense, and more than a little pained.

"I know you don't want to, but... She deserves to be with her family. And I know I keep saying that but..."

"It's true. I know it is, but... I just -" He made the mistake of looking down at her again, and she was staring up at him with all four of her big, beautiful eyes, each one dripping tears at his distress. The absence of the presence of her prodding around the back of his mind nearly drove him crazy. He sobbed again. His head hurt.

Keith urged him to make eye contact with him again. "I'm right here with you. Just let her go." His hands dropped to Hunk's; the weight of them resting against the back of his hands, oddly soothing. "Everything's gonna be fine. Yeah?"

"I..." He inhaled deeply through his nose, eyes clenching shut tightly as he exhaled. "Okay."

Keith helped him stand, and Twa rose with them, taking a step back in order to let them get situated. From behind her, Myla finally caught up. But she quickly took in the atmosphere and stayed deathly quiet.

With his eyes still closed, he held out Sweet. "Here."

He felt the weight of her leaving his hands, and he subsequently clenched his fists as soon as it was gone for good. Keith didn't offer any more words of encouragement, but he felt him press their sides together, and that was enough for Hunk.

"Thank you, Hunk." Twa said, head dipping as she began to shush Sweet's cries. Her body began a gentle rocking motion, which quickly got thrown out of rhythm as Sweet grabbed for Hunk each time he got closer.

"C'mon, you two." Shiro stepped up, less as leader and more as a friend, ready to help console them. "We've got to get out of here before she links back up to you."

Hunk hummed his affirmation, digging his palms into his eyes as he wiped the tears away. In the background, he could hear Pidge and Lance being transported away, and Allura caught Shiro's attention with a murmured word before she, too, left them on the planet.

Hunk squared his shoulders and tilted his head up to catch eyes with the remaining two paladins.

"Just give me a second?"

Shiro acquiesced, probably out of pity, letting his hand against Hunk's shoulder drop.

He stepped towards Twa, and Sweet's hands smacked angrily against his chest, as if she was yelling at him for letting her go.

"If it's okay, could I give her something of mine? Just to... remember, I guess."

Twa smiled at him once again. "Of course, Hunk. It will be treasured always."

He reached behind his head and untied his headband, staring down at the soft fabric as it dipped between his fingers.

"Maybe she can wear this later? If her hair gets really long, or something..." At that, he blew his bangs out of his eyes. "It's been really useful to me for... well, _forever_ really."

She bit her lower lip as he held it out towards her, as if he were offering the most precious gift in the world instead of a plain old headband. "Are you sure you wish to part with it, my friend?"

"I'm sure. She doesn't even have to use it, even, if she thinks it's ugly or something."

"She will love it, I'm sure. If only because it's something from you." Twa lifted Sweet higher, who looked exhausted from her crying bout, but still fussed at them both. "Will you tie it on her for me?"

As he reached for her with it, Sweet began to gnaw on the ends, and the both of them began to laugh.

"She always did like chewing on this thing."

He wrapped the long headband around her forehead twice, tying it in a secure bow in the back of her head.

"She's beautiful." Twa kiss the back of Sweet's head, just above the knot. "Thank you, Hunk. But, if I'm not assuming too much, may I ask of another gift of you?"

"Oh, uh..." Hunk began to pat his nonexistent pockets. "I don't think I have anything else on me."

Twa laughed, stepping forward to give him a one armed hug. "If it's alright with you, may I keep her name? Usually, with us Flill, we choose the name long after the child has been born, to give her something befitting of her personality. But you, I believe, have done a marvelous job of choosing for me. Along with this… you have taken care of her, and there is no greater honor to me- to all of us - than you bringing her back whole and safe." She tightened her hold, and he could feel a few tears seep into the black underarmor against his neck.

"If it is alright with you, I would be grateful to be able to keep this name."

Hunk nearly lifted her off her feet as he returned her hug fiercely. "Please, do. It's an honor, really."

"Nonsense." Twa pulled back, reaching up to curl his unruly bangs behind his ear. "Thank you for everything, Yellow Paladin Hunk." She pulled away completely, hushing Sweet as she began to cry again. "Visit us again, soon."

"I will." Hunk swore, stepping backwards towards Shiro, Keith, and the teleporter. He turned towards them as Twa gave one last wave, but the two seemed to be having some sort of quiet battle of wills.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Keith hurriedly replied, arms crossing as he chewed on his lower lip.

"He just wants to give Sweet something, too." Keith looked so betrayed that Hunk couldn't help laughing, despite his previous mood.

Actually, he felt a lot better now that he'd cried away his sadness.

"You should give her something, dude." Hunk encouraged. "Just something to let her remember you by."

Keith's eyes darted between the two of them, before his shoulders sagged and he tossed his hands up. "Fine."

Hunk grinned as Keith turned on his heel towards Twa, who looked quite surprised as he marched up to her.

They couldn't hear the words he said, but Twa looked ecstatic and Keith looked mildly embarrassed as he had to finesse his way out of most of his armor in order to take off his gloves.

Keith rubbed the back of his head as Twa began to apparently praise the gift immensely as he redressed, and he was gone with one last touch to Sweet, fingers carding through her hair before he pulled back completely.

He rejoined the other two, and Shiro nudged him as they waited for the teleporter to ready up again. Keith mumbled something, and Hunk reached over for a half-hug, squeezing him tight with one arm.

Hunk had to force himself not to look back as he stepped into the teleporter first, as per Shiro's suggestion, but he did let himself wave once more to Twa, who nearly fell over in her haste to balance Sweet on one hip and wave back with a free hand. She yelled something to him, but he couldn’t really hear against the sound of the teleporter being activated. He assumed it was a final ‘take care’.

That was the last he saw of them before he was transported, but Sweet seemed to have stopped crying and was instead resting limply against her mother. And Hunk was okay with that.

\---

It was hours later, when everyone had been transported and checked over by Coran in medical to ensure all molecules were accounted for, and after they'd all been fed and cleaned and were ambling around what they called the 'living room' that Hunk seemed to snap out of his dream-like haze.

Lance lounged upside down on the couch, legs bicycling in the air as he watched Pidge tinker with robots that they were gonna have with. Shiro was napping beside them, snoring loud under about three blankets tucked around him tightly. Keith was sitting next to Hunk, feet tucked under the latter's thigh as he fiddled with his knife, running his finger up and down the slightly blunt edge. Probably contemplating getting up to sharpen it.

Hunk pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried not to let himself cry again. It was strange, not being able hearing the subtle sounds that a baby brought to the ship. There was no rattle of a toy, or no moist chewing sound from where she would get into something she wasn't supposed to. More than that, Hunk couldn't feel her weight, or see her rolling around on the floor, or anything. It was so _strange_ for this to be the normal, even though she'd only been with him for about a week. So much had happened.

"You good, big man?"

Keith's toes wiggled under Hunk's leg, and Hunk reached down to rub his thumb against the line of skin just below the end of his pants. There seemed to be a fading tan line there, and Hunk wondered why he didn’t notice it before.

"I'm gonna be alright." He sighed, leaning over to lay against Keith's stomach, slow enough to let the other push him away if he wanted.

He didn't, and instead lifted his arms to let his knife rest underneath his head.

"I miss her a lot."

"Me too."

Keith awkwardly patted his head, just like someone who had never pet a dog before would. "But she's fine. Safe. Probably happy she's with her mom."

"Yeah!" Lance popped in to say, rolling off of the couch with a flair that only Lance could achieve. "Plus, _plus plus plus_ , they said that she's never gonna forget you guys ever, and _on top of that,_ you guys can visit again whenever we get the chance."

Lance plopped back on the couch, right-ways up, and spread his arms out beside him as he prodded Pidge with his foot. Pidge ignored him in favor of untangling some wires.

"That might be forever away, though."

Lance lifted his finger to rebut that, but Pidge was faster.

"Atleast it's not never, though. I'm sure after we defeat Zarkon and we're on our way back to Earth, Allura will let you visit again. At the _latest_."

Lance lifted his fist in the air with a quiet cheer. "What she said."

Hunk shrugged his shoulders, and quickly got off of Keith as he began to wiggle around, a bit uncomfortable at being so affectionate in front of _everyone_.

They sat next to each other, leaning a bit forward as they watched Lance and Pidge begin to argue about who got which robot. Their thighs pressed firmly together, and behind their bodies, their fingers tangled.

Hours later, Lance claimed victory. It was a long, arduous battle, and Pidge would have won if she hadn't fumbled with her remote because of her sweaty hands. But alas, Lance's dexterity stole the gold for him.

The two of them wrestled a bit, until Shiro woke up from all the yelling. They quickly ran off as he threw blankets at them, chasing them down the hall and to bed.

Keith had fallen asleep against Hunk's shoulder just after the one hour mark of the battle, but blinked himself awake as Hunk shifted.

They leaned against one another as they made their way to their rooms. Hunk's door was the first they reached, and Keith was nearly teetering on his feet as they shared goodbyes.

"Thanks for being there for me." Hunk whispered.

"No problem."

Hunk kissed him on the forehead. "It's... probably going to be a little lonely for me. Do you mind if I sneak in your room in the middle of the night?"

Keith's head tilted, and he squinted up at the other.

"I'll stay here tonight." He offered instead, and Hunk was quick to let him in the door.

Neither of them changed out of their day clothes, but Hunk was pretty sure that Keith never did that anyway.

They cuddled up in the bed, facing one another; smooshed together because there really was no other option, with how tiny it was. Hunk grabbed onto Keith's hand, and Keith barely reacted with two tired blinks.

"Goodnight, Keith."

He yawned, burying his face in the plush pillow. "Sweet dreams, Hunk." His voice came out muffled and heavy with the pliancy that came with sleep.

He promptly fell back into his dreamscape, and Hunk smiled as he rolled over onto his back, watching the soft string of blue over his head pulse gently, rhythm similar to his own heartbeat.

Speaking of, his heart _did_ still ache at the thought of not being with Sweet anymore. But she was in a good place, now. Safe, just like Keith said.

And she would remember him. That's all he could ever really ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big ol' thanks to everyone who supported me through this long ass fic (ಥ~ಥ) it's been like... a little less than a year and we're ALMOST THERE BOYS. be sure to ask any questions that haven't been answered (that i probably just forgot about tbh) and i'll see if i can answer them for ya!


	31. Lost, then Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a precursory warning: this chapter is pretty much half Hunk (+team voltron) and half Sweet (+her family), and I'll probably explain why in the End Notes at the bottom of the chapter! But this is just like,,,,, a warning if you thought this would be 100% canon characters adshldjshl
> 
> OTHER THAN THAT!!! LAST CHAPTER CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?????? I hope you enjoyed the ride!

Hunk dropped heavily in the corner, reaching up to tangle his fingers in his bangs.

Keith joined him soon after, offering a drink of water and a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow.

The room was humid with sweat and heavy panting, but the floor proved to them that their hard work paid off, seeing as it was riddled with scraps of broken training bots. Allura would probably make them clean it later, though, so there was no true winner there.

"Thanks, dude."

Lance tsked at them as he swirled past, kicking away a chunk of metal before he slipped and fell on it. He plopped down on the other side of Hunk, spreading his legs out in front of him. Pidge came next, near drowned in sweat, and Lance helped her tie her hair back so she could towel off.

"No pet names, still?" Lance tsked again, shaking his head dramatically. "I swear, it's like nothing ever changed. No dating or anything."

Keith shrugged his shoulders, and Hunk mimicked the motion. Before either of them could speak up, Lance continued on.

"I know, I know... 'It's a private thing' blah, blah." He sighed dramatically, tossing an arm across his eyes as if he were about to faint. "Where, oh, where will I get my workplace romance drama? An app?"

Lance continued to playfully whine at them, until he'd tugged Keith into a wrestle. Shiro joined them in the corner, then, if only to make sure they wouldn't turn it into an _actual_ fight.

"What's the plan for the rest of the day, boss man?" Lance asked, narrowly avoiding being pinned down.

"Allura wants us to join her on the bridge, once we're ready." Shiro said, muffled behind his towel as he wiped away the dirt and grime of their early morning routine.

Pidge groaned, face down on the floor where Lance left her, and weakly swatted at Hunk's hand when he tried to help her up.

Eventually, though, the team dragged themselves to the bridge. Lance groaned as he eased himself into his chair, stretching his back as he raked his hands through his mostly-dry hair.

Allura hummed, fingering the ends of her hair that rested against her shoulders, and Coran passed by her, transferring a few documents to her screen as he did.

"Alright, Team." She clapped her hands, eyes distractedly drawn to her screen even as she turned her body to face them. "We have a special trip today."

Pidge flopped down in her chair, scratching at an old scar across her abdomen tiredly. "More raiding?"

"She said _special_ , Birdie."

Pidge flicked Lance off, who blew a raspberry at her in retaliation.

"No, nothing like that. We're on course for Planet Flill, actually." Allura's eyes flickered over to Hunk, who visibly perked up, even as he tiredly leaned over Keith's chair. "I got word that they'd like to share a new fuel source with us."

With a wave of her hand, the information flew over to the paladins. After a few moments of skimming, Pidge adjusted her glasses, cracked around the edges.

"And some Galra activity."

Allura grimaced. "That too... but it isn't exactly _raiding_ , is it?" With a cheeky grin, she spun around towards the controls. "We'll arrive in less than an hour. The atmosphere isn’t toxic, so there’s no need for your helmets."

"Understood, Allura." Shiro nodded, taking a step away from his station and towards Pidge. "I guess we have a bit to relax, then, team."

Lance hopped up, nearly falling over as his joints popped at the sudden movements. "Quick dip in the pool!"

And with that, he dashed away. Shiro spoke softly with Pidge for a few more minutes, most likely going over some of the information transferred over to them, and Keith took that chance to sneak a kiss against Hunk's cheek.

"Someone's frisky today." Hunk teased, even as he returned the kiss against Keith's forehead.

"Sue me."

They walked, hand-in-hand, towards the Lion's hangars, though they didn't have to be there for at least another half hour, and sat between the Red and Yellow Lions.

"It's been forever since we've seen Sweet, huh?" Hunk sighed wistfully, leaning back against the hangar door. Above them, the Lions twitched, metal creaking at the mention, as if they were ready to leap out of the ship to get there faster.

"Mm. A long time, you old fart."

Hunk took offense to that, placing a hand over his heart. "Excuse you, I'm not even 30 yet!"

Keith hummed again, picking at his cuticles until Hunk shooed his fingers away. For some reason, he'd picked up a bad habit of picking them until they bled, and Hunk would not stand for him ruining such pretty fingers.

Instead, he tangled their fingers together and pulled Keith into his lap.

"You think she remembers me?"

"She always remembers you when we call, Hunk." Keith squeezed their joined hands, rolling over so that his back was flush against Hunk's chest. "I don't know why you're so scared that she'll suddenly forget."

Hunk shrugged at that. And then, the two fell silent. It was a soft silence, though; contemplative.

Keith readjusted himself, slipping his legs over one of Hunk's so that his face was pressed into the softness that was his chest.

"Comfy?"

"Mhm." Keith purred, sending a teasing look Hunk's way as he tilted his head up.

Hunk began to rub small, comforting circles against Keith's skin, until the other was half-asleep before he spoke again.

"You remember when we first got Sweet?" He asked, though they both knew it was rhetorical. "Man, she sure was wild."

"It's not like you tried to stop her."

"I wanted her to have a fun childhood!" He paused, looking up to the ceiling. "Babyhood?"

"Infancy."

Hunk rolled his eyes. "That's what I said."

"Sure." Keith relaxed against him again, lifting their hands towards the ceiling so that the tips of their fingers bled a transparent red against the artificial light. "I bet she remembers every minute, and she's really excited to see you."

"Yeah?"

"Mm."

 

\---

 

It was about twenty minutes later that the ship began its descent into the new atmosphere.

And it's during then that Hunk starts to get nervous, running his fingers across the soft undercut at the back of his head, hidden by his longer hair that, for some reason, wasn't tied up in its usual bun. He began to pace, a habit he picked up from Keith (who had picked it up from Shiro, actually), chewing his thumbnail.

Keith sat near him, the both of them still hanging around their Lions, and only watched. Hunk always was the worry-wort, so Keith wasn't too surprised by his behavior. Instead, he lounged across one of Red's paws, picking at the seams of his armor as he relaxed and waited to be told what to do next.

"I'm nervous." Hunk said.

"I can tell."

"I mean, it's been forever since she last saw me face-to-face. Literally since she was a baby!" Hunk began to rant, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Calm down, big man." Keith rolled out of his spot and made his way over, arms crossing in their usual position. "You're worried for no reason. Come sit down with me, and I can distract you until we land."

Hunk waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Keith shoved him, a twinkle in his eyes. His hand found his husband's, and he led him over to Red, pulling him into her cockpit and away from prying eyes.

(Despite their teasing, though, all they did was cuddle and smooch. They wouldn't have had enough time for anything else.)

 

\---

 

The new planet was... familiar. Beautiful valleys and vast mountains were all they saw as soon as they stepped off of their ship, and hundreds of different trees painted the grey landscape with vibrant, deep greens, and -

Oh.

"There's no way." Keith marveled up at the sky as a looming shadow passed over them. At first, Hunk thought it was a dark storm-cloud, ready to sweep them away in a torrent of water until the cloud let out a shrill cry and flapped its wings.

Lance, wide-eyed, turned to Pidge and nudged her with his elbow. "It's a giant bird! It's like opposite-you." Despite the years, Lance still towered over Pidge and continually used that against her.

In retaliation, she took one step over to let him fall on his side, no longer acting as his leaning post. "If you test me more, I'll eat you."

"Kinky." Lance groaned as Shiro helped him up, stretching his metal arm until it squeaked. Pidge begrudgingly helped him stand all the way up, too, dusting clay-like dirt from his joints.

"Please, get him." She begged Hunk, who did nothing but shrug.

"He's not wrong, technically. Who knows how much has changed in however long we've been in space, though."

"Stop." Keith clapped his hands.

"Yes, _please stop._ " Shiro rubbed his temples. "We have more important things to talk about." He turned to Keith and Hunk, crossing his arms as he gestured towards the giant lake behind him. "Do you two want some privacy to talk to your, uh..."

"Oh-so-dear child-in-law?" Lance piped in helpfully.

"What he said." Shiro conceded. "Do you want us to join you, or would you prefer to see her by yourselves?"

Hunk looked to Keith, who did little more than shift his weight from one foot to the other and blink. They shared one of their famous _Looks_ , and Lance and Pidge mimicked them from behind Shiro's back (Lance, fluttering his eyelashes to emulate Keith, and Pidge, standing on the tips of her toes and raising one eyebrow to mimic Hunk.)

"I think we'll be fine by ourselves." Keith smiled, though it stuttered as Shiro patted him on the shoulder, nearly sending him flat on his face from the weight of his prosthetic. "Ouch."

Shiro snickered under his breath. "We'll see you two later, then. Say hi to Myla for me."

Allura, with her impeccable timing, made her way over to the group in that moment. Beside her were a few Flill, most of whom the paladins had never seen before. She seemed to be greatly enjoying whatever conversation they were having in their heads, though, as she did little more than usher the paladins back the way she came, nodding along enthusiastically with a Flill (who, by the looks of the grease stains across their pants, were some sort of engineer).

Lance threw a peace sign over his shoulder as he linked arms with one of the newcomers. "See you later, Hunk!" And then, belatedly he adds, "And Keith!"

Keith rolled his eyes as he offered his own half-hearted salute as the group disappeared around a hill.

The two of them stood still for a moment, to let the air around them settle. Keith scratched at his bare palms, and Hunk wrapped his hand around his husband's so that he wouldn't pick them raw.

"I guess we should go look for the munchkin now."

"Sounds like a date." Keith shot him a mischievous grin and began to tug him along towards the lake.

 

\----

 

The soft patter of feet against the mossy ground filtered through the grotto, and a subsequent splash of water followed a loud giggle.

"Sweet!" Twa laughed as her front was drenched in a sheet of water. "Now we're going to have to dry off again, you wild girl."

Despite her admonishment, she kicked off her shoes to join her daughter in their pool, careful of the jagged rocks that lined the shore as she dipped her toes in the cooling blue.

"Sorry, mama." Came the quiet, completely unapologetic voice as a head of wild, pink curls popped from behind a bundle of sea-plants. "I like the way it sounds!"

Above them, almost perfectly in the center of their cave, sunlight filtered through a hole in their roof, illuminating the young Flill as she dove back under, swimming across the water, murky from the upkick of dirt from her takeoff, as if she were born for it.

Twa joined her, linking hands with Sweet as they dove under, passing under a curving rock, pausing to take in a huff of air below the shelter. Water dripped through their lashes, and Sweet snickered as she shook her hair free of it, splashing Twa in the face again. In retaliation, Twa threw a ball of water, giggling as she dove back under to escape her daughter’s wrath, continuing on the journey they took nearly everyday. They passed the familiar family of aurelias that made their homes in the soft current, careful of their long, stringy bodies and curved tops unless they wanted to be attacked.

As they reached the end of their lagoon, Twa lifted Sweet out of the water to help her climb onto the vine-like plants that lined their home, following shortly after on her own. Every so often, she stopped to help correct the child's footing, or to point out a family of small avians that pecked nests into the walls, stuffed full with soft seagrass and softer eggs.

Eventually, though, they made it to the top as they always did, stretching their toes out to dry in the sun. Twa's shirt dried quickly, as she knew it would, and, as they waited for Sweet's clothes to follow, she carded her fingers through the nest of hair, picking out clumps of plant life lest they take root, as she always teased they would.

For her, it was strange to be near so much water. Even as she grew, her people had always found nearly uninhabited, deserted planets that were almost devoid of water. Many said they'd evolved to not need as much as they should.

But here they were, surrounded by it. Playing in it. Even protected while they did so, by some sort of giant bird that cared little what they did, even if they climbed on its wings and soared through the sky with it.

It was strange to not be on the run anymore, but she welcomed the relative peace. In the few years they'd lived on their new planet, there were rarely any attacks by the Galra. The most excitement they experienced was discovering the cold tops of the mountains they lived under. Which, granted, was quite exciting. In less of a 'fearing for their lives' way and more of a scientific exploration way. In a ‘we need to learn how not to freeze our fingers off’ way.

It was _strange_. But not bad.

"Mom, you're thinking all hard again." Sweet popped in front of her face, pressing her fingers, pudgy as always, against her mother's cheeks. "You make my head hurt."

"Sorry, darling." She stood, allowing Sweet to piggy back as she began the climb back down. As they went, Sweet rubbed her feet against the algae-ladden cave walls, and the resulting sprinkle of greyish green, as it had mixed with the natural color of the planet itself, dyed the water below them.

"Is it going to happen today?" Sweet asked as Twa crossed their Flill-made bridge, balancing with both arms outstretched beside her as she walked across the railing.

"Be a bit more specific for me?"

"Is today the day I get to see Hunk?"

Her voice was strangely shy, something Twa wasn't used to. She stopped, tilting her head up to regard her daughter, who stopped beside her.

"Do you not want to see him?"

"I do."

Twa made a soft noise, and Sweet hopped from the railing, hugging her arms around Twa's waist.

"Does he want to see me?"

"Of course he does, my sweet. He's expressed nothing but excitement in every call, remember? There's no doubt with every light year he crosses, he's thinking of nothing but you."

Sweet pursed her lips and _oh_ she so looked like her father when she did that. "I haven't seen him in very long. Except for in the videos." She said matter-of-factly.

"I know. Isn't it so wonderful that you get to see him face-to-face, now?"

Sweet stayed silent as they continued through the grotto, her face a mask of intense concentration even as they passed through the door and Twa lifted her onto the couch. Made of rock, of course, but a nice shade of soft, darkened blue.

"Yes, I think it is very wonderful." Sweet finally agreed as her mother handed her a cup of Bov milk.

Twa climbed on the couch behind her, carding through her curls again so they wouldn't tangle as they dried completely, tying it up with a familiar headband that had, after the many years, been mended time and again, decorated with tiny jewels that made Sweet happy. “Maybe you won’t cry as you usually do when you have to say goodbye.” She teased, and Sweet blew a raspberry into her milk.

It was then that the stones from their backdoor jingled a soft melody, signifying the arrival of a visitor.

Twa pressed a kiss against Sweet's forehead, hopping from the couch to turn on the viewscreen to the door.

There, Myla was making a face directly in front of the camera (that she just so happened to create herself for most everyone in their community). Twa rolled her eyes, opening the door to make her own face at the scientist.

"Welcome home."

Behind them, Sweet carefully put down her fancy teacup (which Twa casted herself years ago, after said child expressed interest in the intricate designs her mother made in the walls of their home) in order to safely throw her hands up in the air to excitedly gesture to Myla. "Welcome home!" She echoed.

Myla hummed, leaning forward to press her cheek against Twa's in both greeting and affection. She scratched at her eye-patch, only to hiss as Twa slapped her hand away.

"Scratching never helps." She admonished nonverbally, stepping back to let Myla in. "How much longer until our Yellow Paladin arrives?"

"A few hours, about." Myla knelt on her knees in front of Sweet, offering her cheek for Sweet to pap. The sound of the leather of her gloves (which were much too large on her tiny hands) against skin always made the two of them share a faint smile. "Are you excited, young one?"

"Yes! A little."

"A little?"

"I'm nervous." Sweet confessed, picking up her tea again. Twa escaped to the kitchen, most likely to fix herself a drink. "It's been... _forever_."

"Not forever. Just a long time."

"A very, very, _very_ long time." Sweet grumbled, and Myla shook her head.

"I never knew you to be a complainer, sweet one."

"I'm not complaining." Sweet complained.

"Of course not." Came the gentle teasing, and she took a seat next to the young child. "Here. Will you allow me to distract you until the time comes to see him finally, after this very very _very_ long time of... _not_ seeing him?"

"Yes, please!" Sweet excitedly hopped up. "Can we weave more decorations?"

Twa poked her head through the window from their kitchen. "May I join?"

"Of course, mama! You're our best."

Myla made an offended noise, though she knew (deep down) that she was the worst out of the three of them. No contest.

Sweet, instead of comforting her hurt caregiver, went to retrieve a few choice materials to craft with. It only took a few moments, but she returned with an armful of colorful stones which she'd no doubt collected on one of her many outings with a few of the other children in their community, a plethora of soft materials to perhaps curl into thin strings and craft some sort of tie with, and a few other miscellaneous objects neither Twa nor Myla knew what she would do with.

Sweet plopped down in the middle of the living room, and Twa rolled up her oversized, flowing sleeves to help her daughter.

It wasn't often they sat to make decorations to fill their already full home, but she never declined a moment to spend time with her, when she had the chance.

Myla joined them.

It was hours later, when Myla twitched as someone alerted for her on her comm that she realized how much time had passed.

"Oh!" She hopped up, and Sweet went with her, legs wrapped around the former's waist as she decorated her hair with seaflowers. "It's time, little one! We're almost late."

"We're _always_ almost late." Twa laughed, standing up and shaking some sort of glittery substance from her clothes. "We'd better hurry, though. It's been such a long time."

 

\---

 

"Do you think he remembers me?" Sweet asked as they walked to a secluded part of town, where Myla had instructed them to wait until Hunk and Keith had found them.

"Of course, darling. Don't you worry about that a second longer."

Sweet wiggled her toes in her shoes, something she insisted upon before they left the house. She only ever remembered Hunk wearing shoes when he was out of his room, and she wanted to impress him as best she could, after so long. Twa knew Hunk wouldn't have minded either way, but it helped to comfort the young one. Plus, Twa always had a problem saying 'no' to Sweet's harmless ideas. Speaking aloud, tying her hair with her gifted headband, swimming in sparkling pools she was sure echoed faint memories of Hunk’s childhood. Though they hadn’t been together that long, Hunk and Sweet, he’d made a lasting impact on her and Twa would do her best to nurture those feelings for as long as Sweet cared to remember them.

She laid down against the bench, and Twa sat on the ground in front of her, watching as their Guardian bird flew over their heads, casting a comforting shadow as it slowly coasted in the air until it found a suitable place to land once more. Faintly, she could hear the activity of their city in the distance, or perhaps a group had hitched a ride with the Guardian and were trying to find a new place to explore.

A soft sigh had Sweet reaching over to gently run her fingers through her mother's curly hair, as was often done to her.

"I'm sure he remembers you, too, mama."

Twa's lips twitched upward and she grabbed Sweet's hand to kiss them in gentle appreciation. "Thank you."

And, it was not even five minutes later that Twa's ears twitched as she heard Myla's laughter echoing towards them.

"- then, when I was certain all hope was lost, Twa was there! She'd always been a ferocious fighter, yes, but it was almost as if a fire had been lit in her heart that day." Myla swooned. "We, unfortunately, couldn't save the eye, but there's some grunt back in the Empire with a matching wound."

A low, impressed whistle was all the answer she got before Twa hopped up, running towards them in a full sprint.

"My Yellow Paladin!" She laughed, nearly bowling both him and Keith over with her entrance as they rounded the corner. It was Keith that caught her, and he stiffened as she pressed a kiss against his forehead.

Hunk only laughed giddily, a full-body laugh that shook all three of them as he wrapped his arms around them completely, squeezing for almost all he was worth.

"It's so good to see you!"

"You're so different!" Twa marveled, leaning back to look them in the face. The both of them looked fundamentally the same, but at the same time they looked so...

Keith smiled tentatively at her as she stared too long, and she pressed forward to hug him again.

"Did you know that Keith and I have been on this planet before? Sweet, too, even." Hunk gushed. "It's exactly like I remembered."

"Except for the new city." Keith helpfully added.

"Your princess is the one who helpfully pointed us in this direction, didn't you know?"

The three of them small-talked, and Myla slipped away towards the little one.

She silently sat on the bench with her, presenting her hand. Sweet took the offered palm with both of hers and made a face.

"What’s the matter, young star?”

Sweet’s lower-lip minutely trembled.

“I’m… scared.”

“There’s no need to be scared. It’s only Hunk and Keith. You know them well - _extremely_ well, even.”

“It’s different.” Sweet sighed, and Myla stood, pulling her up beside her. “I don’t hear him anymore. In my head.”

Myla had little to say about that, and instead offered, “It’s not as different as you may think. You just have to try.” She ruffled the young girl’s hair. “Now, stand tall, little nebula, and go greet your- uh… Father?”

Sweet made another face at that and the two of them burst out laughing. Their sudden outburst had the group of three turning to look, and _goodness_ did Hunk’s expression brighten more vibrantly than a sun at noon.

He dropped to one knee, grin wider than his cheeks could handle, and he outstretched his arms towards his favorite Flill. “Sweet!”

Sweet timidly wrung the front of her dress (which, frankly, was almost an exact replica of one of Hunk’s shirts from so long ago), until Myla nudged her forward one step.

And once she took that first step, the second was much easier. And the third she barely had to think about, and soon she was running towards him as fast as she could. It was only a short distance away, and she rammed into him at top speed, arms twining around his neck like a bow.

He accepted her hug easily, steady as his Lion, and returned the embrace just as fiercely.

And, well, maybe they _did_ cry just a little bit, like Twa had teased they would. But that was okay, because they laughed a lot, too. And, even when they eventually would have to leave, she would still be okay- because she knew, despite everything else, he would always keep her close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD!!!! ITS OVER AND IT ENDED IN THE CORNIEST WAY POSSIBLE AND IM NOT SORRY!!!!!
> 
> now, onto the GOOD BITS that i wasn't able to add to the story
> 
> probably the number one thing i want to discuss is that the reason why i focused so heavily on Sweet and Twa near the end is because i wanted to show how different their life became. i'm not saying that b/c Sweet was found by voltron that they changed an entire civilization, but also that's probably what i'm saying,,,,,,
> 
> in case it wasn't clear, YES Sweet was wearing Keith's gloves (and ofc hunk's headband), as well as a replicated shirt of Hunk's. 
> 
> Allura definitely kept in contact w/ the flill over the past ten years b/c she was greatly interested in their technology, and the two of them (voltron + the flill) reached a very beneficial alliance
> 
> something i wasn't able to hint at very well (and instead had to outright have twa mention) was that Sweet liked to speak out loud, which is a little different in a species of telepaths. 
> 
> the entirety of this story took place over like.... a week??? which is wild because i'm pretty sure halfway through the story i had everyone stay up for two days straight by accident RIP
> 
> OH! in case it isn't clear, Twa and Myla DID become a couple in the end, mostly just because.... i wanted sweet to have two gay kinda-dads and two gay moms. don't we all?
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO i was not at all able to hint at this in the story BUT Hunk's brain is actually a bit damaged from the whole disconnection from Sweet in the chapter before this. it's harder for him to connect to things telepathically (such as his lion, or those mind-melds we see happening in canon), but the team has learned to work around it, and Yellow honestly isn't even mad it happened. she LOVES Sweet. 
> 
> backtrackin to Keith tho! he isn't very much so a focus of this story (which is honestly a travesty) so he might be acting a little strange this chapter. i tried to make him seem a little different w/ the ten year difference, so i added a lot more grunting (thats what she said) and he's a little more open i think? a lot more saucy for sure
> 
> YES the galra are still a p big problem but tbh i like to imagine that team voltron is doing well, and that they're allowed to visit earth whenever the have the chance. 
> 
> one last thing: Sweet doesn't really think of Hunk as her father. like... she knows who her dad was (she'll probably never forget that he died protecting her) and i think that they're both just happy to just love each other w/o having to define it?? if that makes sense. like sure she looks up to him as a parental guardian, but he's also just Hunk (tm). and sure he thinks of her as a 'little, daughter person' but also she's just... _sweet_
> 
> but ummm i think that's basically it???? this story is OVER!!!! and i really don't know how to react
> 
> LMAO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK I GOT OVER THIS YEAR FOR THIS STORY!!!! as always, a big thanks to [Nora](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/profile) for the wonderful fanart, and also another big ol' thanks to [Ami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosaki_ami/profile) for a lot of the encouragement she gave me <3 you both are bEAUTIFUL!!! and i can't forget [Rey](http://narwhalsarefalling.tumblr.com/) ofc for poppin out of fuckin nowhere and??? motivating me to not abandon this???? LOVE YOU GUYS
> 
> and ofc thank u to Helena and Maia, my fave anon commenters ;w; i love y'all bunches too, don't ever forget! 
> 
> i hope everybody enjoyed (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> EDIT (07/20): I forgot to mention, but also this is such a little detail.... Lance DOES have a metal arm now (just like Shiro rip,,,)
> 
> Most, if not all, of the paladins had been captured by then (either one at a time or all at once is up to u ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) but they're still the same basic people
> 
> Don't be afraid to ask for clarification ofc!

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr [here](https://jamthedingus.tumblr.com) if u wanna talk to me about things (it's sometimes nsfw)
> 
> take a look at this wonderful artwork by elenorasweet!!!! 
> 
> [face papping!](https://twitter.com/maman0ra/status/807356520627367936)  
> [older sweet!!!!! (she's so adorable, i cried when i saw this)](https://twitter.com/maman0ra/status/809139450139865090)  
> [hunk, keith, and sweet!](https://twitter.com/maman0ra/status/810970729760063488) in the KITCHEN. THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!!!!!  
> [older sweet in hunk's shirt!!!](https://twitter.com/maman0ra/status/838446741083021314) AND SHE LOOKS BEAUTIFUL, MIGHT I SAY. LOOK AT THOSE COLORS, IM TELLIN YA.  
> [sweet feeding the space mice](https://twitter.com/maman0ra/status/838546600452624384) and bein cute af?????  
> 


End file.
